La inolvidable
by LilyBelladeCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en una situacion....dificil de explicar! deciden no volverse a ver pero se llevan una sorpresa al encontrarse en el lugar mas inesperado. El juro que jamas se volveria enamorar. Ella no habia conocido el amor, hasta ahora.100%E
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Bella's POV:

"Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 22 anos de edad estudio Literatura en el Seattle Central Comunity College y trabajo en la bibliteca de la universidad en las tardes y en la noche en una videotienda donde revelo fotografías y nunca tengo tiempo de hacer cosas divertidas" dijo la pequeña Alice lo mas rápido que pudo, entre risas.

No es broma Al! – conteste en seguida, al ver que no pensaba darse por vencida- De verdad estas semanas no voy a poder ayudarte mucho los preparativos, el poco tiempo que tengo libre debo usarlo para estudiar antes de que me reprueben en los finales… -menti, en realidad ya estaba al dia con todos mis estudios, pero la idea de Alice no me gustaba- Ademas, si ya tienes una dama de honor, para que querer dos?

Ya te lo he explicado Bella! No te pongas en plan de victima! Tu eres MI dama de honor, solo que al necesitar 2 acepte que Jasper le propusiera a su hermana, a quien aun no conozco y no le tengo ni la mitad de la confianza que a ti, que fuese la segunda dama de honor! –dijo Alice exasperada, habíamos discutido por lo menos 10 veces en la ultima semana-

No debe ser una mala chica –dije intentando evadir mi responsabilidad- y por mas que no lo quieras aceptar, y digo aceptar porque sabes que es verdad, tiene mucho mas sentido que la hermana del novio sea la dama de honor, que yo! Sea tu dama de honor

Bella, -dijo Alice con cara de pocos amigos – espero que lo estes diciendo en broma y que conste que voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado eso! – trago saliva- COMO SE TE OCURRE??? –Exploto, asi era Alice- tu eres mi mejor amiga, desde que me mude aquí has sido como una hermana para mi, creo que te quiero mas que a mi propio hermano y que haría lo que fuese, CUALQUIER COSA, que me pidieses para hacerte feliz!

Jajajajajajajaajaj –solto Emmet, quien como siempre estaba tirado en el sofá viendo tv- que tierna y manipuladora eres Alice! Con ese tamaño hasta pareces indefensa… Hermanita – volteo, dirigiéndose hacia mi, en realidad solo me decía asi por cariño- termina de aceptar sabes que no se va a dar por vencida y si dices que no dentro de 2 meses te secuestrara y cuando despiertes vas a estar en la puerta de la iglesia, colgada de mi brazo, sin imaginarte como llegaste ahí!

Esta bien, ESTA BIEN! –ya era suficiente con Alice, pero con 2 en mi contra sabia que no tenia nada que luchar- si alice, aunque sea la peor dama de honor que has podido escoger lo acepto! Pero no quiero echarlo a perder todo, asi que si tropiezo en el pasillo hacia el altar… tu solo pasame por encima.

Alice salió disparada hacia mi, brinco y me abrazo, asfixiandome y diciendo cosas muy rapidas que no pude entender, sospeche que eran algo asi como "gracias, gracias gracias, erea la mejor amiga en todo todoooo el mundo y jamás dudes en pedirme lo que sea cuando sea y en donde sea, que sea lo que sea yo estare allí…" pero dicho a una velocidad imposible. Asi mismo se despidió y salió del departamento diciendo que le contaria la buena noticia a su prometido, Jasper.

_Flashback:_

Te juro que me las vas a pagar –le dije

Bella tengo un presentimiento, y sabes que soy muy delicada con esas cosas… hoy tenemos que salir, va a ser nuestro dia de suerte

Alice, no creo que sea mi dia de suerte…. Me desmaye en clases, llegue tarde a la biblioteca y casi se me sale todo con Jacob!

Se te debió haber salido… aun no entiendo como puedes pasar todos los días asi, estar con una persona por no hacerle daño…

No es por hacerle o no daño… de verdad lo quiero, lo quiero cerca de mi!

Si, cerca de ti, pero como una amigo… es lo mismo, tienes ese complejo de proteger a todo el mundo….. es ahí!!!!!

Nos acecamos a un lugar lleno de gente, ese tipo de lugares que odiaba y ese tipo de lugares a los cuales Alice me llevaba cada vez que mercurio estaba retrogrado y a ella le daba por inventar que encontraría al amor de su vida… pero para mi sopresa yo iba directo hacia ese sitio cuando mi amiga se paro en seco, voltee para ver que pasaba, no lo entendía… ella salió caminando a prisa hacia un taxi, creo que no se había dado cuenta que ya el taxi estaba siendo ocupado, un muchacho de cabellos y ojos claros se estaba montando…. Corri tras de ella y alcance a escuchar:

Disculpa, hacia donde te diriges? Le preguntaba mi amiga

Ho..ola…. yo, este… en realidad puedo caminar –dije el chico tartamudeando- si quieres toma tu el taxi, se te ve… desesperada

No, -dijo mi amiga sin sonrojarse, no sabia como lograba ser tan desinhibida- en realidad no quiero el taxi, veras… mi amiga –me senalo- me acaba de decir que saldrá con su novio –note que me miraba y sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de las orbitas- y yo pues… ya estoy harta de ser la tercera de esa relación, asi que quería ver si aceptabas un trago

El chico se sonrojo tanto que hasta yo me tuve que contener la risa… pero le cerro la puerta al taxi y cogió la mano de mi amiga, que estaba extendida hacia el… yo no lo podía creer, como ella podía tener tanta confianza, como el no lo dudo un momento… eso si que era amor a primera vista. Asi se conocieron Alice y Jasper, fue como si ella supiera todo exactamente como iba a pasar y como si el no lo hubiese pensado ni dos veces, ni una en mi opinión….

_(fin del Flashback)_

Bellaaaaaaaaa! – Emmet estaba haciendo morisquetas delante de mi- llamando a tierra!

Lo siento… estaba recordando como se conocieron… no puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido, ya en dos meses la pequeña diablita se casara… y solo hace 1 ano que se conocieron – lo ultimo lo agregue mas para mi misma que para Emmet.

La verdadera razón por la que no quería participar en la boda, es que desde que me anunciaron su compromiso algo en mi había nacido, algo casi imposible… No eran celos de que mi amiga se casara primero, ni envidia de que su novio no pudiese vivir sin ella un solo minuto… en realidad era temor, temor a quedarme sola, a envejecer. Desde ese mismo dia sentí que todo lo que siempre había dicho acerca del matrimonio era mentira, y que la verdad era que una mujer para sentirse feliz tenia que estar casada. Intente darle luces a mi novio, Jacob, para que supiese que había cambiado de idea, pero al parecer el no se daba cuenta, o no se _quería_ dar cuenta.

Si, es cierto- respondió Emmet, devolviéndome a la realidad- es increíble hermanita… por cierto, a ti cuanto te falta? –pregunto sin rodeos

Me falta… para que? – me hice la inocente para que no sospechara que era justo lo que yo estaba pensando, cuanto me faltaba para casarme.

Digo, aun eres joven, pero llevas tanto tiempo con ese _novio_ tuyo…

Desde que me mude a Seattle he vivido sola en un departamento que me obsequio Phil, el esposo de mi madre por mi graduación, justo en frente vive Emmet, el hijo de Phil, aunque a veces es ridículo que vivamos separados porque en verdad el come aquí, ve tv y lporque en verdad el come aquí, ve tv y la mayoría de las veces hasta duerme aquí, a menos que alguno de los dos tengamos visitas nocturnas, por supuesto que cuando digo _alguno de los dos_, me refiero específicamente a el.

-… y no es por meterme en tu relación, Dios! Sabes que te quiero como si fueses mi hermana pero ese tipo no te quiere bella, tu estas con el por costumbre y el contigo para tenerte de trofeo con sus amigos…

- Emmet, -lo corte, cada vez que hablaba de Jacob era como la historia sin fin pero repetida 3000 veces- hermanito, -suavice mi voz para que no pensara que estaba molesta- puedes tranquilizarte, aun no me voy a casar, aun no se si el dia que me case me casare con nuestro amigo –enfatice el _nuestro_- Jacob, asi que m seguiras teniendo como vecina un largo tiempo, y sabes que aunque las cosas cambien mi casa siempre será tu casa

- Y tu comida –concluyo el con un rostro que lo hacia ver como un niño de 6 anos que acaba de realizar alguna travesura- siempre será mi comida!

Asi era nuestra relación, en verdad nunca habíamos sido muy amigos, solo nos contábamos lo necesario… el me pedia ayuda cuando no sabia como safarse de alguna chica, a veces hasta me hacia pasar por su novia celosa, y yo, solo le había pedido ayuda realmente una vez, y me arrepentía… fue hace tal vez seis meses, estaba peleada con Jacob y pensé que lo mejor era terminar, Emmet por supuesto me apoyo, intento darme 1000 formas para liberarme, pero a la hora de ejecutar el plan me acobarde… la verdad tenia mucho miedo a la soledad.

Al rato me meti a banar, amaba los domingos, solo trabajaba una vez al mes en la tienda de fotos, y este domingo era libre para mi, asi que pensaba descansar viendo una peli antes de empezar la semana. Al salir de la ducha sono mi móvil y corri para atenderlo, o mejor dicho para resbalarme porque tenia mis pies mojados y esperar que llamaran de nuevo para levantarme del suelo a atenderlo…

Alo?

Hola amor! Como estas? Disculpa que no te había llamado en todo el dia – era la inconfundible voz de Jacob- es que estuve hasta tarde en casa de Seth, ayudándolo con un trabajo de trigonometría –ahora sonaba a la voz de mentira de mi novio, sobretodo por la parte de pasar un sábado en la noche haciendo un "trabajo"

Ah, no te preocupes –le dije tranquila, en verdad no quería discutir otra vez con el, que seguramente diría que soy una persona de baja autoestima y con poca confianza, y como tenia razón yo terminaría pidiéndole disculpas, ais que me ahorre todo el teatro- nos vemos mañana?

Este… en realidad estoy llegando a tu depa… no quería terminar la semana sin verte… estas sola?

Oh… -ya sabia por donde venia el asunto, Jacob casi nunca me visitaba, pues no se la llevaba muy bien con Emmet y con Alice, y ellos eran casi inquilinos en mi casa- pues si, aunque no se cuanto tarde Emmet en venir a cenar –menti, pues emmet tenia una cita romantica con una de sus victimas-

Que te parece si te busco y venimos a mi casa? Estaríamos solos y tal vez… -dijo llegando al punto

En realidad me duele la cabeza, ais que mejor nos vemos mañana amor –menti de nuevo, pero Jacob tenia semanas intentando presionarme, yo aun no me sentía preparada para nada, y en verdad nunca lo estaría… el no me inspiraba esa clase de sentimientos

Bella, hasta cuando le vas a dar largas al asunto? –dijo con un tono ya molesto- he intentado todo, ser romantico, pedírtelo por las buenas, soprenderte… ya no eres una nina, tienes 22 anos… no entiendo cual es tu miedo!

Ay no comiences de nuevo –le pedi en vano, pues ya había comenzado- Jacob, tenemos mucho tiempo juntos… y aun nos queda mas, no tenemos porque apresurarnos- le dije intentgando tranquilizarlo

Bella estoy en el elevador, nos vemos en seguida… -corto la comunicación y en seguida sono el tiembre

Jacob era un niño de mente aun, pero su cuerpo dejaba mucho que envidiar, era un muchacho alto, moreno y de rasgos fuertes, no podía negar que me parecía lindo, y en verdad lo quería… pero no sentía lo mismo que el por mi… a penas entro en el apartamento me beso apasionadamente, y digo me beso porque en ningún momento le respondi el beso, era un beso fuerte, con pasión… pero en realidad no me inspiraba… intente separarme, y a penas me di cuenta lo tenia sobre mi encima del sofá, no se despegaba de mi ni un minuto, comenzó a quitarse la camisa… cuando al fin se separo para intentar quitar la mia, me escabulli…

Te dije que me siento mal Jacob – le dije en voz queda y cortante- hoy no es el mejor dia…

Me pregunto… -dijo recogiendo su camisa y abriendo la puerta- si ese dia llegara

Sin mas que decir se fue, lanzando la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Que dolor de cabeza tan terrible… -pense para mis adentros sin abrir los ojos aun – otro dia mas, una noche menos…

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en una habitación poco personal, seguramente la de un hotel, la chica que estaba en mis brazos en esta oportunidad seguía dormida, o por lo menos eso intentaba, fuertemente abrazada a mi, como si eso me impidiera irme…

Rápidamente me la quite de encima, sentí un leve mareo y al pararme comencé a buscar mi ropa a tientas en la oscuridad… cuando por fin me hablo

Edward… ya te vas? Quedate y pedimos el desayuno para la habitación… aun podemos aprovechar hasta las 8 para…

Ya me voy –la corte- aprovecha hasta las 8, pide lo que quieras, yo pago

Ay no tienes porque hacerlo amor…- _oh oh! _ Pensé para mis adentros… esta vez no me seria tan fácil escabullirme siendo un caballero

No me llames asi –las palabras salieron de mi boca como balas- en realidad me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte… -fuck! Otra vez había olvidado su nombre

Amanda, ya no recuerdas nada? –dijo la chica un poco ofendida…

En este instante sono mi celular, salvado por la campana… agarre mi chaqueta y Sali de la habitación, prefería evitar la escena del llanto y toda la tragedia de la chica que seguramente me diría que la había utilizado que ella no era esa clase de mujer, y que yo era un maldito… solo 1 de las cosas era verdad, yo era un maldito

"Hermano, necesito hablar contigo… por favor, esta vez es en serio" sonreí ligeramente, mi hermana siempre tenia cosas serias que decirme, por eso de 10 veces que recibia un mensaje asi solo respondia 2, pues sabia que las necesidades de mi hermanita estaban bien cubiertas… esta vez era una de esas veces que le agradeci por sacarme del atolladero, digo, de esa habitación… pero la llamaría mas tarde, tal vez , mañana.

Fui directo al Starbucks que quedaba en frente del hotel, pedi mi favorito… un frapucciono de caramelo con extra de crema, y cuando lo estaba esperando me di cuenta que un chica sentada en la barra me miraba… No estaba nada mal, asi que decidi acercarme.

Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen- _soy el maldito con quien te acostaras esta noche_, sonreí para mis adentros

Hola, mi nombre es Carrie… vives en NY? –pregunto la chica con una sonrisa coqueta

No, en realidad no vivo en ningún lado… pero NY me esta gustando, y mas después de conocerte – _tendría que cambiar mi repertorio, siempre decía las mismas cosas_-

Ay eres muy encantador… trabajo aquí cerca –dijo buscando algo en su bolso- esta es mi tarjeta, llamame… -me dio un beso al oído y se marcho.

Como siempre, todas eran iguales, no resistían ver a un mal hombre… recordé aquella vez que fui como cualquier otro, y como una mujer se había cagado en mis propios pantalones…

_Flashback:_

Amor –decia con un hilo de voz- por favor

No Edward- decía ella con dureza

Llevamos tiempo juntos, vivimos untos, es solo el siguiente paso –dije esta vez en tono explicativo, como si fuera algo obvio

No quiero casarme, ya te lo he dicho, asi que guarda ese anillo, si quieres estar conmigo estaremos asi… -dijo de forma cortante, hiriéndome hasta en el ultimo de mis cabellos

Solo te pido una razón… no estamos poniendo fecha, puede ser dentro de 1 ano, o capaz 2! Tanya…. – como dolia su nombre aun en mi recuerdo- mi amor, no te quiero presionar, todo será a tu paso pero aceptalo

Ya basta Edwar- dijo levantándose de la mesa y llamando la atención de todos en aquel restaurant- No quería ser tan cruel, no te lo mereces, pero no eres el tipo de hombre que busco para mi, aun me falta mucho por vivir para casarme con mi primer novio… creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí…

Yo me quede mudo, sin palabras… sin ganas de correr a alcanzarla, sin ganas de vivir, con la única esperanza de que alguna vez la volveria encontrar.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Disque los números de la tarjeta rápidamente, sacándome esos pensamientos de la cabeza…

-si buenas? –respondio esa voz que había escuchado hace un par de minutos en la barra

- Carrie? –dije leyendo la tarjeta, pues si… había olvidado su nombre- soy Edward, Edward Cullen, tu cita de esta noche…

- ah si? –dijo estúpidamente, en realidad quería que llegara al grano, no estaba dispuesto a seguir su juego- a que hora y en donde? –_exacto, _pensé, _justo como me gustan_

- Que te parece en LeiBar, cerca de Central Park? –dije inmediatamente, era un bar al que no había ido recientemente, y lo suficientemente grande como para escabullirme si las cosas se ponían tediosas….

-Perfecto, yo vivo en el edificio de enfrente… asi que si el ambiente no es el mejor, podríamos subir y tomar una copa –_vaya, esta si que era fácil…_

- A las 9 en la puerta… -conclui

- De acuerdo… -dijo aun con un tono descontrolado en su voz.

Fui a la ultima clase del dia, en realidad estaba a punto de graduarme en publicidad del Berkeley College de NY, trabajaba en la empresa de uno de mis profesores del college, junto con los mejores de mi clases. Al salir pase por la oficina a dejar algunas fotografías que había tomado para una campana, cuando me encontré con mi jefe y profesor de comercio, el señor Banner, quien se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba

-Llegando tarde otra vez? – dijo con una expresión divertida, el sr. Banner no era un jefe común, su matrimonio era un desastre, asi que el vivía de nuestras experiencias, especialmente de las mias….

-Lo siento, -me disculpe, aun sabiendo que en realidad quería que le dijera que estaba con una chica- no volverá a pasar

- Ay Edward! Hijo… no tienes que sentirlo… tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente –dijo cambiando su posición y dnado a entender que esta vez, si se trataba de algo serio- pasa a mi oficina

- Digame sr. Banner –dije sentándome- que sucede?

- Mi socio y yo hemos decidido separarnos, y el se quedara con las oficinas de NY

_Genial, ahora desempleado…._ Pensé para mis adentros

_-_… yo he estado haciendo mis investigaciones, creo que me ire hacia Seattle, hay competencia pero el mercado es bastante amplio, creo que podríamos crecer mucho alla.

- podríamos? –repeti sin entender…

- Veras Edward, estas a punto de graduarte y yo estoy a punto de retirarme, no tengo hijos y no quiero que mi esposa destruya todo lo poco que he logrado hacer ocn mi vida – el hombre se veía desesperado- asi es que, te tengo una petición, vente conmigo a Seattle, yo estare unos meses ayudándote y luego me retirare, te quedaras con la empresa, pasándome mi pension por supuesto

_Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba…_

No quiero que pienses que te estoy amarrando, o que te estoy poniendo en una posición incomoda, revisa tu presupuesto, tampoco se si te convenga compatir gastos a penas te gradúes, pero quiero que pienses las cosas bien…

Lo hare –dije convencido, en realidad tal vez eso era lo que me hacia falta para llenar ese vacio que sentía dentro, un cambio de sitio, un nuevo estilo de vida- a penas faltan 5 semanas para graduarme, asi que la semana siguiente arreglare mis cosas y me ire para Seattle, en cuanto a los gastos mi padre estará encantado en ayudarme y yo tengo mis ahorros…. Asi que no habrá problema, aunque yo tampoco quiero que te sientas comprometido a irte, es tu empresa y siempre te va a necesitar, asi que demosle tiempo al tiempo.

Al poco rato Sali de la oficina y al ver mi reloj no me sorprendió, faltaban aun 3 horas para mi cita de esta noche… asi que me fui a mi departamento, quedaba cerca de la universidad y lo compartía con un compañero, aunque nunca nos hicimos realmente amigos. Al entrar me recosté en mi cama y puse a maquinar… en solo pocas semanas dejaría esta vida, y quien sabe a lo mejor en Seattle estaba esperándome alguien, pero alguien verdaderamente especial… no como cualquier otra, pero tampoco como ella, me dio escalofríos de pensar en Tanya, dos veces en un dia era demasiado… llame a mama para comentarle y me tomo por sopresa su emoción.

-Edward –pude imaginarla casi llorando- que felicidad, estaras cerca de tu hermana y justo para la fecha de la boda.

- boda? –y eso lo dije con verdadera sopresa- quien se casa?

- Hace cuanto que no hablas con tu hermana? –mama pareció molesta- tu hermana alice, se casa Edward! Con su prometido Jasper, lo recuerdas? Estuvo en navidades con nosotros… ay Edward! Estas muy alejado de la familia, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel dia, tienes que vivir

_Era la tercera vez en el dia, y no estaba dispuesto a mas…_

Mama, ya lo se, y jasper es un buen muchacho, aunque no lo conozco mucho… pero ya me quedara tiempo, si mi hermana esta feliz y segura de su decisión yo la apoyo y estoy contento de que gracias al trabajo pueda compartir con ella ese momento, mañana la llamare… no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, sigo viviendo bien.

Colgamos al poco tiempo, me bane y estaba listo para ir a buscar a…. como se llamaba?? Debería escribírmelo en la palma de la mano, si me equivoco tal vez se haga la difícil…

Para mi sorpresa al llegar, Carrie me hizo subir a su departamento porque no estaba lista, al abrir la puerta supe que no estaba lista para hablar pero si para todo lo demás… asi que no lo pensé dos veces, quería olvidar, y si bien la chica no era muy lista estaba muy bien…. Me lance contra ella sin necesidad de recordar su nombre, para a la mañana siguiente amanecer igual que ayer, igual que todos los días en la vida de Edward Cullen…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!!! No había podido escribir, me costo un poco publicar la historia… como verán es mi primer Fic! Asi que cualquier critica constructiva estoy dispuesto a escucharlas! Jeje en los dos capítulos anteriores pudimos ver mas o menos a la vida de Edward y Bella, fueron relativamente cortos, pero aquí viene uno mas largo… y por fin se conocerán! ^^ Con respecto a las otras parejas quizás mas adelante hablare mas profudo de la relación… igual espero que les guste! Y obviamente sus comentarios al respecto. **

**Obviamente, los personajes son de S. Meyer, con algunos ligeros cambios que me atrevi a introducir en la personalidad de los mismos , espero que igual les guste!**

Capitulo 3:

Bella's POV:

Los preparativos para la boda eran inminentes, Alice estaba radiante, hoy iríamos a buscar a la hermana de Jasper en el aereopuerto, a penas tuve tiempo de cambiarme al llegar del trabajo cuando ya estaba sonando mi celular, avisando la llegada de Alice, baje rápidamente.

Como sigues cariño? –me pregunto Alice al entrar en el auto

Bien, estoy bien… no se porque se preocupan en no dejarme sola –en realidad si lo sabia, ellos me conocían y sabían que en mi miedo a la soledad podría recurir a Jacob, pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido hace 2 dias…-

Si ni siquiera eres capaz de contarnos que sucedió y porque terminaron…. –me respondió con un tono de reproche en la voz- mucho menos seras capaz de quedarte sola, y sabemos que Emmet no vendrá en toda la noche….

Bella, -interrumpio Jasper- de verdad gracias por permitir que mi pequeño tormento se quede contigo estos días, solo será mientras mi hermana busca donde quedarse, prometo que no tardara mucho

En realidad, -le respondi con una sonrisa agradecida por el cambio de tema- creo que en vez de agradecerlo estas celoso! Pero no te preocupes Jazz, solo serán unos cuantos días donde podras compartir con tu hermana…. Tienes mucho tiempo sin verla, no?

Si, Rosalie se fue a un internado en Inglaterra, fue lo que decidió mi abuela al morir mis padres… llevo 2 anos sin verla, no puedo imaginar como esta…. Aunque hablamos seguido es muy extraño tenerla lejos! Y lo mejor es que viene para quedarse finalmente – una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibi, sabes que por fin saldrá del internado y que ya es libre para vernir conmigo…. Con nosotros –completo dándole un beso a Alice en la mejilla

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, a Jasper no le afectaba tanto pero Alice se ponía muy triste al pensar que en cuanto extrañaba a sus padres. En el aereopuerto, observamos que había un atraso en los vuelos internacionales, por lo que nos dirigimos a la cafetería a esperar, yo me ofreci a comprar algo y al regresar, después de derrarmarme la mitad de mi café encima de mi chaqueta marron, observe a Alice que derraba un par de lagrimas mientras atendía el teléfono celular….

-No puedo creer que por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo no tengo que perseguirte para lograr hablar contigo… -decia mientras se secaba la lagrimas- eres un testarudo pesado!

No estaba muy segura, pero por la cara de Alice pensé que seguramente era un viejo amigo…

Oh querido… es la mejor noticia que me has dado! Sabes que no hubiese estado completamente feliz de no poder decírtelo antes…. –espero un momento mientras le respondían- de que hablas???

En ese momento se paro en seco de la mesa, Jasper la miraba con cierta preocupación mientras comenzaba a llorar frenéticamente….

Edward es la mejor noticia que me has dado! No puedo crees que me haces tan feliz…. Eres el mejor regalo que he podido tener, cuando llegas? Tengo que tenerlo todo listo! Necesito que consigas un sastre para que te tome las medidas! –comenzaba a relajarse y se sento, hablo por largo rato… su cara había cambiado por completo, si antes estaba feliz, ahora estaba deslumbrante….

Es Edward, Jasper, Edward!!!! -dijo abrazandose a su prometido, mientras este la acogía entre sus brazos…..

Que sucede?? – pregunte sin entender

Mi hermano, Bella, mi hermano Edward…. Me acaba de dar la mejor noticia de todas! Se mudara para Seattle justo la semana de mi boda! Todo esta perfecto, ahora si puedo decir que todo esta perfecto!

Me alegro mucho que eso te contente tanto,-le dije de corazón- es bueno saber que toda la familia estará unida

A las pocas horas llego Rosalie, era una mujer, no se parecía mucho a Jasper que tenia un aspecto débil e indefenso, ella era de ese tipo de chavas que te hacen sentir mal cuando se te para al lado… una rubia alta que con cualquier cosa se veria bien, pero no le bastaba con eso, a parte estaba vestida como una estrella de cine… me sentí mal cuando recordé el café que había derramado sobre la chaqueta, sobresaltando el hecho de que ni siquiera me había mirado en el espejo antes de salir…

Jazzzz!! –grito la rubia desde unos metros atrás, dejo las maletas y salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano

Vaya que estas hermosa Rose! –dijo Jasper pegado a su hermana…

Mientras lloraban abrazados, Alice y yo buscamos las maletas y las acercamos, luego nos presento y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, en verdad parecía ser una persona agradable, muy segura de si misma y en realidad tenia con que… nos dejaron en mi departamento y se fueron hablando animadamente.

Asi que… por fin solas… -dijo Alice con un tono malicioso en la voz

Tengo sueno Alice, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano para limpiar este desastre y luego debo acompañarte… a menos que te hayas dado cuenta de que al lado de Rose pareceré la nina que lleva los anillos en vez de tu dama de honor!- sabia exactamente de que quería hablar y por eso intente cambiar el tema

Bella… esta vez no voy a dejar que te tragues todo – ella si que me conocía bien- necesito que te desahogues amiga…

Comencé a llorar sin tenerlo planeado, en verdad no estaba triste por Jacob sino por el problema en si, el quedarme sola… si ni el, a quien le había abierto mi corazón o gran parte de el, había podido aprender a quererme y a estar conmigo… no había esperazas. Alice escucho todo el relato en silencio, maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero yo la ignore… solo quería llorar hasta que amaneciera.

Edward's POV:

Al salir de casa de Carrie me dirigi a buscar mi frapuccino de caramelo… todos los días era lo mismo, menos ma que estaba todo próximo a cambiar. Comencé a recordar a mi familia, gracias a mi madre me había enterado que mi pequeña Alice se iba a casar, recordé sus últimos 4 mensajes…

"Edward por favr, en verdad quiero contarte algo importante…"

"… no entiendo porque te escondes de mi, sabes perfectamente que nada de lo sucedido es tu culpa…"

"….aunque sigas ignorándome siempre estoy al pendiente de ti hermanito, espero que pronto podamos volver a verte…"

"Hermano, necesito hablar contigo… por favor, esta vez es en serio"

Me rei de mi mismo, esta vez la enana no había exagerado… era en serio.

Jasper me parecía un gran tipo, solo con ver como accedia a todas las locuras de mi hermana, como la miraba y la protegía, bastaba para que estuviera tranquilo… sabia que mi monstrito estaría en las mejores manos.

Pasaron unos días, hable con papa y le pareció magnifica mi idea de ir a Seattle, me aseguro que me ayudaría, asi que hable con Banner y todo estaba perfectamente cuadrado… solo me faltaba hablar con Alice para felicitarla y darle la buena noticia… asi que disque su numero…

- Hola monstro! Me dijeron que te vestiras de blanco muy pronto y ni siquiera me ha llegado una invitación para ver el espectáculo….

- No puedo creer que por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo no tengo que perseguirte para lograr hablar contigo… - me respondió, por el quiebre de su voz supe que estaba llorando

- No quiero que llores porque entonces voy a tener que colgar… y no podre decirte que estoy feliz de que te vayas a casar, me has alegrado mucho la vida

Oh querido… es la mejor noticia que me has dado! Sabes que no hubiese estado completamente feliz de no poder decírtelo antes….

No creo que sea le mejor noticia que te tengo –respondi, cortándole- pero si sigues gritando como una loca no creo que pueda decirte que voy a colearme en tu boda…

De que hablas? –esta vez sono mas tranquila, en suspenso diría yo

Hablo de que termino la universidad en 3 semanas hermanita… y me han ofrecido un trabajo en Seattle, asi que creo que me tendras por alla mas pronto de lo que imaginas, y tendras la oportunidad de mandarme una invitación a tu boda como corresponde, a menos que no quieras…

Edward es la mejor noticia que me has dado! –me corto en seguida, sonreí al saber que le había gustado la noticia y que estaba realmente feliz- No puedo crees que me haces tan feliz… -nos conocíamos demasiado, pareciera que hubiese leído mi pensamiento- Eres el mejor regalo que he podido tener, cuando llegas? Tengo que tenerlo todo listo! Necesito que consigas un sastre para que te tome las medidas!

Ya ya ya… -repuse con calma- relájate! Se que te alegras mas de tener a quien mas vestir a mi propia visita en si, te prometo que no desapareceré –dije antes de que hiciera un comentario que estaba a punto de salir de su boca- mas pronto de lo que crees te envio mis medidas y seras la encargada de mi vestuario… supongo que podre tener el honor de ser el padrino, no?

Bueno, por supuesto que estas en la guardia de honor! Y me alegra mucho saber que no desapareceras, porque pensándolo bien este viaje a Seattle capaz y se vuelva una larga estadia… tengo unos cuantos asuntos que puedes resolver…

Seguimos hablando largo rato, era increíble como las cosas no cambiaban, como ella no cambiaba… seguía siendo la nina que me robaba mis carritos solo para que al ir a su cuarto a recuperarlo participara en sus juegos, o la misma que me cubria cuando rompia un jarron echándole la culpa al gato de la vecina… la misma que me había sacado de mi depresión la vez que Tanya me dejo… esa era mi Alice.

Bella's POV

Ya habían pasado 1 mes, era increíble que solo faltara 1 semana para la boda, gracias a mi ruptura con Jacob había causado un revuelo en la boda, pues Alice había aceptado la petición de Jasper en que Rosalie participara como dama de honor pensando en que yo quería entrar con Jacob y Emmet quedaría solo, menos mal que el hermano de ella decidió venir y había hecho la petición especial de participar, sino Alice me hubiese puesto en una esquina en venta hasta que alguien accediera a entrar conmigo, o por lo menos eso dijo en broma en cierto momento.

Entonces hermanita –dijo Emmet en la prueba de vestuario, teníamos varias semanas sin vernos ya que había ido a Forks a visitar a mama y a Phil mientras yo me me quedaba ayudando a Alice con los preparativos- estas preparada para ser la envidia de todas las chicas cuando entres con este galan?-dijo señalándose a si mismo.

Seguro que lo sere….-comence a decirle entre carcajadas pero Alice me interrumpió

De hecho, aun no estoy segura de las parejas en el cortejo, pues mi hermano ya me mando sus medidas, ya aunque quería ponerlo con Rose, me parece que harian una pereja genial –dijo mas para ella que para nosotros- es mas bajo que tu, Emmet, y Rose es mas alta que Bella… por lo que creo que se veria terrible

Nadie lo notara enana –dijo Emmet… que derrepente puso una cara de bobo que particularmente nunca había visto….- wow –logro dejar escapar

Al voltear para seguir el trayecto de su mirada vi que Rose hacia aparición, tan bella y bien arreglada como siempre, mi hermano se había quedado sin habla… como cualquier hombre que mirara a Rose.

Ella es Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper –dijo Alice, riendo por lo bajo al ver la cara de Emmet- el, es Emmet Josper, hermanastro de Bella –esta vez se dirigía Rosa que se había parado a mi lado

Mucho gusto –dijo ella secamente mientras posaba su mirada en mi- te ves preciosa Bella! Me muero de ganas de probarme mi traje

El gusto es mio –dijo Emmet por lo bajo, al ver que Rose a penas lo había visto- Se hermanita te ves muy hermosa! Esperemos que el perro ese se muera de celos al verte! Lastima que vaya a la boda, se va a arrepentir

Me sonroje un poco por los halagos de Rose y Emmet, los vestidos del cortejo eran diferentes pero ambos de una tonalidad violeta o quizás purpura, no sabia mucho de colores, el mio era sencillo, straple y un poco por arriba de la rodilla, bombacho abajo y muy senido a la cintura, en realidad me había gustado mucho. Mientras Rosa se cambiaba Emmet me alejo y me dijo

Lo siento Bella, pero si que es hermosa esa mujer –aun tenia restos de la cara de bobo de cuando Rose entro- como no me dijiste eso??? No hubiese estado ni una semana en Forks sabiendo que tenias esto escondida en tu casa

No esta escondida en mi casa –dije dándole un puno en el brazo- solo se esta quedando en mi casa mientras encuentra algo mas, para que Alice y Jasper no tengan que sacrificarse estando lejos, dejame decirte que no es el tipo de mujer al que estas acostumbrado….

Pero si a la clase de mujer que me estoy dispuesto a acostumbrar –me corto Emmet mientras se dirigía en frente donde acababa de salir Rosalie con su vestido

Era un poco mas llamativo que el mio, anudado en el cuello dejando libre la mitad de la espalda, era mas ligero que el mio y a ella… cualquier cosa le quedaría bien. Me imagine por un momento el dia de mi boda, si Rose y Alice fueran damas de honor irían con un cuello tortuga, o vestido lo suficientemente cubierto como para no llamar la atención, y aun asi, ellas serian las mas vistas el dia de mi boda.

Me entristeció un poco tener esa ligera visión del dia de mi boda… pero fui interrumpida por Alice

Bella… me estas escuchando? Si te molesta puedo dejar las cosas como estaban, solo pensé…

NO! La interrumpi rápidamente viendo la preocupación de su rostro, no estaba segura de que hablaba, pero sonreí de una forma convincente y le dije…- me parece perfecto!

Edward's POV:

_OH NO! Otra vez… _ pensé al ver mi celular, Alice había llamado 30 veces al dia desde aquel dia que hablamos, y lo peor estaba por empezar pues mañana llegaba a Seattle… como había prometido no desaparecer, me vi obligado a atender:

Hola Monstruo… creo que voy a tener que pedirle a Jasper que te ocupe un poco mas….

No seas chistoso Edward –me interrumpió- recuerdas que te había comentado que la fiesta seria en el Hotel _Reserve_m, pues me acaban de llamar para cancelar, al parecer hay un concierto en el salón que había seleccionado entonces…. –comenzo a darme un sinfín de explicaciones que no le había pedido, me perdi en un momento de la conversación viendo unas lindas piernas en la cafetería, si, estaba buscando mi frapuccino- .. entonces no los voy a invitar, mama no estará de acuerdo pero tuve que hacer esa reducción de emergencia

Esta perfecto –le dije viendo que se había callado… como no estaba muy seguro de que había dicho pregunte- ya esta listo mi traje? Supongo que me tienes una pareja para toda la noche y…

Ni lo pienses Edward! Solo hay dos parejas en el cortejo! Mi mejor amiga y la hermana de Jasper, no quiero juego sucios…. –comenzo a reganarme…

Pero monstruo tampoco soy el lobo, y por lo que me has dicho de la hermana de Jasper –_que mala costumbre de no aprenderme los nombres_, pensé- ella no es una caperucita inocente

Edward, cuando te propuse lo de Rose pensé que ya habías dejado todo atrás,,, pero si no estas dispuesto a tomarte las cosas en serio alejate de ella… prométeme que te alejaras de Rose!

Prometido –dije con tono de aburrimiento, aunque solemne, nunca le fallaría a mi hermana-

Nos vemos mañana? –dijo un poco mas tranquila…

Si nena, nos vemos….. – dije cortando la llamada

Bella's POV

Era la hora, y yo aun no llegaba a mi casa, había pedido permiso en la biblioteca y en la tienda para no asistir hoy, Rose me llamo al celular atendí rápidamente metiéndome en el elevador

Dime Rose

Bella donde te metiste? Alice ya esta en la cafetería!!! No se hasta cuanto tarde en sospechar

Ya voy llegando a mi casa, llamala y entretenla un rato mientras me visto y voy para alla

Ok… hablamos!

Pues si, era el gran dia… pero no el de la boda, sino el de la despedida de soltera! Ella no lo sabia, estaba entusiasmada porque llegaba su hermano. Habiamos alquilado el salón de un bar para todas las chicas, Jasper tenia ordenes de no aparecer por ahí y Emmet había acordado prepararle algo a el también asi que seguramente estaban juntos….

_Maldita sea_-pense- _se me ha olvidado todo! Que carajo!_

No había lavado mi ropa, y vaya que lo necesitaba…. Los únicos pantalones que tenia limpios eran unos vaqueros negros y los odiaba, cada vez que los usaba Alice se burlaba de donde escondia ese cuerpo, y al decir cuerpo se refería a mi trasero, que se veía demasiado grande para mi gusto en ese pantalón. Abri el cajón de mis franelas y por supuesto, estaba vacio… sono otra vez el celular…

Ya estas lista?-dijo Rose a penas atendí el celular

No es el mejor memento –le dije un poco stresada- no se que ponerme

Desde cuando te preocupas por la moda? –dijo en tono de broma- no sabia que iban chicos también… espero que yo este suficientemente elegante para…

Basta Rose, estamos a prisa…-dije evadiendo el tema, estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabia bien porque- ya me pondré lo primero que consiga y salgo para alla.

No pierdas el tiempo en tu cuarto –me dijo aun entre risas- revisa en mi cajón seguro encuentras algo que te sirva, me llamas antes de llegar al café

Fui directo al cuarto de Rose y agarre la primera camisa del cajón, preferí no verme en el espejo, me sentiría ricula usando ropa de Rose… Sali a prisa para la cafetería…

Le envie un mensaje a Rose para que tuviera todo listo, ya había llegado al café y al entrar Alice estaba hablando por el celular…

… me dijo que tendría una camisa azul de botones, no lo dejes de buscar Jasper, estoy segura que ya llego… -al verme me hizo senal para que aguardara con una mirada picara supuse que por mis pantalones- avísame por favor! Ya llego bella, te dejo amor, estare al pendiente….

Nos dirigimos al local, cuando estábamos en la esquina le tape los ojos, al llegar en frente entramos, todo estaba en silencio… todas las chicas estaban adentro: Rose, Esme, Angela, Jessica, Lauren y algunas mas, supuse que del trabajo de Alice en la tienda de Ropa…..

SORPRESA- gritaron al unisono todas mientras destapaba los ojos de Alice

Sabia que planeaban algo… Bella no hubiese faltado al trabajo con tanta facilidad – solto la pequeña entre risas- se pasaron chicas, muchas gracias por todo! Saben que son lo máximo.

Alice saludo a todas, se veía realmente feliz… luego comenzó la diversión, Rose había preparado unos juegos, solo aptos para mujeres por supuesto! Entre risas y algunos shots trascurrio la velada… ya estaba muy ebria para seguir juagando, solo quedaban 3 en la mesa de juego, ya todas se habían dispersado.

Me dirigi a la barra para pedir un poc de agua, había un sitio vacio, donde me desplome.

Edward's POV

Al salir de mi avión respire profundamente…

_Aquí estoy_ –pense- _es hora de probar suerte, no?_

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para visualizar a Jasper, lo felicite con un abrazo fraternal, me explico que mie hermana estaba en una despedida de solteras organizada por sus amigas y también me presento a un amigo, Emmet, parecía agradable.

Y bien chicos –dije cuando las maletas ya estaban en el carro- y que haremos? Si a Alice le dieron una despedida, Jasper también se la merece, no?

Vaya que nos llevaremos bien –dijo Emmet- llegando y celebrando –bromeo

No lo se chicos… solo me gustaría pasar por el club, pero si las chicas dijeron que no… -dijo jasper apenado

No se hable mas, tu eres el novio… tienes derecho a verla! – dijo Emmet, me impresiono su emoción por ir a una simple despedida de solera- y tenemos la mejor excusa… el mejor regalo para la soltera en cuestión –dijo viéndome

Claro! –dijo Jasper un poco emocionado- Alice quería ver a Edward, asi que no se molestara

Nos pusimos en marcha dispuestos a ir a la despedida, en el camino me pusieron al dia acerca de los preparativos y todo… Al llegar al bar nos bajamos, todo era una locura adentro, logre visualizar a mi hermana, la sorprendi por detrás… pero a penas volteo y me abrazo supe que estaba bastante pasada de tragos…

Edward!!! Mi monstruo…. Viniste! No sabes lo feliz que me… -solto sus brazos de mi cuello y se dirigió hacia Jasper, dándole un beso muy atrevido, en otra ocasión me hubiese molestado, pero en verdad, por la reacción de Jasper solo me dio risa…- Gracias por traerlo.. –escuche que le decía entre beso y beso

Intente visualizar a Emmet, mi único conocido… al verlo vi que no era el mejor momento, estaba intentando entrar en acción… No tenia muchas ganas de conocer gente, asi que decidi sentarme en la barra… y pedir uno doble, para entrar en calor rápidamente.

Luego de dirigirme al cantinero observe a la muchacha que estaba a mi lado, estaba recostada de la barra, se veía… contenta… por asi decirlo, asi que decidi autipresentarme

Hola –dije con una sonrisa mientras ella dirigía su mirada hacia mi- mi nombre es…

Bella – dijo ella dándome la mano… interrumpiéndome sin dejarme prensentar

Lindo nombre dije- _Esperfecto para una belleza como tu_, pensé, me rei- por que tan sola?

Siempre estoy sola… -dijo con tristreza, esta chica si que era desinhibida- y tu? Esperas a alguien?

Digamos que, vine a buscar una chica en un bar –le dije con un tono carismático, _otra vez, otra chica…_ pero note algo extraño seguíamos tomados de la mano

Yo soy una chica en un bar –dijo poniéndose de pie, hasta ahora no me había percatado que era realmete _Bella_, como su nombre.

Vaya que lo eres –rei – que te parece si bailamos, chica del bar?

No creo que sea una buena idea – me sorprendió, pensé que seria fácil- no bailo bien… y cuando digo esto, digo que bailo mal

Todo esta en quien te guie – le dije, me sorprendió demasiado su sinceridad, estaba poniendo mas interés de lo normal – y yo soy un buen guiador, aunque comprendería si tu novio no te deja bailar con extraños…

Mi novio… -solto una carcajada amarga- eres un extraño gracioso

Tu eres extraña, chica en el bar- solte riéndome..

Derrepente derramo una lagrima… solo recuerdo que me acerque para secarla, un olor fresco llego a mi, como a lluvia, como a sol, era la combinación perfecta entre la noche y el mar, nunca había extasiado mi cuerpo con algo parecido…. Me acerque un poco mas y la bese, pero fue algo extraño, como un corrientazo, me pare para ponerme de frente a ella, aun con sus labios entre los mios, la tome por la cintura y una calidez que tal vez nunca había tenido a mi alrededor, invadió mi cuerpo, esa extraña sensación duro varios minutos, al igual que nuestro beso….


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Hola!!! Primero, quiero darle las gracias a Steph-Midnight por su Review! espero que pronto hayan mas… he recibido varias notificaciones de alerta en tan solo un dia…. **

**Acepto que me emocione un poco en este capitulo, quizás por eso quedo tan largo, pero es el primer encuentro amoroso entre nuestra querida pareja, y créanme que falta mucho para el próximo, asi que creo que por eso fui tan especifica… se me suben los colores a la cara ^^ **

**Disculpen si me excedi… sigo aceptando criticas! Espero poder seguir subiendo frecuentemente, estos primeros capítulos los tenia escritos, solo tuve que retocarlos antes de publicar, asi que ahora me tardare un poco mas… pero prometo que no demasiado!**

**Espero sus comentarios… y lean el capitulo completo, que lo bueno se hace esperar! **

Capitulo 4

Edward's POV:

No sabia muy bien porque estaba actuando asi, era tan inusual en mi. Habiamos pasado mas tiempo en el bar, ya era un poco tarde pero ella parecía no haberlo notado.

Es hora –me dijo después de quedarnos en silecio unos minutos, pensé que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos- debo irme

Esta bien –dije resignado- pero permíteme llevarte a tu casa

Tomare un taxi –dijo en seguida- no quiero molestar –se paro rápidamente acelerando el paso

Saque mi billetera y deje dinero, sabia que era mas de lo que debía pagar pero no me importo Sali tras de ella, recordando que yo tampoco tenia como irme, al parecer Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido. Estaba parada en la cera, y al parecer ya había llamado la atención de un taxi. Asi que cuando la vi abriendo la puerta, corri y me monte con ella.

Lo siento –me disculpe, pero no puedo permitir que llegues sola a tu casa a estas horas…

No musito palabras, contra todo pronostico se apoyo sobre mi hombro, produciendo un ligero corrientazo, suave pero muy agradable. El camino fue corto, nos bajamos en la puerta de un edificio poco lujoso. Dudaba si debía subir o no… pero al ver que casi se cae subiendo las escaleras decidi que era lo mejor.

Y bien –dijo cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de su departamento- eres muy extraño, a penas te conozco y estas… aquí –miro hacia el interior- supongo que ya es tarde para ti

Supones mal – se me escapo, _no tienes que ponerte en evidencia_, pensé- creo que a penas he notado que es de noche –no sabia muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero la volvi a tomar de la cintura, necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los mios otra vez…

Esta vez fue un beso de mayor intensidad, ella no puso resistencia, nos adentramos a la casa, con todo apagado, y sin saber en que momento sucedió ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, conmigo sujetándola y nuestros labios aun entrelazados. Ella, paro en seco, eso me sorprendió un poco, pero lo que hizo a continuación, _eso si no lo esperaba._ Con ambas manos acaricio mis mejillas, y dijo algo que no logre enteder, luego me beso, de forma mas lenta, pausada, pero no por eso menos apasionada, se fue intensificando de nuevo, sentía la necesidad de tenerla mas cerca de mi

La tome por las caderas y la baje de la mesa, cuando intento ponerse de pie comenzó a caerse, intente sostenerla pero mis pies se cruzaron con los de ella, haciando que me lanzara encima de ella, por suerte caimos en unos grandes cojines que estaban en el suelo, y que amortiguaron la caída. Segui besándola, mis manos perdían el control de si mismas, pronto se encontraron con el broche de su sosten, ya que su camisa se había deslizado fácilmente por sus hombros… no sabia si era lo correcto, ella no parecía asustada, pero con cada uno de mis movimientos se estremecía, era como si fuera su primera vez, _imposible, _pensé.

No se si sea lo mejor – dije para sorpresa de mi misma entre jadeos, en respuesta ella me dedico una mirada, con sus grandes ojos cafes… como dudando de cual era el próximo paso que debía tomar- no quiero aprovecharme de tu estado –logre decirle, no quería que se sintiera rechazada ni mucho menos

Se separo de mi unos instantes, un vacio invadió extrañamente mi cuerpo, intente desifrar su mirada, no era de enojo, ni de lujuria… era de nuevo, esa mirada de tristeza, definitivamente me había malinterpretado, y pensaba que la estaba rechazando. Me acerque a ella, lentamente, cauteloso. Roce sus labios con mi lengua, ella iba a responderme, pero no la deje, segui mi trayectoria hasta la base de su mandibula, luego me detuve en su oído, sin poder contenerme de darle un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

No quiero aprovecharme de ti Bella –le dije en un susurro al oído- pero me estas poniendo muy difíciles las cosas

Ella, soprendiendome una vez mas, poso sus brazos sobre mi cuello y beso mi pecho, que ya estaba desnudo. No pude detenerme, mis besos surcaron su oído y luego mi lengua se arrastro por su cuello, donde la bese apasionadamente, me tope con su mirada, solo podía desisfrar algo de expectativa en ella, sentí como ligeramente asintió entrecerrando los ojos, ese era el permiso que necesitaba para continuar. El espacio era reducido, asi que me pare, provocando un gemido en su garganta. Me levante lentamente y le tendí mi mano, ella comenzó a pararse y la cargue, caminando lentamente hasta donde sospeche que quedaba la habitación, la baje lentamente al pie de la cama, intentando que huyera de mi, y se acostara, pero no fue asi, se abrazo a mi cuerpo, acariciando mis hombros tiernamente, terminando en un ligero rasguno en mi espalda, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si, no podía parar.

Bella's POV:

Lo primero que lamentaba era tener un amplio ventanal en mi habitación, el cual permitia que los rayos del sol incidieran justamente en mi cara. Lo segundo, todo lo que había tomado en la despedida de Alice, y no solo por el dolor de cabeza sino por las nauceas que sentí aun sin abrir los ojos, que me obligaron a correr hasta el bano. Estando recostada aun del retrete observe cautelosamente toda la situación, el desastre en el que se encontraba todo, prendas de vestir, zapatos, algunos cojines… todo en el piso de la habitación, al lograr ponerme de pie me vi en espejo, lucia fatal y en ese segundo unos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente… al comprobar que lo único que levaba puesto era una camisa azul de botones…. De hombre.

_No puede ser_ –pense para mis adentros. Me asome, y todas mis dudas se respondieron, había un hombre en mi habitación- _NO PUEDE SER _–Repeti para mi misma

Me acerque a el, cuidadosamente, para no despertarlo… lo observe con atención. Era un chico apuesto, muy apuesto en realidad, de tez blanca y cabellos dorados, solo podía ver su espalda, y por su apariencia deduje que, _el_, en cuestión, debía ser atleta pues todo se veia perfectamente marcado… cambie de angulo para observar su rostro, y vaya que me sorprendi, era realmente hermoso, como sacado de una revista… o de una pesadilla, regrese a tierra, donde me di cuenta que lo esto seria lo tercero de lo que me lamentaría hoy.

Me meti a banar rápidamente, con la ilusión de que el al salir todo se habría esfumado, pero en realidad al sentir el contacto del agua con mi piel me trajo algunos recuerdos…

_Flashback:_

Por que lloras? –pregunto el dueño del rostro que acaba de ver en mi recamara, acariciando mi rostro. Pude identificar el bar donde habíamos ido anoche.

No tiene importancia, debes irte… -decia yo entre sollozos- no soy el tipo de mujer que buscas

Como sabes que es lo que busco? A caso eres bruja o adivina? – su voz era realmente dulce, y por las expresiones de su rostro, lucia preocupado…

De verdad no tiene caso que sigas aquí… soy una mujer fría – maldije a Jacob, sus palabras aun estaban apunalandome el corazón

Creo que eres muy cruel contigo misma –respondio sin pensarlo- En mi opinión eres un generador de voltaje, irradias calor…

Y sin preguntar, se paro en seco en la pista de baile, y me beso, de una forma que jamás había besado, de una forma en la que jamás me habían besado, sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y mis dedos seguían una trayectoria sin sentido en sus cabellos, sin poder controlar ninguno de mis movimientos

_Fin del Flashback_

Edward's POV:

_Que dolor de cabeza tan terrible…_ -pense para mis adentros sin abrir los ojos aun – _otro dia mas… _PERO en esta oportunidad no seria una noche menos…

Antes de abrir los ojos, busque a tientas a la chica, me recorrió la espalda un pequeño escalofrio cuando descubri que la cama estaba vacia… abri los ojos lentamente, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueno, y que alguien asi solo podía existir en un buen sueno, pero para mi sorpresa, una agradable sorpresa, no fue asi, estaba en su habitación, impregnado con ese aroma con el que me había hechizado la noche anterior…

Donde estara? –me pregunte- seguramente huyo… es lo que habría hecho yo.

Al pensar en su forma de actuar ayer me pregunte si solo seria una versión femenina de mi, o por lo menos de eso en lo que me había convertido hace un par de anos… comencé a internarme en mis pensamientos, todas aquellas mujeres con las que había estado a partir de entonces, sin ningún interés alguno, solo queriendo aliviar mi dolor. _Ella _también se veía triste, tal vez por eso estaba sola en aquel bar… Menuda suerte de encontrarme con la horma de mis zapatos justo en mi primer dia de Seatte, si no hubiese querido ver a mi hermana… ALICE! Recordé de pronto, seguramente me estaría buscando. Me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa en el desastre… solo faltaba mi camisa y uno de mis zapatos, por supuesto también faltaba algo mas… verla, no sabia si tuviese otra oportunidad… se abrió la puerta justo en ese instante, subi la vista, y allí estaban las dos cosas que había estado buscando, mi camisa y…

Bella –le dije sin dudar ni un minuto, creo que recordaba mejor su nombre que el mio, a la luz del dia lucia igual de hermosa, y aunque estaba recién duchada seguía teniendo ese olor a _ella, _porque seguía sin poderlo comparar – lo siento, yo…

Esto no debió suceder –dijo sonrojada, y note en sus ojos un aire de tristeza, el mismo de la noche anterior- quiero que me disculpes, -siguio, aun sin verme a los ojos- no se que me sucedió, yo no soy asi…

No te preocupes –le dije levantándome, sin poder evitar devorar sus piernas solo con mi mirada- no tienes nada que decir, yo…- _estoy realmente sorprendido de esta atracción que siento por ti… cállate Edward! Piensa rápido_, dije para mis adentros- yo lo entiendo

Bella&Edward's POV

Supongo que –_ me tomo desprevenida, _- será mejor que te vayas –_o que me invites un café_

Si, antes me gustaría presentarme…. – _y alargar este momento hasta el máximo posible_

NO! – Le suplique, _si tan mala soy en la cama no quiero recordar el nombre del pobre que tuvo que aguantarme__- _ no tiene importancia, veras… será como si no hubiese pasado nada, nunca, todo el asunto queda olvidado… - _no tendras que pensar en como deshacerte de mi_

Ah… Lo entiendo – _eres exactamente igual a mi… que lastima_- supongo que Seattle es una ciudad muy grande –_y si en NY habían suficientes bares para escabullirme, supongo que ella aquí lo haría igual_- … no creo que nos encontremos

Bueno debes irte… como veras tengo que recoger este desastre – _y quiero estar lo suficientemente sola como para pensar en que diablos hice-_

Lo haría… -_solo que no quiero… Edward! Controlate, tu sabes mejor que nadie las reglas de este juego-_ solo que tienes mi camisa y…

Claro – me sonroje, lo había olvidado por completo…_admite que te hubiese encantado quedarte con ella, seria tu única prueba de que si sucedió esto y no estas loca…-_ vuelvo en seguida

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

Disculpa la tardanza… debes tener muchas cosas que hace – no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa-

No tienes que disculparte – _en realidad es un caballero, es mi imagincacion o noto algo de….NO! _Pues bien, supongo que es hora… de irme…

Por un breve momento me miro, y sentí que sus ojos me llamaban, pero al segundo se volteo para retirarse, no tuve voluntad para ir hasta la puerta, a penas escuche que se cerraba, me tire en el piso a llorar… era mi primera vez, lo había hecho con un completo extraño, y lo peor es que me había ilusionado, como me pude imaginar que un prospecto de chico como ese podría estar interesado en mi… que no solo era simple, si no.. fría.

Pase algunos minutos allí, sentada… Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, Sali de cuarto recordando que Rose debió haberlo visto todo, pues ella dormía en el sofá… pero para mi sorpresa no estaba allí, asi que apreoveche y llame a Alice, al final ella era mi mejor amiga, aunque seguramente haría una fiesta por mi relato, sabia que era capaz de entenderme y no juzgarme.

Bella! – dijo antes de que yo pudiese saludar- que sucedió anoche? Jasper me trajo para la casa y no pude despedirme de ti, muchas gracias por organizar todo eso, en realidad la pase genial.

No tienes nada que agradecerme – dije intentando ocultar la tristeza de mi voz- en realidad Rose fue la de la idea…

ROSE! Es que no te he contado Bella… - Alice parecía no haberse dado cuenta- A que no sabes quien la trajo a las 3 am para la casa?

No tengo ni idea… -estaba un poco absorta en mis pensamientos y no tenia ganas de adivinar en ese momento.

Emmet! Al parecer salieron del bar y estuvieron paseando… Juntos! Y Rose recordó que había dejado las llaves, asi que le pidió a Emmet que la trajera, lo cual me parece ilógico porque hubiese podido quedarse con el, lo que me hace sospechar que quería evitar tener la tentación bajo sus narices… en realidad había pensado que seria una buena pareja para mi hermano Edward, algo como lo que el necesita, pero si las cosas con Emmet salen bien… -seguía hablando muy rápido, tal vez el alcohol seguía ejerciendo un efecto retrasador en mi, cerre los ojos y lo imagine, o mejor dicho lo recordé, su cara cuando aun estaba perfectamente dormido, y luego esa expresión al verme cuando abri la puerta, recordaba que había sonreído… -BELLA! Me estas escuchando? –grito Alice al otro lado del teléfono

Lo siento es que… -intente disculparme pero me interrumplio de nuevo

Edward… - dijo con un suspiro- que bueno que llegaste hermano! Ya empezaste la caceria en Seattle, pensé en llmarte pero no quise interrumpir- se hizo un silencio prolongado- bueno, luego hablamos hermano que estoy al teléfono… Querida – supuse que se estaba dirigiendo hacia mi- que te sucede?

Nada, es solo que el trasnocho…-intente mentir

Oh vamos! Creo que sabes que no puedes engañarme- dijo muy suspicaz

Es que… quería decirte –no pude aguantar mas, me eche a llorar- he hecho algo terrible… y lo peor es que no me siento mal, pero el tenia razón… -no podía seguir hablando, me faltaba la respiración-

A quien te refieres? Quien tiene razón? Habla… -estaba comenzando a preocuparse, lo sabia por su voz- dime que sucedió..

Jacob… ya sabes.. con todo lo que dijo, solo terminamos porque yo soy..

Ni se te ocurra – me corto molesta- no vuelvas con ese tema, sabes muy bien que Jacob es un cretino, un poco hombre que no te valora como debe ser… creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos, voy saliendo para alla, -pense que iba a colgar, pero antes me advirtió- no hagas nada antes de que yo llegue.

Espere unos minutos, al sonar el timbre supe que era Alice, me sorprendió lo rápido que había llegado, pero al verme se lanzo contra mi, llore en su hombro largo rato, mientras ignoraba todas sus quejas hacia Jacob, cuando por fin me tranquilice, y estaba lista para hablar, le conte todo lo sucedido, al ver su cara de sorpresa, y luego la curiosidad en su mirada me cohibí un poco, luego me abrazo…

Bella, -dijo seriamente- eres una mujer, lo que hiciste no estuvo mal… -sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente- solo que si el chico era tan guapo…. Has debido Retenerlo! – rio por lo bajo- todo va a estar bien.

Tocaron el timbre, por un momento me quede sin aliento… podría ser todo tan real? Seria _el_, no sabia nada, ni su nombre, ni su dirección, ni su numero telefónico. Sin embargo, el si sabria todo sobre mi, o por lo menos mas que muchas de las personas que me conocían desde hace tiempo. Sali de mis pensamientos y me acerque a la puerta, tengo que admitir que me desilusione un poco… era Emmet

No vengo a quitarte comida hermanita –dijo enseguida- puedes dejar de verme con esa cara de asco- y se rio

No te esperaba –dije sinceramente sonronjandome

Vine a buscarte, hoy vienen Renee y papa- mi madre era muy perceptiva y seguramente se daría cuenta si me veía en ese estado- lo habías olvidado?

No –menti, lo había olvidado por completo- y como haremos? Prefieres quedarte aquí y darles tu depa… debemos recoger las cosas de Rose

De hecho –dijo Emmet con una mirada extraña- ya arregle mi depa, y pueden venir las dos, asi Renee y papa se quedan en una casa de verdad

Mmmm –intervino Alice- muy convincente Emmet, eres muy considerado… Yo voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada –dijo picándole el ojo- pero te advierto que Jasper es muy sobreprotector con Rose, aunque ella sola, de por si es peligrosa… -le dedico una mirada profunda como queriendo que Emmet tomara en serio sus palabras- Me tengo que ir Bella, asi que no te preocupes, saludos a Renee y a Phill de mi parte, espero que los pueda ver antes de la boda, aunque estos 4 dias estare muy complicada… -Sono su móvil y lo busco rápidamente en su bolso- debe ser mi hermano, - se disculpo.

Emmet seguía en silencio, era raro que no hiciera bromas al respecto…

Hermanito… -dije- dime la verdad, porque no trajiste a Rose anoche para la casa?

No fui yo… -dijo sinceramente- Rose insistió que era lo mejor, tal vez si hubiésemos venido… te hubiésemos sacado de tu cuarto… y luego

Basta –dije sonrojándome, no quería imaginarme si hubiese pasado eso- solo te pido que la respetes, y que no te aproveches de estos días… voy por mi abrigo para irnos

Al subir las escaleras, escuche a Alice, discutiendo, y para mi sorpresa no era con la decoradora del salón, ni con la diseñadora del vestido, era con su hermano

-… ni siquiera has visto a mama –le decía- no quiero que comiences con tu ritmo de vida- callo unos segundos- esta bien, esperame en la casa, voy en seguida.

Pase el dia con mama y Phil, Emmet se desapareció a la hora del almuerzo, y en la noche nos vimos en mi casa, donde ya estaban casi instalados nuestros padres. No me sorprendió cuando llego con Rose, la presento rápidamente y se fue a arreglar su departamento para que nosotros nos instalaramos.

Rose y yo fuimos a mi habitación a terminar de recoger…

Vaya desastre Bella-comento recogiendo las cosas que estabn tiradas en el piso

Lo siento –dije avergonzada, aunque nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, yo era muy reservada con mis cosas, asi que evadi el tema- Rose, que sucedió anoche? –pregunte recordando la cara de Emmet

Bueno Bella, sere sincera contigo.. después de todo nos hemos hecho grandes amigas y se que puedo confiar en ti –_de acuerdo, ahora si me sentía mal_, pensé- Emmet y yo nos pasamos de tragos ayer, y bueno, creo que conoces bien a tu hermano… no se aprovecho de mi, ni nada por el estilo, pero las cosas pasaron muy apresuradamente… ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita –la chica estaba completamente roja- y en realidad no me importaba, pero es tu hermano, es amigo de jasper, las cosas se hubiesen salido de control, por eso frene a tiempo… pensé que el se molestaría y no me buscaría mas, pero hoy me sorprendió –loe brillaron los ojos

Emmet es un buen chico –dije sinceramente- tiene sus manias pero es de buenos sentimientos, igual te pido que tengas cuidado…. Con que sorpresa te salió hoy? Ya te dijo que iríamos a vivir con el esta semana?

Si.. bueno pero no fue solo eso… -estaba completamente distinta a como solia verla, parecía una nina pequeña- hoy me llamo, se disculpo por lo de ayer, -_ni siquiera yo lo podía creer… Emmet disculpándose?_- y me invito a almorzar, pensé que solo quería terminar lo que había empezado ayer… asi que me mostre indiferente, pero cuando llego y me hablo de sus planes..

Que planes? –quise saber.. ella se había quedado pensando

Bueno, me propuso ser su novia, que salgamos un tiempo, que las cosas sean mas calmadas, esta dispuesto a hablar con Jazz, y me presento a tus padres para que los conociera… - _vaya, esta si que cay _, su mirada reflejaba una alegría que solo podía comprarla con la de Alice- y me explico su plan, me dijo que no quería presionarme viviendo juntos, solo que compartamos mas… y allí es donde entras tu

Yo? –pregunte asombrada

Claro, me aseguro que no quiere precipitar las cosas, por lo que solo estaremos juntos mas tiempo, y que las cosas pasen cuando tengan que pasar –_ese maldito de mi hermano… me había utilizado, pero ya me las cobraría si intentaba hacerle algo a Rose-_ tu estaras allí, y el no se atrevería a hacer nada porque sabe que estarías de mi lado, asi que todo saldrá bien… no?

Si –dije mas para mi, que para ella- supongo –_y espero-_ que todo saldrá bien…

Oh Bella! Muchas gracias por permitir que me desahogara contigo –dijo abrazandome- y disculpa por no avisarte nada anoche, Sali del bar muy rápido para que no nos vieran y luego era muy tarde para llamar, supuse que estarías dormida

Si… -menti- seguramente estaba dormida…

Seguimos recogiendo en silencio, y poco a poco vinieron los recuerdos a mi mente… había intentado no pensar en _el_, durante el dia… pero ahí, en mi cuarto, recogiendo las cosas no pude evitarlo, encontré un pañuelo, que evidentemente no era mio… tenia las iniciales grabadas "E.R.C", lo escondi rápidamente antes de que Rose lo notara, me sentía un ladron… en mi propia casa.

_Lastima que sean las iniciales y no su numero de teléfono_ –pense para mis adentros. –_ no seas boba Bella, ese chico debe estar muy lejos…_

Me sonroje con una de las escenas que recordé, yo sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y el abrazado a mi cintura, luego sobre los cojines de la sala, y luego vi su rostro, muy de cerca mientras me cargaba hacia mi habitación, intentando dejar las cosas en ese punto… pero yo quería mas, recordé sus besos, demasiado intensos, algo que nunca había vivido, su tacto que producía ese reacción tan extraña en mi piel, y sus ojos… sus dulces y misteriosos ojos verdes.

Esa noche no podía dormir, Rose se había quedado fuera viendo una p-elicula de terror con Emmet, al escuchar que se despedían me hice la dormida, ella en seguida se acosto y a los pocos minutos la escuche balbucear cosas, supuse que estaba dormida. Yo no podía evitar que las imágenes de esa noche entraran y salieran con mucha presicion de mi mente.

El lo había intentado, me previno, no quería abusar de mi, asi que la culpa estaba de mi lado, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba sus pocas palabras… cerre los ojos y recordé con perfecta claridad.

Edward's POV

Me encontraba en la habitación de Alice, en casa de mis padres, ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin vivir allí… pero aun se encontraba su esencia en ella. No pude evitar recordar la habitación de Bella, era perfecta, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, con cada espacio bien utilizado, y cada objeto que había gritaba su nombre, como si todo lo hubiese puesto con especial atención. Luego no pude evitar seguir recordándola…

Lo tierna que se veía esa mañana con mi camisa puesta, como se había sonrojado con mi forma de verla, y a la vez.. como había podido ser tan fría, no dejarme presentar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba su mirada, que a pesar de seguir triste tenia una sensación de calidez que aun no lograba desifrar… _Bella_-pense, y en seguida me sorprendi a mi mismo suspirando- _creo que es mi primera noche solo en mucho tiempo, y a la vez la primera noche en la que me hubiese gustado no estarlo… _no debía seguir pensando en ella, no debía permitirme ese lujo. Cerre los ojos y fue inevitable….

____________________________________________________________________________________

Bella&Edward's POV

_No te vayas, necesito sentirme… aunque sea mujer por una sola vez_- pensé mientras enroscaba mis brazos en su cuello, besando su pecho desnudo, demasiado cerca de mis labios como para no hacerlo

_Porque lo haces Bella_ –estaba completamente desarmado, ella era una caja de pandora que no podía desifrar-_ no podre detenerme-_ la besaba desespradamente en el oído, luego su cuello… y luego sus ojos penetrantes

_No lo dudes…. –_ nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo, deseaba que el pudiera leer mi mente, intente asentir con la mirada y cuando se paro no pude evitar gemir, ya que el frio de la soledad asoto mi piel, que se sentía a gusto con el roce de la suya, tomo mi mano y me levanto, asi mismo, flotando en el aire hasta mi habitación- _no puedes irte… _

_Aprovecha, será la ultima oportunidad que te de para huir_- pensé al ponerla de pie cerca de la cama, pero esto me sorprendió, no fue un acto de pasión, ni de desenfreno- _es demasiado duce para ti, -_la voz amarga de mi cabeza hablo en ese momento

_No me arrepentiré, juro que no…_ -su rostro divino de angel me hechizo, no pude evitarlo, y lo abrace… su espalda era tan firme, tan fuerte. Acaricie sus hobros, y fui bajando poco a poco hasta sentir que se estrechaba el espacio… aferrándome a la poca cordura que me quedaba, aferrándome a lo poco de su espalda que me faltaba recorrer.

*Caimos en la cama, y el se apoyo en sus brazos, asegurándose de no hacerme daño, yo pase mis manos alrededor de su cinturón, jugueteando mientras lo desamarraba, nunaca me había sentido tan atrevida, jamás me imagine que tuviera ese instinto, y tan desarrollado…

^Ella lucia preciosa, solo pude acariciar su cabello, castano, oscuro como la noche, luego por su rostro, fino y delicado, sonrojado desde el momento del primer beso en la puerta de su casa, y cuyas mejillas ardían en ese momento… Senti sus manos intentando librarme de mi pantalón, mi cuerpo se apoderaba de mi mente y no podía frenarme, quite mi pantalón desesperadamente y luego baje mi cara hasta quedar de frente con su ombligo.

*Era tan varonil, que lucia un poco salvaje, pero a la vez tan delicado que me hacia recordar a los caballeros de las películas de época que me encantaban. Bajo su cuerpo, saboreando mi piel, dando un dulce beso en mi ombligo, y luego, ese instinto salvaje, mordió mi pantalo, desabrochándolo y bajándolo lentamente, el solo roce de la punta de sus dedo contra la parte baja de mi pierna me erizo la piel, fue subiendo poco a poco, hasta detenerse en mis mulos, que acaricio como si fueran una obra de arte

^Esas piernas, eran una verdadera obra de arte… activaban todos mis sentidos. A la vista lucian hermosas, su aroma estaba desquisiandome cada segundo, al poner mis manos sobre sus muslos tuve que respirar profundo, acercándome a su parte media, pose un beso en el hueso de su cadera, que sobresalía de manera pronunciada y luego, sin poder deternerme mi lengua se dirigió hacia lo único que nos separaba ahora, una pequeña prenda negra, la cual jale suavemente… haciéndole una invitación

*En el momento que sentí como separaba mi ropa interior de mi piel, llegue al punto máximo, o por lo menos a lo que yo pensaba que seria el punto máximo, sentía que esta pequeña prenda de vestir pesaba 100 kilos, y que debía arrancármela… separe mi espalda del colchon, arqueándome de placer, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, bajando lentamente ese muro que había entre nosotros… luego subieron hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, levantándome hacia su rostro

^Estaba empujándola cada vez mas cerca de mi, tenia su cuello justo a nivel de mis labios, asi que volvi a besarla, era algo salvaje dentro de mi, nunca había tenido tanta expectativa… quería entrar en ella, pero a la vez no quería dejar de besarla, mis manos paseaban divinamente por cada parte de su cuerpo, su piel era suave.. divinamente encantadora.

*Ya no podía mas… mis manos estaban aranando sus hombros mientras el basaba mi cuello, lo separe lentamente y posando mis labios sobre los suyos, pero sin besarlo, baje los labios sin separarlos de su piel llegue a su pecho y mis manos detectaron la dureza de su abdomen, luego fui yo la que desesperadamente baje la liga de su interior… el no dudo un minuto y de despojo de esa prenda con un ligero movimiento…. Me encontré de nuevo con su mirada…

^Ya eramos uno solo, nuestros cuerpos estaban fundidos… encontramos nuestras miradas, quite de su cara un mechon de cabello que cubria parte de su hermoso rostro, le dedique una mirada… y la bese, volvimos a caer en la cama… al abrir los ojos, solo podía ver sus manos empunadas con las sabanas, el olor de su cabello me embriagaba, oir sus ligeros y profundos gemidos solo me daban mas fuerzas para no parar, apreté un poco mis manos queriendo entrar mas en ella y notando la piel de su cintura debajo de mis palmas y por ultimo, el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, lo sentía a travez de su cuello, mientras le daba otra probada al oído de aquella que esa noche fue mia, tan mia como tal vez nadie había sido.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Para ese momento, dos extraños, sonreían plácidamente mientras dormían, lejos uno del otro pero tal vez mas cerca de lo que ambos se imaginaban.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Soy yo y un largo capitulo…. OTRA VEZ! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, es que en verdad nos e cortar las ideas… y todo tenia que suceder en este capitulo. Advierto que no apto para las fans de Jake, en realidad el y yo no somos **_**compatibles**_**, por asi decirlo… mi amor por Edward es demasiado grande jeje**

**Quiero agredecer a Chiva-Muse, Ari Swan, day-whitlock, Lorto(), por sus nuevos Reviews, poco a poco espero que sean mas… por ahora mil gracias por alentarme a seguir con mi historia! También he seguido recibiendo notificaciones de alerta como histora favorita, gracias a TwilightGirlKira, Roma88, StephMidnight, SoniaMS, Cammiie, Xikiss Cullen, an cullen y… no se si olvido a alguien! Pero gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia…Espero que por favor dejen sus opiniones! De verdad me encantaría saberlas! **

**Intentare subir el próximo mañana, pero como verán son largos y me tardo un poco en escribirlos jeje….! Por ahora… Para las que querían el próximo encuentro, aquí esta, no tan caliente como el anterior ^^… y para cierta fan que no estaba muy convencida por la personalidad de Edward… aquí viene un pequeño cambio, aunque el no lo pueda explicar aun. Espero que les guste! Y sobretodo… espero sus REVIEWSm opiniones y criticas constructivas!!!!! No lo olviden ******

Capitulo 5.** e**

Edward's POV

Los días estaban pasando muy rápido, hoy ya era la boda… y aun no la había vuelto a ver. Cuando convenci a mi hermana de que llevaría una amiga para la fiesta fui para su departamento, después de luchar 3 horas con el timbre, que mi dedo no estaba dispuesto a tocar, y planear 1000 formas diferentes para abordarla, salió de allí una pareja un poco mayor, y al verme en la puerta, la dama pregunto:

Buscas a alguien? –con una sonrisa en su rostro, lucia muy agradable

No… -menti- me he equivocado de piso… muchas gracias

Sali casi corriendo de allí, _se habría mudado? Tan grave había sido la situación? Pensaría en mi como un acosador?, _luego no fui mas, mi hermana mantenía mi tiempo ocupado, probe mi vestuario un par de veces, y compartimos con nuestros padres y jasper y su hermana, se llamaba Rose, era realmente hermosa y muy simpatica, al principio Alice intento métemela por los ojos, pero ella marco su distancia, claramente tampoco estaba interesada, y en realidad, lo agredecia… tenia una semana en Seattle, y desde aquella noche, podía jurar que no había coqueteado con nadie, ni tampoco mostrado interés a algún coqueteo dirigido hacia mi,

EDWARD, ven aquí- grito mi hermana

Vaya- estaba casi lista, y se veía realmente hermosa- eres la novia mas bella que he visto, no sabia que los monstruos podían verse tan bien –me rei.

Basta de halagos, me pones nerviosa – su voz temblaba, y hablaba mas rápido de lo normal- necesito que lleves a Jasper a la iglesia, el chofer no aparece y no quiero ser la única novia que espera por el novio, a penas llegues a la iglesia, me llamas a mi celular

De acuerdo –dije intentando procesar la información- pero pensé que iríamos con Rose en un coche…

No –me corto rápidamente- Emmet nos llevara a nosotras 3 juntas, iremos mas comodas en el coche de esa forma

Ustedes 3? Pensé que solo seriamos Rosalie y yo… -no me había metido mucho en los asuntos de la boda pero nunca había visto a Alice con otra persona que no fuese Rosalie

Recuerda que mi amiga Isabella no pudo asistir a la cena por un compromiso familiar, ella, Rose, Emmet y tu son los del cortejo, lo siento – se veía realmente apenada- no pude realizar ningún ensayo con los cuatro, pero juro que te caera bien, es una chica muy dulce

No hay problema… -esperaba que no intentara hacer lo mismo que con Rose- solo recuerda que no necesito que me busques pareja

Muy chistoso –me dedico una mirada de odio- pero ella no es el _tipo_ de mujer que buscas, asi que no habrá problemas… se que tienes tus propias amitades….

La ignore, estaba muy molesta conmigo por mi desaparición aquel dia, y decía que me veía abstraído, que ya no era el mismo. De media vuelta y Sali disparado a buscar a Japer, mientras mas rápido terminara la boda, todo seria mas rápido.

Bella's POV:

Los días habían pasado sumamente rápido, mi madre llego con Phill y se instalaron en el departamento, mientras Rosalie y yo nos acomodamos en la habitación de Emmet y este dormía en el sillón de la sala, mostrándose increíblemente hospitalario. Hace un par de noches, cuando iba llegando al edificio crei ver a aquel extraño con el que me había acostado, aquel hermoso extraño, para aclarar dudas… me escondi tras un pipote de basura mientras se alejaba, aunque por un momento quise seguirlo desisti, seguramente solo pasaba por allí.

Llegue al departamento de Alice con Rose, ya estábamos maquilladas y peinadas, solo teníamos que vestirnos y auxiliar a la novia con las reliquias de una boda. Mi madre le había regalado un broche de plata muy hermoso, Esme le había obsequiado la gargantilla que uso el dia que se caso con Carlisle, el vestido era nuevo, asi que solo faltaba algo azul, Rose y yo encontramos la liga y una preciosa pulcera de zafiros azules, asi que todo estaría listo en menos de 20 minutos

Algo regalado, algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo azul, -repetia Alice para si misma

Estas perfecta –le dije con sinceridad- nunca habrá una novia mas hermosa que tu

Eso será hasta que encontremos a tu príncipe azul pequeña, prometo hacerte yo mis tu vestido –dijo entre risas- y seras la envidia de todos los cuentos de hadas

Acaba de llamar Edward –dijo Rose entrando la habitación- ya están en la iglesia… asi que chicas…. –nos tomamos de la mano- es la hora!

Emmet nos esperaba abajo, no pude evitar reirme de su cara cuando nos vio salir, en especial a Rose, se veía realmente hermosa, aun no entendía muy bien que pintaba yo con todo esto.

Edward's POV:

Tranquilo, Alice no es tan fiera como parece –dije entre risas al ver el aspecto de Jasper, realmente palido

No es eso a lo que le temo –dijo buscando algo con la mirada- y…. si se arrepiente? –solto al final

Me causo gracia el comentario de Jasper, mi hermana… arrepentida? Si era la persona mas segura que había conocido, la mas feliz en los últimos tiempos, sabia que si no fuera tan perfeccionista y creyente d elos mitos, ella misma hubiese buscado a Jasper para venir juntos a la iglesia. Observe a la gente cuidadosamente, llegaban y se dirigían hacia el lado que le correspondiera, en ese momento Sali de mis pensamientos al escuchar una voz familiar.

… Alice ya esta con Bella y Emmet en el carro cariño, no debes preocuparte –Voltee rápidamente, y allí estaba, aquella señora tan agradable que había encontrado en la puerta de _su casa_

Gracias Renee, necesitaba esas noticias –respondio Jasper que se ponía cada vez mas morado.

Quien era ella? –pregunte en seguida se despidieron, con una chispa en la mente

Es la madre de la mejor amiga de Alice –contesto Jasper extrañado por mi pregunta.

Como se llama? –pregunte rápidamente, creía haber escuchado un nombre, un nombre que no salía de mi cabeza desde hace unos cuantos días

Renee –respondio Jasper distraido-

Oyer Edward…- me tomo desprevenido Emmet por detrás- debes venir conmigo, suerte compadre –dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper

Me dirigi a buscar a mi padre, quien llevaría a Alice al altar y luego los tres nos encaminamos a la salida, donde nos esperaba Rose…

Alice fue un minuto al bano, ya vuelve para comenzar –tomo el brazo de Emmet- primero entraremos nosotros, tienen que esperar 5 pasos, recuérdalo tu porque Bella tiene los nervios de punta

Bella? – pregunte extrañado, porque seguramente había escuchado mal…

Mi hermana –dijo Emmet respondiendo mi duda

Pense que Renee seria mi pareja –dije aun confundido, no quería entusiasmarme pero eran muchas casualidades

Vaya que estas confundido hermano –dijo Emmet entre risas- Renee es la esposa de mi padre, la madre de Bella.

_Vaya… eso si me había tomado por sorpresa_, derrepente comencé a atar cabos, era cierto, Alice había mencionado a una tal Bella en nuestras conversaciones telefónicas cuando yo seguía en NY, pero yo había olvidado ese nombre, al igual que muchos otros. Luego pensé, _claro! Por eso se encontraba tan ebria cuando la encontré en el bar_, recordé el estado de Alice, que era muy similar, y derrepente vino a mi mente algunos comentarios de Alice "Querida que te sucede?" había dicho al teléfono cuando llegue al dia siguiente, "…esta muy indispuesta la pobre, menos mal que su madre llego", "…el maldito de Jacob me las va a pagar por dejar asi a mi amiga"….

Bella's POV

_Todo va a salir bien, comienza la música, entra Emmet, cinco pasos, CINCO, 3 derechos, 2 izquierdos… _Derrepente volvi a la realidad, Alice apretó mi mano en senal de despedida y fue cuando visualice la escena. Carlisle la esperaba justo en frente, delante podía ver a Rose colgada felizmente del brazo de Emmet, y cuando Alice tomo su lugar, Carlisle se poso detrás de un hombre que estaba de espaldas a mi… una espalda que me era raramente familiar, en ese momento, mi tormento regreso, con un bello rostro de angel adjunto a el….

Mucho gusto –dijo picándome un ojo, y extendiendo su mano hacia mi- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice y tu compañero de la noche….

_MIERDA… No puede ser _–cerre los ojos y los abri para reaccionar y efectivamente segui allí, tenia que decirle algo, no podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta… las palabras no salian de mi boca

Tu debes ser Bella –dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro- es un placer poder conocerte, finalmente

Ed…Edward… -_era lo mas inteligente que podía decir?_- es, es… un pla –_tenia que dejar de tartamudear_- much… mucho gusto para…- _salvada por la campana,_ pensé raoidamente cuando comenzó la música…

Rose y Emmet entraron y _el,_ Edward, ya tenia nombre… me tomo del brazo, y yo incapacitada de musitar palabra, incapacitada para respirar, para caminar… _oh caminar! _ Lo entiendo, tengo que caminar… de repente me arrastro una fuerza, como una brisa que movia mis pies, lo mire, justo cuando el me miraba, _maldición_, me sonroje. _Calma Bella, tienes que calmarte_. Llegamos al final del pasillo, nos volvimos a ver, sus ojos penetraron los mios, era una mirada que quería decir algo, pero no supe que, luego sonrio, otra vez esa semisonrisa que en cualquier otro rostro parecería una mueca, solto mi mano y se dirigió al lado de Emmet, supuse que yo tendría que hacer lo mismo, me dirigi hacia Rose.

Edward's POV:

Era mi hermana, mi única hermana la que estaba caminando en este momento hacia el altar, todo el mundo cuchicheaba asombrados por su belleza, no lo dudaba… pero tampoco podía comprobarlo. Mis ojos seguían clavados en Bella, ella desviaba la mirada, y hacia una mueca con la boca, como mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando coincidían nuestras miradas, a pesar de que ella me esquivaba rápidamente, se sonrojaba.

De repente me deje de fijar en sus gestos, la mire de arriba abajo… tal como recordaba, sus piernas estaban al descubierto, pero igualmente dejaba mucho a la imaginación, su piel lucia brillante por el color de su vestido, en realidad esta hermosa, y tal vez era un poco injusto, pero ninguna mujer podría compararse con esa imagen… no entendía como mi hermana la había arreglado tanto… pero una voz retumbo en mi cabeza "… Tiene que estar hermosa, reluciente, no quiero que el cretino ese dude un minuto en lloriquear por todo lo que perdió- le comentaba Alice a Rose en una de las cenas-" …"Vaya que si, -respondia esta empunando las manos- ser tan poco hombre como para ofender a una chica tan dulce de esa forma"

Todo iba teniendo sentido, recordé su cara de tristeza, la seguridad con la que afirmaba que _ella_ no era el tipo de mujer que yo buscaba, y las palabras de las chicas me hicieron reaccionar, había un hombre en todo esto. Que tan estúpido podría ser un hombre como para dejar escapar a alguien como ella? O es que a caso era ciego?

Bella's POV

Al finalizar la ceremonia los novios se tomaron de la mano y salian por el pasillo central, Rose y Emmet hacían lo mismo, y todos los invitados observaban atentos, me acerque a el, y nos tomamos de la mano… _otra vez-_ pensé para mis adentros. Mi mano al apenas rozar la suya sentía una corriente eléctrica que atravesaba todo mi cuerpo, _deben ser los nervios,_ me respondi.

Hija te ves hermosa –dijo mi mama, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, acercándome a mi y picándome un ojo- Alice hizo un gran trabajo… Hasta Emmet parece un caballero- rio entredientes

Gracias mama –dije soltando la mano de Edward que no me quitaba la mirada de encima- debo ir a felicitar a Alice

Ire contigo –dijo mi madre apoyándose sobre mis hombros- hasta luego joven –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, dirigiéndose a el – es muy apuesto, no te parece? –dijo cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos

Quien? –pregunte muy inocente, acelerando el paso para no tener que mentirle a mi madre-

Amiga!!! –grito Alice saltando sobre mi- soy tan feliz….

Felicitaciones pequeña –dije correspondiéndole el abrazo- ya eres toda una señora

Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo Bella- dijo entre lagrimas de felicidad

Si lloras –dijo una voz suave detrás de mi- tendre que partirle la cara a Jasper y creo que no saldrá bien en las fotos

EDWARD! –grito alice lanzándose ahora sobre el, aun con mi brazo agarrado- soy tan feliz-repetia

Lo se Monstruo… no lo dudo ni un minuto, pero si lloras, aunque sea de felicidad, se te correra el maquillaje y seria un horror –dijo imitando una sena de Alice, demasiado bien como para no reconocerlo- y con esas damas de honor que escogiste, -se dirigió a mi- creo que no te conviene

Ohhhh! Bella, se me había olvidado por completo –dijo la pequeña- el es mi hermano –_ya lo note, _pensé para mis adentros- Edward, ella es mi amiga… corrijo, mi hermana –dijo con una mirada cariñosa- Isabella Swan

Ya tuve el placer –_no puede evitar sonrojarme_- creo que… prefieres Bella, solamente –sonrio, de una manera demasiado tentadora.

Si, emm… -habia quedado muda, _otra vez_, sin conrol de mi misma- ya nos conocimos –fue lo único que logre decir, no quería mentir, ni parecer obvia.

Bueno, debo irme –dijo Alice, que para mi alivio no había notado el momento incomodo por el que estaba pasando- Ustedes se iran en la limosina, Edward –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el, aunque al parecer el estaba dispuesto a no quitar su mirada de mi- busca a mama y a papa que también deben estar allí de primeros.

De acuerdo –dijo, pero _porque seguía mirándome_- estas segura que todos iremos en el mismo auto? –_claro, _comprendi,_ no debe quererme ni a cien metros a la redonda-_

Si, obedece… Bella acompanalo por favor! Asegurate de que Rose y Emmet vayan también, quiero que lleguen de primeros para la fotografías

Por supuesto, no podía fallarle a Alice en ese momento, y tampoco demostrarle a el lo mucho que me afectaba, al parecer Emmet y Rose estaban muy ocupados en su burbuja personal para notar la tensión entre nosotros, cuando estábamos los 6 en el carro, nadie rompia el silencio. Carlisle no paraba de recibir llamadas, ya que había dejado la emergencia del hospital en manos de los internos. Rose y Emmet se dedicaban miradas un poco confusas, como si se comunicaran a través de ellas sin necesitar palabras. Edward en cambio seguie viéndome, sin parpadear si quiera, no quitaba su mirada de mi, mientras yo, cobardemente me mostraba inusualmente interesada en el ambiente exterior, no quitaba mi vista de la ventana.

Finalmente llegamos, adentro estuvo un poco mas tranquila la situación, pero tenerlo tan cerca en la sesión de fotos…. Tenerlo tan cerca era _peligroso_ para mi. Ademas, pronto comenzaron a llegar los invitados, cuando el salón estaba medio lleno, Jasper llamo al micrófono, para agradecer nuestra presencia y dedicarle un pequeño verso a Alice, invitándola al centro de la pista para bailar por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Se veian muy tiernos bailando, pronto se unió Carlisle para bailar con su hija menor, y Rose para bailar con su hermano, paso que luego imito Edward al invitar a su madre y para mi sorpresa Emmet empujándome a mi con el, me llevo para la parte central de la pista. Ya para ese momento, Alice bailaba con Edward, Jasper con Esme y Carlisle con Rose. Emmet no dudo un minuto, me dejo plantada mientras pedia la mano de Rose para seguir bailando, me disponía a retirarme cuando un toque gélido en mi cintura causo estragos en mi estomago, como si un terremoto hubiese salido de mi.

Es de mala suerte no bailar con tu pareja del cortejo –dijo en forma cordial, y sus dientes brillaron, iluminando la oscuridad- en especial si es el hermano de la novia

No podía musitar palabras, sus gestos eran suaves y sus palabras ordenes para mi, me dio una media vuelta y poso mi brazo sobre su hombro, sin imaginar todo lo que volvia a sentir en ese momento, luego tomo mi otra mano y la entrelazo con la suya y comenzamos a deslizarnos por la pista…

_Maldito Emmet –_pensé-_ no solo me acuesto con el hermano de mi mejor amiga, que resulta ser mi pareja en el cortejo de su boda, sino que gracias a mi hermano, quien me dejo tirada en la pista, debo demostrarle la peor de mis facetas, o por lo menos la que yo creía la peor hasta hace una semana, el baile…_

…Bella? –dijo apretando ligeramente mi cintura, _haciendo que me estremeciera_, y por supuesto, _me sonroje_, era lo malo de ser un libro abierto- ..me escuchas? –volvio a preguntar dirigiendo su mano hacia mi mentón, elevando sutilmente mi cara, haciendo que invitablemente me encontrara con su mirada

Si… -dije en un susurro- te escucho…

Sabes quien soy? –rio por lo bajo-

Por supuesto que se quien eres –dije un poco molesta, _a caso pensaba que olvidaría su rostro?_- eres el hermano de Alice, MI MEJOR AMIGA- comencé a subir el tono de voz, pero al darme cuenta que comenzaba a llamar la atención, me acerque un poco a su oído, _grave error_, pues ese dulce aroma me invadió… olvidando todo lo que tenia que decir…

Solo soy el hermano de tu mejor amiga? –pregunto un poco contrariado- sabias que al nacer, se nos asigna un nombre –su expresión daba a entender que hablaba con un niño de 4 anos, al que le explicas que no se rayan las paredes- el mio, particularmente es, Edward, Edward Cullen.

Estas tomandome el pelo? –habia retomado consiencia, alejándome bruscamente de esa fuente de su aroma- ahora se que eres, Edward Cullen –esto ultimo lo pronuncie lentamente, en cierta parte imitándolo en tono sarcástico y en cierta otra internando en mi mente quien era en realidad.-

Estas un poco seria hoy… -dijo aun con esa sonrisa que no había borrado de su rostro- creo que el estrés de mi hermana nos contagio a todos. Quizás deberías refrescarte…

Tienes razón – le di un pisotón a propósito, aunque pareció no dolerle, siguió sonriendo- pero creo que lo mejor es que lo haga… sola.

Me di media vuelta, intento deternerme pero no voltee, simplemente Sali de la pista.

Edward's POV:

Reaccione un poco tarde, pero en seguida sali de la pista siguiéndola. Habia que admitir que tenia carácter, uno muy grunon a mi parecer, esa mirada feroz que me había lanzado antes de huir, ya no tenia ni una pizca de tristeza…

Bella espera… - la había capturado- no crees que tenemos que hablar?

No lo creo – por fin se detuvo- no hay nada que explicar, no ha pasado nada, no habrá que discutirlo… - su voz se quebró, aun estaba de espaldas a mi asi que la voltee con delicadeza, y vi una segunda lagrima rodar por su rostro-

Bella… -me partió el corazón, era un idiota… _solo a ti se te ocurre ese comentario "deberías refrescarte"_- perdóname, no quería ser grosero ni hacerte sentir mal

No fuiste tu – dijo, subiendo su mirada, aun mojada, hacia mi- es solo que no puedo creer lo que paso… yo…. – volvió a bajar la mirada

Tu… yo… nada –dije organizando mis ideas- en realidad, ninguno debe pedir disculpas pero creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas… como veras Seattle no es una ciudad muy grande para nosotros –rei por lo bajo- por favor deja de llorar, si quieres no te dirijo la palabra en toda la noche – _como si en realidad pudiera hacerlo,_ pensé- o bueno… -corregi- puedes ignorarme si quieres, pero no llores preciosa… arruinaras el maquillaje y seguramente mi hermana me culpara

Rio por lo bajo, secando las lagrimas de su rostro, y subiendo lentamente la cara.

Esta bien –dijo- creo que tienes razón… Seattle no es una ciudad lo suficientemente grande para no hablar… aclarar todo. Pero antes, quiero ser la primera, te debo una disculpa, no quiero que pienses que soy algo –se sonrojo, _que tierna_-… algo que no soy

No tienes que pedir disculpas –la interrumpi, no quería que comenzara a llorar- no tengo prejucios sobre nadie, y menos sobre ti. Se que no eres lo que tu piensas que yo creo que eres –vaya, _esta mujer me esta volviendo loco, ni siquiera logro expresarme bien._

Acerca de lo que sucedió aquella noche… veras, yo estaba pasada de tragos, en realidad no suelo ser asi, no quiero que pienses que soy asi, no es que me importa lo que pienses, -ella estaba comenzando a hablar muy rápido, me costaba un poco seguir el hilo de la conversación- pero esta Alice, y Esme, hasta el doctor Carlisle… ellos me conocen desde hace unos anos y no me gustaría danar la imagen que tienen sobre mi, en realidad, los quiero ocmo a mi propia familia…

No dire nada –le dije, sonriéndole- no debes preocuparte, mi familia no tiene porque enterarse de nada al respecto, yo no suelo divulgar mi vida, de hecho también soy muy reservado –_que hacia dándole explicaciones sobre mi forma de ser? Ni que le interesaran…_- Que te parece si… comenzamos de nuevo?

No lo entiendo- dijo mirándome con esos profundos ojos marrones- que quieres decir con comenzar…

Mucho gusto, - _que estúpido debía verme extendiéndole mi mano…._ Rei de mi propio yo interno- mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el hermano de Alice… creo que la conoces, no?

Si… -dudo en responderme, pero en seguida una timida sonrisa se poso en sus labios… _mala idea, pensar en sus labios_- mi nombre es Bella Swan, amiga de Alice… -fruncio el seno, como buscando en mi cara que mas debía decir.

Que le parece señorita, si volvemos a la fiesta? –dije tendiendo mi brazo, esperando que ella se guindara-

De acuerdo… -dudo un poco, pero lo hizo.

Al entrar a la fiesta, tomamos asiento alejados de Alice, intentando no llamar la atención, hablamos un rato, como dos extraños, mientras le preguntaba sobre la ultima película que había visto en cartelera, sobre sus libros favoritos y sus trabajos de medio tiempo, yo solo podía revivir aquellos recuerdos, d evez en cuando me descubria a mi mismo viendo sus piernas, o su pecho, o lo peor… cuando intente concentrarme en lo que decía, toda mi atención paso a sus labios, se veian tan apetesibles…

Bella –interrumpio una chica de cabello oscuro a la que no recordaba haber conocido- Alice lanzara el ramo…

Oh… -respondio ella con pesadez- no quiero…-musito

Nada de eso –respondio la chica- ya sabes las normas… -y se la llevo del brazo

Escuche algunos gritos, por no llamarlos chillidos… observe la escena con atención, habían aproximadamente 15 chicas, donde solo reconocia a Bella y a Rose, que realmente resaltaban, no sabia si era porque mi hermana había seleccionado bien a sus damas de honor, o porque estas eran las únicas que conocía. Rose jalaba a Bella hacia la primera fila, y el ramo, cayo justo entre ambas, pero Rose intentado cubrirse lo echo hacia ella, quien tenia las manos abiertas, cayo justo en sus manos. Se sonrojo, mientras todas la molestaban.

Intento salir del circulo de gente, que aun la molestaba, se dirigía hacia la mesa de su madre, y derrepente un hombre, alto y de piel cobriza, la detuvo del brazo, con un gesto que me molesto… me pare en seco de la silla, pero me detuve a mirar bien la escena antes de malinterpretar. El parecía decirle algo a lo que ella se negó, insistió y tomando su brazo con fuerza, eso ya estaba pasando los limites, ella arranco su brazo y volvió a negar… observe al resto de la fiesta, parecía que nadie lo notaba ues el chico la había llevado hasta un ricon escondido. Fui caminando lentamentem sin querer llamar la atención de nadie, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca escuche…

Sueltame Jacob… -gemia ella- ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir…

Amor –_como se atrevía a decirle asi y tratarla tan rudamente_- por favor, ya sabes que a veces me dejo llevar, pero lo hemos intentado, sabes que funciona…

Todo paso muy rápido, el la tomo con fuerza apretándola hacia su pecho, intentando besarla, ella lo rechazo claramente, pero este se aprovecho de su debilidad, tomando sus munecas con una mano y tomandola por la espalda con la otra y la beso, crei que no iba a ser capaz de reaccionar, pero Emmet paso por mi lado y lo segui de prisa…

-Suelta a mi hermana –dijo furioso, casi rugiendo.

El se separo de ella pero no la solto.. intento decir algo pero Emmet repitió…

-Te dije que la sueltes AHORA –estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el

El tal Jacob la solto, Bella temblaba, y volvi a notar en su mirada esa tristeza fugaz. Este debía ser el idiota del que hablaba Alice, el ciego al que yo me había referido, la causa de aquel dolor en la mirada de bella… de pronto recordé "no soy el tipo de mujer que buscas" "De verdad no tiene caso que sigas aquí… soy una mujer fría"….

No pude hacer otra cosa, mientras Bella corria hacia Emmet yo no lo dude, le di un puñetazo al tipo, con todas mis ganas, y lo tumbe al piso, no quería una escena pero tampoco pude controlarme, el se levanto en seguida y me devolvió el golpe, la adrenalina debía estar haciendo efecto en mi porque no sentí dolor, a pesar de lo fuerte que había sido el golpe no me había movido ni un centímetro, le lanze otro puñetazo y me di la vuelta… Bella salía corriendo por la puerta, la gente comenzaba a amontonarse… Jasper grito algo, no alcance a escucharlo bien, mi padre me sujeto, intentando que me calamara, el hombre que reconoci como Phil, sostenía a Emmet, mientras un par de chicos agarraban al Jacob.

Sal de aquí Jacob –dijo Jasper intentando controlar su tono de voz- ya fue suficiente

Se lo llevaron, no antes de que yo le lanzara una mirada de odio, un odio envenenado, que quizás no había sentido por nadie… Mi padre me pregunto si estaba bien, yo asentí y luego el me solto, Emmet se dirigió a mi...

Gracias Edward. Si no me hubieses ayudado, habría sido capaz de matarlo… -seguia rojo por la ira.

Mira como estas –escuche la voz de mi madre- debo curarte esa herida… -sonaba preocupada

Alice y Rose deben estar con ella… -alcance a escuchar que le decía una de las chicas a Renee, que tenia un rostro claramente preocupado…

Edward… -llamo Jasper- estas bien??

Debo buscarla…. –fue lo único que logre decir, estaba perdido….

Tranquilízate hermano –dijo Jasper- ella esta con Alice y Rose, volverá pronto… pero me pueden explicar que sucedió?

Escuche como Emmet comenzaba el relato, luego mi papa me sento en una silla, mientras mi madre buscaba hielo para colocarlo en mi mentón, que sangraba un poco, pero seguía sin dolerme. No sabia porque había reaccionado asi, no me caracterizaba por ser _celoso_, pensé. Cerre los ojos y revivi la escena, y vaya que me había comportado extraño… _debes bajarle el tono_, decía una voz en mi cabeza, _quizás bella solo estaba discutiendo con su novio…_-no debi pensar eso- _mas celos, _ eso fue lo que sentí.

Oh Edward… muchas gracias –por un momento alucine que podía se ella, pero en seguida reconoci la voz de mi hermana- Siento que te haya golpeado, pero el quedo mucho peor parado, lo vi salir… tremenda paliza… y se la merecía, mira que hacer una de sus escenas…

Y ella? –me pareció extraño que nadie se diera cuenta que no me importaba el tipejo ese, ni que mi mentón sangrara, ni que lo único que quería saber era como estaba ella…

Bella esta bien –dijo Alice despreocupadamente- esta en el bano con Rose, esta muy apenada no se si logre que salga de nuevo, ella es muy reservada con sus cosas, y este tipo de escenas suelen cohibirla… pero se que esta muy agradecida cont…. Edward, que haces?

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigia a los vestidores, pero al pasar cerca de la pista de baile vi el ramo, que hace solo unos minutos había estado en manos de Bella, no dude ni un minuto, lo recogi del piso y segui mi camino, toque la puerta del tocador de damas, agudizando mi oído para escuchar…

Pasa Alice –dijo Rose- …debes tranquilizarte…

Abri sin dudarlo, allí estaba, encogida en un sofá, llorando como una pequeña nina, tan indefensa… me dieron ganas de cagarla y sacarla de allí, llevarla lejos y volver a borrar esa tristeza de su rostro, pero sabia que no era lo mejor…

Edward! –dijo Rose sorprendida- que haces..? que te paso..? necesitas ayu…?

Emmet esta afuera.. –dije evitando sus preguntas, sin desviar la mirada y con la intención de que lo saliera, como evidentemente lo hizo.

Me acerque a ella y me agache, solte una de sus manos fuertemente apretada a la rodilla y le susurre…

Bella… escuchame… ya se ha ido –no paraba de llorar- no ha pasado nada, todo estará bien –_porque me preocupaba tanto ella?_

Oh… Edwa… -levanto su vista un poco- Edward… yo… lo siento tanto

Tu no tienes nada que lamentar –le corte rápidamente- nada fue tu culpa, yo lo vi todo…

Pero ahora… tu.. te golpeo… perdóname no ha debido pasar…

Que me golpeo? –sonrei torcidamente, por mi sarcasmo- deberías haberle visto lo poco que le deje de cara… - sus piernas se relajaron y su mano comenzó a secarse el rostro

Gracias –musito avergonzada- no debiste…. Oh por dios! –dijo viéndose en el espejo- Alice va a matarme… -se acerco al lavamanos lavándose la cara, cuando se seco, volvió su mirada hacia mi- mira ese desastre… -dirigiendo su mano hacia mi mentón- que puedo hacer por ti…

Has escuchado eso de que un beso lo cura todo? –le dije sin pensarlo, pero al ver que se retiro un poco, corregi- era una broma –_mentiroso_- en realidad si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi….

Primero, creo que esto te pertenece –le dije entregándole el ramo- vaya que estas destinada a la mala suerte –ella sonrio- creo que olvidas todas las tradiciones en una boda…

Gracias –dijo sonrojada, aun sin una gota de maquillaje, con los ojos irritados, lucia hermosa- no se como… agredecertw, te has portado muy bien y yo…

Tu –la corte antes de que volviera a sumergirse en lagrimas- bailaras el resto de la noche conmigo… -y antes de que pudiera negarse, le susurre al oído- no hay excusas….

Asi mismo salimos del bano, no sin antes sorprender a un par de senoras que venían entrando, y obligue a Bella a tomarse un trago, cuando estuvo relajada y sus ojos comenzaban a aclararse la invite a bailar, estaba callada, un poco ida, pero pronto comenzó a reir tímidamente de mis chistes, y a ser ella misma, la chica que había conocido en el bar… y a la que a penas empezaba a conocer ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Edward's POV

Mi hermana y Jasper ya tenían dos semanas en su luna de miel, yo me había instalado en su departamente mientras ellos volvían, y asi buscaba con calma un sitio para mi, cosa que cada vez se volvia mas difícil.

Ya había comenzado a trabajar, pero en realidad el sr. Banner estaba organizándolo todo y aun no habían muchos asuntos pendientes, asi que antes de la hora de almuerzo, casi siempre había terminado con mi jornada de trabajo, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando me llamo mi nuevo _socio._

Edward, puedes venir un minuto? –pregunto el pequeño hombre

Si digame, sr. Banner –seguramente era para una de sus bromas

Tengo que pedirte un favor, -_espero que no sea devolverme a NY, _pensé- Un gran amigo mio me ha solicitado dictar unas clases en una universidad… yo estoy muy viejo para eso, pero como es un gran amigo, he prometido intentarlo

Si… -intente animarlo a que siguiera, aun no entendía el punto.

Bueno, será solo un par de días a la semana, pero me gustaría que te quedaras en las tardes, solo por si viene alguien por información –dijo el hombre, _pensé que seria algo mas grave_- será solo mientras encontramos una secretaria…. Ya sabes

De eso quería hablarle sr. –_menos mal que me había recordado,_ continue- tengo una conocida que esta buscando un empleo, y bueno, yo le ofreci que hablaría con usted para…

Ay Edward, ya sabes que no es bueno mezclar trabajo con placer hijo –dijo el hombre, ya veía por donde venia, asi que lo interrumpi…

No señor, no es lo que usted cree – y en verdad no lo era- es la cunada de mi hermana, acaba de finalizar tus estudios en Inglaterra, pero desea tomar unas clases aquí mientras revalida su titulo, asi que quiere empezar por algo sencillo

Siendo asi… traela mañana –dijo, no muy convencido- y ya hablaremos… por ahora debo irme! Deséame suerte, será como mi primer dia en el jardín de niños… -rio ruidosamente mientras se marchaba

_Perfecto_, pensé. Ya tenia la excusa para llamar hoy a casa de Bella. Sin pensarlo mucho, me meti en mi oficina y marque el numero de su casa, viendo el reloj para comprobar que estuviese ahí… durante estas dos semanas nos habíamos visto un par de veces, primero con mis padres que habían invitado a su familia a cenar y luego gracias a Emmet que me invito a ver un partido junto con mi padre. Hace un par de días sus padres se habían marchado, y ella había regresado a su departamente con Rosalie, todo esto lo sabia gracias a Emmet.

Si? Buenos días? –en seguida un suspiro de desilusion salió de mi boca sin poder detenerlo, era Rosalie

Hola Rose –dije con pocas ganas- como estas?

Edward! Que extraño escuchar tu voz… -era una tonalidad sarcástica, indudablemente- … a que debemos tu llamada?

Emm… -me había cohidido un poc por las indirectas de la rubia- quería hablar contigo –no era falso, había llamado para informarle acerca del trabajo- hable con mi jefe y creo que lo convenci…

Hablas en serio? –corto Rose- es genial, justo hoy me acabo de inscribir en mis clases, pero serán en la tarde asi que no creo que haya problemas… cuando empiezo?

Vaya –me sorprendió un poco su entusiasmo- no sabia que esperabas la noticia tan ansiosamente…. Bueno mañana debes venir, si quieres paso por ti…

De acuerdo, espero que no tengas inconvenientes… Bella ya comenzó clases de nuevo, asi que…

Ah… -se me escapo, y sono muy desalentador- no hay problema, paso por ti a las 9, de acuerdo?

Esta bien –dijo esta ocultando su risa.

Asi que Bella ya había empezado clases… estudiaba literatura, eso me había comentado en la cena con mis padres, aunque era un como timida, en estas dos oportunidades habíamos narrado de cosas triviales, y había podido conocerla un poco mas… intente invitarla a salir en casa de Emmet, pero esta se escabullo. Ahora tenia uno de sus libros, ya que al descubrir que ambos sentíamos pasión por la literatura y que casi todos mis libros habían quedado en NY, insistió en que escogiera cualquiera. Para su sorpresa, escogi _cumbre borrascosas_, era uno de sus favoritos, y a penas había terminado de leerlo (por vigesima vez) la noche anterior. Tome el ejemplar gastado y me profundice la lectura… quería terminarlo para tener una pronta excusa de verla, devolverle el libro.

Bella's POV

Hoy comenzaba clases otra vez, solo me faltaban 2 semestres para graduarme, esperaba que pasara rápido el tiempo. Ese dia fue de presentaciones, conocimos a un par de profesores nuevos, la de Literatura renacentista era una mujer alta, con aires de sobrepoder en cambio el de Aplicaciones de nuevas técnicas en la Literatura, era un hombre mayor de poca estatura, lucia muy amable pero no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con alumnos, nos comento que solo lo hacia por un favor.

Estaba en la biblioteca cuando me sorprendieron por detrás…

Hola hermanita –habia dicho Emmet mientras cerraba mi boca- que tal te fue e tu primer dia?

Bueno, fue bastante tranquilo, solo debo terminar de subir esos libros en aquel estante y ya me voy a la videotienda…

Un respiro no te vendría mal – dijo torciendo los ojos hacia arriba- no se porque no le das algún trabajo a Rose, la pobre esta desesperada…

Y tu… desesperado también, supongo! –lo nterrumpi dedicándole una mirada severa-

Ay Bella.. no sigas –dijo casi fastidiado- ya te he dicho que voy a portarme lo mejor posible! No se porque no me crees…. En verdad, Rose me interesa

Eso espero –le dije seriamente- sabes muy bien que no me gusta que juegues con los sentimientos de nadie.

Me ayudo rápidamente con los últimos libros y salimos de allí, ya era un poco tarde asi que tuvimos que acelerar el paso. Cuando faltaban unas 6 cuadras para llegar me comento…

Alice ya llega la semana entrante, no?

Si –dije sacando cuentas- pero debe llegar al final de la semana, el sábado si no me equivoco

Vayas que la deben estar pasando bien… un mes los dos solos… -rio por lo bajo- y recién casados, no quiero ni imaginarme hasta dond…

EMMET! –grite para deterlo- no quiero tener que imaginarme ninguna escena…

Lo siento –dijo riendo aun- Bella, y has vuelto a ver a Jacob?

No –dije, con un suspiro de alivio- espero que no lo vuelva a encontrar mas…

Yo se que no es mi asunto… -dijo enseriándose- pero podrías contarme que te dijo ese idiota para que te pusieras… quiero decir, cuando terminaron…

No es nada interesante Emmet… no tengo problema en contártelo –menti apresuradamente al ver su rostro- pero… en realidad, no es nada…

Pues aunque no sea nada de valor para ti –dijo con aire ofendido- a mi si me interesa, porque sabes que te quiero como a una hermana y no me gusta que nadie, y menos el –esto ultimo lo dijo con verdadero odio, arrastrando las palabras- te haga sufrir

Esta bien –me rendi, en realidad me había conmovido…- solo te resumiré lo sucedido, si prometes no hacer nada… NADA a NADIE -especifique el nadie, sobreentendidendo que hablaba de Jacob

De acuerdo –dijo deteniéndose un minuto y colocando su mano en el pecho- no hare nada…

Bueno… antes de terminar, Jacob intento que las cosas fluyeran.. –no quería usar palabras tan crudas…- yo lo evadi, siempre buscaba una excusa, y el se fue tragando todo, hasta que un dia exploto, me dijoque tenia que alejarme de mis miedos…

Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo? –dijo Emmet al ver que me calle unos segundos

Me dijo que si seguía con ese miedo jamás iba a saber si era capaz de complacer a un hombre –me sonroje un poco disminuyendo mi tono de voz- y que si no aprendía a vivir siempre seria una mujer fría –escuche una maldición por parte de Emmet, pero la ignore- y estaría sola para el resto de mi vida…

Es un…. Es que ni hay un insulto que se merezca ser comparado con ese tipo, porque ni siquiera se merece que le llame hombre… -Emmet estaba acalorado y decía las palabras con fuerza-

No sigas… -lo detuve- en realidad es un idiota, pero solo se dejo llevar por el momento…

Bella… -se veía totalmente confundido- lo estas defendiendo? A caso no ves que te presiono? Y que solo quería…

Todo esta bien –volvi a interrumpirlo, habíamos llegado a la tienda- no lo estoy defendiendo, el no supo esperar y en el momento no estaba preparada….

Estabas? –dijo Emmet extrañado-

_Oh si, ahora si la cague-_pense-_menos mal que…_

Debo irme- dije rápidamente- no esas tonto hermanito, sabes a que me refería…. Nos vemos en casa… debo irme.

Me despedi rápidamente y entre a la tienda, dando gracias a Dios de poder haberme librado de esta…. Me sentía tan mal en un momento mientras le contaba eso a Emmet y recordaba el tono de las acusaciones de Jacob, pero luego recordé la imagen de Edward pegándole, se había portado tan caballero, hasta parecía estar celoso…Rei de mi propio comentario…

_Si eres ilusa Bella.._ –dije para mi misma_. _Al terminar la boda hace dos semanas, solo podía pensar en el, en aquellos momentos de pasión que no me sentía capaz de vivir, luego en como me miraba en la boda, en su actitud en la fiesta conmigo y con Jacob… pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo, la voz de Alice en mi cabeza… "mi hermano es un prostituto…" había comentado un dia mientras nos tomabamos un café, "esa chica le hizo mucho daño… después de su ruptura el cambio", "…creo que ni siquiera tiene departamento en NY, debe amanecer todos los días en una cama diferente"…

_Tonta… como creiste si no que iba a acostarse contigo?_- asi que cada vez que mi mente se ponía a volar, cortaba la esperanza de raíz, recordando ese tipo de comentarios. Y cada vez que lo veía intentaba mostrarme segura de mi misma, pensando _es un prostituto_, un _perro de calle_, no esta buscando enamorarse… Según Alice "el jamás seria capaz de volver a enamorarse… y menos de amar a alguien como la había amado a ella..". _Que afortunada_ – pensé para mi nuevamente, como una mujer seria tan tonta como para no querer comprometerse y casarse con alguien como el.

Edward's POV

Al llegar a casa, tome un poco de leche y fui a mi computadora, debía hacer un proyecto para una campana que me había encargado el sr. Banner, revise mi correo rápidamente, eliminando casi todos los recientes y apreovechando la oportunidad de leer un mail de Alice…

_Querido Monstruo: espero que ya te hayas acostumbrado a tu vida en Seattle y que no sigas con las mismas andanzas que en NY, no quiero imaginarme que has estado con alguna mujer en mi apartamento, sabes que lo notaria en seguida, y sin dudarlo te mataria…_

_Por aquí todo es maravilloso, espero poder organizar un viaje donde vengamos todos… La Romana les encantaría, hasta Jasper ha estado tranquilo el poco tiempo que lo he dejado. Ha admitido su derrota en cuanto a suiza, la playa es mucho mejor._

_Los extraño mucho a todos, mandales un beso a mama y a papa, y saludos a los chicos, Jasper te pido que mantengas a Rose acompañada, es una lastima que haya tenido mas química con Emmet, hubiese sido una buena chica para ti… te hace falta mano dura hermanito! Jajajajajaja_

_No debes apresurarte en encontrar departamento, ya he tenido un par de ideas para cuando regrese, y en ninguna te incluye en mi casa asi que tranquilo… ya es hora de cenar asi que te dejo! Un beso enorme…_

_Alice_

Le respondi rapidamente, reganandola por no desconectarse del mundo ni es su propia luna de miel, asegurando que Emmet y Rose eran una Buena pareja, casi le comento que Bella y yo también –_como si fuera cierto-_ y mandandole un beso por parte de mis padres.

Me dispuse a buscar algunas ideas para la campana, y decidi que lo mejor seria tomar algunas fotografías de la ciudad mañana, antes de pasar por Rose para ir a la oficina, asi que mejor seria acostarme temprano para poder madrugar.

_Otra noche solo-_ pensé- _y pensando en ella_. No podía evitar ver su rostro a penas mis parpados se unian para dormir, y su imagen no me abandonaba durante toda la noche. Me puse a pensar en la actitud de Bella, en la boda había estado mas abierta, pero en las pocas oportunidades que habíamos tenido de vernos, me había huido, ignoraba mis halagos, y mis invitaciones a salir, la mayor reacción que pude obtener de ella, fue un extraño entusiasmo al pedirle uno de sus libros.

Otra noche mas, pero no de aquellas que solia tener, sino otra noche que sonaba con Bella, era increíble, aun no podía explicarme como esta chica había tenido tal efecto en mi, que era un _perro de calle_, como solia llamarme mi hermana, en mi que a penas me molestaba en presentarme, sin atender a ninguna presentación de todas aquellas chicas a las que yo había convertido en victima.

Pero Bella era diferente, a pesar de aquel deliz, no caia, era difícil y no por eso antipatica, era dura y no por eso menos dulce, me estaba volviendo loco…. Me levante de la cama rápidamente, con un nuevo plan en mente. Marque el numero de casa de Bella, por la hora aun debían estar dormidas, pero solo quería oir su voz, no me importaba ser maleducado.

Si diga? –era _ella,_ y no parecía estar dormida

Bella? – dije dando tiempo a que mis ideas se armaran…

Si… -dijo un poco confundida, callo unos segundos…- Quien es?

Soy yo, Edward… -estaba un poco desilusionado, habíamos hablado lo suficiente como para que reconociera mi voz- como estas?

Despierta –rio por lo bajo- y eso? Tu llamando tan temprano?

Es que…. –queria ser directo, pero sabia que me rechazaría- quede con Rose en conseguirnos para ir al trabajo..

Ay Edward! Ella me comento… en su nombre muchas gracias, de verdad

Si.. bueno ella esta despierta? –_que me diga que no, que me diga que no,_ pensé

No…

SI! –dije triunfante, aunque sin querer se me escapo en voz alta…

Decias? –dijo Bella confusa.

Bueno, es que voy saliendo para alla… -dije esperando que ella terminara la frase.

No te preocupes Edward, ahora mismo la despierto –dijo Bella automáticamente

De acuerdo, nos vemos… -dije feliz de que mi plan estuviese funcionando.

Tranque rápidamente, me bane, si es que a eso se le puede dar bano y menos de 5 minutos estaba vestido, lucia realmente mal pero no me importo… eche mi cámara y mi bolso en el asiento trasero del auto y arranque.

_Menos mal que ya estas conmigo-_ pensé dirigiéndome al auto. Mi bello Volvo tenia a penas unos meses conmigo, cuando me plantearon el plan de venderlo y adquirir uno nuevo aquí en Seattle, me negué, habíamos adquirido un lazo especial, a penas llevaba 3 dias conmigo –_como te había extrañado._

Llegue rápidamente, parqueando el carro en frente del edificio, subi las escaleras y toque el timbre… ella abrió la puerta, no había forma de dejar de pensar en ella, _definitivamente_, lucia hermosa con sus jeans y su camiseta, sin maquillaje y con el cabello medio recogido… y su olor, nunca podría saciarme, si fuese capaz de capturar ese olor dentro de una botella, me volveria millonario, pero sin importar la ganancia, lo guardaría solo para mi, y seria pobre, pero el hombre mas feliz del mundo al poder sentir su aroma cada vez que quisiera.

Hola… -me hacia senas con las manos, seguramente me había quedado inmerso en mis pensamientos- puedes pasar…

Hola Bella… -dije reaccionando- gracias.. –cerre la puerta tras de mi- estas… muy linda hoy –dije recortando los adjetivos que cruzaban por mi mente…

Gracias, supongo… -se sonrojo, como tanto me gustaba que lo hiciera- que tu… luces bien –termino la frase- Rose, esta duchándose… me costo un poco levantarla….

No importa –dijo sonriendo, mi plan seguía en marcha- y… que hacias despierta tan temprano?

Estaba leyendo… una tarea, ya comencé la universidad otra vez y tengo clases a las 10…

Mmm… ya veo… -dije intentando llegar al grano, sin asustarla- hoy… ha estado lloviendo bastante, no?

Si, desde que me desperté he escuchado varios truenos… por lo que veo no te acostumbras al clima aun… -dijo con una timida sonrisa

No… me he acostumbrado muy bien –dije rápidamente -me encanta este lugar_…- y cuando digo este…_ vi rápidamente la mesa de la cosina, donde hace unas semanas... _no pienses en eso_, me ordene- es solo que con el clima me cuesta mucho despertarme, y cuando lo logro…. Ya es muy tarde para desayunar… el tiempo pasa mas rápido aquí

Te parece? –pregunto extrañada, realmente estaba hablando muchas estupideces- debe ser cuestión de organizarte… si deseas te sirvo una taza de cafe – _lo logre, _pensé- Te brindaría algo, pero ayer debía ir al super y no pude, mi alacena esta vacia…

Asi que… -_no puedes negarte_- no soy el único que no desayuna….

Este… yo comeré en la universidad… - ya había notado por donde venia, y como siempre, intento evitarme.

De ninguna manera –me negué- vamos a desayunar

Es que ya debo irme…-cada vez mas roja, y mas hermosa…-

Ya debes irte? –consulte mi reloj, eran las 7:45- creo que es un poco temoprano, considerando que tienes clases a las 10… anda! No te niegues Bella, solo comeremos algo

Es que, no quiero dejar sola a Rose… y Emmet, seguramente no tarda en despertar, el siempre viene a buscar comida –dijo apresuradamente

Rose y Emmet son adultos, ella aun debe estar despertándose, -dije lentamente, para que atendiera a cada una de mis palabras- y el, estará muy contento cuando encuentre un panecillo al despertarse, en cambio, si no aceptas no encontrara nada porque tu alacena esta vacia…

No le quedo mas remedio que aceptar mi invitación, pero me dijo que en la esquina había una cafetería, asi que no habría mucho camino para hablar y como si eso no bastara cuando comenzábamos a caminar sono mi móvil…

Si, buenas? –dije un poco malhumorado

Edward, hijo soy yo… -era el sr, Banner- quisiera hablar contigo, necesito explicarte bien la situación…

Le oigo, sr. Banner… -se escuchaba contrariado, y yo aun mas, _ya casi llegábamos…._

No, hablaremos aquí, pero no tardes…

De acuerdo –resople- tiene algo que ver con la nueva secretaria?

No, no, no… -dijo en seguida- si puede venir hoy seria genial…. Creo que lo necesitaremos.

Ok, nos vemos mas tarde…. –corte sin dudarlo.

Trabajo? –dijo ella mientras yo sostenía la puerta para que entrara a la cafetería, que para mi sorpresa era un Starbuck's

Si… era mi jefe! Sonaba extraño… espero que no sea nada malo –dije mas para mi que para ella, debo admitir que me dio un miedo terrible pensar en lo que podía ser….

Seguramente todo saldrá bien –dijo ella sonriéndome-

Eso espero… Ahora –le dedique una sonrisa- que quieres desayunar?

Bueno, puedo llevarle a Rose uno de esos sándwich integrales, y a Emmet… creo que le gustaran esos ponquecitos de Mora, pero me matara si no le llevo una pie de manzana….

Hey –la interrumpi, haciendo que me mirara, se sonrojo al instante- Pregunte que querías desayunar, asi que –la pose delante del mostrador- dime, tu, Bella Swan –sabia que si decía _isabella_ me mataria- dime, que quieres….

Bueno, yo… una cofee cake esta bien para mi….

No voy a permitir que solo te comas un pedazo, asi que a menos que quieras que pida la torta completa, dime que mas quieres….

Yo –_lo hizo_, esa sena de provocación que tanto me tentaba… se mordió el labio inferior- tal vez te burles, pero… soy adicta a…

…los frapuccinos de caramelo –complete la frase, _ahora si,_ (oficialmente) _me gustaba esta chica._

Como lo supiste? –pregunto extrañada.

Veras… no lo sabia, pero, yo también soy adicto a ellos, - _y vaya que eso si era verdad_- y pensé que si lo decias y yo te decía que yo también lo era, -_Dios! Volvia a enrredarme-_ pensarías que mentiría, o que solo lo hacia por complacerte… -lo había dicho tan rápido que parecía un trabalenguas.

(se rio) Vaya, hablaste… rápido, no?

Lo siento –me excuse- yo…

Era una broma… -volvio a reir- bueno, puedo ordenar?

De ninguna manera, -le pique un ojo sonriendo- tengo buena memoria

Que desea? –pregunto la sta. Detrás del mostrador

Bien, me dara un sándwich integral, 2 ponquecitos de Mora, un pie de manzana, 2 coffe cake's de almendras y…. 2 frapuccinos de caramelo con extra de crema, por favor…

Bella's POV:

Vaya… lo recordaste bien… -dije muy sorprendida. _No Bella… piensa en Alice… maldita Alice._

Como me decía todo eso y luego se iba dejándome con su hermano, que no solo era el chico con el que me había acostado, sino el mas encantador de todos los chicos que había conocido, y por supuesto el peor de todos, porque ocultaba muy bien todos sus defectos, y a pesar de mi ficticia indiferencia seguía siendo realmente, encantador.

Y bien… -dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- como estas?

Bien –_extranada_, respondió mi mente automáticamente- y tu?

Muy bien…. –dijo llevando sus manos a la parte de atrás de sus cabeza- presiento que hoy será un gran dia…

Vaya, no sabia que eras tan optimista… -cada dia me sorprendia con algo diferente.

No lo soy –admitio- pero creo en el destino, y hoy será un buen dia para el mio

A veces me sorprendes –dije sinceramente- eres… -_encantador, increíble, perfecto_- extraño –conclui callando mis voces internas.

Comimos mientras hablábamos animadamente, vaya que me iba a costar volver a mi mundo, me sorprendió al ver el reloj, ya eran cerca de las 9… y mi grandioso desayuno estaba cerca de acabar. Pero ni siquiera en el camino de regreso me desanime, después de todo, si ese había sido el comienzo de mi dia, seguramente me esperaba un gran dia, como había mencionado Edward.

Al llegar Rose estaba casi lista, Emmet no tardo en entrar a la casa, creo que tiene una especie de 6to sentido cuando se trata de comida. Y finalmente, yo debía recoger mis cosas para ir a la Universidad, asi que me despedi… muy a mi pesar.

El camino se me hizo mas largo, _porque el tiempo no pudo pasar igual de lento mientras desayunaba con el_, llegue aun con 10 minutos de adelanto para mi primera clase, asi que fui a la cafetería para encontrarme con Angela, no eramos muy unidas pero nos habíamos hecho muy amigas desde el comienzo de la carrera.

Hola Angie –le dije por detrás…

Hola Bella – dijo saludándome- Que ha sucedido? Estas radiante!

Ay! No me digas que se me nota –dije avergonzándome… _que habrá pensado_- no puede ser, seguramente se dio cuenta

De que hablas Bella? –Angela estaba confundida- solo lo digo porque luces diferente…

Diferente como? –quise saber, si no eran un cambio muy drástico, seguramente Edward no lo notaria-

No se.. simplemente diferente, relájate amiga, todo esta bien?

Si –menti, no quería hablar con nadie antes de que con Alice, sabia que refieriendose a mi lo consideraría un traición pero si también incluia a su hermano, seria catastrófico el resultado.

De acuerdo –dijo Angela, sabia que yo era de pocas palabras- viste que nos quedamos sin profesor de Aplicaciones de nuevas técnicas en la Literatura?

Hablas en serio? –me extraño mucho- y que ha sucedido con el sr. Banner?

Le ha dicho al decano que ya no aguanta esos trotes –dijo entre risas- al parecer tenia un suplente en mente, asi que hoy veremos… no?

Si, -seguia extrañada- mas tarde veremos.

**YEIIIII! Me imagino que ya saben que viene… jajajajajaj tengo que acercarlos de alguna manera! ^^ pronto vuelve Alice… que todavía no sabe NADAAAA! Que pasara??? Bueno, este fue un capiulo sin mucha acción… solo necesitaba que supieran como iban las cosas… ya ambos notan que hay algo, pero son demasiado tercos para aceptarlo…. **

**Gracias a Ari Swan(), isa(), ale-cullen4 y Lulii St. John por sus nuevos Reviews, veo que somos del mismo team! Jajajajaj… es bueno saber que poco a poco la gente va leyendo esta historia ******** también a PePpEr Pink, LillyMolly y minna683o por sus alertas y a anjudarketa por su ayuda…! **

**Manana no creo que pueda actualizar, pero el jueves posiblemente ya este listo el próximo capitulo! Muchas gracias.!!! No olviden dejar sus Reviews!!!!! Nos leemos pronto!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Edward's POV

No podia creer a donde me estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos. Era extraño, porque aunque no tenia muy claro lo que había pasado, estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba por pasar, hoy había sido un gran dia después de todo… y estaba seguro que no terminaría mal.

_Flashback:_

Pasa Edward… siéntate comodo por favor –el sr. Banner lucia muy serio, algo raro en el.

Que sucede sr.? –dije intentando evitar que se fuera por las ramas

Veras… recuerdas que te hablar de una clases?

Si… -aun no había entendido.

Pues de eso se trata… -le brillaron los ojos con un toque de demencia- no puedo hacerlo hijo, estoy muy viejo para eso… convivir con jóvenes… no es lo mio –concluyo

No entiendo –dije apenado, no sabia que podía tener que ver _yo_ en eso

No quiero que te sientas comprometido… pero quiero pedirte un favor –_ya estoy entendiendo,_ dije para mi mismo- se trata de un gran amigo mio, y quiere contar con alguien preparado para dar esas clases… pero se requiere de bastante energía, vitalidad, de una voz joven que llegue con mayor facilidad a los oídos de los estudiantes…

…usted quiere…-corte inmediatamente- que yo…. –la idea no me gustaba- comience a…

Veras, aquí en la empresa no tenemos mucho trabajo aun, con tu amiga podría arreglármelas yo solo, y sera solo un par de veces a la semana… el Seattle Comunity College esta cerca, solo tendrías que…

Donde? –_mi suerte no podía ser tan grande…._pense.

En el Seattle Community College –repitio el sr. Banner….

Sali apresurado de la oficina, y buscando a Rose quien se estaba poniendo al dia…

Rose –dije intentando parecer calamado…- y bien… que opinas?

Es super agradable Edward, solo tendría que venir unas cuantas horas… todo estaría en orden pronto a penas…

Si, -la corte, tenia que sacarle esa información- yo estare aquí en las mananas, porque ahora en las tardes, aisstire a dar unas clases….

Es genial, de que dictaras las clases? –pregunto realmente intereseda, _no puedes preguntarme en donde_, pensé.

Emmm… -en realidad no lo sabia- será de lectura avanzada, los avances de la literatura, después de la historia de la literatura… -estaba enredándolo todo, asi que le solte- en el Seattle Community College

En serio? – _listo, por su cara… listo_- que casualidad, allí estudia Bella

Oh si? –_por supuesto…_- no lo sabia –_mentiroso… afortunado mentiroso- _ bueno Rose, pondré algunas cosas al dia antes de irme…

_Fin del Flashback _

Camine por el pasillo y me detuve al llegar al aula 107, si todo era como yo pensaba, hoy seria el mejor dia de mi vida, o por lo menos el mejor dia desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca me había sentido con tanta suerte.

Buenas tardes –dije al abrir la puerta, y dirigiéndome hasta el centro del aula, aun sin enfocar la vista- mi nombre es… -_alli estas,_ Bella subia la vista lentamente, sabia que con miedo a encontrarme- Edward Cullen y voy a estar con ustedes el resto del semestre… -dijo complacido al ver su expresión, _sonrojada por supuesto_, sonriendo traviesamente para que ella notara mi saludo personal.

Pude ver el rostro de varias chicas cuchicheando, mientras los chicos de la clase ponían cara de fastidio, pero todos pasaban a segundo plano, pues la expresión del rostro de Bella era indescriptible, no lograba definir emoción alguna en el, podría ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero también sus labios apretados, y sus ojos brillantes pero también su ceno fruncido, no sabia si estaba sorprendida, molesta o quizás… preocupada?

Necesito que se ubiquen en parejas –_para ver si hay algún interesado en ti, Edward! Esto debe ser meramente profesional,_ me queje de mi actitud- y pasare por sus sitios indicándoles la actividad que realizaremos hoy…

Me dirigi hacia el escritorio, en realidad no tenia nada preparado, pero la idea de poder comenzar ver a Bella sin excusas me pareció tan magnifica que ni siquiera necesitaría de una tregua. Yo a penas tenia 25 anos, no les llevaba mucho, asi que decidi que un simple ejercicio bastaría por hoy, ya me prepararía mejor para mi siguiente clase…

Disculpe –dijo una chica de rostro rendondeado- sr. Cullen…

Llamame Edward… no tenemos mucha diferencia –le dije sincerándome

Esta bien, Edward… -se comportaba un poco extraño- me preguntaba si… podría ponerme en un equipo de 3 para no trabajar sola!

Si… tu nombre es??

Lauren, para cualquier cosa que necesite –esta chica estaba siendo atrevida, pero no quería apresurarme.

Comencé mi recorrido por los grupos, indicándoles una actividad sencilla para que entraran en contacto con la materia… Bella estaba con una chica menuda a su lado, me alivio ver que nadie había intentado acercarse.

Buenas Tardes –salude lo mas tranquilamente que pude a Bella y a su companera… me agache hasta estar a su altura y susurre- mucho gusto…

Que…. haces ….aquí? –fue lo único que dijo, pero le había costado mucho decir cada palabra

Yo? Vine a visitarte –bromee, mas en serio de lo que ella pudo notar- …Soy _tu_ nuevo profesor de Aplicaciones de nuevas técnicas en la Literatura…. A caso no escuchaste cuando disculpe al sr. Banner.. ya sabes, el no…

Basta Edward! –dijo matándome con esa mirada…- no te burles de mi…

Al parecer tu humor no es el mejor… -_me encantaba verla molesta_, cuando se exasperaba lucia tan tierna.

Lo siento… es solo que….

No te disculpes Bella… no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador, o algo asi – _viéndolo de su punto de vista, hasta yo me tendría miedo_- el sr. Banner es mi jefe y simplemente estoy haciéndole un favor…

No tiene nada que explicar –dijo sincerándose con una sorisa deslumbrante-

Ahora me tratas de usted? –dije realmente ofendido-

USTED –dijo siguiendo la corriente- es mi nuevo profesor de de Aplicaciones de nuevas técnicas en la Literatura y merece mi respeto

Mas que tu respeto… merezco un poco de…

Edward –interrumpio alguien tras de mi, era la chica que se había acercado antes a mi… no recordaba su nombre, _para variar_

Si, dime –dije intentando no ser grosero, vaya que me había interrumpido….

Necesitamos algo de ayuda… -dijo mirándome, y ya sabia de que forma, muchas mujeres me habían mirado asi.

En seguida termine con Bella y su… companera –debia preguntar su nombre si no quería parecer mal educado- me acerco a su puesto sta.

Bella's POV

Esa odiosa de Lauren… siempre queriendo llamar la atención, no era posible que ahora estuviese tan cerca de el. Pero mas imposible se me antojaba la posibilidad de que el estuviese ahí, justo en frente de mi, presentándose con Angela y dando instrucciones de alguna actividad que seguramente no tendría cabeza para hacer. Se alejo de mi puesto con una sonrisa… y en seguida Angela se exalto.

Me puedes decir que fue todo eso? –dijo pronunciando cada palabra como si de ello dependiera su vida

Ah.. –dije intentando restarle importancia- el… el es Edward

Creo que eso ya lo se…. –_obviamente, como no saberlo_- pero me refería a la escena anterior

El… -_como explicarlo?_, "el fue el chico con quien me acoste ebria" "el es el prostituto de que estoy enamorada" "el.. es la causa de mi estado de animo esta mañana"- el… es el hermano de Alice –_perfecto_, pensé

Ah… ya veo –Angela era muy perceptiva, sabia que notaria enseguida el cambio- el hermano de Alice! Claro… te refieres al chico con quien estabas en la boda de Alice, no? –su tono intentaba mantenerse cotidiando pero suspicaz a la vez- el chico que golpeo a Jacob, no? Con el que…

Basta –le dije, Edward estaba muy cerca y no quería que escuchara nada- si es el, y no lo digas en ese tono, es el hermano de Alice, y será como un hermano para mi –_para mi pesar_, quise decir.

Esa clase paso verdaderamente rápido, no logramos terminar la actividad que nos había dejado Edward de tarea, realmente era muy interesante, asi que le propuse a Angela quedarnos en la biblioteca, seguramente estaba vacia y podríamos hacerlo rápidamente, pero ella debía irse… con mucha prisa.

Lo siento Bella –se disculpo- tengo que ayudar a mi madre…. –salio apresurada

_Por supuesto_, pensé al levantar la vista para despedirme… _elemental_, me dije a mi misma. Era la ultima persona del salón, solo quedaba el nuevo profesor. Mi cara ardio en menos de un segundo, sabia que estaba realmente roja y que no podía verlo asi, pero justo cuando pensaba mis ultimas formas de huir del salón sin ser vista, un corrientazo… su mano sobre mi hombro…

Bella… -dijo con su aterciopelada voz- quieres que te lleve a casa?

Yo… -no estaba muy segura de porque había volteado a verlo, ahora con sus ojos si no podía pensar.

Bella? Te sientes bien?? –su rostro cambio su expresión de suficiencia por un aire preocupaso

Yo… -volvi a intentar volver a hablar, el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarme… desvie la mirada- yo debo trabajar… -interrumpi el contacto visual y físico, y el aire volvió, pero dejando cierto vacio que no logre comprender

Te puedo llevar al trabajo, -dijo rápidamente- ya tengo coche asi que no habría problema…

Es que no tengo que ir en coche, -_eso _era cierto- trabajo aquí en la Biblioteca de la Universidad…

En ese caso… -dijo insistente- vamos, te acompano

Edward…. No tienes que hacer esto… yo..

Bella –me corto rápidamente- no todo se trata de ti, yo _te quiero_ acompañar…. A caso te molesto?

NO- solte en seguida- pensé que estarías ocupado –dije intentando defenderme sin explicaciones profundas- Vamos… asi conoces un poco el campus….

Paseamos por el corto trayecto hablando de Alice y Jasper, que tal les iria en su luna de miel, pronto volverían, de Rose y Emmet en un par de situaciones indecorosas en las que los habíamos pillado, y cuando comenzábamos a estar comodos llegamos a la biblioteca, y me tuve que despedir, ya iba 5 minutos tarde… el su fue rápidamente.

La tarde paso lenta, a penas eran las 6, me dirigia hacia la videotienda sin poner mucha atención a la calle, llovía sin fuerza, pero era común en Seattle, yo había olvidado mi sombrilla, pero no me molestaba la lluvia, me relajaba bastante. Al entrar a la tienda me coloque mi uniforme, al salir Rose estaba entrando, era algo extraño.

Bella –dijo agitadamente- Debo pedirte un favor….

Respira –al parecer había venido trotando, o estaba realmente apurada- dime que sucede

Toma –me dijo dándome un rollo de fotos- Necesito que las reveles y me hagas el enorme favor de llevarlas a casa! Ahora debo irme… diculpame…

Pero Rose… -ya era tarde.

Asi que revele las fotos, me pareció extraño, no tenían mucha relación, la gente era distinta, no siquiera lograba distinguir un mismo rostro en dos fotos. Estaba ambientado en una plaza, o algo similar, el lugar parecía conocido pero no lograba identificarlo. Las meti en un sobre y las guarde en mi bolso.

Como hoy no habían clientes, desde que salió Rose no había entrado un alma a la tienda, asi que Sali antes de lo normal, al darme cuenta de la hora me sorprendió que lo único que tenia en el estomago era_ aquel desayuno que había compartido con el delicioso hombre,_ digo, el delicioso desayuno que había compartido con aquel hombre, me sonroje ante mis pensamientos, riéndome de mi misma. _Que tonta eres Bella._

Subi hasta mi departamento, al entrar me extraño no ver a Rose, deje el sobre con las fotografías y fui a darme un bano, para relajarme. Al salir me puse el pijama y me eche en la sala a leer, estaba completamente distraída cuando sono el teléfono.

Si, buenas noches? –dije al no reconocer el numero

Por favor con la Sra. Bella Swan… -dijo una voz que tampoco reconocia

Senorita, -corregi- Con ella habla… -me perturbo un poco el tono de la chica

Usted ha enviado una solicitud de trabajo al Diario _Twilight?_

Oh. –en seguida lo entendí, hace casi seis meses que esperaba esa llamada- si, he enviado una solicitud hace algún tiempo…

Aun esta interesada? –pregunto la voz con un tono de fastidio

Por supuesto! –_no lo puedo creer!!!_ –

Venga mañana a las 3 p.m, puntual y sin falta, al jefe no le gusta esperar. –y sin esperar respuesta me tranco.

Intente saltar y gritar, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, en seguida pensé en Emmet asi que cruce el pasillo y abri la puerta sin anunciarme… _mala idea-_dije por lo bajo al entrar, Rose estaba semidesnuda en el sofá, encima de Emmet que se encontraba completamente desnudo, agradeci internamente el hecho de que Rose interrumpiera mi campo visual, nos vimos durante unos segundos, como a punto de gritar y luego, cerre la puerta. Corri a mi habitación y me acoste a dormir, habían sido muchas imágenes para mi pequeña y corta imaginación.

A la mañana siguiente me pare mas temprano de lo normal, quería arreglarme para mi entrevista trabajo, quería olvidar lo sucedido, asi que preferí no hablar con Rose hasta que se olvidara del incidente. En verdad necesitaba a Alice en esos momentos, para contarle a alguien lo que había visto y para que me seleccionara mi atuendo para la reunión.

Me coloque un pantalón beigey una blusa blanca, algo clásico que siempre luciría bien. Deje una nota en la mesa como solia hacerlo cuando teníamos algún recado Hoy tengo una entrevista a las 3, las fotos que me pediste están en la entrada, hablamos en la noche, besos, Bella y Sali apresuradamente.

Este dia si era particularmente rápido, pensé que serian los nervios, o la ansiedad, ya había pasado mis 2 primeras clases y solo faltaba… _ver a Edward_, de repente me avergoncé, por todo lo que me había esfozado al arreglarme, era mi segunda clase, por lo que seguramente el pensaría que me había arreglado asi para que me viera, estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero obviamente no estaba fácil. A penas había logrado dar unos pasos para alejarme del salón, cuando me llamo, intente ignorarlo, pero el si sabia como mantenerme dentro (_o mejor dicho fuera)_ de control…

Sta. Swan…. Hay algún problema con mi clase? –dijo en tono mordaz, en ese único y preciado momento _lo odie_, lo odie por saber tanto y no decírmelo.

No hay nada da malo con tu clase –_solo contigo- _es solo que… tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

Hablas en serio? –dijo dudando un poco y luego sonriendo- bueno, te deseo mucha suerte…. –contra todo pronostico…_ me abrazo_- seguro lo conseguiras, estas… muy guapa –concluyo, haciendo que lo poco de cordura que me quedaba hasta ese momento, abandonara mi cuerpo.

No pude decirle nada, simplemente me quede allí estancada… asentí mientras se disculpaba diciendo que debía volver al salón de clases… cuando la puerta se cerro, los pensamientos comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza… Que había sido todo ese derroche de emociones? Suerte? Abrazo? …. _No puede ser_, me dije, algo no esta en orden.

Buenas tardes, soy Isabella Swan, tengo una cita a las 3…. –dije a la recepcionista cuando llegue al sitio.

Un momento por favor –era la misma voz de la noche anterior, marcando un numero telefónico, aun no dirigía su cara hacia mi- Sr. James… la srita Bella Swan ha llegado… de acuerdo… -volteo- en seguida te atiende….

Nos dirigimos a un largo pasillo, por un momento pensé que seria un pasillo interminable, y a los lados lo que parecían ser muchas oficinas, entramos en la penúltima puerta a mano izquierda, una sala amplia con un escritorio sencillo, dentro había un hombre de finas expresiones, rubio y con los ojos cafes, parecía un poco molesto.

Buenas Tardes srta. Swan –dijo con una voz ronca- James Hoffman, a su servicio… -tendio su mano hacia mi.

Mucho gusto sr. Hoffman -dije cortando el apretón de manos

Bueno…. –dijo tomando la carpeta con una mano y haciéndole una sena a la muchacha para que se fuera- eres Isabella Marie Swan, tienes 22 anos, estudias Literatura en el Seattle Community College… bla bla bla

Disculpe? –dije sorprendida, pensando que había escuchado mal.

No me interesan tus brillantes calificaciones, ni todos tus trabajos de medio tiempo, ni tus referencias… - vaya que no había escuchado mal- quiero saber que quieres?

Diculpeme sr. –dije sincera y apenada- Pero no lo entiendo

Que buscas con este trabajo? Que esperas de el? Que quieres para tu futuro?

Bueno, -no estaba segura de que debía responderle, _ni de cómo_- como ya sabe estudio Literatura, y me encantaría escribir para su periódico….

No nos estamos entendiendo Isabella…. –_odiaba mi nombre-_ quiero conocer la parte de ti que no esta escrita en este papel –dijo señalado la carpeta donde había comenzado a leer mi información unos minutos antes.

_Calle._

Bien, -siguio el hombre al ver mi silencio- como de verdad me llamo la atención tu expediente, te dare una segunda oportunidad, y no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Gracias? –dije dudando de lo que debía decir- y en que consiste esa segunda oportunidad?

Veras… en este momento tengo una columna disponible, quiero que me digas las cosas positivas que harias si te contratara para llenar ese espacio en mi periódico.

Bueno, -dije intentando pensar rápidamente- habría que ver en que cuerpo esta la columna, y según el cuerpo podríamos analizar las posibilidades, si es en deportes seria de los jugadores, si es en política podríamos hacer un buzon para los ciudadanos y sus quejas buscando soluciones, si es en entretenimiento se podría…

Me gustaba mas el podríamos –dijo con una mirada que me perturbo un poco.

Bueno, -dije intentando no hacer caso a mi piel de gallina- podríamos chequear todos los sitios de Seattle que la gente no conozca…

Esta bien, esta bien, me gustan tus ideas… te voy a explicar, en el cuerpo de Salud hay varios tópicos, esta el de avances tecnológicos, el de Belleza, el de sexualidad… pero quiero uno que vaya directamente relacionado con la mujer…

El hombre explico su idea fácilmente, y la verdad me agrado, podría abarcar una gran gama de tópicos desde ese punto de vista, y ya tenia varias ideas en mente, asi que después de una extensa charla nos tomamos de la mano y acepte el trabajo. Tendría que empezar a escribir mañana mismo, pero las publicaciones comenzarían el domingo. El jefe, me pidió que me acercara mañana a ver mi oficina y que podía decorarla a mi gusto, era un hombre agradable, con muchas ideas, pero me extraño algo en su mirada.

Al llegar a casa, escuche murmuros adentro, pensé que serian Emmet y Rose, como siempre, pero al abrir la puerta, había un tercer invitado de unos profundos ojos verdes y un cabellos alborotado, la alegría que surgió en mi al ver ese rostro, _tan angelical y sexy al mismo tiempo- _pensé para mi misma, acercarse a mi, no la pude explicar, y tampoco controlar el sonrojo de mi rostro a causa d esos pensamientos.

Edward' POV:

Al salir de clases, me dirigi a la oficina rápidamente, esperando que Rose aun estuviese ahí, nos habíamos visto en la mañana donde me comento lo de la entrevista de trabajo de Bella, _Bella_, pensé en seguida, no había podido contenerme al verla tan nerviosa en la universidad, se veía hermosa, y ese extraño sentimiento que no sabia explicar, que me había llevado a abrazarla y a desearle suerte… _estas comenzando a desvariar_, pensé.

Rose! –casi grite al entrar a la oficina- que bueno que te enuentro!

Ay Edward… no me digas que es algo de la oficina –dijo esta rápidamente- ya debo irme, quiero estar en casa para cuando llegue Bella

No, -la corte rápidamente- no es de la oficina, es de Bella… es que la vi muy nerviosa, y me gustaría saber como le fue en su entrevista…

Tienes mucho trabajo?

No-dije rápidamente, _solo vine para que me invitaras a casa_- solo… -borre los pensamientos que tenia- solo voy a buscar unas cosas en la oficina…

Te espero aquí –dijo Rose sentándose- no tardes…

Revolví algunas cosas y tome la primera carpeta que paso al frente de mi y Sali con Rose, dirigiéndonos a casa de Bella, nos encontramos con Emmet y estábamos hablando descuidadamente hasta que su olor embriago mi mente, al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro supuse que le había ido bien, asi que no lo dude y camine hacia ella, sonriendo yo también por su alegría…

Y bien, -dijo deteniéndome en frente- lo lograste?

Si Edward! –dijo con una sonrisa mas radiante aun- mañana mismo empiezo…. –se guindo de mi cuello, y sin dudarlo la sujete por la cintura... casi comienzo a darle vueltas cuando escuchamos unas risitas y una tos indiscreta… supongo que ambos reaccionamos igual porque Bella en seguida solto mi cuello, y cuando la baje al piso, me dirigió una mirada fugaz y se dirigió hacia Emmet abrazandolo con fuerza y luego a Rose, dándole las gracias. _Estabas tan cerca –_dijo una pesada voz dentro de mi.

Estuvimos practicando un rato, Bella nos conto acerca de su entrevista, de su jefe, de la nueva columna que escribiría y de sus ideas al respecto, era realmente encantadora esta chica… como ya se hacia un poco tarde me despedi, con un poco de pesadumbre, Bella me acompano a la puerta…

Gracias por venir –dijo sin mirarme…- y por… preocuparte

No tienes que darme las gracias –dije subiendo su mirada para que se encontrara con la mia- nos vemos mañana en clases sta. Swan?

Si, profesor… nos vemos mañana en clases sr. Cullen… -dijo riendo

No entendía como una persona a la cual conocía desde hace tan poco tiempo podía ejercer tanto control sobre mi, no podía ser amor, porque yo no era de los que me enamoraba, pero eso ya no era una amistad, era algo mas, había una atracción que no podía explicar…. Bella era diferente, esa era la única razón que mi mente entendía, era tan diferente que mientras mas cosas sabia de ella, mas cosas sentía que me faltaban por conocer…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para poder terminar la campana que organizaba en la oficina antes de irme a clases, el sr. Banner estaba realmente sorprendido por mi entusiasmo en el nuevo trabajo, no entendía como no me había cansado ya, obviamente tampoco sabia que mi aflicción de Seattle ya no era acostarme con una mujer diferente cada dia, sino encontrar una forma diferente de acercarme a la misma mujer.

La clase de hoy resulto muy amena, hablamos de las diferencias entre las series televisivas de hace 50 anos y las actuales, para que entendieran que el publico había cambiado y que la principal diferencia no eran los atuendos ni los habitos, sino su forma de expresarse, dentro de los diferentes medios… Bella se mostraba realemnete interesada en el tema, como tarea, _si, yo era uno de esos profesores que dejaba tarea_, les mande a reescribir un capitulo de alguna novela del siglo pasado, con las expresiones y palabras usadas en esta época.

Ella salió del salón, mientras mi alumna pesadilla me acosaba, haciendo preguntas tontas, acerca de la televisión o la tarea, esta nina era realmente insistente y pesada, aun no había podido grabar bien su nombre, asi que me dirigía a ella de forma evasiva y constante, me pareció ver reir a la amiga de Bella cuando le pedi a la otra chica que se retirara, dejándole una tarea extra… seguramente me costaría otra escena a solas en la próxima clase, pero ya encontraría una solución para ese momento.

**Holaaaaaaaa!!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…. Mil disculpas por la demora, ayer cuando termine de escribir el capitulo me di cuenta que el intenet de mi casa estaba malo, asi que tuve que esperar hasta hoy para poder actualizarlo desde otra computadora. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y me han dejado sus reviews, no saben mi emoción cada vez que me llega uno…. Intento responder a todos los que tienen cuenta, pero no siempre es posible, asi que muchas gracias! A todos los nuevos lectores que están agarrando la historia, les pido paciencia! se que hay muchas sugerencias, y les juro que trato de tomarlas todas en cuenta… ya llego el fin de semana, asi que espero poder actualizar mucho estos días… Tambien recuerden que los capítulos son largos por eso me tardo un poco.**

**Ya vieron quien es el nuevo profesor, el pobre Edward ya no sabe que hacer para acercarse a Bella pero sigue insistiendo que el no se enamora… asi que tomare consejo de una de las chicas, y vienen algunas escenitas de celos, para ver si por fin lo admite… pero Bella, es un poco mas terca, asi que tardara un poco mas…. **

**Sigan dejando sus Reviews queme hacen tan tan tan tan feliz! Y muchas gracia spor dedicar su tiempo a leer esta historia!!!!! Nos leemos pronto!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Bella's POV

Llegas temprano Isabella –dijo una voz ronca, tras de mi.

Oh… sr. Hoffman… si, es que pensé que tardaría un poco mas en llegar… pero puedo

Tranquila –dijo acercándose a mi mientras me ponía de pie- me gusta la gente puntual, vamos a aprovechar el tiempo…

Si, digame que debo hacer –estaba ansiosa por empezar, conocer a mis compañeros de trabajo y atender a cualquiera de mis tareas…

Muy bien, lo primero que debes recordar es que me llamo James, y aunque parezco no soy muy mayor que tu asi que me gustaría que me tutearas –dijo abriendo una puerta diferente a la de ayer-

De acuerdo –me costaba un poco- _James_

Me presento a un par de chicas con las que compartiría cubículo, me dio un par de instrucciones y me dijo que al terminar pasara por su oficina para firmar el contrato. En seguida me dispuse a trabajar, mi primer articulo seria sobre la violencia domestica, necesitaba un tópico trivial que llamara la atención, lo termine muy pronto, asi que me quedo un tiempo libre, quería contarle a Alice en donde estaba, asi que teclee rápidamente…

_Querida Enana: me han llamado de Twilight, estoy aquí en mi oficina escribiéndote en mi primer dia de trabajo, que tal las cosas en La Romana? Te extraño mucho! Espero que haya valido la pena todo… besos a Jasper!_

Lo envie, y aproveche de echar un ojo al resto de mis correos, no había nada interesante, asi que elimine todos y recogi las cosas y fui a dejarle el articulo a James, esperando que le gustara. Se despidió de mi, pidiendo que mañana volviera a su oficina al llegar.

Camino a casa me olvide de pasar por el super, por lo que me detuve en el Starbuck's de la esquina para comprar algo para la cena, al pedir mi tradicional Frapuccino de Caramelo, no lo pude evitar. Mi mente viajo a 300 Km/h, con todo lo del trabajo había dejado de pensar en Edward las 24 horas del dia, pero ahora ya había vuelto a caer… camino a casa, las imágenes seguían llegando, la noche que lo conoci, la boda, el desayuno, dando clases… de un tiempo para aca todos mis recuerdos giraban en torno a el, y eso no estaba bien. Entre al departamento y estaba vacio, había escuchado la voz de Rose en casa de Emmet pero no quise entrar, quería descansar y poner mi mente en blanco. Debía mentalizarme que nada positivo o bueno vendría después de esos pensamientos porque el seguiría siendo Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, solo eso._ El era el único con el que no podría ser_.

La semana paso rápido, el trabajo comenzaba a consumir mi tiempo completo, mi primer articulo había tenido mucho éxito, tanto que a la mañana siguiente de hacerlo me había llamado James para felicitarme e invitarme a un almuerzo, pensé que seria con gente del trabajo pero a la final solo fuimos nosotros. Dos días después se empeno en llevarme a casa, ya que se me había hecho un poco tarde en el trabajo.

La verdad estaba muy satisfecha, pero mi mente de vez en cuando iba en la dirección equivocada, en esos momentos me "enfocaba" por asi decirlo y borraba a Edward de mi mente, lo que mas me costaba era borar esos ojos verdes… y esa sonrisa, a menos que mi mente fuese un poco mas atrás, en donde recordaba aquellos brazos… y los besos. Eso era un poco mas difícil de borrar…

Isabella? –interrumpió mis pensamientos

Digame James… -respondi en seguida, era el único que no me decía Bella, a decir verdad el único que me hablaba en la oficina, el resto de la gente llegaba a ser pesada y antipatica.

Estaba pensando que deberíamos celebrar tu primera semana de trabajo

Oh no es necesario –dije apenada- no hay mucho que celebrar…

Si que lo hay… no quiero excusas 0dijo el hombre muy seguro de si mismo- esta noche te pasare buscando a tu casa e iremos a cenar, te parece?

Oh –no estaba muy segura de si era una orden o era una invitación- en verdad no es necesario que hagas esto…

Pero yo _lo quiero_ hacer –efatizo las palabras.

De acuerdo –acepte, sabia que no seria fácil negarse.

A las 9… -dijo intentando que yo completara la frase- estará bien?

Si, -dije rápidamente, sin darle importancia- estare abajo.

Ese dia Sali temprano, fui a casa y dormi un rato, me meti a banar y mientras me arreglaba, escuche que la puerta se abria, era Rose, casi no había podido verla, las dos habíamos estado muy ocupadas, asi que me apresure antes de que se fuera a casa de Emmet…

Vaya amiga –dijo mientras salía de mi habitación- para donde vas tan guapa?

James me invito a cenar para celebrar mi primera semana de trbajo… -dije sin darle importancia- a ti que tal te ha ido?

Bien – dijo mientras me veía de arriba abajo- me parece bien…

Ya basta –dije sonrojándome un poco- crees que debería cambiarme?

En eso sono el timbre, pero no hizo falta abrir porque Emmet entro en seguida… después de una serie de burlas y comentarios sacasticos. Sali de allí rápidamente, el carro ya estaba esperando por mi….

Edward's POV

Iba llegando a casa de Emmet, cuando vi a Bella bajando las escalinatas de su edificio, me pare en seco, no pude evitar verla de arriba abajo para ver lo bella que estaba, pero ella no me había visto, y en seguida se dirigió a un auto donde estaba esperándola un tipo rubio, con una expresión que no me gusto… intente llamarla pero fue tarde.

Edward! Que bueno que llegaste –dijo Rose saludándome, seguramente la había safado de un momento comprometedor

Que planes hay para hoy? –dijo Emmet en un tono fastidiado, creo que lo había interrumpido…

Bueno… nada realmente –_solo quería verla a ella, pero creo que no podre_- venia a saludar…

Bella se ha ido, asi que es mejor que dejemos los planes para mañana –dijo Rose- y asi podremos esperar a Alice y Jaz, les parece?

Si, me parece bien –sabia que parecería extraño pero no me contuve…- y, donde esta Bella?

Ha salido con su jefe… -dijo Emmet sin darle mucha importancia a mi comentario

Deberías aprender algo de el, -dijo Rose con fingida molestia- invito a cenar a Bella por su primera semana de trabajo…

Ahh… -fue lo único que logre musitar.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato, yo casi no participaba, estaba intentando imaginarme a Bella con ese tipo, y la verdad me estaba poniendo de mal humor, el tipo del carro parecía un poco mayor que yo, pero tenia una mirada que no me gusto… tenia ese no se _que_ en la cara que no me había agradado, y también, a quien se le ocurria invitar a cenar a una recién conocida? Y mas siendo tan Bella, digo… _como _Bella.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ya eran casi las 12… _Y BELLA NO LLEGA! _–Pense para mis adentros, intente abordar el tema para ver si Emmet o Rose notaban la hora y la ausencia de Bella, o provocar un poco de preocupación en el casi hermano de Bella, pero el estaba completamente en blanco, como si nada.

Decidi bajar y esperarla abajo, ese tipo debía saber que ella tenia quien la representara. Me despedi de los chicos, argumentando que me dolia la cabeza, y me espere dentro del edificio, para que pareciera casual, _ya pareces una mujer con tantas precauciones, que te importa si es casual o no_- dijo la maldita voz de mi cabeza que a veces me encantaría callar-_ como te hacen actuar los celos_.

Habian pasado casi treinta minutos, cuando el carro se detuvo frente al edificio, en seguida me plante tras la puerta, abriéndola lo mas tranquilo que pude para simular normalidad…. Ella se despedia de el, que se había bajado del carro para abrir su puerta.

Bella –dije intentando calmar mi ansiedad.

Oh Edward! –dijo ella dirigiéndose a mi con una sonrisa- Como estas?

Bien, -menti- estaba con Emmet y Rose, y tu… -_no estabas _

Si, te presento a James Hoffman –dijo dirigiéndose a el- Edward Cullen

Mucho gusto –dijo el tipo extendiendo su mano.

El gusto es mio –respondi secamente, apretando un poco mas de lo normal- por lo que veo la han pasado de maravilla… -_se me escapo, _ninguno de los dos respondió- lo digo por la hora….

Disculpa si moleste, -dijo el viendo a Bella- no sabia que te esperaban _Isabella_…-lo dijo con un tono que me molesto, como impartiendo propiedad

No… -se apresuro a decir ella- no hay problema, nos veremos el lunes James, ya es tarde y estoy agotada.

De acuerdo,,, -respondio el dándole un beso en la mejilla, _eso no es una reacción de un jefe_- nos estamos hablando. Buenas noches –dijo fijando su mirada en mi, mientras se metia en el carro.

Me quieres explicar que fue eso –dijo Bella, viéndome profundamente mientras se alejaba el auto-

No me parece adecuado que salgas con un hombre que a penas conoces –dije intentando parecer serio y no celoso, _como lo estaba_-

Y quien eres tu? –dijo ella roja por la irritación.

Yo… yo se que no tengo vela en este entierro… -me excuse- pero aproveche la casualidad –_que mentiroso eres_- para hacerle ver a ese tipo que no estas sola…

Bueno, puedes estar tranquilo… ya se lo dejaste claro, no? –se volteo y comenzó a caminar- supongo que fue difícil para Jasper…

A que te refieres? –dije alcanzándola y tomandola de un brazo

A soportarte como el hermano mayor… porque… -se cayo unos segundos, mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban- porque eso fue lo que hiciste no….

Exacto… si, bueno, es que Alice… tu… -no sabia que decir…

Ya Edward. –me interrumpió- no hace falta que digas nada, buenas noches…. – se volteo y se fue.

Por un momento me pareció que secaba unas lagrimas con sus manos, quise seguirla, pero imagine que solo podría hacer que el momento empeorara. Me meti en el auto y comencé a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, a una gran velocidad, tenia que liberar mis estrés de alguna forma, ese tipo había logrado sacarme de mis casillas.

Bella's POV

Todo había pasado muy rápido, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Edward salió del edificio, en seguida me encontraba entre ambos. James había estado cortejándome de una forma educada toda la noche, pero yo lo evadía con otro tipo de comentarios, al ver a Edward allí me sentí aliviada… pero cuando todo termino, fue peor, me había entusiasmado pensando que podrían ser celos, pero en realidad no, solo intentaba protegerme, ese _maldito instinto de ser el hermano mayo_- pensé.

Ni que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, ni que yo fuera Alice, ni que el fuera Emmet, como si el y yo nunca…. –los pensamientos hicieron que me estremeciera- como si el y yo nunca hubiésemos estado juntos. Eso hbasto para que me desarmara, me eche en mi cama a llorar como tenia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, llorar de rabia, de impotencia y … de soledad.

Amaneci muy temprano, hinchada y aun demacrada, tenia mucho por hacer aun, hoy llegaba Alice, me bane y me puse un jean con una franela, mis tenis y una cola en el cabello, me asome en la sala y Rose no estaba, era temprano, me extraño un poco… Aprovceche para recoger el desastre que había en mi departamento, encontré un mensaje en la contestadora, pero al escucharlo estaba vacio. _Seguramente un equivocado. _

Prepare el desayuno y mientras comia llego Rose, se disculpo, estaba apenada, pero supuse que estaba donde Emmet, no pedi explicaciones, _no necesitaba ninguna explicación de una noche de pasión en estos momentos._

… Asi que a las 4 iremos al aereopuerto a recoger a Alice y a mi hermano –dijo Rose, yo no le prestaba mucha atención.

De acuerdo…

Me dispuse a realizar mi tarea, sin pensar en quien me la había impuesto, decidi editar un capitulo de _El sueño de una noche de verano, de __William Shakespeare__, _cuyos principales temas eran los sueños y la realidad, el amor y la magia. Hablaba de la historia de dos parejas de enamorados que sufren y disfrutan por causa de su amor y de las argucias de sus enamorados.

Termine rápido, asi que también adelante un poco de trabajo, luego llego Emmet y me dijo que me alistara, pronto nos iríamos. Estuve pronto lista y al ir a casa de Emmet, me encontré con Edward… lo que menos quería era verlo, pero era lógico que iria, después de todo Alice era su hermana, _ella si era su hermana. _

Nos debíamos ir en dos autos para que los recién casados se pudieran regresar con nosotros, y como Emmet y Rose estaban muy empalagosos no quisieron despegarse, por lo que me fui con Edward, íbamos en silencio, algo incomodo, sin contar con la música de fondo… me provocaba abrir la ventana, me sentía un poco asfixiada… pero no quería hablar.

Quiero –interrumpio Edward mis pensamientos- quiero disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, se que no… no tenia derecho a interrumpir…

No interrumpiste nada –dije unos minutos después- y … bueno, no debes disculparte

Si quería disculparme… -me corto- esa actitud…

Yo lo entiendo….

Di las Gracias a que en ese momento, visualice el aereopuerto… no le di mas largas al asunto, en seguida nos unimos con Rose y Emmet, a al llegar a la parte internacional vimos a Alice y a Jasper… vaya que se veian felices… todos nos abrazamos, y Alice casi llora de la emoción al vernos a todos allí. Nos invito a su casa para pasar la tarde y mostrarnos las fotografías del viaje.

Pedimos unas pizzas para cenar, la tarde se haia extendido, Alice nos mostro las fotos y el video, hablaba sin parar, hasta reviso sus maletas dándonos algunos regalitos que nos había comprado a todos… me felicito por mi trabajo y agradeció a Edward por el trabajo de Rosalie. Los chicos estuvieron tomando unas cervezas mientras jugaban algún videojuego que no supe reconocer… al llegar la comida nos sentamos en la sala a comer...

Emmet… -dijo Alice después de unos minutos de silencio- que tal te va en tu trabajo? Lograste que aumentaran tu sueldo?

Vaya- dijo Emmet riendo- el matrimonio termino de activar tu sexdto sentido? –rio por lo bajo- estoy bien pero no logre que lo aumentaran, solo hay 6 ninos en el equipo y si aumentaran las mensualidades seguramente algunos se irían.

Mmm… -dijo Alice tomando un sorbo de refresco- y no has pensado en alguna otra fuente de dinero?

No en realidad… -dijo este, cada vez mas extrañado por las preguntas de Alice- solo me da tiempo de dar clases, sino tendría que ausentarme de los entrenamientos, y sabes que deseo seguir con el equipo…

A que quiere llegar? –dije curiosamente, sabia que mi amiga no hubiese hecho semejante indagación sin tener algún plan…

Emmet… -siguio esta, ignorando mi comentario- y no te gustaria rentar la otra habitación?

Caramba Alice… -dijo Emmet entre risas- ya estas pensando en divorcio?

No –dijo la pequeña en seguida, tomando a Jasper del brazo como si se fuese a desaparecer- solo me gustaría saber si estas interesado…

En realidad no lo había pensado, esa habitación se la pasa cerrada –dijo Emmet sinceramente- pero también se que no seria fácil encontrar a alguien con mi ritmo… no cocino y no limpio, es complicado encontrar alguien parecido…

Y que te parece Edward? –dijo Alice tranquilamente.

Las reacciones fueron automaticas, Rose miro a Alice extrañada, Emmet a Edward como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, y el me miro, al mismo instante que yo a el, nuestras miradas quedaron unidas unos minutos pero luego el se rindió…

Asi fue, tan fácil como un par de preguntas de Alice, Edward recogía sus cosas y a partir de hoy seria mi vecino…. Podias creerlo? Me pareció que el tiempo estaba pasando y yo segui igual. Alice estuvo un par de veces en casa de Emmet arreglando unas cositas y ya estaba listo, con Edward instalado a unos metros de mi, _tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez._

En clases de vez en cuando sentía que me miraba, nos tropezamos un par de veces viéndonos, pero el en seguida rompia el contacto, por otro lado James se había vuelto insistente, yo no quería que malinterpretara nada, le dije que en estos momentos no quería una relación, la parte que omiti es que tenia dos desilusiones amorosas en un relativamenet corto periodo de tiempo. Evite estar a solas con Alice, pues sabia que lo notaria, habían pasado ya un par de semanas sin tener que darle ninguna explicación, pero el fin de semana había vuelto a llegar…

Que planes tienes? –pregunto James, mientras yo estaba sentada en mi escritorio.

Pues nada en realidad –dije sinceramente- quiero adelantar un poco de trabajo y algunos deberes

Mmm…. Me parece que no suena nada divertido –aseguro el.

Pues en realidad no lo es… pero son cosas que debo hacer –intentaba ser educada pero a veces me molestaba un poco su insistencia, _si, tu prefieres malos tratos_, dijo una voz en mi interior

Que te parece si te invito un trago? –_seguia insistiendo_- hoy en la noche, paso por ti…

Es que…. Esta bien –me sorprendi a mi misma.- por ahora dejame terminar con mi tranajo..

Paso por ti a las 8… -asenti y el se marcho

Queria decirle que no pero los recuerdo de mi ultima clase de Aplicaciones de nuevas técnicas en la Literatura vinieron a mi mente un segundo, como Edward le había dedicado esa sonrisa torcida, _esas que tanto me mataban_, a la idiota de Lauren, al mismo tiempo que le picaba un ojo y esta fingía que seguía sin entender la actividad… por un momento tuve ganas de pararme y explicárselo yo misma, si Angela no me hubiese preguntado que me pasaba, juro que no me hubiese detenido… Asi que si el podía coquetear pues yo también.

Llegue a mi casa y arregle un poco el departamento, al rato fue Emmet a consultar acerca de mis planes, cuando le dije que James pasaría por mi, me dijo que ellos estarían en casa de Alice, nos había invitado, a mi también, pero agradeci ya tener planes… no quería seguir viendo a Edward mas de lo debido.

Me arregle y justo cuando llego Rose yo iba de salida pues el carro de James ya había parqueado abajo. Bajando por las escaleras me tropecé a Edward, quien me miro de una abajo hacia arriba y me dijo fríamente…

Veo que tu novio fue suficientemente insistente

El… -iba a corregirlo- …no te interesa

Me di la media vuelta y me fui, tan molesta que unas lagrimas comenzaban a correr por mi rostro, pero me limpie antes de entrar al auto, _no seria Edward Cullen quien danara mi noche. _Por supuesto me arrepentí de mis pensamientos, porque no habían pasado ni unas pocas horas y ya la estaba pasando terrible, al parecer James tenia un poco de mala bebida… comenzaba a hacer comentarios que cualquiera se ahorraría, y a ponerse un poco pesado, por lo que preferí despedirme, y contra su voluntad tome un taxi.

Edward's POV

La llegada de mi hermana no habían mejorado mucho las cosas, pensé que seria una oportunidad para mi el mudarme para casa de Emmet. Tenia mas de un mes en Seattle y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en verla, aunque estuviese molesto con ella, necesitaba estar cerca, pero ya llevaba mas de una semana y al parecer me evitaba.

Nos cruzamos en la puerta un par de veces, ella me trato con indiferencia, como si fuera un extraño. En clases, cuando ponía cualquier actividad enviaba a su amiga, para resolver cualquiera de sus dudas y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban aunque fuese un minuto, había algo en sus ojos que no me poermitia mantener el contacto, siempre la esquivaba.

Ya estaba harto de la situación con el tipejo ese, al parecer mi escena de aquella noche solo había acelerado las cosas, la llevaba a casa casi todos los días, y a veces tenia que aguantar sus largas charlas, y digo _tenia que aguantar_ porque me quedaba en la ventana observando todo, se notaba que el intentaba cortejarla con descaro, y aunque ella no mostraba el mismo interés tampoco lo evitaba.

El primer fin de semana, Alice nos visito para ver como había quedado mi habitación, bebimos un poco mientras pasaba la noche, pero Bella no paso por ahí, sugiriendo que tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible y un trabajo muy extenso para entregar el lunes siguiente, admiti que era mi culpa, pues para asegurarme que no tuviese el fin de semana libre para el tal _James_, puse una cantidad excesiva de deberes.

Ya era viernes, estaba en clase como de costumbre, viéndola y esperando a que ella me viera, cuando fui interrumpido por mi alumna pesadilla, que ya había cambiado de categoría, siendo ahora mi clavo en el zapato… comenzó a hacer peguntas estúpidas, como lo hacia todas las clases, yo le respondia groseramente, de la forma mas distante posible, pero en unos segundos me sentí observado, y sabia que no era cualquier persona la que me veía, era _ella._

Bien –le dije a mi clavo en el zapato dedicándole una sonrisa- estamos para servirte –ahora le pique el ojo- cualquier duda, vienes…

Sentia que me había echado la soga al cuello yo mismo, pero ver la reacción de Bella fue lo mejor de mi semana, se puso colorada, como solo ella se podía poner, vi lentamente como empuno sus delicadas manos, y como el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones con dificultad… estaba a punto de echársele encima…. _No seas creido-_me reprendi a mi mismo-_ ni siquieras estas seguro que te vio._

Ahora ya iba de regreso a casa, recordando la expresión de Bella, cuando me tope con el carro del idiota en cuestión fuera del edificio, tuve que decirle a Rose que se adelantara mientras yo "compraba algo", en realidad no quería que notara la sombra en mi rostro, pero no quería estar allí cuando Bella bajara, seguramente no podría contenerme y le montaria otra escena de celos. Subi a tropezones por la escaleras y de repente una botas negras llamaron mi atención, subi mi mirada lentamente, observando como un jean podía pegarse a un cuerpo haciéndolo lucir tan bien, y como una blusa roja sin detalle alguno podía realzar la esbelta cintura y los pechos de semejante belleza, no tuve que llegar a su cara para saber que era ella, tan solo con su olor lo supe. Hoy estaba hermosa como siempre, pero mas que eso… provoco un revolcón en mi estomago, estaba sexy.

Veo que tu novio fue suficientemente insistente –le dije fríamente intentando que la baba no cayera por mis labios

El… -comenzo a decir.. pero se cayo y termino la frase dando media vuelta- …no te interesa

Me quede inmóvil unos segundos, otra vez, juraría que la vi secarse un par de lagrimas… esta chica comenzaba a volverme loco. Entre a casa de Emmet tirando la puerta y echando todo en el mueble, con ganas de matar a alguien, Emmet salió de su habitación y vio mi rostro…

Vaya Edward… -dijo intentando calmarme- … yo se que ayudas con los gastos pero una puerta nueva no entra en mi presupuesto de este mes…

Es que… -_estoy volviéndome loco por tu hermana-_ es que no tuve un buen dia –conclui.

Ya veo… -dijo Emmet pensativo- bueno, Alice ha llamado para invitarnos a todos a su casa, si quieres te espero y nos vamos en un solo auto…

A todos? –inquiri con la esperanza de que "a todos" sonara igual que "a Bella"

Si, llamo a las chicas y Rose me aviso hace un par de minutos…

Decidi que debía ir, tal vez Bella pasaría por allí después de su cita, necesitaba verla para calamar mi ansiedad, es mas, estando con ellos podría sacar el tema para ver que opinaban los demás, y si iba con el? –pense para mis adentros. Definitivamente _debia ir_, me bane para relajarme y estuve listo mas rápido que Rose, por lo que decidi corregir unos trabajos que tenia pendiente con los chicos de la clase, por supuesto el primero que corregi fue el de ella, era tan brillante, con una ideas tan únicas e innovadoras….

_Como puede una chica tan inteligente ser tan cabeza dura?_ –pense en voz alta sin darme cuenta

Disculpa? –dijo Emmet con el ceno frucido

Olvidalo… estaba –_pensando en lo desesperante que puede ser tu hermana_- estaba pensando en voz alta, esto de ser profesor… aun no me acostumbro.

Nos fuimos rápidamente y en el camino oi como Rose le comentaba a Emmet que Bella no iria, me arrepentí al instante. Al llegar a casa de Alice fue peor, pues mientras Jasper y Emmet jugaban billar, yo intentaba concentrarme en un partido de soccer en la tele, pero mis oídos no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación entra las chicas…

…la tenias que ver –dijo Rose entre risas- Salio hasta maquillada!

No lo puedo creer… -decia Alice sorprendida- será por eso que ha estado evitándome? Desde que llegue no he podido estar ni un minuto a solas con ella… creo que no quiere contarme nada hasta que se formalice todo

_Formalice????-_pense- _Bella no esta buscando compromisos, para que querria formalizar…._

Si… -dijo Rose dirigiendo su mirada hacia Emmet- parece que hasta Bella me va a ganar en esto del compromiso…

Oh cariño, Emmet te quiere- comenzó a consolar mi hermana- es un poc timido y distraído, detrás de esos musculos hay un gran corazón….

No lo soporte mas, dije que me dolia un poco la cabeza y me marche en taxi para que los chicos no tuvieses problemas, estaba realmente agobiado. Llegue a la casa y me eche en el sofá de la entrada, cerrando las cortinas para evitar que pasara la noche en vela, esperando que Bella llegara.

**HOLA!!!! Primero que nada GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! Insisto, no saben lo que logran emocionarme jeje… me alegra que les haya gustado la idea de que sea su profesor! Créanme… yo con un profesor asi no saldría de la uni, quizás hasta me gustara estudiar jeje Debo admitir que mi inspiración no era muy grande, esto de poner celoso a Edward no es fácil… por lo que no lo podre alargar mucho tiempo jajajajajajaj decidi poner a James, tengo planes futuros que podrían incluir a Mike… jeje muchas gracias por su opinión y su ayuda igualmente jeje**

**Pronto se quitaran las mascaras y se conocerán un poco mejor, pero… que pasara antes para que se rindan??? Jeje Bella admite que esta confundida y Edward… el es un poco mas testarudo, no cree que sea capaz de volver a enamorarse… y de paso una sorpresita para Rose y Emmet… jajajaja el próximo capitulo promete, no? Jajajaja espero poder actualizar mañana mismo! **

**Muchas gracias a Ari Swan, Kaami Cullen, day-whitlock, Mavii Valmont y RosiCullen entre otras, por seguir mi historia y ser consecuentes con los Reviews, y a mis nuevas lectoras, espero que se enganchen con la historia ******

**Nos leemos pronto!!!!! Espero que les guste la faceta de Edward celoso, aunque no durara mucho tiempo….**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Bella's POV

Intente estar molesta, triste, o por lo menos decepcionada pero ninguno de esos pensamientos venían a mi mientras el taxi me llavaba a casa, solo me sentía libre, para ser sincera esas pocas horas habían sido una pesadilla, James estaba siendo demasiado directo y hasta pegostoso, ya había notado que en los últimos días había decido dejar de ser tan pausado, pero los efectos del alcohol habían acelerado las cosas mas de lo que me había podido imagina.

Entre a mi casa y comencé ponerme la pijama, maldiciendo a cualquier objeto que se me atravesara, tdo esto me pasa por pensar que _el, _era el que iba a danar mi cita… ojala hubiese hecho algo para cancelarla, me hubiese sentido mucho mejor echándole la culpa de frente. Seguía realmente molesta conmigo misma por no poder sacármelo de la cabeza, pensé que si lo dejaba de ver por un tiempo tal vez mejoraría mi situación.

Para eso debía mudarme, y cambiarme de universidad…. Dejar de frecuentar a mis amigos, a mi hermano, era inveitable… lo seguiría viendo, y lo peor de todo es que lo _quería ver_, quería seguir con este juego masoquista.

Me fui a la cocina y me servi un tazon de cereal, seguía metida en mis pensamientos cuando sono el timbre de mi puerta. Dude por un momento, Rose ya tenia su propio juego de laves y era muy raro que lo dejara, Emmet tampoco solia tocar el timbre… y Edward… _El_ estaría con alguno de ellos.

Quien es? –pregunte, viendo que insistían.

Isabella… -_oh por Dios!i- _soy yo, James, abreme

Ahora ya es tarde –le dije rápidamente- hablamos mañana

No…- volvia a tocar- abreme la puerta

James, te he dicho que es tarde ya…-me estaba comenzando a asustarme

Abreme la maldita puerta –dijo en un tono que no había escuchado anteriormente

Debes irte… -comence.

No –me corto en seguida- abreme, por favor

Me observe por un momento, tenia unos shorts y una franelilla, busque rápidamente mi bata para curirme, ya no tenia maquillaje y había sujetado mi cabello con una media cola. Debía abrirle para decirle que mejor era que se fuera… si no despertaría a todo el mundo. Abri la puerta a medias, asomandome…

Ya basta… Despertaras a todo el mundo –le dije seriamente- Vete ahora

No me ire… -su cara se había transformado por completo, una mueca espeluznante cubria su rostro- ya tengo suficiente tiempo pretendiéndote…. Creo que he sido suficientemente educado –se acerco a mi y su aliento me revolvió el estomago- asi que ahora quiero mi recompensa…

James, no se de que hablas… -dije apoyando todo mi peso contra la puerta pero el ya había colocado su pie, e impedía que la cerrara…- debes irte….

No me ire –dijo en casi un grito- hasta que me des lo que quiero…

Rapidamente, su mano empujo hacia adentro haciendo que yo resbalara y cayera en el suelo, tiro puerta tras de el y se lanzo sobre mi, tomando mis munecas e impidiendo que me moviera, comencé a forcejear con los gritos que se me escapaban, pero era realmente fuerte y seguía sin poder moverme, cada vez gritaba mas fuerte, intento besarme y lo mordí.

Eres una nina muy mala –dijo con furia en su miradam mientras desataba el nudo de mi bata- pero todas son asi al principio… y eso hace que haya mas pasión…

Grite con una fuerza arrulladora, que arano mi garganta. No sabia que hacer, intente recordar un curso de defensa personal que había hecho, pero necesitaba estar de pie para aplicar cualquiera de esas medidas, vino a mi mente la voz de una mujer que había dado una charla acerca de los aspectos psicológicos de los hombres perturbados "…_le exita la resistencia,_ -decia la mujer- _el forcejeo y los gritos hacen que se produzca la erección por mas tiempo_" … No me importaba, no podía evitar intentar defenderme…

Veo que estabas esperándome –dijo con una risa burlona, mientras comenzaba a bajar su mano de mi cuello hacia mi pecho… pero derrepente deje de sentir presión sobre mi cuerpo, y al abrir los ojos vi qeue Edward lo lanzaba sobre el meson, derrumbando mi tazon de cereal…

Vas a aprender a respetar a una mujer –bramo tomandolo por el cuello y dándole otro puñetazo.

James no se dejo tan fácil, a pesar de su estado se puso de pie rqapidamente, golpeando a Edward por el estomago, este evito el golpe y lo acorralo contra la pared, diciendo algol, pero estaba tan asustada que no lograba entender bien, la cara de James comenzó a tornarse roja, Edward lo estaba ahogando con su antebrazo, me puse de pie y comencé a acercarme pero me lo impidió.

No te muevas Bella por favor –su mirada a pesar de tener furia, denotaba preocupación- ahora imbécil –dijo muy lentamente- pidele perdón, discúlpate con ella

Per..don –logro decir este, cada vez mas morado

Edward lo jalo del cuello y lo echo hacia el pasillo, cerro la puerta y se volteo hacia mi, no pude esperar ningún contacto visual, simplemente me eche a correr y me guinde de su cuello, llorando como un bebe.

Edward's POV

Estaba aun en el sofá, viendo la cortina de la ventana como si fuese los barrotes de una celda… sabia que la podía quitar en el momento que yo quisiera, pero no quería, _no podía quitarla_, en ese momento escuche que se cerro una puerta cerca… pero no podía ser Bella, a penas habían pasado unos minutos de mi llegada, un par de horas de su partida, asi que deseche ese sonido de mi mente, claramente no era ella.

Unos minutos después fui al refrigerador a sacar la leche y me servi un tazon con cereal, estaba comiendo cuando escuche gente afuera…

Isabella… -Dijo una voz fría desde afuera-soy yo, James, abreme –habia un silencio, donde no lograba escuchar bien, el siguió insistiendo- No…- decía tocando el timbre- abreme la puerta –tras un silencio mas corto, le pego a la puerta, supuse que con su puno -Abreme la maldita puerta.

_Lo que me faltaba_, pensé, _tener que calarme sus peleas de novios_, fui de mala gana a la silla, terminando mi cereal pero la pelea continuaba… derrepente escuche la voz de Bella

… Despertaras a todo el mundo –le decía en tono serio- Vete ahora

No me ire…. Creo que he sido suficientemente educado –no se porque su tono ya no sonaba educado como siempre- asi que ahora quiero mi recompensa…

Derrepente las voces se escuchaban mas lejos, y escuche como la puerta de Bella se cerraba de un portazo, me debatía contra mi mismo con respecto a lo que debía hacer, _son cosas de novios_, me dijo esa voz petulante, _Bella sonaba preocupada, y ese modo de cerrar la puerta…_, dijo otra voz que mostraba preocupación, abri mi puerta y me acerque a la de Bella lentamente, _lo que falta es que escuches como se entrega a el_… si eres bien mas…_, _empezó la voz petulante que fue interrumpida por un grito de Bella

-Sueltame –le decía entregemidos- Quitame las manos de encima…

En ese momento no pude pensar, o mejor dicho no podía ser yo mismo, abri la puerta y vi la escena, Bella tirada en el suelo con ese animal encima de ella, tomando sus manos con una de sus brazos y manoseándola con la otra, mientras le decía…

Veo que estabas esperándome –con una risa burlona, lo interrumpi en seguida, jalándolo de la camisa y echándolo lo mas lejos de Bella posible… esta me vio sorprendida, pero no podía distraerme con su mirada.

Vas a aprender a respetar a una mujer –dije tomandolo por el cuello para levantarlo del suelo y dándole otro puñetazo.

El tipo se puso de pie y me golpeo por el estomago aprovechando que me distraje para segurar que Bella estuviese bien, evite el golpe acorralandolo contra la pared, obligándolo a que se disculpara, entre dientes le repetía "pidele disculpas como un hombre, idiota" , al ver que no lo hacia una impotencia lleno mi cuerpo, lo apreté mas fuerte contra el cuello, cuando sentí el aroma de Bella cerca, estaba a unos cortos pasos de nosotros…

No te muevas Bella por favor –implore preocupado de que el tipo si quiera la viera- ahora imbécil, pidele perdón, discúlpate con ella

Per..don –dijo este casi temblando, como un cobarde.

No podía controlarme, si permitia que el siguiera allí, cerca de Bella lo mataria… lo eche hacia el pasillo, con ganas de patearlo, pero debía mantenerme lo mas tranquilo posible, sino solo empeoraría la situación, cerre la puerta y por un momento temi la reacción de Bella, voltee lentamente buscando su mirada, pero en 2 segundos estaba llorando en mi pecho, con un bebe, no pude evitar maldecir al tipejo ese, y tampoco abrazarla en un intento de consolarla…

Tranquila mi…. –_a caso le ibas a decir "mi amor"?-_ Bella… -dije intentando tapar mi error.

Ella siguió llorando y yo… ahí parado, sin poder hacer nada, cuando comenzó a sollozar supuse que se había quedado sin lagrimas, me daba un poco de miedo hacer algo que le pareciera erróneo, después del susto que debió haber pasado unos minutos atrás, pero debía intentarlo.

La cargue, esperando que hiciera algo, pero no reacciono, solo seguía atada a mi cuello, la lleve a su habitación y la recosté en la cama. Ella me libero suavemente y se puso en posición fetal, lloraba silenciosamente, me levante de la cama para buscarle un poco de agua pero ella sujeto mi mano…

No… no te vayas –me dijo en tono suplicante.

No no no, -comence a excusarme- solo quería buscarte algo de agua para que te calmes… yo..

No… no necesito… -empezo a respirar agitadamente- no quiero… que me dejes….

De acuerdo –dije recstandola de su almohada y sentándome a su lado, ella no solto mi mano…

Nos quedamos asi un rato, sin musitar palabra alguna, Bella dejo de sollozar y al poco rato pareció quedarse dormida… no quería dejarla, me mataba verla asi… ese imbécil, como había sido capaz de ser tan sucio y retorcido con un angel con Bella, ella estaba afectada, y seria muy duro recuperarse… _menos mal que llegue a tiempo, no me lo hubiese perdonado._

Pense en irme al llegar Rose, pero la luz del alba sorprendió mi mirada, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, viendo a Bella… Supuse que Rose y Emmet estarían juntos y por eso ninguno de los dos paso por aquí. Bella había estado tranquila mientras dormía, asi que decidi que mejor seria irme… si me veía allí al despertar seguramente solo empeoraría las cosas. Solte su mano con delicadeza pero no pude evitar rozar su mejilla, era realmente _tierna,_ con su piel tan suave… Cuando me estaba poniendo de pie, sus ojos se abrieron y su mano volvió a jalar la mia…

Buenos días –dije intentando sonreir.

No fue una pesadilla…. –dijo ella bajando la mirada- verdad?

Si lo fue, -me contuve para no llamarla _preciosa_- ya todo ha terminado…

Gracias Edward –dijo abrazandose a mi cuello- si no hubieses llegado…

Pero llegue –corte inmediatamente su frase para borrar los pensamientos que cruzarían mi mente- y todo se acabo… no hubiese permitido… no me hubiese perdonado… -las ultimas frases no las podía concluir, eran mas para mi mismo que para Bella- Como estas? –termine, intentando parecer coherente.

Un poco confundida, –admitio sonrojándose- muy agradecida, -dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi- y bien, sana y salva gracias a ti…

No tienes nada que agradecerme, ya te lo dije, no me lo hubiese perdonad… -un bostezo incontrolable interrumpió mi frase.

Oh por Dios –dijo Bella apenada- no te he dejado dormir en toda la noche? A veces hablo cuando duermo, -siguio apresuradamente- o es que… ronco? Rose me lo ha dicho…

No roncas, -la corte para que se relajara, sonriendo de sus ocurrencias- ni tampoco hablaste –me pareció extraño el suspiro de alivo…- es solo que no pegue un ojo en toda la noche…

Pues no hay mas que decir…. –dijo ella tranquilamente, Bella era tan sorprendente, a veces tomaba la actitud que yo menos esperaba_, como ese momento_- yo voy a darme un bano, asi que puedes dormir un rato aquí, te parece?

Estas realmente bien? –dije tomandola del brazo suavemente mientras pasaba por mi lado para dirigirse al bano

No –admitió mirándome a los ojos, esta vez no podía evitar verla- estoy un poco confundida aun, creo que me va a costar volver a estar tranquila pero… -se sonrojo ligeramente- por lo menos estoy bien dentro de ciertos parámetros… Muchas gracias Edward

Y se acerco a mi dándome un abrazo, un abrazo que no tuve mas remedio que responder y aprovechar, la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude… y le di un beso en su pelo, embriagado por su aroma. Nos separamos de manera tosca, _claro, si casi la ahogas… ella te da un abracito de agradecimiento y tu te quedas ahí… y la besas-_ la voz, la desagradable… otra vez. Ella se fue sin mirarme, y yo cai rendido en sueños, ahí, en su cama, con su aroma… era inevitable sonar con ella.

Bella's POV

Sali de mi habitación evitando velo, no quería que notara que mi rostro había adquirido una tonalidad magenta nunca antes vista, era verdad, no estaba del todo bien, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía _tan bien_ estar entre sus brazos, me sentía _tan segura _estando con el, me tranquilizaba saber que el estaba ahí… Me di un bano de agua caliente, aunque mis musculos estaban suficientemente relajados, me tarde un poco en el bano, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Al salir me sentí un poco ansiosa al saber que seguramente ya se habría ido a dormir como se lo pedi, pero no pude evitar sonreir al verlo en mi cama, durmiendo… se veía tan hermoso, como lo recordaba aquella noche, la perfeccion de su rostro, y de sus musculos, podría jurar que incluso sonreía mientras dormía. Me vesti rápidamente y antes de salir… le di un beso en la frente, esperando que no se despertara, pues no encontraba alguna razón para esas ganas que tenia de hacer eso.

Me fui a la cocina, con vergüenza de que me encontrara allí, _viéndolo_ al despertar, recogi el desastre de la noche anterior y me disponía a hacer el desayuno, decidi hacer unos pancakes con sirup de maple y se me ocurrió ir a Starbuck's por unos Frapuccinos, al llegar me asuste un poco al ver la cara de Edward, que ya se había despertado…

Que ha suc… -comence a decir.

Bella –dijo el acercándose y tomandome la mano que tenia vacia- menos mal…

Que pasa Edward? –dije un poco extrañada

Es que… -se alejo un poco y me dio la espalda- es que me asuste un poco al ver que no estabas…-no podía decirle nada, _se veía hermoso incluso con esa cara de frustración_- y pensé que el… y tu… no me vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor

_Vaya –_pense, seguía incapaz de musitar palabra- _que es esto? … _De acuerdo –dije casi en un susurro- discúlpame por el susto

Nos sentamos ya mas tranquilos y desayunamos, me parecía extraño que ni Emmet ni Rose hubiesen llegado, pero también me alegraba un poco porque seria extraño tener que explicarles que hacíamos Edward y yo desayunando juntos, y mas después que se enteraran que había dormido aquí… era como un sueno, me imagine como seria mi vida si Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos, y lo perfecto que podría ser todo, _tan perfecto como el… pero esas cosas no le pasan a gente como tu_.

Terminamos de comer y llego la hora, Edward se iba, lo acompane hasta la puerta y cuando se despidió con ese rose de sus labios en mi mejilla, cientos de hormigas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, me quede embelezada un momento mientras habría la puerta del departamento de Emmet, justo frente a la mia, pero lo que vi a continuación, no me lo esperaba. Rose estaba roja, como si hubiese estado llorando por horas… en seguida Sali de mis pensamientos y me acerque a ella.

Rose… -estaba realmente preocupada- que ha sucedido??? Te peleaste con Emmet? Donde esta el? Todos están bien?

Ella solo senalo hacia la mesa de la cocina, y Edward fue a tomar la pequeña cajita que señalaba, era… _oh! –_pense. Una prueba de embarazo. Cuando comprendimos lo sucedido vi a Rose, se echo a llorar con mas fuerzas en mis brazos. Tarde unos minutos en conseguir que se calmara, pregunandole que había pasado, Edward le acerco un vaso de agua y la consolo por la espalda, viéndola con la misma angustia que sospeche que yo la veía.

El… -comenzo a decir Rose entre sollozos- … el cree que yo… yo lo hice a propósito… no lo entiendo… yo compre la prueba… -comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza- …porque tenia… un retraso, pero no.. no sabia que el reaccionaria asi…

Calmate Rose –dijo Edward, mientras yo controlaba mi boca para no insultar al _animal que tengo como hermano_- seguramente le sorprendió la noticia, no todos lo toman igual –_que sutil podía ser Edward, seguro seria un gran padre_- veras que cuando piense en frio las cosas todo estará bien, debes tranquilizarte, eso le hace daño al bebe….

Si Rose, todo va a estar bien –le dije mientras secaba sus lagrimas- pero lo importante es que te calmes, si los dos reaccionan mal seria peor… un niño siempre es una bendición para cualquier pareja, por mala que sea la situación…

Ella siguió llorando, esperamos un rato a Emmet pero no volvió, asi que llevamos a Rose a mi casa, la recostamos en la cama para que intentara dormir, yo me quede con ella mientras Edward llamaba a Alice para que viniera, sin comentarle nada del asunto a Jasper, primero debíamos calmar a Rose, después nos preocuparíamos por Jasper y Emmet.

Logre que Rose se tomara un vaso de leche y se quedara dormida un rato, cuando Sali del cuarto Edward y Alice estaban sentados afuera, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro, le comenzamos a narrar lo sucedido esperando que no preguntara que hacíamos juntos, pero gracias a Dios Alice estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de Jasper y no se percato del primer detalle del relato.

Ay chicos… me preocupa mucho esta situación, Rose es fuerte pero este golpe… y Jasper, si se entera… -dijo realmente preocupada.

Es que Emmet puede ser tan animal a veces… -dije liberando un poco mi cabeza.

Yo voy a buscarlo… -se ofreció Edward- no debe estar lejos… por favor no abran la puerta a nadie mientras estén solas –dijo Edward viéndome fijamente antes de salir del departamento.

Que le pasa a Edward? A caso cree que Emmet nos hara algo? –dijo Alice extrañada, _debo decírselo._

Comencé a explicarle a Alice lo que había sucedido anoche, omitiendo sus gritos de horror y sus caras de tragedia, no le di detalles sobre la noche, y al parecer no le interesaron tampoco, solo halago a su hermano, "_menos mal que es todo un hombre, a veces puede que no sea uno bueno, pero se porto muy bien al defenderte… el siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo…_" ese comentario había bastado para explotar mi busbuja personal, menos mal que Rose se planto en la puerta y no tuve que responder nada a ese comentario.

Ven aquí –le dije abriéndole un espacio entre ambas.

Ay chicas… -dijo ya mas tranquila- no puedo entender la reacción de Emmet, yo… pensé que se alegraría..

Rose –dijo Alice seriamente- los hombres no piensan como nosotras, para ellos un hijo viene en paquete con compromiso, y Emmet…

… le aterran los compromisos –complete yo la frase, conocía bien a mi hermanastro- y mas el matrimonio.

Pero es que… yo en ningún momento pensé en matrimonio… -dijo la chica sonrojada- yo también le tengo un poco de miedo al matrimonio… y tampoco quería que se sintiera obligado a nada… pero su reacción…

Basta –dijo Alice respirando por la nariz y botando por la boca, intentando que ose la imitara para tranquilizara…- por ahora solo hay 3 cosas que importan…

El bebe –dije yo adelantándome y apoyando mi mano en el vientre de Rose

La reacción de Jasper –dijo Rose un como preocupada…

Y… -dijo Alice poniéndole tensión a su frase- que voy a ser tia!!!! –grito y todas estallamos en risas.

Comenzamos a charlar un poco mas tranquilas y animadas acerca de todo lo que haríamos, y aunque Rose participaba y se veía mas animada, una sombra seguía en su mirada, recordé que le había pedido a Emmet que no jugara con ella, pero al parecer… tendría que recordárselo _muy pronto. _

Nos fuimos de tiendas, pues Alice quería comprar ropa de embarazada de una vez, estuvimos dando vueltas en el mall, durante horas, bromeando e intentando que Rose no pensara en Emmet, sin darnos cuenta se hizo de noche, y Alice sugirió que se fuera para su casa y asi poder hablar con Jasper lo mas tranquilamente posible. Asi que me dejaron en mi casa y se fueron.

Al llegar a la casa, me puse a pensar en mis trabajos… estaba segura que no quería volver a _Twilight_, pero no sabia si la sra. Cope me volveria a recibir en la biblioteca y si mi puesto en la tienda de videos estaría disponible. Al rato escuhe voces en el pasillo y como se cerraba una puerta, me acerque al pasillo para entrar a casa de Emmet, pero no pude evitar paralizarme tras la puerta y escuchar la conversación que había dentro.

Cuando se quedaron en silencio, preferí entrar a mi casa nuevamente, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Emmet, agradeci a Alice por haberse llevado a Rose, pues no quería que nadie me viera llorando asi, de esta forma… sus palabras habían quedado grabadas en mi mente…

"…_anduvimos mucho tiempo de novios… y en una relación relativamente formal"_

"_.. no quería pasar un minuto sin ella… de esa es la seguridad que te estoy hablando" … "ella, no acepto."_

"… _después de que la conoces, nadie te podrá llenar de esa forma…" –me repetía yo misma a través de la voz de Emmet_

"… _tal vez tengas razón… y creo que ya yo conoci a esa alma gemela… nunca mas encontrare a alguien asi"_

Edward's POV

Sali del departamento de Bella y comencé a llamar a Emmet al celular, buscarlo en los sitios que soliamos frecuentar, y lo encontré después de unas horas, en un pub cerca de casa al que íbamos frecuentemente. Se veía realmente frustrado. Me acerque y le di unas palmadas en la espalda, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su reacción, supe con verlo asi que el tampoco estaba bien del todo.

Brother… supongo que ya lo sabes –dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado

Si… nos hemos encontrado a Rose… -dije sinceramente.

Yo no soy un cobarde como piensas –dijo el terminando su trago- pero en realidad me sorprendi… no me esperaba eso, y creo… creo que es muy pronto.

Es normal, te agarro desprevenido después de todo… -queria que supiera que no lo estaba culpando.

Si, mas que eso, me agarro fuera de base en el 9no inning… -me rei, el siempre con sus ejemplos tan poco usuales…- yo aprecio a Rose, vaya que si, es una chica genial… pero no me atrevo a decir que… La quiero pues –termino su frase con un tono de frustración

Te entiendo dije… -y mi mente viajo hacia cierta castana de mirada profunda- sabes que sientes algo, -le dije- pero no sabes que es exactamente

Eso es… me encanta estar con ella, en serio en fantástica… -comenzo Emmet

Y te sientes realmente bien cuando estas con ella –complete su frase, inmerso en aquellas piernas que me comenzaban da volver loco.

Y es preciosa, porque tu y yo sabemos lo guapa que esta Rose… -siguio este, mientras el cantinero servia dos tragos…

Bella –pense en voz alta, suspirando… menos mal que Emmet no lo noto.

Como se si la quiero? Si yo nunca he querido a nadie… de la forma como… -sabia exactamente a que se refería- yo nunca me he enamorado –confeso- tu… tu te has enamorado?

Bueno… -mis recuerdos mas lejanos, aquellos que no habían rondado mi cabeza desde hacia tiempo, vinieron otra vez- si, una vez –confese

Y como lo supiste? –pregunto El chico, como intentando buscar respuestas en su mente

Bueno… es un poco difícil e explicar –me sincere- sientes que estas atado a esa persona, y que no puedes mirar a los lados, es como si ella fuera el sol y giraras en torno a ella, como si te fueses a quemar si ella faltara…. –complete.

Nos terminamos el trago en silencio, mientras cada uno interiorizaba sus asuntos. Yo recordé a Tanya, tenia algún tiempo sin pensar en ella realmente… sabia que NY hacia que los recuerdos me abatieran mas seguido porque desde que estaba en Seattle desde hace casi dos meses, no me había detenido a pensar en ella ni un segundo… pero al recordarla una punzada llego a mi estomago, _de verdad no seras capaz de enamorarte nunca mas_.

Caminamos a casa, seguíamos en silencio… cuando estando al pie de la entrada del edificio el recuerdo de Bella vino a mi mente, era extraño, pues aunque Seattle no me había permitido pensar en Tanya tampoco me permitia sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, pero seguramente era porque mi vida aquí estaba 100% conectada a la de ella, en el trabajo, con mi familia, con la casa…

Te deje pensando un buen rato, no? –dijo Emmet mientras llegábamos a casa- crees que deba hablar con Rose?

Emh… no lo se, creo que aun no estas muy seguro de nada –le dije mientras el abria la puerta- seria mejor aclarar las cosas dentro de ti mismo antes…

Cuando fue? –pregunto echándose en el sofá…- esa vez que te enamoraste?

Hace un par de anos –confese- era tan solo un chavo cuando la conoci, tenia 15 anos… ella era unos anos mayor que yo… al principio nos llevábamos muy bien y comenzamos a unirnos hasta que se dio la relación… anduvimos mucho tiempo de novios… y en una relación relativamente formal, cuando crei que ya era tiempo, le propuse matrimonio, no quería pasar un minuto sin ella… de esa es la seguridad que te estoy hablando

Pero… -dijo Emmet…

No, -le corte en seguida sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar- no nos casamos… ella, no acepto.

Sabes? –dijo este después de un minuto de silecio- yo… mi papa siempre me enseno que había alguien hecho a tu medida… un _alma gemela_ como dicen por ahí… y aunque estes con miles de personas, la sabes reconocer, porque después de que la conoces, nadie te podrá llenar de esa forma…

Mmm…- por un momento solo pude recordar mi noche con Bella- tal vez tengas razón, -_ y si me estaba enamorando de Bella?_- tal vez, sea cierto, y creo que ya yo conoci a esa _alma gemela_, como lo dices… y nunca mas encontrare a alguien asi –_asi que te quedaras solo, por este miedo de que te vuelvan a rechazar_.

Nos quedamos callados, hasta que Emmet se fue al cuarto, diciendo que tenia que estar solo para poder pensar con claridad, y yo me quede en mis pensamientos… Tanya, con ella todo había sido relativamente perfecto, coincidimos en una clase que yo cursaba adelantado en el instituto, nos hicimos muy amigos, y pasábamos tiempo juntos, a los pocos anos descubri lo que sentía por ella y nos hicimos novios al alcanzarla en la Universidad de NY, donde solo había ido para buscarla… después de 5 anos de relación, pensé que estaríamos preparados, vivíamos juntos, yo había dejado muchas cosas por ella… me sentía culpable si veía alguna otra chica, pues Tanya venia a mi mente como un relámpago en ese momento, y cuando me dijo que no se podía casar conmigo… cuando me dijo que ya no me quería, odiaba recordar ese momento… fue como si un espíritu me hubiese poseído, llore si, y me deprimi, pero al poco tiempo la rabia lleno mi cuerpo, solo quería estar tomando por ahí, y cuando descubri que podía parecerle atractivo a otras chicas, y que muchas solo buscaban una noche de diversión, me enrede en ese mundo, me quede atrapado en mil y una noches con mujeres diferentes, en bares y locales nocturnos… en esa vida que siendo sincero, no extrañaba en lo absoluto.

En cambio con Bella todo había sido distinto, empezamos de una manera fugaz, y en poco tiempo se había convertido en una de las personas mas estables de mi vida, en esas personas que conoces y sabes que son para siempre, que aunque pases anos sin ver la reconoceras en seguida y con la que siempre tendras un recuerdo diferente al pensar en ella, _lastima que no me pudiese abrir con ella, e intentar enamorarme… no tendrías que hacer muchos esfuerzos_ –me autorespondio la voz de mi cabeza.

Con Bella todo era diferente, a pesar de estar tan cerca no me sentía atado en ningún momento a ella, de hecho me sentía mas libre que de costumbre, siendo yo mismo, y podía mirar a los lados estando con ella –me rei un poco al recordar su rostro con la escena de mi alumna- el problema era que al estar con ella no me hacia falta ver hacia los lados, su rostro siempre tenia una mueca que me sorprendia, como si no pudiese dejar de observarla… y su imagen, su imagen no relampagueaba en mi mente de forma intermitente, mi mente… había pegado una fotografía de Bella y sin importar que estaba haciendo, ella siempre estaba ahí… no era el sol, alrededor del cual yo giraba, sino al contrario… era la Tierra, que giraba mi alrededor, y en realidad los otros planetas del sistema solar, no tenia tanta importancia como ella… quería protegerla, darle luz, darle calor… pero efectivamente yo era el sol, y con cualquier acercamiento indebido, la danaria, y yo no quería que nada ni nadie la danara, _ni siquiera yo._

**HOLA CHICAS!!!! Que tal??? Que opinan??? Tomates? Flores??? Se acepta todo por escrito en un review jeje!!! Como verán no soporte mucho tiempo poner a Edward celoso, James tenia que salir del partido pronto… pero no todo será asi de fácil, ya no se pelean… pero será peor?? Edward ya lo admitió, pero eso a penas es el primer paso… en el cap que viene, una confesión, pero… Bella o Edward? Quien se sincerara primero? **

**Para todos los que crean que Emmet se comporto de una mala forma, pues esperen! Ya verán, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas jeje y bueno…. Que mas les puedo adelantar??? Actualizare mañana de nuevo si el internet me lo permite… estoy igual de desesperada que ustedes porque nuestra parejita este juntos y felices, pero no puedo adelantar los acontecimientos… ^^**

**Mil gracias a los que han seguido la historia y siguen dejando sus Reviews! No dejen de hacerlo, en verdad es muy gratificante saber que les va gustando…. Mavii Valmont, day-whitlock, Ari Swan, KaamieCullen, cammiie, piimpoohna …. Y a todas las demás! Sigan dejando sus reviews con sus opiniones!!!! **

**Nos leemos, SeeYA! KissYA! ReviewsYAAAA!!!! jajajajajajj**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Bella's POV

Rose volvio al dia siguiente a mi casa, ambas estabamos sorprendidas por la reacción de Jasper, quien se contuvo, y simplemente decidió apoyar a su hermana en cualquier decisión, omitiendo cualquier jucio en contra de Emmet… "_no lo puedo juzgar, pues nunca he estado en esa situación, tal vez si fuesen mis zapatos todo cambiaria…"_ había dicho en la casa cuando trajo a Rose.

Pasamos toda la semana encerradas en la casa, solo vi a Edward en mis clases, intentando tener una actitud normal hacia el, por muy mal que me sintiera, el no había tenido la culpa de que yo me hubiese empezado a… _enamorar_, como me costaba decir esa palabra, hasta pensarla. Supongo que el noto el cambio en mi actitud y también se porto muy diplomático pero evito cualquier tipo de contacto fuera de clases.

No puedo negar que a pesar de lo desilusionada que estaba con todo ese asunto amoroso, me alegre al ver como Edward marcaba distancia con Lauren y se portara grosero con ella, ella seguía resbalándose a cada minuto, pero el ni la miraba, a veces no sabia si lograba hacerlo a propósito o simplemente no se daba cuenta.

Oye Bella –dijo Rose saliendo del bano- que te parece si vamos al cine mañana?

En realidad… tenia otro plan, pero no se si te agrade la idea –dije recordando que había prometido a mi madre que llevaría a Rose a Forks.

Que sucede? A caso alguna cita? –dijo intrigada

No… no es eso… Es mi madre –dije rápidamente- Phil, se entero de todo… y mi madre, quiere hacerte una atención en la casa.

Oh! Ya veo…. –dijo un poco sorprendida- lo podríamos dejar para otro fin de semana amiga? Sinceramente todavía no me siento lo bastante capaz de enfrentar eso… sin Emmet, quiero decir.

Si, no creo que haya problema….-dije tranquilizándola- todo será cuando tu te sientas preparada, como te fue con el eco?

Bueno, el doctor que me recomendó Carlisle es muy simpatico… pero aun no se distingue casi nada en el eco, tengo cita para 3 semanas.

Y vas a querer saber el sexo del bebe? –me estaba encariñando mas de la cuenta con la idea de tener un bebe en mi casa, aunque Rose ya me había planteado la idea de irse antes del parto.

No lo se todavía –dijo sonrojándose mientras tocaba su vientre- estoy tan emocionada que ya quiero comprar su ropita y esas cosas, pero por otro lado me gustaría saberlo yo misma… no que me lo diga un eco

Te apoyo amiga –le dije sentándome junto a ella- es muy emocionante eso de ser mama…

Vamos a ver quien es la segunda en unirse al clan, si tu o Alice –dijo intentándome hacer cosquillas

Vamos Rose! Seguramente Alice ya tiene la batalla ganada… -dije entre risas

Bueno, por ahora yo sere la consentida…. Hasta que nazca la criatura con mas tias y tios consentidores de este mundo, verdad Tia Bella?

Ay ni me lo digas… que ya quiero tenerlo conmigo! Me encargare de ser la tia favorita –pense en competir con Alice, me arrepentí- a que estoy jugando? Alice también me ganara….

Seguimos hablando largo rato, en un momento escuchamos un golpe seco en el pasillo, nos íbamos a asomar, pero creo que las dos al pensar en dicho encuentro nos arrepentimos, seria algo incomodo, después de todo, habíamos logrado pasar la semana a salvo de encuentros inesperados y desagradables hasta un punto, lo mejor seria quedarnos tranquilas durante el fin de semana para no tentar la suerte.

El sábado aproveche de poner la casa al dia, la semana siguiente comenzaría a trabajar de nuevo en la biblioteca y en la video tienda, mi sueno en Twilight había acabado tras el incidente con el jefe, ni siquiera tuve que ir a renunciar, me llego mi cheque de liquidación, con una cifra que no me venia nada mal, sospeche que tenia que ver con mi silencio.

El domingo Sali con Rose a caminar, entramos a un par de tiendas de recién nacidos, pero aun no queríamos comprar nada, almorzamos en un restaurante de comida china que a Rose le encantaba, y como estábamos relativamente lejos de casa nos regresamos en un taxi.

Edward's POV

El domingo al despertarme me sorprendió ver a Emmet dando vueltas por la casa, nunca era tan activo en las mananas. Me desperté un poco aturdido, no había dormido bien por un mal sueno que había tenido.

Edward… -dijo Emmet desesperado, era la tercera vez que decía mi nombre- me estas escuchando?

Si.. solo estoy un poco dormido aun…-me disculpe- que sucede?

He pensado toda la noche, y… ya lo decidi

Que decidiste? –supuse que tenia que ver con Rose y el bebe pero no sabia que había decidido

Sobre Rose… y mi hijo… -dijo exasperado al ver mi cara de duda- si la quiero Edward, y la quiero para siempre…. Pensé en todo eso que dijiste, y en cierto modo es asi, no estoy tan seguro como tu de mi decisión, pero si se que la quiero tener a mi lado todos los días al despertar y mas con este lazo que nos une ahora –una sonrisa enorme ocupo du rostro- le pediré que se case conmigo… pero…-una sombra llego a su rostro

Que sucede hermano? –le dije con unas palamadas en la espalada intentando animarlo- si estas seguro, es genial que hayas tomado esa decisión…

Lo que sucede… -estaba realmente confuso, como capaz nunca lo había visto- es que no quiero presionar a Rose, no quiero que piense que lo hago por hacerlo, o porque esta embarzada, o por lo que piensen los demás… quiero que sepa que lo hago por mi, porque la quiero

Bueno pero debes decírselo…. –pero al imaginarme la escena comprendi el miedo de Emmet, Rose no era una chica fácil- o demostrárselo, no?

Como le demuestras a una chica que te quieres casar con ella?

Bueno… tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza, quizás pueda ayudarte, te parece?

Le comente mis ideas a Emmet y estuvo de acuerdo, me ofreci a ayudarlo, ya que el plan requería tiempo, dinero y sobretodo mucha ayuda, temprano decidió llamar a Jasper también, eran muy amigos y no quería que su amistad se viera afectada por eso, Jasper al principio defendió completamente a su hermana pero cuando escucho el plan estuvo de acuerdo en mantener el secreto, incluso con Alice, ya que ella seguramente no seria capaz de aguantar tanta información.

Durante toda la semana evitamos a las chicas, y no fue un trabajo dificl pues al parecer ellas tampoco querían vernos. En clases, Bella se portaba normal, _muy normal_, para mi gusto, llegaba a ser hasta indiferente, al principio pensé que seria por la alumna pesadilla, pero al ponerla en su sitio y ver que seguía como si nada, preferí ubicar mi mente solamente en el plan, seguirlo hasta el fin de semana.

Después que se solucionara todo entre Rose y Emmet quizás las cosas se arreglaban solas entre ella y yo… aunque no había nada que tomar, yo estaba seguro de mi decisión, mis sentimientos por Bella ya habían pasado los limites, no era una amiga, tampoco podía decir la que la quería como una hermana, me preocupaba mas de la cuenta por ella, por lo que tampoco entraba en la categoría de cualquier chica… pero como le podía explicar? Si ni yo me entendía…

Me sorprendi un par de veces imaginándome mi vida con Bella, siendo novios…. Pero estaba realmente enamorado? O simplemente estaba buscando estabilidad a costa de Bella? La quería realmente o solo estaba decidido a olvidar y empezar desde cero? Pensé en sincerarme con Emmet, pero era su hermano… tal vez Jasper.

Hoy, ya teníamos que dejar todo listo. El gran dia seria mañana, Emmet le pediría a Rose que se casaran, nos costo mucho afinar el plan, terminamos de colocar los muebles en el cuarto, parte de la sorpresa y luego nos acostamos a dormir, el dia de hoy había sido agotador. Pero mañana todo seria perfecto.

Habíamos vaciado mi cuarto, y lo habíamos decorado para que fuese la habitación del bebe, con una cuna blanca, paredes amarillas con una cinta decorada con carruseles, una mecedora y un estante para las cosas que necesitaran a la mano. Tambien cambiamos los posters y los autos de colección de Emmet por un juego de cuarto matrimonial, con mesas de noche y peinadora, gavetas que las chicas llenaban con cualquier cosa que posiblemente nunca usarían pero que aun asi, _eran necesarias_. En fin, el apartamento parecía otro, guardamos casi todo en cajas y solo nos faltaba bajarlas al maletero pero caimos profundos.

A la mañana siguiente fui a tocar el timbre a Bella tenia la excusa de pedirle un libro, pero después de insistir varias veces comprobé que no estaban, bajamos las cajas, dejando solo una con mis cosas, Emmet me había dicho que no tenia porque irme, y que seguramente Rose pensaba lo mismo, pero yo prefería salir de allí, cuando esos dos recuperaran su pasión, el amor saldría por las ventanas del apartamento, y yo no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Limpiamos el apartamento y esperamos ansiosamente a las chicas en la ventana, había sido mi idea, nunca admitiría frente a Emmet que ya lo había hecho anteriormente por Bella. Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando las vimos bajar del taxi, prendimos las velas rápidamente y yo sali para distraer a Bella y permitir que Emmet atrapara a Rose.

Chicas… -las detuve antes de que llegaran a nuestro piso- como están?

Bien Edward… te pasa algo? –pregunto Rose

Bueno… si es que…- Bella iba a seguir subiendo, asi que la tome del brazo- necesito hablar contigo –le dije

Hablaremos mañana Edward, estoy cansada –dijo aun sin verme a los ojos, necesitaba que lo hiciera para poder conseguir que se quedara…

Bella –la llame, e instintivamente volteo, aproveche el contacto visual y repeti –necesito hablar contigo

Yo esperare arriba Bella –dijo Rose subiendo.

Nos quedamos quietos unos segundos, luego ella miro mi mano que seguía sujetándola, yo la libere, volvimos a mirarnos, escuche unas voces arriba, Bella estaba a punto de gritar, para ver si pasaba algo, asi que muy instintivamente la gire para que cayera sobre mi, mi cuerpo agarro todo su peso, no mas pesado que una ligera pluma, y le tape los labios… comenzó a intentar gritar y movia los brazos para librarse de mi, me puse frente a ella, tapándole los labios aun con las manos… sus ojos me miraron con una furia que no había visto nunca reflejado en sus tiernos ojos, que habían estado tristes, alegres, quizás timidos… pero en este momento lucian furiosos.

Bella… -dije intentando calamarla- perdón… -la solte lentamente- no tienes que gritar…

Que diablos te sucede? –me dijo pegándome con uno de sus punos, intentando hacerme daño.

Solo ayudaba a Emmet… el quería hablar con Rose, a solas –le confese.

Ayudabas a Emmet? –dijo subiendo el tono- oh! Vaya que lo ayudabas con esos consejos….

De que hablas? –pregunte extrañado, no entendía a que se refería

Olvidalo Edward… dejame subir –dijo cortando el contacto visual

Bella –dije subiendo su rostro para que estuviese a nivel del mio- que pasa? Pensé que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros…

De que hablas??? -dijo ella gritando cada vez mas fuerte- si tu y yo…. –estaba seguro que iba a decir algo respecto a nosotros y cambio repentinamente- si Emmet no hubiese escuchado tus consejos… seguramente no hubiese hecho sufrir a Rose asi como tu….

Como yo que? –necesitaba que completara esa frase.

Pero no lo hizo, ella me empujo hacia atrás, pero yo la agarre mas fuerte y cuando sentí su cuerpo tan cerca, tan agradablemente cerca al mio, su cara justo frente a la mia y _sus labios_, con una distancia tan corta que podía ser peligrosa… y ese aroma, ese aroma que invadía mi cuerpo cada vez que ella estaba cerca, ese aroma del que me había adueñado desde el dia que la conoci.

No pude soportarlo mas, la bese, al principio se resistió, intentando alejarse de mi, pero yo no podía controlarme, necesitaba continuar ese beso, mis manos perdían el control, paseando por su cuello y luego bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, allí se estancaron por un minuto, y para decir la verdad, no me hubiese molestado dejalas asi el resto de mi vida. De un momento a otro sus labios dejaron de resistirse, permitiendo que mi lengua entrara en contacto con la suya, _vaya que esto era diferente_¸al principio sentí como se escondia, pero luego me respondia el beso, con pasión, con la misma furia que había en sus ojos, como si quisiera hacerme daño con ese beso, _como si pudiera…_

Sus manos dejaron de presionar mi pecho y rodearon mi cuello, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi cabello y mis manos volvieron a moverse, bucando el contacto con las suyas… seguíamos contra de la pared, donde sus brazos bajaron siendo atrapados por los mios, nuestras manos se unieron por un momento, y se alejaron de nuestros cuerpos, sentía como sus respiración se agitaba hasta un punto donde no podía mas… pero mis labios no podían separarse, volvi a tomarla por la cintura con un brazo asegurándome de que no se escapara.

Mis labios bajaron por su mandibula, sintiendo su piel erizada, segui hacia su oreja, donde juguetee con su lóbulo unos segundos, y luego en su cuello… mis manos ya habían bajado un poco mas, se se encontraban en la terminación de su espalda…. Sentí como una de sus piernas me atrapaba, y al mismo tiempo me libraba de cualquier malentendido, la tome con fuerza y ella subió la otra pierna mientras nuestros labios volvían a conectarse… esta vez el beso era menos fuerte pero igual de apasionado, mis manos no podían evitar acariciar sus muslos alrededor de mi cadera queriendo que su pantalón desapareciera unos minutos para poder contactar con su piel, pero un fuerte chillido nos interrumpió por completo, ella bajo sus piernas rapidamente y yo no tuve mas remedio que liberarla… la primera vocanada de aire que entro por mi sistema respiratorio ardio, como si ese aire fuera innecesario, como si mi cuerpo pidiera un oxigeno diferente.

Bella's POV

Fue como si el mundo se parara un minuto, como si desapareciera el suelo bajo mis pies y me transportara en una alfombra mágica hasta llegar a la luna. Nuestros labios se buscaban con desesperada necesidad, nuestras manos encajaron durante unos segundos como perfectas piezas vecinas de un rompecabezas, y nuestras ropa ardia, como si de un segundo a otro se hubiese converdido en algo asfixiante, que necesitábamos eliminar para poder unir nuestras pieles. Cuando su boca se poso en mi cuello, perdi la poca cordura que me quedaba, necesitaba de _el, _lo aprisione con mis piernas en un intento desesperado a fundir nuestros cuerpos, y derrepente, en un segundo, choque con la realidad.

Deje de sentir sus cabellos entre mis manos, y mis piernas buscaron el contacto directo con el suelo, mis ojos que habían permanecido cerrados durante toda la escena, se comenzaron a abrir lentanmente, teniendo mi primer contacto con la realidad, me encontré con un muro blanco, cuyos ojos verdes me miraban penetrantemente, como atornillando mi cerebro.

En seguida apareció Rose en la escalera, con lagrimas en el rostro pero claramente feliz, creo que no podía hablar por la emoción, me jalo hacia arriba y sentí como el nos seguía, al llegar a la puerta Rose corrió hasta los brazos de Emmet, que se veía claramente feliz con la chica entre sus brazos… se profundizaron en el departamento, entrando al cuarto de Edward, quien comenzó a decir…

Bella… -tomandome del brazo antes de que entrara a la casa- yo no…

_Ya se que no querías besarme, no hace falta que me lo restriegues en la cara-_ le respondió mi mente pero mis labios seguían sin moverse, y mi corazón a penas comenzaba a recuperar un ritmo normal.

Espero –lo corte antes de que me hiciera mas daño- que encuentres una mejor forma de callarme la proxxima vez…

Emh… -estaba un poco confundido, frunció el entrecejas- si… lo siento… yo.. estoy de acuerdo.

Ni siquiera espere a que terminara, estaba demasiado molesta para seguir allí parada, entre a la casa, intentando comprender como Rose y Emmet se habían reconciliado, cuando los segui al cuarto de Edward, me quede soprendida por unos segundos. Este solia estar lleno de libros y cds, una pequeña cama y un mueble oxidado, pero ahora las paredes estaban recubiertas de amarillo, con un juego de muebles blanco y pequenos adornos que hacían juego con la cinta de carrusel que atravesaba todas las paredes de la habitación…

…si lo deseas podemos cambiar el amarillo cuando sepamos el sexo del bebe –decia Emmet quien todavía abrazaba a Rose- y faltan algunos detalles de la decoración que me gustaría que tu escogieras…

Es perfecto –decia ella embelesada- no crees, Bella? –dijo tomando mi mano y uniéndome a ellos dos

Espero que no te pongas criticona hermanita –decia Emmet, quien gracias a su gran tamaño era capaz de abrazarnos a las dos sin dificultad- Se que Alice me matara por no llamarla para consultar, pero Edward tuvo buenos consejos, tengo que aceptar que si hubiese estado solo…

Edward? –dije extrañada, no entendía bien… el mismo chico que le había dicho todo aquello de el amor esa noche, por lo que Emmet se había espantado….

Si –dijo Emmet haciendo que dejara mis pensamientos y me concentrara en el- Edward.. me ayudo mucho, he de asegurarte que no habría podido hacer mucho sin el… me ayudo a darme cuenta de que era lo que quería realmente… -beso a Rose en la mejilla- y a demostrarle lo que sentía….

No tienes que quitarte merito –dijo una voz aterciopelada dentras de mi- yo solo te dije lo que pensaba al respecto…. –_oh por Dios! Lo había confundido todo_

Gracias Edward… yo se muy bien lo cabezota que es Emmet –dijo Rose mientras golpeaba ligeramente a Emmet en el hombro- y si tu no hubieses metido tus manos en esto…seguramente…

Shhh –dijo Emmet colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Rose- no pienses en eso mi amor, solo debemos recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido por mis miedos… tu solo dime que debo hacer para que me perdones???

El escuchar a mi hermano con esas palabras me hicieron comprender que en verdad Edward no me había mentido, que solo intentaba ayudar a Emmet, y lo había logrado. Ese cuarto demostraba claramente el amor de Emmet hacia Rose, pero al mismo tiempo estaba impregnado de Edward, sus manos claamente habían estado metidas en esto.

Para celebrar la reconciliación invitamos a Jasper y a Alice que al enterarse de la noticia no se sorprendieron del todo, pero se alegraron y prometieron venir un poco mas tarde. Mientras llegaban Rose y yo fuimos al departamento y Edward y Emmet a comprar unas cosas para comer.

Oh Bella! Estoy tan feliz… -decia la embarazada- no puedo creerlo, en verdad nunca dude que Emmet reaccionara, pero pensé que seria un proceso mas lento, y nunca me imagine un detalle como ese de su parte… cuando me propuso matrimonio en seguida me negué, no quería que lo hiciera por compromiso…. –en ese momento observe el anillo, era sencillo pero muy hermoso con un rubi en el medio, cuyo rojo escarlata relucía en la mano de Rose- pero luego con todas esas palabras, y con el gesto que tuvo… creo que en cualquier momento me despertare y me dare cuenta que estoy en un sueno…

No seas tonta Rose –dije sonriendo- mi hermano se gano unos cuantos puntos con eso, y no digo que sea para olvidar la terrible semana que te hizo pasar… pero creo que viniendo de el, este gesto debería valer el doble…

Y Edward…. Tengo tanto que agradecerle Bella… -la sola mención de su nombre provoco un retorcijon en mi estomago- igual que a ti… gracias por estar conmigo estos días…

Me abrazo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas, charlamos un rato antes de que sonara el timbre, era Emmet con una flor para Rose, ya todos estaban allí asi que terminamos de recoger alguna de las cosas que se llevaría mientras tanto y nos unimos con ellos.

Todo parecía perfecto, Jasper estaba feliz y Alice asombrada por el trabajo de Emmet y Edward, los felicito pero pidió encargarse de los últimos detalles de la habitación. Rose irradiaba felicidad, y podría jurar que su vientre había crecido derrepente, dándole un aspecto maternal y tierno. Me fije en Edward, cuyo rostro tenia una sonrisa, pero no era del todo sincera, pues en sus ojos se notaba un poco de decepción o quizás… tristeza.

Estuve evitando su mirada durante un rato, estaba un poco nerviosa, y creo que no me di cuenta de que estaba tomando muy rápido, pues en menos de 1 hora tenia 4 copas de vino encima, deje la copa, esperando que no hubiesen efectos secundarios como la ultima vez, en ese momento vi que Edward salió del departamento, las 2 parejitas bailanban muy románticamente una balada que sonaba en esos momentos, asi que sali, no notarían mi ausencia.

Hola… -le dije sentándome junto a el en un escalon- yo… a mi, me gustaría hablar contigo…

Bella… -dijo mirándome con esos ojos, ahora si estaba segura de encontrar cierta tristeza en ellos- ahora no quiero pelear contigo, de verdad si me quieres reclamar, o insultarme, o… de verdad disculpa cualquier cosa que haya dicho o hecho…

No no… -lo corte, _vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba_- yo quiero hablar de nosotros – _ni siquiera tartamudeas?_ Me dije a mi misma.

A que te refieres??? –dijo girando su rostro y quedando justo frente a mi.

Yo… -el vino estaba haciendo su efecto, desinhibiéndome por completo- ya estoy cansada Edward… cansada de este juego, -intento interrumpirme, pero no lo deje- no puedo seguir esforzándome contigo, siento… siento que tengo que bajar mis defensas.

Bella… -logro interrumpirme- yo no quiero… -pero el vomito verbal salió de mi boca, no quería callarme mas tiempo.

Dejame terminar –le suplique, el asintió- no puedo seguir encontrándote en todas las esquinas, huyendo de ti, evitando que cosas como la de hoy sucedan y haciendo lo posible para no ver las buenas acciones que haces….Simplemente, estoy harta de hacer todo eso…-_ahora si Bella, te excediste…_pensé mientras continuaba con mi destrucción_ -_ estoy cansada de ignorar como haces que mis manos tiemblen, o como me sonrojo sin sentido solo porque tu estas cerca…No puedo seguir controlándome de esa forma… -el tomo mi rostro con su mano, y con solo verlo a los ojos, supe que estaba arruinada.

No hagas esto –dijo el- por favor, no lo hagas…

Pero fue inevitable, las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar mi rostro, hasta alcanzar sus manos que todavía estaban alrededor de mi rostro… no supe de donde saque fuerzas, pero me levante y corri hacia mi departamento, cerrando la puerta con llave y echándome en mi cama, como ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, llore por largo rato, como un bebe, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Edward's POV

_Eres un completo Idiota, idiota no… peor, eres un animal, porque ni siquiera los idiotas se comportan como tu… _Bella se había ido inmediatamente, como era de suponer, aun sentía sus lagrimas caer en mis manos… porque ella me había dicho eso? A caso no había demostrado ser un idiota? A caso ella no era la que siempre me evitaba? Me había agarrado desprevenido, si hubiese sabido que ella me iba a confesar todo eso, y de ese forma… _posiblemente igual la hubieses regado_.

Una punzada llego a mi cabeza, todos los insultos pasaban por mi mente, pero peor que eso era seguir con la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza, y no era la imgen de _mi Bella_ que había estado desde el dia que nos conocimos, esa Bella que me sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas y uno ojos brillantes, ahora era esa, la que hace unos minutos había estado aquí a mi lado confesando su amor, y ahora lloraba por mi culpa, _imbécil._

Que sucedes Edward? –interrumpio una voz a mi lado, era Emmet.

Nada –dije en seguida, _oh si, Emmet si te dara tu merecido_

Vamos hermano… no has quitado esa cara en toda la noche –dijo con un tono preocupado- si es por la casa, Rose esta de acuerdo conmigo, no queremos que te vayas, nos has ayudado demasiado…

No es eso, me halaga que me tomen en cuenta, aunque espero que pronto encuentre otro sitio –dije sincerándome- ustedes necesitaran privacidad.

Entonces que sucede??? –dijo Emmet, haciendo un mohín para ignorar mi comentario acerca de mudarme

Es solo que.... tengo algunos problemas, pero no vale la pena hablarlo –no quería decirle a Emmet que estaba enamorado de Bella, no quería ayuda y sabia que el intentaría algo- hoy es tu dia, y quiero que vayas a celebrar…

De hecho –dijo una vocecita detrás de el- Rose y Jasper te están esperando, yo debo hablar con Edward…

Que sucede monstruo? –me adelante, viendo que Emmet ya había entrado.

Hermanito… Emmet me conto sobre todo lo que hiciste para ayudarlo… -me abrazo- estoy muy orgullosa de ti… sabes? Creo que te he juzgado un poco mal, pensé que no cambiarias… pero creo que Seattle te esta haciendo bien

No lo creo –le solte, sin darme cuenta

Por que lo dices? –interrogo Alice en seguida- Que ha sucedido?

Es que… no estoy listo –_esa es la verdad_

Sigo sin entender… a que te refieres con que no estas listo? –fruncio el ceno- Listo para que?

Para esta clase de vida Alice… no estoy listo para formar parte de ustedes, para convivir asi con la gente… yo… a mi me va mejor solo –dije intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarme- yo no puedo.. no soy una buena persona

Edward Cullen, dentente ahora mismo! –dijo mi hermana, con todo y su tamaño imponía carácter sin tener que gritar- no quiero volver a lo mismo de unos anos antes… no quiero que comiences de nuevo, has mejorado mucho hermanito, no veas hacia atrás!

No se trata de que vea hacia atrás –la corte en seguida- yo no estoy preparado para volver a empezar Alice, para relacionarme, yo ya no soy el mismo de esos anos… Solo le hago daño a la gente cuando me acerco demasiado…

Eso es algo que tu mismo te has inventado! –exploto la pequeña- todo ese cuento de que estas roto, y de que no te enamoras, esa historia de que no puedes volver a querer solo esta en tu mente!!! Debes sacarte esa idea absurda de la cabeza

Alice… tu has visto como me he comportado desde que se fue…. –_Tanya_, otra vez en mi mente, esos recuerdos que me torturaban- no he podido tener una relación seria, no he podido acercarme a nada… no he podido SENTIR nada por nadie….

Eso es mentira Edward! Simplemente no has querido… y si antes nadie te lo dijo es por miedo a como reaccionarias, porque todos te ven como "el pobre de Edward", el que no ha superado una ruptura, al que rechazaron –las palabras de mi hermana estaba haciéndome daño, pero me quede plantado escuchándolo todo, después de lo que le había hecho a Bella, lo merecía- … a caso quieres eso? Que todos te tengan lastima? Pues yo no te tengo lastima, yo te quiero, y porque te quiero te voy a decir esto muy en serio –tomo un poco de aire, estaba realmente agitada- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tanya te dejo, ella se fue y siguió con su vida, y tu lo único que has hecho desde entonces es lamentarte de lo sucedido, intentando parecer culpable para quela gente no te tenga lastima, acostándote con cualquier palo con falda que te pase por delante para que la gente crea que eres el "chico malo", y en realidad no lo eres Edward… a mi parecer –estaba a punto de llorar, _eres un genio, 2 chicas en una sola noche… _me acuso mi mente- a mi parecer eres solo un chiquillo con miedo, eso es el sr. Edward Cullen, un miedoso que le aterroriza la idea de que lo vuelvan a rechazar, y se oculta tras esa careta de arrogancia y de galan para no demostrar amor… -ya había derramado varias lagrimas, pero sentía que si me acercaba seria peor- te tengo noticias Edward, la tierra sigue girando, los anos van pasando, y si tu no mejoras tu actitus, si tu… si tu no te quitas esa mascara, te vas a descubrir en unos anos… solo, y yo, yo no quiero eso para ti.

Eso si había sido fuerte, escuchar a mi hermana, peor, a mi hermanita menor, gritándome todas esas cosas, esas verdades… porque cada una de las palabras que había dicho Alice eran ciertas, yo era un miedoso, y solo me valia de mi actitud de galan y de chico malo para no demostrar cariño, para no aprender a estimar a nadie, y que nadie me estimara demas a mi tampoco, tenia miedo, sentía que un abismo se abria delante mi…. Y yo estaba solo, sin nadie que me detuviera para saltar.

**OK!!!! No saben como me costo escribir este capitulo, yo misma no estaba muy segura de quien se debía confesar primero… pero gracias a sus Reviews disipe todas mis dudas y aclare mi mente! Edward es "mas fuerte" por no decir mas terco, en cambio Bella se deja llevar por sus emociones y sus hormonas…**

**Ese encuentro de segundo grado que se dio en las escaleras… mmm! Creo que tendrá que ver con algo mas adelante! Y bueno, si creen que ha pasado lo peor… pues esperen el próximo capitulo! Jeje soy mala! Muuuuy mala! Jajajaja pero lo bueno es que después de la tormenta llega… la calma? **

**De vdd muchas gracias!!! a mis lectoras frecuentes! Me emociono mucho al ver que dejan reviews y que les sigue gustando, sus consejos y sus halagos… WOW! Son lo máximo! Y a todas aquellas personas que se están enganchando ahorita con la historia… no duden en dejar su opinión! Les estare igual de agradecida!!!!**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios!!!! Y espero actualizar pronto, quizás el miércoles ******


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Bella's POV

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Al entrar en mi casa solo pude desplomarme de llanto... No se hasta que hora llore, solo puedo asegurar que si deje de hacerlo es porque mis ojos estaban secos... No habian tantas lagrimas como para compensar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Por primera vez me habia enamorado, despues de tanto evitarlo, despues de tanto buscar al hombre perfecto, despues de creer que el amor nunca tocaria mi puerta... Asi era, el amor no toco mi puerta, yo me lance sin tener ningun tipo de indicio a mi favor.

Despues de todo, no se que me extranaba, con Edward todo habia sido asi desde el principio, todo al reves. Desde la forma en como nos conocimos, aquella noche de pasion que tal vez era la principal responsable de que me sintiera asi... Y no porque me hubiese enamorado de el desde ese momento, sino porque el recordar esos momentos, esas caricias, seguramente me habian ilusionado un poco mas, incluso me habian dado esa seguridad absurda de que el me corresponderia... De donde diablos pude sacar esa idea? -me pregunte. Era Edward, el chico del que tantas veces habia hablado con Alice, el _prostituto_ que no era capaz de enamorarse, y que a mi parecer ni siquiera podia querer a su madre...

Pero entonces, si asi era Edward, porque yo lo veia diferente? Porque demostraba ser un hijo casi perfecto, un hermano como pocos, y un verdadero caballero de esos que no existen?? Porque vaya que defenderme asi, no solo en una ocasion... Sino en 2! Sin importar lo que pudiesen hacer contra el.... Pero si, en definitiva, esos actos heroicos, mezclados con esos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa torcida, esos brazos perfectamente marcados... Esa forma de peinarse tan relajada, tan el... Esas caricias y esas palabras que yo habia malinterpretado por completo....puedo llegar a ser bastante estupida, para ser sinceros.

Pensar que esos encantos los usaba solo conmigo... _JA!_ Si yo lo sabia, el nunca me habia mentido, ni mucho menos intentado enganar.. El siempre habia mostrados sus dotes de Don Juan, y yo, sabiendo todo me deje envolver...me resultaba demasiado fácil tener esas fantasias con el, un futuro con vestido blanco, con cocina y 3 ninos incluidos en el paquete… y luego, un fiel acompañante, alguien con quien compartir mi vida, alguien que no permitiera que me quedara sola.

Todos esos pensamientos se nublaron poco a poco, y supuse que me había quedado dormida, pues al abrir los ojos me encontraba con _el,_ quien me cargaba por los aires y me cantaba al oído, con sus susurros llenos de te quiero…. Pensé en despertarme y volver a mi realidad, pero mi sueno era mucho mas tentador, preferiría quedarme asi para toda mi vida, aun sabiendo que es _el,_ Edward Cullen.

Bella –llamo una voz a lo lejos, mientras yo flotaba sobre las nubes- Bella, despierta…

No… -balbuceaba, poco a poco la imagen de Edward se desvanecía a mi lado- No te vayas…

Que te sucede Bella?

Poco a poco abri los ojos, era Rose, que me miraba con cierta curiosidad, vi el reloj en mi mesita de noche… casi las 3 de la tarde, _mierda_, Rose estaba bien vestida, y yo no estaba muy segura de que dia era, ni de cuanto tiempo había pasado durmiendo… ni de que tanto quería a Rose, para no matarla por haberme despertado a la realidad…

Que ha pasado? –fue lo único que logre decir

Has faltado a la universidad –dijo con la preocupación en la cara- pensé que hoy comenzabas a trabajar Bella, lo menos que me esperaba es que estarías durmiendo…

No se que me sucedió –dije sinceramente- supongo que tenia cansancio acumulado… -_o una depresión severa_

Bueno banate, -dijo esta sacándome de la cama- Alice no debe tardar en llegar…

Alice? –pregunte, aun un poco confusa

Si Bella! Aloooo –dijo señalando su barriguita- no creeras que voy a esperar a que nazcan para arrglar todo, o si?

Oh… -fue lo único que logre decir mientras Rose prácticamente me encerraba en el bano.

No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado todo lo de anoche –me reprochaba- creo que el alcohol no hace un buen efecto en ti.

Aproveche la ducha para reaccionar, la había puesto… la había regado por completo! _Como eres de idiota, decirle esas cosas a Edward…_ por un momento me aterrorizo la idea de que Alice lo supiera, pues a El podía engañarlo, evadirlo, hasta mentirle… pero a la enana siniestra, no se le escapaba nada, mi mejor amiga me conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba pasando.

Necesitaba una excusa, algo que me ayudara a cubrirme… de repente decorde el vino de anoche, casi me había tomado la botella yo sola, eso es… recordé las palabras de Rose, _alcohol_! Tendría que asumir que estaba un poco ebria, y que no recuerdo muchas cosas de anoche. Asi si Edward se lo había comentado a alguien, yo tendría la coartada perfecta para no recordar nada, y decir que no tenia ni idea de porque había dicho eso.

Sali de la ducha y ya se escuchaban los cuchicheos de Alice y Rose, me aceque a la puerta de mi habitación mientras me vestia, para intentar escuchar algo de lo que decían, pero era un poco difícil, asi que decidi salir para enfrentarme a ellas, con la mejor cara de tranquilidad que podía poner.

Bella, como estas? –saludo Alice tranquilamente, sin ninguna mirada picara de las uqe me había imaginado- ya me ha contado Rose que el vino, no te sienta nada bien –rio

Si… -dude- pero ya estoy bien –menti- tu como has estado?

Bien, no sabes todos los planes que tengo, pero debes ayudarme a convencer a esta rubiecita! –senalando a Rose- que acepte la propuesta de Emmet

No entiendo, aun no sabes si viviras con el? –esta mujer si esta loca, si Edward hiciera la mitad de eso por mi… _calma Bella, sacalo de aquí_, dijo mi mente

No es eso Bella…-dijo Rose sonrojada- y no quiero que te molestes conmigo, se que quieres a Emmet como un hermano y todo… pero no estoy segura si debo aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, después de todo no quiero que se sienta obligado a nada conmigo por el bebe…

Pero Rose, el gesto de Emmet –intente comenzar, pero me interrumpió

Lo se Bella… Emmet me sorprendió mucho y no esperaba ese gesto, pero… -sus ojos reflejaban las dudas de sus palabras- pero me pregunto si el hubiese hecho lo mismo si no hubiese quedado embarazada… no quiero obligarlo, atarlo, ya le explique ayer que no tendría problema en mudarme, que me encantaba la idea… pero acerca del matrimonio

El matrimonio –dijo Alice desesperada- no es una obligación, y si Emmet te lo propuso es porque en verdad se imagina el resto de sus días contigo, es que no lo entiendes Rose? El no hubiese hecho eso por nadie, aunque estuviese otro hijo en camino… no lo estas atando a ti, el quiero estar contigo!

Rose, -la interrumpi yo, para poder hablar antes de que ella dijera una excusa- escuchame bien, conozco a Emme lo suficiente, y creeme, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado casado, pero ayer, ayer con ese gesto, cambio muchas de las cosas que pensaba de el… y creo que para el es un paso importante, tu sabes mejor que nadie que no lo hace por obligación, y que si no aceptas… lo lamentaras en un futuro, y si te interesa… si no aceptas, me parece que le haras mucho daño, y no se trata de lo que yo piense, pero cuando veas el daño que le has hecho, seras tu misma quien nunca te perdonaras.

Rose lloro un poco, nos agradeció porque en tan poco tiempo la hubiésemos acogido de esa manera, asegurando que nunca había tenido amigas tan cercarnas, luego admitió que teníamos razón, y nos confeso que Emmet había tenido que retener una lagrima cuando esta lo rechazo, asi que la ayudamos a planear una sorpresa de ella para el, en donde le pediría matrimonio otra vez. También discutimos unos detalles sobre la boda, Alice tenia planes en grande, pero Rose prefería algo pequeño, aseguro que no conocía a mucha gente en Seattle, y que los únicos que realmente importábamos eramos nosotros, asi que Alice se comprometió a organizar una recepción extrictamente formal cuando Rose y Emmet decidieran la fecha.

Asi mismo, pusimos nuestro plan en marcha, y dejamos a Rose en casa para que se alistara, cuando Emmet llegara si que se iba a llevar una sorpresa… compramos todo lo necesario para ponerle romance al asunto y cuando llegamos a casa preparamos la dichosa cena, ya que Rose no era la mas experta, para ser sinceros… Alice me invito a cenar para dejarlos solos, al principio me negué, pero no quería arruinar la cena, ni quedarme en casa de Emmet, corriendo peligro de ver a Edward, asi que acepte.

Edward's POV

Aun quedaban los recuerdos de la discusión con Alice en mi mente, todo lo que había dicho, y todo lo que me había mostrado, era como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado encerrado en un cuarto oscuro, y Alice hubiese abierto las cotinas, mas que eso, la ventana… podía ver como el aire en mi pecho ya no dolia, como todo empezaba a tener mas sentido.

Mas fuertes que los reclamos de Alice podían ser los recuerdos de Bella, sus palabras, su mirada… aquel beso que nos habíamos dado a penas unas horas atrás, y como pude rechazarla, por primera vez en la vida me sentí como un verdadero idiota. De tantas noches que pase con diferentes mujeres, de tantas veces que no podía recordar ni siquiera nombres… ahora siempre había uno en mi mente: Bella

Desde el primer instante en que la conoci, debi notarlo, debi saber que era diferente… y esa noche, esa noche no había sido igual al resto de mis noches como perro de calle. En esa noche sentí una conexión especial, un _no se que_ que no pude explicar. Luego recordé la boda, mi expectativa al verla y mi furia al ver al cobarde de Jacob, luego todos aquellos sentimientos que no había podido reconocer cuando supe que podría verla mas seguido al dar clases en la universidad y aquellos celos inexplicables que me habían invadido cuando la vi con James… todas y cada una de las experiencias que había compartido con Bella hasta ahora eran únicas, y no podía elegir cual era la mejor, ya no era una fotografía pegada a mi cerebro, era un video que se repetía durante las 24 horas del dia, y que ni yo mismo quería parar.

Me levante de la cama recordando que tenia que ir al trabajo, lleve unos dicos del proyecto conmigo para mostrárselos al sr. Banner, y de allí decidi pasar por starbuck's en busca de mi segunda adicción, mi, mejor dicho, _nuestro_, frapuccino de caramelo… al probarlo no pude evitar sornreir, pues el video de mi mente se detuvo unos minutos en ese par de desayunos que habíamos compartido…

Edward…. Que haces? –pregunto Rose

Disculpa –dije un poco apenado, había entrado a la oficina y me había quedado en el medio de todo pensando en Bella- he estado distraído…

Ya lo he notado… -dijo la rubia sonriendo- Edward… quería hablar contigo

Si… dime –nunca había caído en cuenta que Bella y yo no vivíamos en un universo paralelo, y que seguramente Rose y quizás la misma Alice estaban al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

Es sobre lo que paso ayer… -comenzo esta, asi que preferí interrumpirla antes de que me reganara

Rose, no quiero que me lo tomes a mal –le corte en seguida- se que soy el nuevo del grupo y que seguramente me he comportado un poco mal, pero prometo que solucionare todo lo antes posible, no quiero que te molestes conmigo…

Edward… -dijo mientras fruncia el ceno- puedo saber de que estas hablando??? Quien te dijo que me molestabas? Lo único que quería era agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, se que si no hubiese sido por ti Emmet no se hubiese dado cuenta tan rápido de todo…

Ah… -_que obvio eres Edward_- es eso…

Claro que es eso –dijo Rose- pero me puedes explicar a que te refieres con molestarnos?

Yo… -_la puse, ahora si que no se que decir_..

No quiero enterarme Edward que vuelves a decir que me molestas, de eso exactamente es que quería hablarte –decía ella mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla de manera muy calida- …Tu nos ayudaste mucho, y quiero que sepas que no tienes porque buscar casa, puedes estar con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario, aun falta mucho para que nazca el bebe y… me dolería mucho que no estes estos meses con nocotros

Menos mal que Rose no había notado nada, le agradeci por su gesto y prometi que estaría por allí, aunque si necesitaba buscar un sitio paa vivir, ya que cuando el bebe naciera ellos necesitarían mas espacio y mas privacidad, asi que le prometi que hasta esa fecha mas o menos estaría viviendo con ellos. Me marche rápido para que Rose no me preguntara mucho mas acerca de lo que había dicho antes…

Entre al salón de clases preparado para ver a Bella, y pedirle una cena por la noche y poder conversar acerca de nosotros, pero para mi sorpresa su asiento estaba vacio… _claro, seguro no quiere verte ni en pintura_, me dije para mis adentros. Esa clase fue un poco tediosa, debía explicar una teorías evolutivas de la Literatura, y no tenia muchos animos… tal vez si hubiese podido verla.

Profesor.. –dijo la amiga de Bella tímidamente

Dime Edward, -dije sonriéndole- tu eres?

Weber, Angela Weber –dijo rápidamente- quería saber si puedo terminar el taller con Bella, aunque no haya asistido a clases…

Y sabes por que no vino? –la interrumpi rápidamente

Yo… no se, es muy raro –dijo ella hablando consigo misma- debe estar enferma o algo asi, ella nunca falta….

Enferma? –pense en voz alta, y mi voz noto una preocupación exagerada…

Si… no lo se, bueno, usted cree que podamos…?

Si, no hay problema Andrea…

Angela –me corrigio, _dios tenia que ser tan malo con los nombres?_

De acuerdo Angela, disculpa.

Sali del salón y en seguida llame a Alice, alegando que Andr..angela me había dicho que Bella estaba enferma, para intentar averiguar algo, pero Alice tampoco estaba enterada de nada, parecía que todo lo de ayer había quedado olvidado y que seguía siendo mi hermanita… Iba camino a casa y me encontré con los muchachos, Jasper había venido a traer a Alice y por lo que entendí Emmet seguía un poco triste porque Rose no había aceptado casarse.

Estuvimos un rato charlando en el pub donde soliamos reunirnos, Jasper me comento que Alice estaba un poco apenada por todo lo que me había dicho, pero le asegure que todo estaba en orden, el lucia un poco triste y me pareció extraño, ya que desde su boda siempre estaban radiantes de felicidad, era como si compartieran sentimientos, pues cuando le asegure que todo estaba bien con mi hermana el se recupero rápidamente.

Emmet por su parte tenia muchos planes en la cabeza, con su hijo y con Rose, nos contaba su siguiente plan para que Rose aceptara casarse, y los nombres que había estado leyendo para el bebe, a pesar de su tristeza por el matrimonio, había una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, algo muy noble de su parte.

Y tu….? –dijo Jasper dirigiéndose hacia mi

Ya hemos hablado de nuestras penas y alegrías… -dijo Emmet- ahora iremos a la pate divertida, vamos Edward! Has sido muy reservado hasta ahora… Jasper ha quedado ciego por tu hermana, y yo estoy entrando al terrorífico mundo del compromiso … asi que solo nos queda escuchar las aventuras de un chico solitario de New York en Seattle

Yo… mi vida no es muy interesante –dije sincerándome- y tampoco pintes el compromiso como una noche de Halloween, no es malo si encuentras a la persona adecuada…

A ese punto quería llegar –dijo Emmet con una sonrisa un poco maligna- has estado hablando mucho de amor últimamente, asi que…

No tienes que contarnos nada –interrumpio Jasper- sabemos que prefieres mantener tu vida en privado… Emmet es muy exagerado y hasta entrometido para sincerarnos.

En realidad –dije un poco apenado, debía pasar por antipatico y mal educado con ellos, que en realidad se habían convertido en buenos amigos desde mi llegada a Seattle- no tengo preferencias con respecto a mi vida, y aunque sabemos que Emmet es… Emmet pues –reimos por lo bajo- si tiene razón, quizás haya estado pensando mucho en amor últimamente.

Lo sabia! –dijo Emmet- tanta palabrería no podía venir de un hombre en estado natural, si no hubiese sido eso, me comenzaría a preocupar, menos mal que Alice siempre hablaba de ti porque si no hasta gay hubiese pensado que eras…. –lo mire con cara de pocos amigos- mentira brother, eso era una pequeña broma

Todos reimos largo rato y nos fuimos cuando Alice llamo a Jasper, yo me adelante un poco para terminar la campana y al llegar a la casa me encontré a Rose, me dijo que sorprendería a Emmet, y que si pasaba por el departamento lo enviara a casa de Bella por algo, no tuve que tardar mucho en notar la ausencia de ella, y sin preguntar, Rose me dijo que dormiría en casa de Alice, estuve tentado a ir pero al final decidi terminar mi trabajo, era mi responsabilidad, ya me quedarían muchas otras noches con mi Bella.

A la mañana siguiente Emmet me despertó casi a golpes, asegurándome que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no realizo una explicación muy detallada, pero por lo que entendí, Rose había intentado proponerle matrimonio, se le hizo un poco difícil asi que Emmet lo hizo y ella finalmente acepto, todo había sido muy sentimental para que Emmet diera detalles de eso, el caso es que la boda la celebrarían el fin de semana, como no querían nada grande y solo deseaban que estuviésemos nosotros decidieron irnos de viaje para California, donde Jasper y Rose tenían una casa que había pertenecido a sus padres, y por supuesto yo estaba invitado, _y Bella también_.

Esa semana paso rápidamente, para mi desgracia tuve que faltar a la clase del miércoles y del jueves y no pude ver a Bella en toda la semana, la busque varias veces pero al parecer ella se escondia de mi, _es tan tierna_…No podía esperar mucho tiempo mas, asi que decidi aprovechar el viaje de la boda para confesarle todos mis sentimientos s Bella.

El viernes, al salir del trabajo pase toda la tarde buscando las palabras adecuadas, no estaba muy seguro de en que momento se lo diría, pero tenia que ser pronto, pues moria de ganas de abrazarla y poder gritarle a todo el mundo que quería a Bella, por un pequeño instante recordé a un Edward que había vivido anos atrás….

_Flasback:_

Te lo digo hermano, estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo –hablaba muy confiado por teléfono, mientras entraba a una joyería

Ay Edward –decia Seth, un gran amigo de la universidad- no sabes en lo que te metes, mira que eso del compromiso es…]

No hace falta que me alargues la lista de calificativos que me has hecho, yo estoy seguro de que es ella…

Tanya no es una mala chica, lo se –ellos no se la llevaban muy bien- tiene buenos sentimientos, pero yo… me apena decirte esto pero yo…

Calma Seth! –lo interrumpía- se que no es tu mejor amiga, pero debes darle una oportunidad, en verdad es una gran chica…. Si la vieras con los ojos que yo la veo…

Ya me hubieses cortado en pedacitos –bromeo el chico

No es broma Seth! Estoy seguro de que jamás amare una mujer como amo a Tanya… -y al decir esto un anillo de oro con muchas esmeraldas incrustadas alrededor llamo mi atención, era igual a Tanya y sabia que era el indicado para lo que haría solo unas horas después.- … lo encontré, este es –dije finalmente.

Ese dia sali de la joyería con una cajita de terciopelo rojo y el anillo para mi futura prometida en mi bolsillo de saco, y una sonrisa tan radiante y llena de verdadera alegría, cargada de nervios y de felicidad… solo unas horas después el mundo cayo en una noche perenne, un eclipse total, una triste oscuridad absolta.

_(fin del Flashback)_

Sali en seguida de esos pensamientos que solo lograban erizarme la piel e infundirme miedo, esos recuerdos que habían comenzado a desaparecer y que para mi sorpresa había comenzado a reirme de ellos mismos, era muy raro eso, pues tiempo atrás solo podía sentir dolor en pensar en eso.

Termine de arreglar mi equipaje y de ayudar a Emmet a dejar todo en orden, recibimos una llamada de Alice, nos encontraríamos en el aereopuerto, ya que ella estaba con las muchachas y Jasper en su casa y no cabíamos todos en un carro. Emmet y yo salimos directo al aereopuerto, los demás harian unas paradas técnicas según Alice.

Bella's POV

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero como era obvio a penas atravesé las puertas de vidrio del aeropuerto mis ojos bailaron unos segundos hasta encontrar su perfecto rostro, mi corazón latia frenéticamente como se cada bombazo lo ensanchara un poco mas y mis mejillas se calentaron automáticamente, sentía arder el rubor en ambas mejillas, estaba muy nerviosa para ser sincera.

Nos saludamos dejadamente, aunque pude notar que sus labios se presionaron fuertemente en mi mejilla, seguramente por el calor de las mismas intensificab cualquier tipo de sensación. Era un poco extraño, pensé que se comportaría raro, pero esto, esto era mas que raro. Juraría que vi como me pico el ojo y me dedico esa sonrisa torcida, no una vez, sino varias vece a mi parecer.

El viaje paso rápido, llegamos y sentí un gran alivio cuando me fui en el taxi con Alice y Japer y el con Rose y Emmet, necesitaba encontrar paz interior y concentrame, el no me quiere como yo lo quiero, y eso no podía afectarme, no podía quitarme el hambre y el sueno, el no podía ejercer ese control sobre mi.

Recorde su cara después de besarnos en las escaleras, y luego su interrogativa ante mi previa confesión, pero luego vino la parte dolorosa_ "Bella… yo no quiero" "…. por favor, no lo hagas…" _esas palabrotas que resonaban en mi cabeza, creo que la terapia estaba haciendo efecto. Todas las noches escribia un defecto de Edward, algo que me molestaba de el, hasta ahora su voz en mi cabeza podía estar en uno de los primeros reglones.

La casa era preciosa, era grande pero con espacios muy confortables, Alice y Jasper tomaron la habitación principal, Rose y Emmet la habitación de invitados en el piso inferior que era como una especie de anexo y Edward y yo en los cuartos de los gemelos cuando eran niños. Uno en frente del otro, de nuevo, estando cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Ahora ya estaba preparada para mi actuación, si el intentaba sacar el tema, yo solo tendría que recordar el alcohol, o mejor dicho olvidar, hacerme la desentendida, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no estuviese locamente enamorada de el, como si el no lo supiera.

**Se que soy la peor del mundo! Y discúlpenme en serio!!!! No me odien, ni saben la semanita que me gaste, realmente terrible… me dio tiempo de pensar bien que hacer con la historia pero no me daba tiempo de escribir los capítulos! Jeje por suerte llego el fin de semana y ya puedo dedicarme mas tiempo a esto! **

**Primero que nada GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Ya llegamos a 50! Estoy muy feliz porque la mayoría son buenos, y sobretodo porque las que comenzaron a animarme en los primeros capítulos siguen apoyándome ahora! ****Muchas graciiiias a loreto, Ari Swan, day-whitlock, Lulii y Kamii Cullen…. ****Tambien a las personas que encontraron el fic hace poco y ya lo leyeron, espero que lo sigan!!!**

**Ya POR FIN ambos saben lo que sienten, pero todavía falta un poco, tengo que ser un poco mala jeje pero no me odien, pronto estarán juntos y juro que será hermoso, pero quiero que dejen inseguridades y orgullos atrás… es mas, como dije en el 4to capitulo, fui muy extensa y especifica en el encuentro porque el siguiente se daría dentro de mucho…. Ya falta menos, jeje pero falta,,,**

**Para el próximo capitulo **_**el orgullo de Bella vs la inseguridad de Edward**_**, quien podrá mas? O a caso hay algo peor aun??? Jajajaja una aparición inesperada y no muy grata! Celos, celos y massss celos!**

**POR FAVOR ACEPTEN MIS DISCULPAS SINCERAS, NO ME ODIEN POR NO JUNTAR A BELLA Y A EDWARD TODAVIA Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA! NO ME CASTIGUEN SIN REVIEWS ********, SEAN BUENAS Y DEN CLICK EN GO!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Edward's POV

Estaba solo a 2 puertas de distancia de Bella, podia sentir en el aire una pequena pero deliciosa porcion de su aroma que se colaba a traves de mi puerta, seguramente estaba volviendome loco. Juraria que había sido directo, durante todo el viaje no le quite la mirada de encima a Bella, las pocas veces que me vio, le pique el ojo y le sonreía disimuladamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero al parecer ni la misma Bella se había dado cuenta.

Estaba a punto de ir a su habitación para decirle todo, no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo, quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiese estar a su lado, pero por un momento dude, _y que pasaría si ella no…_ unos toques a mi puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos, y preferí hundir esas dudas en la parte profunda de mi cerebro, no quería que mi inseguridad volviera a salir a flote. Al abrir me desilucione un poco, era Rose.

Puedo pasar? –dijo al ver que me había quedado plantado en la puerta interrumpiendo el paso

Si, dime Rose…

Hoy nos quedaremos aquí en casa, ya es un poco tarde… Alice y Jasper han salido a comprar comida. Manana queremos ir a la playa un rato y en la noche será la ceremonia, ya todo esta listo, tus padres llegaran en la tarde, al igual que Phill y Renee…

De acuerdo, para eso viniste? –pregunte extrañado

No… Edward, yo,… yo me quede pensando en algo que dijiste hace días… -dijo recordando mis palabras- algo acerca de ser el nuevo en el grupo, de tu mal comportamiento… y de que lo solucionarias, y aun no logro entender a que te refieres

No es nada Rose, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza –_muchas Bellas en la cabeza_- y solo descargue un poco mis problemas… no quise preocuparte

Edward… tal vez yo también soy nueva aquí, y no quiero caer de entrometida… -Rose estaba hablando rápidamente- pero tengo una pregunta para ti y quiero que me la respondas lo mas sinceramente posible…lo prometes?

Vaya… -estaba casi seguro de lo que preguntaría, pero para ser sincero tal vez me convenia contarle todo a alguien- lo prometo

Hay algo entre Bella y tu? –dijo directamente

No –respondi sincero

Me prometiste que… -comenzo a quejarse

No hay nada entre Bella y yo todavía –la corte- pero no te estoy negando que me encantaría que en un futuro lo hubiera…

Edward… solo te voy a pedir algo, no le hagas daño a Bella, Alice y Emmet no te perdonarían una traición asi… y el mismo Jasper y yo no podríamos defenderte, Bella es una chica decente y muy dulce…

Rose… yo se, creeme que se todas las virtudes de Bella y que lo menos que quiero es hacer las cosas mal con ella, por eso no he hablado con Alice y con Emmet, quiero asegurarme que ya estoy listo para una relación y que Bella esta dispuesta a intentarlo, muchas gracias por querer intervenir, se que solo lo haces para defenderla y evitar un rollo con Alice y Emmet…. Tienes toda la razón de preocupar, yo no soy una joyita precisamente

Eres un gran chico Edward… -dijo Rose con cariño- te he estado observando y se que lo eres, pero quedas advertido.

Rose salió de la habitación, me dejo congelado en mi habitación, inmerso en mis pensamientos, este embarazo la tenia como muy observadora. Hace instantes solo pensaba en Bella, en como decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y mis inmensas ganas de intentarlo, pero ahora, otros rostros ocupaban mi mente. El que mas me preocupaba era el de Alice, mi pequeña monstruo… debía decírselo? Pensé que Bella se encargaría de eso, de hecho pensé que Alice y Rose ya sabían varias de las cosas que habían sucedido entre ella y yo… pero al parecer, ella era tan reservada como yo, o incluso mas.

Bella entraba derrepente en mi habitación, yo la tomaba de la cintura y le besaba el cuello, ella me miraba con sus profundos ojos marrones y derrepente comenzaba a llorar, limpie sus lagrimas y la abrace fuertemente, pero su calidez y su aroma desaparecieron de mis brazos, baje la mirada y me sorprendi a mi mismo, allí, dentro de mis brazos estaba Tanya, la separe rápidamente para asegurarme que era ella, y al verme me beso, como solia hacer cada vez que evitaba una de mis preguntas, me beso y yo a pesar de querer correr tras de Bella, correspondi el beso y me quede allí, parado, preguntándome que era lo que había pasado.

Desperte repentinamente, _vaya sueñito_, eso seguramente no era bueno para mi seguridad, eso no tenia sentido… Mis sentimientos por Tanya y Bella eran totalmente diferentes, y asi se habían visto revelados en el sueno, mientras el aroma de Bella me embriagaba y me obligaba a querer tenerla cerca, protegerla y evitar a toda costa que esa mirada triste y esas lagrimas volvieran a su rostro. En cambio, Tanya era pasado, era ese amor profundo que te llega a matar, o minimo a dejarte loco, era esa herida que siempre dejaría cicatriz en mi alma, ella era pasión, era tenia la dosis necesaria para perder la cordura.

No había mas por hacer, después de todo ya Tanya se había quedado atrás, ella no me quería, y quizás nunca me quiso. En cambio Bella me había confesado su amor, y esa era la esperanza, la luz que entraba por la ventana de aquel cuarto oscuro, la cuerda que me ayudaría a salir de ese poso donde me había quedado estancando, Bella era mi salvavidas, y estaba dispuesto a aferrarme a ella.

Al llegar Alice y Jasper todos fuimos al comedor, estuvimos largo rato bromeando acerca de cómo seria la boda manana, la mini luna de miel de Emmet y Rose que se quedarían una semana en los angeles, de cuando los alcanzarían Alice y Jasper para darle un compañero de juegos al bebe… la noche estuvo muy divertida y Bella se portaba muy normal, aunque sin contactos visuales muy largos conmigo. Comenzaron a oírse bostezos y Alice y Bella fueron las primeras en retirarse de la sala donde estábamos reunidos.

Después de charlar un rato con Jasper y Emmet nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, esa noche no pude dormir, realmente no tenia ganas de volver a ver el rostro de Tanya en mis sueños. Pense que Bella podía estar despierta, podría ser un buen momento para hablar ya que los demás estaban dormidos. Toque su puerta y nadie respondió, estaba a punto de volver a mi habitación cuando se me ocurrió que seguramente no había puesto el seguro a la puerta, asi que gire la manilla y efectivamente abrió. Alli estaba Bella, tendida en el lado izquierdo de la cama, respirando con profundidad y con una paz que se veía reflejado en su rostro de angel.

Me quede unos minutos contemplándola, se veía hermosa, sus facciones eran tan delicada que la hacían parecer una muneca de porcelana, sus labios rojizos eran una clara invitación para mi, su piel blanca como la cal y suave como el pétalo de una rosa, no pude evitar rozar su brazo con la punta de mis dedos, me sentía como en el cielo, y eso al solo rozarla… Agradeci internamente que no se hubiese despertado, no se si me hubiese podido controlar.

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano, nos arreglamos rápido para aprovechar el dia en la playa, Alice había alquilado una camioneta para movilizarnos mas rápido asi que pronto ya estábamos listos para disfrutar de un dia de sol

Vaya hermanita, creo que te hace muy bien esto del sol… ya luces un poco transparente para ser honestos –dijo Emmet en tono burlon

No le hagas caso Bella, -decia Rose mientras golpeaba a Emmet cariñosamente- te luce muy bien ese traje de bano –dijo guinandome un ojo a mi, que estaba en el suelo arreglando la sombrilla.

Cuando di media vuelta me tope con unas pantorrillas que ya conocía, me levante lentamente mientras mis ojos devoraban a Bella y mi mente procesaba rápidamente todo lo que estos veian, mi corazón se aloco un poco, mientras tuve que cambiar de postura para que el arranque pacional de mis hormonas no se notara debajo de mis shorts playeros. Bella lucia espectacular con un traje de bano de dos piezas color azul marino, definitivamente no tenia nada que envidiarle a cualquiera de las chicas, pues a pesar de lucir una extrema delagadez, estaba muy bien proporcionada.

Ella noto mi mirada, pues cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus mejillas ya estaban encendidas, pero ella no tardo en salir corriendo hacia el mar pues Emmet estaba a punto de comenzar una guerra de arena. Pasamos el dia divirtiéndonos, jugando raquetas y haciendo castillos en la arena, comimos unos helados y disfrutamos de las olas un gran rato, ya casi eran las 3 cuando Alice entro en crisis, pues aseguraba que necesitaría por lo menos 2 horas para arreglar a la novia, y debía ayudar a Bella igual, asi que recogimos todo para irnos.

A pesar de que intente hablar con Bella, estar a solas un par de veces ella me evadió, pero no podía culparla pues siempre había gente cerca, asi que esta noche seria la noche, le diría a Bella que lo que ella sentía era correspondido y que podíamos intentarlo, que no perdiéramos un minuto mas y que estaba desesperado por comenzar a vivir todas las cosas que me tocaban vivir con ella.

Nos arreglamos rápidamente, yo fui a buscar a mis padres que llegarían en avión con Phill y Renee, al llegar a la casa me sorprendió ver que tan rápido la habían arreglado, habian flores alrededor de toda la sala donde ya no habian muebles, era una especie de pista de baile y el comedor estaba elegantamente decorado y habian un par de mesoneros en la cocina… no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Alice había metido la mano en esto.

Ya todo estaba listo, el juez había llegado y los padres estaban en sus asientos, primero bajo Alice que beso tiernamente a Jasper y le dijo que lo esperaría sentada. Este se quedo en el pie de la escalera. Emmet ya estaba parado frente al juez esperando a Rose. Y yo por mi parte, no pude aguantar preguntar por Bella cuando Alice se sento a mi lado….

Alli viene –dijo con una amplia sonrisa señalando la escalera.

Cada dia me sorprendia mas, no era posible que mientras mas la viera mas hermosa fuese para mi, tenia un vestido corto, de color dorado, muy sencillo, muy _Bella_, su estilo era único…. Me levante en seguida para poder verla bien, menos mal que en seguida llego Rose detrás y todos se pararon en seguida para aplaudir mientras llegaba la novia.

Bella camino el pequeño pasillo y detrás la siguió Rose, guindada del brazo de Jasper. Luego de entregársela a Emmet, tomo a Bella y vinieron a sentarse junto con Alice y conmigo. Hoy definitivamente era el gran dia. Hoy tenia que hablar con ella y explicarle todo, no podía seguir lejos de ella.

La ceremonia fue corta, o por lo menos paso rápido para mi, _podrías pasar toda la vida mirándola y no notarias que el tiempo va pasando_, dijo una voz que al parecer no había escuchado antes en mi cabeza. Todos los felicitamos y ellos se disponían a bailar el vals, se me ocurrió que ese era el mejor momento para hablar con Bella, asi que le extendi mi mano, invitándola a la pista de baile, y aunque intento negarse, su madre le hizo senas que fuera y ella para no llevarle la contraria acepto de mala gana.

Tome su mano derecha junto con mi contraria, mientras con la otra le sujetaba la cintura, ella por su parte rozaba mi hombro muy suavemente, nos dispusimos a bailar lentamente y yo, no pude evitar inhalar ese aroma, que hata ahora había sido mi perdición….

Bella&Edward's POV

Bella… eres realmente hermosa -pense en voz alta, _diablos con ella si que no me puedo controlar- _ quiero decir, con… con ese vestido te ves bastante guapa –intente agregarlo, _bravo Edward, ahora tartamudo._

Gracias -_ a caso queria que mi corazon se saliera del pecho? _- supongo que… tu también luces guapo… -_siempre,_ dijo una pequeña voz en mi cabeza

Esta semana... Casi no nos pudimos ver... – dije intentando estabilizar la conversación, _y fue realmente eterna para mi._- quiero decir.. en las clases pues, no es que… lo reclame ni nada, no soy tu… -_ Novio o algo por el estilo que me de derecho a reclamar, Concentrate Edward! Solo la pondrás nervisa…_- no soy ese tipo de profesor

Es cierto, no lo habia pensado.. - _claro, si hui de ti toda la semana ..._ – estuve algo ocupada, ya sabes.. reincorporándome al trabajo y esas cosas… -mis mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse.

No nos veiamos... Desde el dia de la sorpresa de Emmet - _el dia de aquel beso... Y cuando me dijiste todo..._- Parece increíble que somos vecinos y si no nos ponemos de acuerdo… no nos vemos – _Genial Edward, ahora solo te falta preguntarle acerca del clima, eso seguramente te hara parecer un poco mas estupido _

Si?? No lo recuerdo –_era mentira, pero no podia demostrarle nada..._- Pero es cierto, casi nunca nos encontramos…

Mmm... Yo queria hablar contigo al respecto de ese dia ... -_Vamos, tienes que ser valiente Edward!-_ quería aclarar las cosas Bella…

Al respecto de que??? - _no lo hagas Edward, por favor.. No tienes que hablar de es_o_- _No se a que te refieres Edward, es que ese dia yo…

Bueno.. Acerca de lo que me dijiste - _por favor Bella, no me lo hagas mas dificil... _– Ese dia después de que hablamos te fuiste… y no pude… - mi cerebro se congelo cuando Bella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, rompiendo el contacto visual y aumentando mi frecuencia cardiaca.

Es que.. Es que yo.. - _eres una maldita cobarde Bella, no puedes ni mirarlo a los ojos –_ No recuerdo…

No Bella... Dejame hablar a mi... - sentia como mi corazon se aceleraba y las palabras comenzaban a trabarse, tenia que ser sincero de una vez por todas- Bella... Yo quiero hablar acerca de lo que me dijiste ese dia... -_si hablas tan rapido seguramente no te entenderá, intenta mantener la calma_- yo… quiero que las cosas queden claras entre nosotros...

No es necesario... -_No lo hagas Edward, no termines de destrozar mi corazon.._.- yo.... No se que suce...

Si es necesario Bella... –la interrumpi nuevamente- Yo creo que malinterpretaste mi reaccion.. Mejor dicho, no reaccione de la forma mas correcta... Y no quiero que pienses mal.... -_como le digo? Como le digo que me esta gustando mas de lo normal..._- yo quisiera que tu supieras que es lo que yo siento en verdad…. Sobretodo desde ese dia…

Edward.... – dije subiendo mi cara a nivel de su oído. _Esto si que era humillante, Edward intentado simular que sentia algo por mi.... _- yo no entiendo de que hablas.. -logre decir finalmente.

Bella.. No quiero que te hagas la desentendida.. Se que mi reaccion no fue adecuada pero quiero arreglar las cosas... - _eres una persona muy especial para mi, no logro sacarte de mi mente y creo que si paso un segundo mas sin ti… moriré_, a caso era tan difícil de decir en voz alta?- Yo no soy muy expresivo.. Y me cuesta demostrar las cosas... Pero tu... –_DIOS, que difícil me estaba resultando esto_- Yo, soy una bestia en estas cosas… -Por fin… _una verdad._

Edward... -no podia soportar que se autoinsultara por hacerme sentir mejor- Yo se que eres muy reservado con tus cosas... pero eso no quiere decir que eres una bestia...-_si eres todo un caballero, un hombre, y no un hombre cualquiera, sino el hombre perfecto-_ Eres un buen chico –_vaya reducción de cualidades-_ Compartes mucho con tu familia, con tus padres, eres un buen amigo, mira lo que hiciste por Emmet y Rose y ni se diga de tu relacion con Alice, es envidiable para muchos....

A eso me refiero... No solo es con Alice... Yo les he tomado mucho carino a todos.. a Emmet, y a Rose…Pero tu... - _A ti te he tomado mas que carino_- ... Tu..- no encontraba las palabras necesarias, _si tan solo me vieras, _entonces tome con una de mis manos su rostro- No tienes en envidiar la relacion que tengo con Alice... Yo tambien te quiero, a ti...

Emh.. Gracias Edward – dije moviendo los ojos rápidamente para no paralizarme con su mirada. _Genial, ahora soy como una hermana para el... Esto era justo lo que queria escuchar_- se que Alice es muy importante para ti…

Bella, es que creo que no me supe explicar…. –_por que me costaba tanto ser sincero… -_ no es con respecto a Alice, eres tu Bella… yo estuve pensando en aquello que me dijiste ese dia… y creo que reaccione asi porque no me lo esperaba pero tu eres muy especial para mi, y eso…

Edward, yo…-_no puedo permitir que sigan asi las cosas, debo detenerlo-_ yo no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido ese dia, -su rostro se descompuso por un momento, frunció el ceno y se paro en seco a mitad de la pista, donde para mi sorpresa solo quedábamos nosotros- veras, ese dia tome mucho, y creo que debes saber que bajo los efectos del alcohol… -_soy mas sincera de lo que debo ser, no me controlo y cometo locuras que usualmente están relacionadas a ti_- … uno no piensa bien las cosas… pero no quiero que malinterpretes cualquier actitud que haya tenido. Simplemente hay que olvidarlo

Asi que… asi que no recuerdas nada? –_Vaya, ahora si que me había sorprendido_, nos dirigimos hacia uno de los asientos en la esquina del salón- Tu… tu no estabas consiente de lo que dijiste? No sabes que paso ese dia? Lo olvidaste?

Si… exacto. No lo… puedo recordar –menti, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no explotar en lagrimas vivas en ese momento- Disculpa si te hice pasar un oso o si dije algo inadecuado… no fue mi intención molestar…

No me molestaste –_ me abriste una ventana al mundo que tenia mucho tiempo cerrada para mi_- de hecho… pensé…- me rei de mi mismo- olvidalo, vamos a comer, no? Creo que solo esperan por nosotros….

Bella's POV

Todo había salido bien, pude comer con aparente tranquilidad, y a penas picaron el pastel me retire, alegando que me dolia la cabeza… Ahora si lograba sentirme peor que hace una semana, no solo le había confesado mi amor a Edward, sino que también había despertado su lastima, al ver que lo evite toda la semana seguramente pensó "_la pobre de Bella, no sabe ni donde meter la cabeza"_ … y ahora esto, Edward en un intento de hacerme sentir mejor quería aclarar las cosas, seguramente para decirme que no era por mi causa, que simplemente el no quería tener una relación en estos momentos. _Por eso te comparo con Alice, _por hacerme ver que me quería, pero obviamente como a una hermana, al fin de cuentas era algo parecido… la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Esa noche dormi profundamente, sin ganas de sonar o de recordar con que había sonado, pues la noche anterior había tenido un sueno muy vivido en cual con tan solo un roce de los dedos de Edward contactando sobre mi piel, erizaban todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, incluso cuando me desperte sentí su aroma en mi habitación, seguramente seria por su cercanía… esas dos puertas de distancia no eran suficientes para mantener mi cordura.

Al dia siguiente recogimos todo, nos marchamos temprano al aereopuerto, dejando a Rose y Emmet en su pequeña luna de miel… No había podido hablar casi con mi madre, asi que me quede unos minutos en la sala de espera con ella para ver como estaba todo, me encomendó que llamara a papa y luego, cuando pregunto como seguía todo con mi corazón, tuve que escapar rápidamente, pues estaba segura que a mi mama no podría mentirle tan fácilmente, para ella yo siempre había sido un libro abierto.

Este viaje fue mucho mas largo, Edward casi no hablo mientras Alice y Jasper no paraban de hacerlo, me quede dormida en el avión para no tener que seguir escuchando todas aquellas conversaciones… al despertarme aun estábamos en el aire, Alice dormía sobre el hombro de Jasper, y Edward miraba a la ventana distraídamente… se dio cuenta que lo miraba, se movio hasta quedar a mi nivel y dijo…

Buenos días Bella durmiente… -sonrio dejadamente- ya falta poco para aterrizar…

Oh.. si, si… y tu… - estaba nerviosa, no sabia que actitud tomaria el después de lo de anoche- tu pudiste descansar?

En realidad, no me gusta dormir en los aviones…. –dijo observando por la ventana- prefiero disfrutar la vista y relajarme…

Sobre lo de anoche… -comence a decir apenada.

Ni lo digas pequeña… -me interrumpió el, viéndome con esos ojos, que tenían una expresión que no supe explicar, _me había dicho… pequeña?_- Anoche solo quería que supieras lo especiales que son todos para mi, me han brindado su apoyo y su cariño y bueno, te tocaba a ti escucharlo, ahora.. Todo esta en orden ahora, cierto?

Cierto –fue lo único que logre decir, para el las cosas son fáciles, _y cuando el lo dice… y tan difícil para mi tambien…_

En seguida nos quedamos en silencio, el siguió contemplando la ventana, mientras yo observaba el asiento de adelante como si fuese el objeto de mayor valor en el mundo. Alice y Jasper despertaron con el aterrizaje, bajamos del avión intentando recuperar el equipaje, pero el aereopuerto era un completo desastre. Tardamos un par de horas en salir, y cuando crei que por fin todo estaba terminando vi algo que no me esperaba, que hizo que me detuviese en seco.

Una chica, alta de figura esbelta, cuyo cabello tenia una tonalidad rojiza pero a la vez muy clara, casi rubia y ojos azules como el cielo se lanzaba contra de Edward. Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, este la separo en seguida, intercambiaron unas palabras, el confundido y ella con expresión alegre, vi como colocaba una de sus manos sobre su mejillas y luego lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo, y el no se negaba, la tomo fuertemente por la cabeza y la beso.

Alice, en ese momento me llevo con ella… al montarme en el taxi solo podía recordar ese momento, quien era ella?, porque Edward la había besado de aquella forma? Y porque yo me había ido en vez de separarla de Edward? Porque lo único que tenia claro en ese momento era que quería arrancarle la cabeza a la peliroja desteñida esa… como se atravia a verlo asi?

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo –repetia Alice sin cesar.

Calmate amor –la intentaba tranquilizar Jasper- seguramente Edward nos explicara todo…

Que… que ha sucedido Jazz? –fue lo único que logre decir.

No estoy muy seguro Bella, pero… creo que esa chica que acabamos de ver es Tanya…. –_eso lo explicaba todo_-

Ese es el problema, -dijo Alice saliendo de su trance- que es Tanya, esa víbora… como se atrave a volver…. Jazz tu sabes toda la historia, ella…. Ella le hizo mucho daño a Edward, pero el nunca la olvido, ya lo viste a penas unas palabras y ya están juntos otra vez –grandes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- no es justo! El ha mejorado… es estaba curándose, pero ahora… ahora ela vuelve a acabar con todo otra vez, -se guindo de mi cuello- Bella, yo no lo quiero perder…. No quiero que se pierda otra vez….

Llegamos a mi casa, pero ellos siguieron su camino… Alice estaba muy molesta, y a la vez muy triste, yo no pude contener mis lagrimas, pero supongo que no estaban demás, después de todo Alice era mi amiga y no me gustaba verla asi. Pero eso era solo una fachada, yo sabia, yo estaba segura de que todo ers por Edward… por verlo asi con otra, con ella.

Definitivamente cuando crees que todo ha terminado, descubres que a penas comienza y cuando crees que nada puede ser peor, las cosas se ponen negras. Con todo esto había imaginado que lo peor que me podía pasar era seguir viendo a Edward, pero no, definitivamente no. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Edward estuviera con alguien, después de todo desde que nos conocimos siempre había estado solo, en estos meses solo la odiosa de Lauren había intentado resbalarse, y el la había puesto en su lugar varias veces.

Pero ahora las cosas cambiarian, sabia que Alice era exagerada, pero esta vez algo me decía que las cosas serian asi, que la tal Tanya solo serviría para separar a Edward de todos nosotros… y eso sin pensar en la posibilidad de que volvieran a NY. Pero si ella lo había dejado? Poque había regresado a buscarlo? Después de tanto tiempo… a caso estaba tan segura de lo que sentía Edward por ella que dos anos después se le lanzaba encima de esa forma sin miedo al rechazo? A caso lo que tuvieron fue tan fuerte que no se le ocurrió imaginar que Edward podía estar con alguien mas??? _Contigo no, por supuesto_, dijo una voz sacastica en mi cabeza.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Pues si… aclaradas las dudas, Edward se intenta declarar pero al ver que Bella no recuerda nada, se arrepiente… vaya que son unos idiotas estos dos! Pero ahora llego Tanya a revolver las cosas…. Serán las cosas como antes? **

**A Edward le toca descubrir si sus sentimientos por Tanya, la perdonara? Volverán? Como serán sus sentimientos hacia ella ahora que conoció a Bella?? Recuerden lo que le dijo a Emmet en capítulos anteriores… se siente atado a Tanya, ella es el planeta alrededor del sol… en cambio con Bella todo es diferente. Sera que prefiere lo seguro con Tanya a luchar por Bella???**

**Por otro lado Bella… hara algo para luchar contra Tanya? O dejara las cosas asi?**

**mmmm… creo que aun no lo sabemos! Pero muchas de estas dudas se aclararan en el próximo capitulo!!!! **

**Dejen sus Reviews!!! Que les gustaría que pasara??? Ideas ideas ideas!!!! Denle a GO! Aunque sea para insultarme por no terminarlos de unir!!!! **

**Las quiero!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Edward's POV

Las cosas habian pasado tan rapido que no se bien como estaba aqui, despertando en el cuarto de un hotel, repitiendo la rutina de mis dias de New York, esos días en los que amanecía en diferentes camas, con diferentes aromas y diferentes mujeres, de las cuales no sabia nada. Pero la diferencia de esta ocasión era que de esta mujer lo sabia todo. Porque siempre fue ella, fue Tanya.

Tanya era la típica chica de la que te enamorabas en el instituto. Por un lado era guapa y popular, y tenia unos ojos que ejercían cierto poder sobre ti, quede delumbrado ante tanta belleza y por su absorbente presencia y cuando sentí que en cierta parte correspondía a mis sentimientos, decidi que ella era la indicada. Cuando la vi por primera vez entrando al salón de clases y sentándose a mi lado, mis pulmones expulsaron todo el aire hasta quedar vacios, y luego con una de sus sonrisa detuvo mi corazón con un golpe seco. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, aun eramos unos niños, nos veíamos en fiestas y paseábamos en bicicleta, yo estaba completamente enamorado y ella no era indiferente. Durante el ano que se fue a la Universidad mientras yo terminaba el instituto me dedique a conquistarla, le enviaba cartas y la visitaba algunos fines de semana, en realidad, casi todos pues ella no solia ir al pueblo.

Nuestros anos de novios fueron intensos, pasábamos muchos tiempo juntos, nos mudamos al mismo departamento en seguida decidimos formalizar nuestra relacion, teníamos los mismos amigos y casi nunca nos separábamos, yo intentaba ser un caballero, insistia en que no había que apresurar las cosas, pero ella siempre ejerció ese control sobre mi, tal como lo había hecho hace unas pocas horas, me había seducido hasta que mi pasión dominaba mi cabeza y no podía controlar mis impulsos humanos. Asi que desde los comienzos de la relación los encuentros pasionales fueron frecuentes, y no por eso, menos interesantes pues con ella cada vez que hacia el amor era una experiencia diferente.

Cuando terminamos la universidad crei que era el momento indicado para casarnos, era el siguiente paso, el próximo escalon que teníamos que subir juntos. Lo tenia todo planeado, esa noche la invite a cenar a su restaurant favorito, cenamos amenamente y comencé a declararme, le explique que mi vida no se llamaría vida sin ella, que desde siempre había sido la puerta al final del camino y que estaba completamente seguro de querer compartir el resto de mis días con ella. Luego me arrodille junto a ella, y saque una cajita de terciopelo rojo, preguntándole si quería ser mi esposa, mi mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas. Yo solo esperaba un "si" de respuesta y un beso para sellar este nuevo tratado de amor entre nosotros.

Pero como un balde de agua fría, como si hubiese chocado contra un iceberg, lo escuche, ella lo dijo claramente, sin sentimientos y sin preámbulos, "No Edward, yo no quiero, no puedo casarme… contigo". Abri mis ojos para ver algún tipo de dolor en su rostro, pero no lo encontré, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y volvi a ser aquel chiquillo inseguro, que solo necesitaba una de sus sonrisas para tener un buen dia, pero esta sonrisa nunca llego. Practicamente le suplicaba, mientras ella me rechazaba con dureza, le explique que no cambiarian las cosas entre nosotros, que no tendríamos que casarnos en seguida, que podríamos planificar la boda con tiempo…. Pero ella no cambio de parecer.

Cuando mi mente comenzó a funcionar después de unos pocos segundos, pensé que solo debía hacerla entrar en razón, le pedi eso… un razón para entenderla, para saber porque no quería casarse conmigo, y ella sin pensarlo, allí donde estábamos en publico,se levanto y dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para humillarme _"No quería ser tan cruel, no te lo mereces, pero no eres el tipo de hombre que busco para mi, aun me falta mucho por vivir para casarme con cualquier noviecillo… creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí…"_ .

Esas palabras estuvieron rondando mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, supuse que jamás podría borrarlas. Pasaron semanas para que pudiese volver a mi vida habitual, ella se fue y me dejo solo en el departamento. Unos meses después comencé a salir, y a buscar algo de diversión, si no podía curar mi alma por lo menos curaría mi cuerpo y mi mente, pensando en ella noche tras noche mientras tenia a cualquier otra mujer entre mis brazos, extranandola, queriandola y pensándola, siempre a ella, siempre a Tanya, la mujer que mas he querido en toda mi vida y asi mismo, la que mas daño me había hecho.

Había cerrado los ojos, para evitar el dolor que me atacaban con esas imágenes. Tocaba el puente de la nariz con mis manos intentando evitar que desbordaran mis lagrimas, pero en realidad nunca salieron, aunque sentí un poco de dolor no se podía comparar con aquel que me visitaba de vez en cuando, ese que martillaba mi cerebro, no había semejanza alguna. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue lo que apareció en mi mente… ese video, esas escenas que se repetían contastemente en mi cabeza y que mi mente al parecer no quería borrar. Me pareció un poco extraño, que estando ahí, en la cama con Tanya a mi lado, con la mujer que he amado desde que era un chiquillo siguiera pensando en ella, seguramente un poco de culpa, no tengo idea de que hubiese pasado si Bella aceptaba mi declaración, y luego en el aereopuerto se repetía la escena de la noche anterior.

_Flashback_

Estaba en silencio contemplando por la ventana el aterrizaje en la pista del aereopuerto, al despertar a Alice y a Jasper bajamos del avión y nos toco esperar un par de horas por el equipaje ya que la organización era un completo desastre. Cuando atravesamos las puertas de migración me costo un poco seguir la secuencia de las cosas. Primero estaba junto a Alice y Bella y me adelante para pedir un taxi, a penas me había separado un par de pasos de ellas y sentí que se lanzaban sobre mi, al principio pensé en Bella, pero no, ese aroma lo hubiese reconocido, entonces supuse que era Alice, pero una cabellera rojiza clara, que yo conocía muy bien me hizo deterneme en seco.

Gatito…. –decia Tanya, con su esbelta figura y un tono un poco infantil, que en el momento me irrito

Tanya… -fue lo único que logre decir secamente, alejando sus brazos que se habian enroscado en mi cuello.

Que pasa Edward? –pregunto extrañada- soy yo, he vuelto… llevo prácticamente un mes buscándote….

A que te refieres con que has vuelto? –pregunte un poco mas relajado.

A que tenias razón Edward… lo mejor es estar juntos… -se acerco y toco mi mejilla, me sentí realmente confundido- Yo, yo no he aprendido a vivir sin ti…

Y asi sin mas, me beso, al principio pensé en rechazarla, pero definitivamente no podía, yo seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo inseguro, y ella seguía siendo Tanya, y seguía teniendo ese poder sobrenatural sobre mi.

Cuando nos separamos pude pensar, en seguida busque a mis amigos pero no estaban, seguramente habian visto toda la escena, le intente explicar a Tanya que debía ir a hablar con ellos pero ella se negó. Me dijo que habíamos estado mucho tiempo separados y que debíamos recuperar todo aquello. Ya no había mas que hacer, no tenia excusas, ni forma de rehusarme a su mirada, a sus caricias, me rendi. Salimos del aereopuerto en busca de un hotel, donde finalmente la hice mia, donde vimos el anochecer con nuestra piel derritiéndose una con la otra.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Buenos días Amor –dijo la pelirroja abriendo sus ojos y dirigiéndolos a los mios, seguía teniendo esa mirada que no puedes evitar, y cuyo contacto visual no puedes romper

Hola… -logre decir saliendo de todos mis pensamientos- creo que…

Shhh…. –susurro mientras posaba sus manos en mi pecho- no digas nada… dejame hablar a mi. –suspiro profundamente- no quiero pensar en todas las cosas malas, no quiero vivir del pasado, y no quiero recordar…. Quiero que disfrutemos el ahora y que sea como la primera vez, como si no hubiese pasado nada

Yo creo… que esta vez debemos hacer las cosas de una forma diferente –sabia que no quería hablar del pasado, pero en cierto punto era necesario.

Edward… yo no…-intento detenerme

No Tanya, -dije seriamente, sorprendiéndome de mi autocontrol- Tu si vas a hablar, vas a hablar conmigo y los dos le vamos a encontrar solución… Yo ni siquiera se porque viniste, porque me buscas después de lo que me dijiste, que buscas de mi…

Volvi porque mis días sin ti no han sido buenos Edward –dijo con los ojos ligeramente aguados- yo… descubri que no se vivir sin ti y quiero recuperar lo que teníamos, quiero que seamos los de antes, volvamos a NY con nuestras vi…

Wow! Ya va… -la pare en seco- creo que no estamos en la misma estación, yo he cambiado Tanya, yo no soy el mismo de hace dos anos y no quiero serlo…. Y en definitiva no me voy de Seattle, no puedo irme y regresar a NY.

Pero Edward… nuestras vidas están alla –intento convecerme- nuestros mejores recuerdos….

Crei que no querías recordar, que no querías vivir del pasado – _tal vez estas siendo muy fuerte_, pensé- Estoy seguro que la mejor forma de no recordar el pasado es no regresando a NY, y si quieres ir… creo que debes irte sola, yo tengo una vida aquí.

Esta bien… -cedio a regañadientes- si prefieres quedarte, nos quedaremos… pero juntos.

Yo… tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, tengo que ir al trabajo y luego…. –_No lo había pensando… tengo que ver a Bella en la universidad… que me ira a decir, será que esta molesta, Alice le habrá explicado?..._

Luego que? –dijo Tanya impaciente, cortando los pensamientos de mi mente

Luego debo dar clases, una suplencia que estoy haciendo… Tambien debo ver a mi hermana –dije suspirando, sabia que no seria fácil- asi que creo que lo mejor será vernos mañana

Manana? – pregunto ella acercándose a mi y besando mi cuello- y… pretendes dejarme sola, toda la noche? –pregunto con su tono infantil haciendo una mueca con los labios

Bueno… en el sitio donde estoy… no puedes ir-_No puedo poner a Bella y a Tanya de vecinas-_, es en casa de unos amigos y a penas hay sitio para mi

Pero aquí hay sitio para los dos –dijo señalando la cama- vamos Edward, no me hagas rogarte… a caso la pasamos mal anoche para que te comportes asi conmigo?

No… no es eso Tanya, pero es que estoy en un nuevo proyecto y aun mi economía no esta tan ben para pagar un hotel asi de lujoso todos los días…. –dije excusándome, esa parte era totalmente cierta.

Y a caso no acabas de decirme que estas dando clases? –dijo levantando una ceja

Eso lo hago por… diversión –…_ver a Bella todos los días, …controlate Edward_, …_dile la verdad, _hablaban muchas voces en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo-

Pero entonces dejalo… asi en el tiempo que le dedicas a eso te podrías organizar un poco mejor y…

NO! –dije casi gritando, ahora si debía controlarme- no lo puedo dejar, es un favor que me ha pedido el sr. Banner y ya las clases están a punto de terminar… asi que… no puedo dejarlo

Mmm…. Si tu lo dices, bueno, el caso es que el hotel va por mi cuenta, y si tienes tantas cosas que hacer… vete ahora para que regreses lo mas pronto posible! –me dijo unas palmaditas y me dirigi al bano.

Me bane lo mas rápido que pude, gracias al viaje aun tenia la maleta con algunas mudas limpias. Al salir Tanya estaba comiendo, tome una tostada y Sali de la habitación, casi corriendo con la excusa que llegaría tarde… Vaya que era complicado esto, no entendía como después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a decirle que No a Tanya, definitivamente estos anos habian mejorado mi autocontrol. Lo que tampoco entendía era porque aun teniendo a Tanya a mi lado, no podía sacarme a Bella de mi cabeza. Había algo que no entraba en mi cabeza, porque ella seguía rondeando por mi mente?

Al salir del hotel, vi un Starbucks en la calle del frente y fui a buscar mi usual Frapuccino, pero al estar ahí… y probarlo me resulto extraño sin Bella, como alguien se puede acostumbrar tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo? Porque era eso… estaba acostumbrado a ella, no podía ser otra cosa que costumbre. No debía ser otra cosa que costumbre.

Fui a la oficina y le entregue el proyecto al sr. Banner asegurándome de que todas las correcciones estarían hechas, la oficina sin Rose era un completo desastre… perdi casi 2 horas buscando los papeles que ella encontraba en 15 minutos… _asi que es normal, también extraño a Rose, _pensé. _Si pero Rose esta de viaje y en realidad no llevas todo el dia pensando en ella, en cambio…._ Yo mismo interrumpi mis pensamientos, si seguía en esta lucha interna por mi mismo… seguramente me volveria loco. Por un momento me imagine extrando a Emmet y a Jasper, me causo gracia la imagen… supuse que era un poco obtuso para pensar en extrañar un par de amigos, pero me extraño la misma palabra, yo no me caracterizaba por ser amistoso y sin embargo con estos chicos me había divertido y había compartido tanto con ellos que sin pensarlo, ese termino, "amigos" vino a mi mente. Gracias a Dios en ese momento sono mi celular para sacarme por completo de mis pensamientos….

Hola monstruo –salude a mi hermana, sabia que esto no seria fácil

Edward –saludo ella secamente y con aparente indiferencia- Como estas?

Bien –menti- ahorita en la oficina poniendo las cosas en orden…-intente no abordar el tema de Tanya con Alice, por lo menos no seria el primero en caer- y tu?

Yo… -la podía imaginar, poniéndose roja de la ira- bien –dijo pronunciando bien cada silaba- digamos que bien, Edward… -mi hermana se caracterizaba por ser una persona sin rodeos- me puedes explicar que diablos te sucedió anoche?

Mmm… sabia que por eso me llamabas….-estaba realmente enfadada, lo sabia por el tono en el que me había hablado

Claro que te llamo por eso Edward! No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo sigas con esa obsesión…. –podía percibir su respiración agitada- No puedo creer que después de tanto daño hayan bastado un par de palabras y ya lo vayas a tirar todo a la basura –ahora sabia que lloraba, pero no pude interrumpirla- Ella solo volverá a hacerte daño, ella solo te alejara otra vez…

Alice… tranquilízate por favor –le pedi antes de que le diera un ataque- sabes muy bien que no es una obsesion…. Yo amo a Tanya

NO Edward! –grito ella al otro lado- no te has dado la oportunidad de olvidarla, de amar a alguien mas, estas ciego y nbo lo quieres admitir, pero esta bien, no me digas mas… yo pensé, por un momento pensé que habías cambiado y que podíamos se como antes, pero ya veo que…

Alice… yo no me alejare –dije sinceramente- no ha pasado nada diferente, simplemente estoy con Tanya pero eso no me tiene que alejar de ustedes en ningún momento

Siempre lo haces Edward, no seria la primera vez… y no te culpo

Solo te pido –dije sinceramente- que le des una segunda oportunidad , asi como yo se la di… y que no te pongas a la defensiva.

Trancamos de mala gana, Alice estaba aun molesta conmigo pero prometió que lo intentaría. Me rendi en mi búsqueda por una de las facturas restantes, realmente Rose era el angel de la oficina pues el sr. Banner se veía tan desesperado como yo. Me encamine a la universidad aun un poco dolido por las palabras de Alice, sabia que estaría un poco molesta pero no entendía porque, después de todo la felicidad había vuelto a mis brazos y ella se empenaba en nublarme el mejor de mis días desde… _que pasa Edward? _

Para que mi cabeza recordara el utimo buen dia que había tenido no tuvo que ir mucho tiempo atrás, y para mi _desgracia?_, Tanya no estaba incluida en esos días… pero _ella_, si. Pasaron claramente las imágenes de mi primer dia de profesor cuando desayunamos juntos, un poco mas atrás, el dia de la boda de Alice, donde a pesar del incidente con el _imbécil_ de Jacob, Bella lucia preciosa y logre hacerla disfrutar de la fiesta, _esa sonrisa que te mata_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza cuando recordé como reia de mis chistes malos, y como su mirada dejaba esa tristeza… Luego la recordé con sus vaqueros negros ajustados al cuerpo en el bar, luego en la cocina de su casa y luego en su habitación, pero la imagen que vino a mi cabeza después, era la mas nítida y la que mas me acaloraba, la imagen que hacia que perdiera el control… Bella, al dia siguiente con mi camisa, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y aquel aroma inigualable…

_Basta Edward!_, dije a mi mismo esta vez en voz alta para controlar la exitacion. Me sentí culpable, pues para ser honestos Tanya no había estado mucho en mi mente estos últimos meses, y ahora que ella regresaba… ni siquiera podía pensar en la noche que habíamos pasado juntos para tener un buen dia, sino que ella seguía en mi mente, y su solo recuerdo lograba que mi cuerpo se encendiera de pasión.

Llegue al salón de clases y aun estaba vacio, me sente en el escritorio mientras corregia los últimos trabajos del semestre, ahora solo faltaban un par de clases para el examen final, y luego vendrían las ansiadas vacaciones… Mi materia era por ano, asi que igual el semestre que viene seguiría con los mismos chicos, no sabia si agradecer o maldecir por estos. No estaba muy seguro de muchas cosas y mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad inalcanzable, como si no pudiera dejar de reflexionar cada una de mis acciones. Comenzo a entrar la gente y no tuve que mirar hacia la puerta para saber como esa piel palida con cabellera castana y ojos profundos entraban al salón, pues reconoci su aroma a penas abrió la puerta, por un momento me sentí capaz de reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia.

Buenas tardes Bella –dije volteándome hacia ella

Hola… -sonrio tímidamente, no soliamos hablar mucho en clases, ni tutearnos para que los demás alumnos no tuvieran de que hablar- como esta profesor Cullen? –dijo con un tono travieso pero con la misma timidez

No pude responderle, siguió de largo dedicándome una calida mirada. Comence a organizar las ultimas clases y a dictarles la materia que iria para el parcial, luego reparti los trabajos y adelante algo de materia y me despedi de ellos, dejándolos salir. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas intentando evitar cruzar la mirada con Bella, pues ya era suficiente con todas las imágenes de mi mente. Pero alguien me llamo, y en seguida mis oídos reaccionaron ante su voz, mis ojos la buscaron rápidamente.

Bella… -dije respondiendo ante su llamado.

Como estas? –pregunto acercándose un poco a mi.

Mal –dije en voz alta sin querer, pero no quería, _no podia, _mentirle.

Bella's POV

Habia pasado toda la noche con esa imagen en mi cabeza, la imagen de Edward besando a esa chica. No podia evitar recordar esos cabellos rojos y esos ojos azules, era realmente hermosa, no se como me imagine con Edward, después de haber estado con alguien asi… seguramente por eso nunca pudo enseriarse con otra chica, por eso Alice lo consideraba un _prostituto_, ninguna mujer seria capaz de igualar su bellaza… tal vez Rose, o la misma Alice… _pero tu no_, dijo una voz cruel en mi cabeza antes de poder dormir.

Edward no llego en oda la noche, pues al dia siguiente la casa de Emmet seguía vacia, sentí un retorcijon en el estomago al pensar en donde _y con quien _ podia estar. Era extraño, pues el y yo no teníamos nada, pero sentía como un fuego invadía mi estomago y mis manos tenían unas extrañas ganas de empunar esos cabellos rojizos por el suelo, creo que nunca había sentido algo asi por una persona, no podia llamarse rencor porque no la conocía, tampoco envidia pues ni con Edward a mi lado me gustaría ser como ella, tampoco era odio… pero estaba muy cerca.

_Celos?_ Sugirió una voz en mi cabeza… pero no podían ser celos. Era imposible que fueran celos, yo no era una mujer celosa, nunca había celado a nadie, a Jacob a pesar de sus intimas relaciones con sus amigas, jamás le había dado importancia… no entendía porque ahora esas inseguridades venían a mi mente, no sabia como Edward lograba porvocar que yo estuviese celosa de una persona aun sin conocerla, y con lo poco que sabia de ella.

Me levante de mi cama, muy a mi pesar. Recogi un poco las cosas del viaje pues ayer no había tenido cabeza para aquello. Prepare un tazon de cereal mientras seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos…Pero si ella lo dejo, porque habrá vuelto… porque no se quedo en donde estaba escondida?. _Basta Bella, tu sabias que el seguía enamorado de ella, alegrate… ya no te intentara conquistar con típicas frasecitas de don Juan._

Pero Edward no me había dicho frasecitas de Don Juan, al contrario, aunque era de pocas palabras siempre decía lo correcto, lo que yo quería escuchar, tal vez no decía las "típicas frasecitas" porque simplemente en sus planes nunca estuvo conquistarme… pero vaya que lo había logrado, pues aquí estoy, _triste_ como si me hubiese dejado, _celosa _como si conociera a la dichosa Tanya y _emocionada_ por que se que por lo menos podre verlo hoy… Termine de arreglarme y me fui a la universidad, con esa mezcla de emociones en mi interior.

Al llegar me encontré con Angela, le comente como había estado la boda y que tal el viaje, ella me conto que tal su fin de semana. Intercambiamos los apuntes de unas clases y quedamos en reunirnos a finales de la semana para estudiar para los exámenes que nos venían. Senti que algo recorría mi bolso y casi lo tiro al suelo hasta que recordé que tenia el celular, seguramente estaba en vibracion y por eso no sonaba… al encontrarlo en mi desorden, volvia a vibrar con insistencia, era Alice.

Hola Al! Como estas? –salude extrañada pues normalmente Alice no hablaba dentro del trabajo y por la hora debía estar allí

Bella –dijo esta envuelta en llanto, lo reconoci en seguida- acabo de hablar con Edward…. Y…. –se le dificultaba respirar por el llanto-

Que ha pasado pequeña? –dije preocupada- cuéntame todo pero calmate que asi no logro entenderte

Es que… es que llame a Edward para intentar hacerlo entender –decia mientras se regulaba su respiración- pero ha sido imposible, el no se da cuenta que ella no lo quiere.. que solo le hara daño, Bella…. –suspiro profundamente- no quiero perder a mi hermano otra vez….

Pero Alice… tu no perderas a tu hermano –_fui yo la que perdió a su príncipe azul_- tienes que calamarte, Edward es lo suficientemente grande –_y lo suficientemente idiota_- , el sabe lo que hace, y si decidió volver con ella, tendrá sus razones para eso

Ay Balla –dijo Alice recuperando su voz, y se notaba ligeramente mas tranquila- pero es que tu la conoces, ella es detestable y absorbente… y yo… yo no quiero volver a ver a mi hermano destruido como aquella vez…

Console un rato mas a Alice, _y a mi misma,_ y al escuchar el timbre supe que ya era hora de enfrentarme a mi adorado tormento… me encamine al salón de clases con Angela, íbamos calladas, yo pensando en como debía actuar y ella respetando mi espacio personal, esperando a que yo misma le contara lo sucedido. Entramos a clases y allí estaba, de espaldas a la puerta sentado en su escritorio, volteo lentamente hacia mi dirección y me preocupe un poco al notar la frustración en su rostro.

Buenas tardes Bella –dijo viéndome con sus profundos ojos verdes

Hola… -dije sonriendo tontamente y un poco confundida- como esta profesor Cullen? –_genial, ahora si eres una completa ganza_ , se quejo la voz de mi conciencia.

Segui de largo evitando su respuesta, seguramente estaba ahogando su risa de mi ganzo comentario. En seguida se puso de pie y comenzó a dar instrucciones. Gracias a Dios , Angela había notado que en estas clases mi autocontrol y yo nos separábamos, yo comenzaba a viajar por las diferentes galaxias mientras lo escuchaba hablar, grabando en mi mente cada uno de sus gestos, de sus sonrisas… pero hoy estaba algo diferente, lo note triste y sentí una necesidad enorme de consolarlo, aunque no podia apoyarlo porque mis "celos" no me lo permitían, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, asi que al final de la clase deje que todos salieran y me acerque a el, que recogía sus cosas…

Edward… -lo llame en voz baja asegurándome que no estaba haciendo nada importante

Bella… -dijp en seguida dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi

Como estas? –pregunte en tono bajo, mientras me acercaba, no podia evitarlo… sabia que algo andaba mal con el y sentía una enorme necesidad de ayudarlo

Mal –dijo sinceramente frunciendo el entrecejom con esa frustración que me estaba revolviendo todo en mi interior….

Que sucede? –pregunte intentando no parecer metiche… _ni desesperada_- es por Alice?

Bella…. –dijo poniéndose de pies, quedando frente a mi- Tu sabes que yo… sabes que Alice… ella y yo –estaba tartamudeando, y eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba realmente nervioso y preocupado por algo

Yo lo se –lo corte en seguida para intentar calmarlo- yo se lo que Alice significa para ti y también se que ella te quiere mucho Edward, todo va a salir bien…. –dije acercándome a el- yo… yo te prometo que voy a hablar con Alice-_te vas a arrepentir, se que te vas a arrepentir de esto_

Gracias Bella… -dijo mientras comenzaba a rodearme con sus brazos- Gracias por preocuparte, y por… ser siempre tu –dijo muy bajito lo suficientemente cerca de mi oído para que yo me estremeciera.

No pude evitarlo, le respondi el abrazo y nos quedamos allí, congelado en el tiempo por unos minutos, sin decir mas nada. El necesitaba del consuelo de alguien, necesitaba que lo apoyaran y aunque sabia que estaba jugando para el equipo equivocado no pude evitarlo, le respondi el abrazo, su cercanía me hacia bien y esa era la única verdad que tenia. Mas que mi amistad con Alice, mi prejucios sobre Edward, mas que aquellas ganas de desgrenar a la peliroja… yo necesitaba este moemento, estar asi de cerca de el… aunque fuese solo como una amiga.

**Hola a todooooos! No saben lo feliz que estoy, es increible la cantidad e personas que han agregado la historia a favorites o le han puesto alerta! Y de hecho muchos muchos reviews! La mayoría con ganas de matarme por la aparición de Tanya, se que con este captilo las ganas de matarme se incrementaran… jajajajajja pero espero que lean bien para que capten por donde va el asunto! Prometo hacer que los capítulos dolorosos pasen rapido y luego miel, lemons y cantar y coser!**

**Ya se que Bella no puede ser tan boba en la vida, pero digamos qe es demasiado buena y sin darse cuenta… su actitud solo ayudara MAS a Edward! Jeje en cambio Tanya tan prepotente, dominante y mala mala muy mala… pues lo ayudara a ver quien es su verdadero amor! **

**Muchas gracias a mis fieles lectoras que an estado conmigo desde el principio: Kaami Cullen (ya por fin consegui el papel para Mike! Jeje falta un poco para que aparezca, pero de que viene viene), Ari Swan (no te preocupes que esto solo será una transición para que Edward y Bella estén 100% seguros de sus sentimientos! Por eso lo puse antes de que sean una pareja! Pronto arreglare este desastre!), ****day-whitlock****, ****Mavii Valmont****, ****Lulii **** y loreto entre otros! Espero que no olvide a nadie! Y también a todas aquellas personas que se han convertido en "adictas" a mi fic recientemente y me han dejado su opinión! ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, ****PknaPcosa****, ****nonblondes****, ****.girl****… y a las mas recientes que casi me hacen llorar de la emocion con sus reviews! ****tatty1****, ****BiankisMasen****, ****titynna****, ****Patiita****, ****lovestory034****, shulaa, sabricullen, AtRaM Potter, IOoooOoo y makka entre otras!!!!!**

**Cada vez son mas y espero que siga creciendo! Discúlpenme por no nombrarlos a todoooos! Intente responder algunos reviews! Pero no se bien quien me falto! Asi que para todos MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! sigan la historia, espero que le siga gustando y espero sus criticas, opiniones, pensamientos e insultos hacia tanya en sus próximos Reviews!!! **

**Nos leemos pronto!!!!!! Y espero que no me odien!!!!! **

**Denle a GO!!!! :)**

**Con mucho cariño!**

**Lily**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Edward's POV

Voy amor –respondi con ligero fastidio, saliendo de la ducha.

Te sucede algo gatito? –dijo ella con esa voz de nina que solia usar cuando quería algo- Has estado extraño estos días…

Solo estoy un poco cansado –menti- y debo apurarme para ir al trabajo…

Y hoy me dejaras sola otra vez? Despues de lo de anoche espero que me recompenses –dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba en mis piernas- me aburro mucho si tu no estas aquí, sabes muy bien que no se estar sola y si me dejas tanto tiempo…

Puedes aprovechar la situación para encontrar un departamento –dije mientras la separaba con cuidado y me ponía de pie- ya te he dicho que no podremos estar aquí por mucho tiempo, prefiero encontrar algo fijo…

Mi papa me ha dicho que no hay problema, que el pagara lo que sea necesario –dijo la pelirroja quejándose- sabes que aquí estamos mucho mas comodos que en cualquier departamento, si tu te vas todo el dia yo no me voy a quedar sola en un departamento, limpiando y cocinando… Sabes que no soy asi, estando en el hotel solo tengo que ponerme bonita para ti –dijo tomando mi cuello y acercándome a ella- y esperar a que llegues de tu aburrido trabajo para consentirme…. Espero que ya se acaben las malditas clases para no estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti

Yo se que para ti no representa un problema aceptar el dinero de tu padre –dije rechazando un beso y separándome un poco- pero para mi si, no quiero vivir a costa de nadie, aunque el no tenga problemas con ello, yo si… Por eso debo seguir asistiendo a las _malditas clases_ como las llamas, para poder seguir aqui

Pero ya te explique que no me voy a quedar en la casa –dijo un poco enfadada- no se cocinar, no me gusta limpiar… no te basta con dejarme sola todo el dia?

No tienes que aburrirte todo el dia –dije tomando mi maletín y mi chaqueta- puedes aprovechar el tiempo libre para buscar un empleo… asi podríamos contratar a alguien para los labores de la casa… -la bese en la mejilla y me fui, sin escuchar las quejas que salian de la boca de Tanya.

Habian pasado unos días, seguía en el hotel con Tanya, pero cada dia mi confusión aumentaba. Las cosas habian cambiado, pero era algo difícil de explicar, pues Tanya seguía siendo la misma… Una mujer hermosa, sensual, inteligente pero sin embargo ahora la encontraba monotemática y algo simple, por asi decirlo. En nuestras noches nos habíamos entregado como soliamos hacerlo antes, pero ahora había algo de monotonía, ya no eran mis manos las que la acorralaban para sentir su piel, solo mis hormonas, de las que no podia huir… y sinceramente aun después de pasar mas de una semana con ella, habian cosas que no lograba volver a acostumbrarme y que ahora solo me irritaban, como cuando hablaba en ese tono infantil.

Ayer por fin me había podido escapar, era domingo y aproveche que no tenia clases en la Universidad, para mi desgracia, y busque a Emmet y a Rosalie en el aereopuerto, dejamos a la rubia en el edificio, pues el viaje la había dejado muy cansada y luego de asegurarme que Bella no estaba, nos fuimos al pub a esperar a Jasper para charlar un rato. Era lo que necesitaba, liberar el estrés tomando unos tragos y jugando pool con mis amigos…. Le menti a Tanya diciéndole que tenia muchos pendientes en el trabajo y que aprovecharía el dia libre y aunque me sentí culpable, sentí que por un momento el aire entraba a mis pulmones, para ser sincero, ella últimamente me asfixiaba. Pasaba todo el dia llamándome, averiguando donde estaba o con quien, se entrometía en mis actividades diarias como si realmente le importaran… estaba comenzando a enloquecerme. Por lo que al tener un poco de tiempo libre no dude en aceptar cubrir a Jasper en el aereopuerto y luego reunirnos a charlar.

Ver a Emmet después de su luna de miel no me ayudo mucho, se veía realmente feliz, paso toda la noche bromeando con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y me alegraba por el, después de todo yo lo había ayudado a decidirse… Por otro lado, Jasper, que siempre aparentaba esa sana paz, que tanto envidiaba y que aunque ya llevaba algunos meses casado con Alice, siempre lucia feliz, sonriente y sin problemas. Y yo, que debía estar igual o mas feliz que ellos, pues había recuperado al amor de mi vida, lucia cansado y con la frustración en mi rostro. Los chicos en un par de ocasiones intentaron animarme, diciendo que todos los comienzos eran difíciles, pero también aseguraron que no debíamos forzar las cosas y que si no sentía completo, debía buscar lo que me hiciera falta.

Para completar mis problemas, después de aquel dia en el que hable con Bella, en el que ella me escucho mis problemas y prometió ayudarme. No lograba sacarla de mi cabeza, si antes me costaba un poco concentrarme ahora sabia que sencillamente no podia, que dejar de pensar en Bella era dejar de respirar, y me sentía culpable, porque en cierto punto sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a Tanya, aunque fuese solo con el pensamiento. Jamas me había esperando esa reacción por parte de ella, pensé que le daría toda la razón a Alice, después de todo ella era su amiga, pensé que me diría lo estúpido que era al volver con Tanya, o que simplemente me trataría con indiferencia, después de todo _que le podría importar mi vida a Bella?_

Pero como siempre ella me había sorprendido, tal vez no había dicho nada que me ayudara a solucionar mi confucion pero con un solo gesto había puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Con ese abrazo que duro el tiempo justo para enloquecer cada uno de mis nervios y llenar cada uno de los espacios de mi mente con su imagen, no solo había aumentado mi confucion sino también mis ganas de verla y estar con ella, claro que tuve que recordarme que ella no lo deseaba y que yo ya estaba con Tanya, es decir, que ella y yo no eramos posibles y que esa historia que se dibujo con facilidad en mi mente, nunca seria cierta.

Alice me llamo al dia siguiente, se disculpo y se comprometió a poner de su parte, me invito un par de veces a su casa en la noche y organizo un almuerzo, y no tuve oportunidad de asistir a ninguno de los eventos pues Tanya se las había arreglado para librarse de todo al contrario a mi que no había podido librarme de ella. Todas las mananas se mostraba igual de empalagosa, durante el dia me llamaba continuamente mostrándose posesiva y en las noches, era la pasión en cuerpo de mujer… solo que no era el cuerpo que mi mente veía, que mis manos buscaban y que mis labios _necesitaban_.

Esos eran mis días, se habian convertido en una monotonía… tanto que los momentos que mas disfrutaba eran en aquellos que me dedicaba a mis camapanas y a mis clases, y por supuesto las veces que podia verla a ella. Podia ser yo mismo, podia reirme si quería o simplemente estar encerrado en mi mente, podia huir de la realidad y evadir a Tanya, sabia que era un idiota por estar pasando por el medio de toda esta confusión y que lo único que debía hacer era olvidarla, sacarla de mi mente, pero no sabia como. Hace un par de noches mi mente me había jugado sucio, y comenzaba a preocuparme por mi cordura.

Estaba en la cama, recostado pues me dolia la cabeza. Recordaba la noche que Emmet se le declaro a Rose, recordaba aquel beso tan lleno de deseo que le había dado a Bella y sobretodo la recordaba a ella… Las luces estaban apagadas, cuando sentí unos labios atacar los mios de una forma salvaje, yo respondi el beso, que se intensifico rápidamente, mi cuerpo acorralaba a la dueña de esos labios, que estaba muy entretenida aranando mi espalda, me detuve un poco para poder respirar y abri los ojos, y vi lo que deseaba ver, a Bella con una pieza de lencería que posiblemente nunca se pondría, pero no me importo, no me moleste en corroborar la imagen, no me importo que la parte conciente de mi mente me gritara que no era Bella, porque me había abalanzado contra ella y no dure mucho tiempo en hacerla mia, al terminar, cuando vi mi realidad me sentí culpable, culpable por saber que estaba deseando algo que no era mio, culpable por hacer mia a una mujer pensando en otra y sobretodo por arrepentirme de lo que había hecho minutos atrás.

Bella's POV

No se cuanto tiempo estuve paralizada allí, entre sus brazos, con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sin decir palabra alguna, solo con el deseo de consolarlo hasta que se sintiera bien. Solo recuerdo que alguien entro al aula y nos separamos, le prometi que hablaría con Alice y Sali prácticamente corriendo del salón, huyendo de su mirada, de esas esmeraldas que lograban que en un segundo mi piel se llenara de escalofríos y mis mejillas llegaran a un tono rojizo que solo el podia lograr. Edward tenia mas control sobre mi que yo misma, no podia controlar mis ansias de tenerlo, de envolverlo entre mis brazos y retenerlo allí para siempre, por eso preferí hui.

Esa misma noche hable con Alice, le conte lo agobiado que estaba Edward con la situación, y lo contrariado que se veía su rostro. Tuve que omitir algunos detalles del encuentro y agradeci haber estado al teléfono pues era imposible que la pequeña no se diera cuenta de todas las emociones que su hermano lograba producir en mi. Logre convencerla de hablar con el, de intentarlo… después de todo eso era lo que haría una buena hermana, le pedi que lo hiciera por el y que olvidara todos sus resentimientos hacia la chica, y ella se comprometió a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido, vi un par de veces a Edward en clases pero evite quedarme a solas con el, se acerco para agradecerme pues había hablado con Alice y sabia que su cambio de actitud estaba relacionado conmigo. Yo me limite a sonreir de una manera estúpida y pedirle que no desaprovechara la oportunidad pues Alice era un poco difícil y eso seguramente lo sabia el, tan bien como yo. Estaba comenzando a enloquecerme, no era posible que alguien llegara a ejecer tanto poder en mi, el recordar ese calido abrazo era solo un trampolín que me impulsaba a aquel beso y luego mas atrás, hacia aquella noche en la que nos habíamos conocido… era impresionante como podia revivir esos momentos y acalorarme aun, a pesar de que había sido mi primera vez, lo extrañaba, cada noche sentía la necesidad de estar junto a el.

Hoy era lunes, era el comienzo de mi ultima semana de clases, pronto vendría un mes completo de vacaciones, de descanso y de planes que ya había hecho Alice, llena de ilusión. Por un momento llegue a animarme, pues si los planes los hacia Alice seguramente incluían a Edward, pero luego mis ilusiones cayeron, pues Alice comenzaba a desesperarse, ya que Edward se había excusado en cada una de las invitaciones que le había hecho, no había asistido a ninguna y ella aseguraba que todo era culpa de Tanya, pues era ella el factor que la había alejado de Edward en oportunidades pasadas. Asi que las vacaciones lejos de ser un periodo de alegría y juvilo para mi, estaba cargado de desesperanza pues no veria a Edward aproximadamente en un mes, si o solo si, el se decidia a impartir clases en el ultimo semestre, sino posiblemente me quedaba muy poco tiempo para verlo.

Entre al salón de clases pasados dos minutos, solo asegurándome de que no estaría a solas con el pues esta idea de no verlo mas, incrementaba mis ganas de el, de estar con el. El me dejo pasar sin problemas y me dio un par de hojas con la actividad que estábamos realizando, se trataba de reescribir una escena de Romeo y Julieta, y para mi mala suerte me toco la escena final, donde Julieta se muere al saber que no podría estar mas con su amado Romeo. Al tener la oportunidad de reescribir esa historia, pensé claramente en un final feliz, pero una nube negra cruzo mi mente, pues yo, como Julieta veía mi futuro sin Edward, y aunque no podia morir por ello, porque yo no era ese tipo de chica, lo que escribi no fue claramente un final feliz.

A pesar de haber sido la ultima en empezar, termine la actividad de primera, pues mi imaginación viajaba con mucha facilidad especialmente en este caso. Al terminar todos mis compañeros comenzamos a leer en voz alta nuestras versiones de la historia, no pude evitar dedicarle algunas miradas furtivas a Edward mientras leia mi historia, pues en mi versión Julieta seguía con su vida, pero su vida sin Romeo no podia llamarse vida, era como un cuerpo sin alma, como una noche sin luna, como existir sin tener alguna razón para ello… Al terminar varios aplaudieron, y yo sin darme cuenta tenia los ojos empapados en lagrimas, pues el expresar todos esos sentimientos en voz alta, me había hecho darme cuenta de cómo seria mi vida sin Edward, y que aunque a penas tenia unos meses conociéndolo, y solo había mostrado cierto interés en mi, el se había metido en cada ricon de mi vida, llenando todos los huecos de mi alma.

El solo saber que lo iba a perder, que ya no tendría mas con quien hablar cuando mis amigos estuvieran en sus escenas romanticas, o alguien con quien compartir un buen frapuccino de caramelo, alguien que estuviese dispuesto a defenderme… Ya no tendría a Edward, y la verdad nunca lo había tenido. Me quede inmersa en mis pensamientos, y solo me trajo de vuelta al planeta tierra el suave susurro de su voz cerca de mi oído, y el tacto de sus manos sobre mi brazo que hizo que me girara sobre mis talones y quedara justo frente a el.

Bella –habia susurrado- estas bien?

Yo… -_estoy demasiado enamorada de ti_ - si… –logre decir

Bella –insistió el- puedes confiar en mi…. Decirme que te sucede

Yo… estoy bien –logre musitar- no debes preocuparte –pero justo en ese momento mi mente me dijo _no te quiero perder…. _y eso basto para que mis ojos comenzaran a desbordar lagrimas de una forma indetenible.

No llores Bella… por favor, no lo hagas –dijo mientras me terminaba de rodear con sus brazos acurrucándome sobre su pecho- alguien te hizo daño? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites…

Yo no podia parar de llorar, pero intente calmarme, cuando mi respiración fue recuperando un compas tranquilo, el solto mi cintura y por impulso solo me uni mas a su cuerpo, para no sentir el frio de la soledad, pero acto seguido rodeo mi rostro con sus manos, subiendo mi cara delicadamente, no pude evitar el contacto visual, el seco las lagrimas que habian en mi rostro y dijo algo, pero no lo pude entender pues ya no era dueña de mis actos, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y el se acerco lentamente hasta que nuestros labios quedaron separados por nuestras respiraciones y allí, embriagada por ese calido aliento ya no pude mas… lo bese, intentando que el beso fuese corto y ligero, pero no pude controlarme, y lo busque desesperadamente esperando su rechazo, que para mi sorpresa nunca llego, el en seguida respondió mi beso y una de sus manos volvió a mi cintura mientras la otra me tomaba por el cuello y acariciaba mi cabello.

Su aliento se había juntado con el mio, y sus labios fundido entre los mios, su lengua abandono mi boca de repente, me prepare para el rechazo, pero seguía sin llegar, pues en seguida sentí como paseaba por mi manidibula hasta llegar a mi oreja donde jugo por un minuto, un minuto en el que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar y me tambalee, el en seguida lo noto y me tomo con mas fuerza apoyándome sobre su escritorio, tumbando varias de las cosas que estaban sobre el, por un momento se cruzaron nuestras miradas, yo volvi a acercarme para besarlo y esta vez el fue el que inicio el beso que se volvió mas pausado pero con la misma intensidad, estaba intentando acomodarme sobre el escritorio, cuando algo hizo que resbalara un poco, quedando recostada sobre este, Edward se separo ligeramente de mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello con desesperación, yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese momento, ese beso, lo necesitaba a el… mis piernas lo empujaron, dejándolo caer ligeramente sobre mi. El desabotono los primeros botones de mi camisa con la boca y comenzó a pasearse por mis pechos, yo mantenía los ojos cerrados teminedo que fuese un sueno, no quería despertar.

Una de mas manos se colo por el cuello de su camisa, acariciando su espalda con desesperación, mientras el por su parte llevo sus manos a la parte alta de mis mulos, apretando con fuerza mi palida piel. Ya para ese momento mi cuerpo estaba completamente recostado sobre el escritorio y asi que me sente con cuidado para no separarlo de mi, mi camisa estaba completamente desabotonada y sus manos jugaban en la parte baja de mi espalda haciéndome ligeras cosquillas y yo besaba con ligereza su perfecto rostro, yendo de su mandibula a sus labios, sin detenerme hasta que el capturo mis labios, poco a poco el beso fue bajando de tono y sus manos se detuvieron en mi cintura, atrapándome con cuidado.

Bella –dijo entrecortadamente mientras chocaban nuestras frentes permitiéndonos recuperar el aliento.

Edward… -no sabia muy bien que se decía en estos momentos- …yo… se que esto esta mal

No Bella…. –dijo el, mientras sus manos no abandonaban mi cintura- esto tenia que pasar, tu lo sabes… y yo, yo también lo sabia, aunque lo evitaramos por un tiempo… tarde o temprano esto volveria a pasar….

Tal parece que estamos destinados a terminar en situaciones vergonsozas –dije sinceramente

Tal parece que estamos destinados a terminar _juntos_ en situaciones vergonsozas –repitio el, enfatizando la palabra "juntos", mientras comenzaba a abotonar los botones de mi camisa que el mismo había soltado.

No quiero que pienses que yo… -necesitaba excusarme, pero no sabia bien si debía pedirle disculpas, me sentía como una ninita que acaba de cometer una travesura- …que yo quiero causarte algún tipo de problemas….

Yo… -dijo cuando había terminado de abotonar mi blusa, mientras colocaba unos mechones rebeldes de mi cabello detrás de las orejas- no pienso Bella, yo no existo, y yo no te merezco… No puedo hacerte esto ahora porque tu…. –dijo acariciando mi rostro- Eres demasiado para mi, yo soy un problema para ti, es lo único que puedo ser...

Me había dejado sin palabras, abri la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Intente refutar lo que había dicho, explicarle que yo había tenido la culpa y que me disculpara, pero esa declaración tan sincera me había vaciado la mente, era como si no hubiesen palabras para decir en ese momento. Para mi desgracia, sentimos como un golpe en la puerta, después de un sobresalto, Edward se acerco para abrir y no había nadie. Eso seguramente si era un problema.

Edward's POV

Sali del aula yo primero, dejando a Bella dentro, quería asegurarme que no había nadie en el pasillo y efectivamente, asi fue, estaba desierto… solo un par de chicos hablando disraidamente y que ni levantaron su mirada cuando pase por allí, asi que no sospeche nada de ellos.

Vaya que me gustaba meterme en problemas, como si no tuviese suficientes imágenes de Bella como para volverme loco, ahora venia y la besaba, y no solo la besaba, porque eso no solo fue un beso, seguramente seria ilegal en cualquier otro país. Deberia irme a esa ciudad, para que estando preso pudiese alejarme lo suficiente de ella como para no tener que verla nunca mas… Pero, a quien estaba engañando? Si todos mis sentidos querían correr de nuevo a esa habitación, mis ojos quería repetir esa imagen, mi nariz embriagarse con su aroma, mi oído escuchar esa respiración y esa voz que parecía una canción de cuna, mi boca deseaba otro beso asi, sentir su piel bajo mi lengua y mis manos deleitarse con esa suave y tersa piel, esos cabellos sedosos y esos labios suaves, esos labios que eran mi perdición y que esperaba con gran deseo, la siguiente oportunidad para probarlos.

Me monte en mi carro y lo encendí con pesadumbre, revise mi celular, _13 llamadas sin contestarI, _un solo numero… era Tanya. Lo que me esperaba no seria fácil, ni siquiera quise llamarla para disculparme, igual tendría que aguantar su ataque de histeria al llegar a la habitación, asi que estuve un rato manejando sin sentido alguno, sin rumbo fijo, solo reviviendo esa escenaque había vivido hace poco, una y otra vez… estaba orgulloso de mi autocontrol, pues me había faltado muy poco para hacerla mia, tan mia como deseaba desde aquella vez, y tan mia como era en aquellos frecuentes sueños, mi Bella, mia y de nadie mas.

Llegue al hotel y me tome un trago antes de subir, al llegar arriba, respire profundo y entre a la habitación. Tanya, para mi sorpresa estaba en la cama, supuse que estaba dormida, asi que sigilosamente me escabulli al bano, me di una buena ducha y me puse una sudadera con el pantalón de pijamas, apague la luz antes de salir, todo en silencio para intentar no despertarla. Me sente en la cama con cuidado, pero mayor fue mi susto cuando unas manos comenzaron a darme un masaje en el cuello.

Cansado? –dijo Tanya con un suave susurro

No – dije tranquilamente- solo tengo sueno… -si ella no tocaba el tema, yo tampoco lo haría.

Te llame un par de veces… -comenzo, _rayos, sabia que no me libraría_

Ehm… debo tener el celular en silencio –menti- sucedió algo?

No… solo quería ver si cenábamos algo –dijo sentándose en mis piernas y paseando sus manos ahora por mi pecho- pero como no llegaste, me adelante…

Lo siento… Tanya –dije parándola y separando un poco nuestros cuerpos- creo que debemos hablar…

Hablaremos mañana… quiero estar contigo ahora –dijo ella intentando acercarse nuevamente

No… -la corte en seguida, hoy no podia, no con ella- estoy cansado –menti- Pero de verdad debo hablar contigo…

No –me corto ella recostándose de su lado de la cama- yo también estoy cansada –aseguro

No insisti, después de todo ni siquiera estaba claro de lo que le diría, tenia un enredo de ideas en mi cabeza y ninguna bien formulada como para comenzar una discusión. Asi que pronto me hice el dormido y cerre los ojos para poder pensar… estos días no habian sido fáciles, pero este en particular había sido bastante "movido"… Recode los ojos irritados por el llanto de Bella, y no pude evitar recordar su versión de la historia de Romeo y Julieta, era claramente muy original… y muy romantica, pues ella amaba a Romeo pero sin embargo decidió dejarlo ir, seguir con su vida, aunque esta ya no tuviese razón… _ni suenes que algo de esto tuvo que ver contigo_, dijo la irritable voz de mi cabeza, al recordar las miradas que me había dirigido… pero después de todo, yo era su profesor, solo buscaba mi aceptación.

A la mañana siguiente me bane muy temprano, no había podido dormir bien, de hecho solo pude descansar unas cuantas horas antes de que amaneciera. Cuando Tanya se despertó, ya yo estaba agarrando mi maletín, me despedi con un gesto de la mano y Sali a la oficina, donde me encontré con Rose, aunque estaba de permiso había asistido a la oficina porque sabia que el sr. Banner y yo eramos un desastre, y que ella nos había inutilizado un poco desde que había comenzado a trabajar con nosotros. Me invito a su casa en la noche, pero no pude comprometerme, pues sabia que Tanya no iba a querer… Aunque pensándolo bien, podría echarme una escapadita.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo me fui a la Universidad, quería intentar ver a Bella y pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado, quería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, no quería que pensara que solo me aprovechaba de ella en sus momentos mas vulnerables. Pero Bella, entro junto con sus compañeros de clases y como era el examen final no pude hacer mucho para acercarme, pues casi todos los alumnos me acosaban, llenándome de preguntas acerca de cómo seria el examen. Comence a repartir los exámenes y me sente en mi escritorio, haciéndome el distraído para darles un "tiempo de consulta" a los chicos entre si, aunque al parecer ninguno se mostraba muy interesado en moverse.

Estaba completamente distraído cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, para mi desgracia, era Tanya, quien había querido darme una sorpresa y venir a visitarme… _justo hoy, justo aquí…. Justo con Bella_¸ pense para mis adentros. Me planto un beso, antes de entrar en el salón, agradeci que los alumnos hubiesen estado concentrados en su prueba y que ninguno hubiese emitido algún comentario, mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Bella, quien parecía completamente distraída con su examen, al parecer hubiese podido pasar un tornado y ella no lo habría notado. Intente convencer a Tanya que me esperara en la cafetería o en el auto, que no tardaría en volver, pero ella estaba decidida a quedarse, por lo que le pedi que hiciera silencio mientras los chicos realizaban su examen.

El salón comenzó a vaciarse, solo quedaban unos 8 alumnos presentando, entre los que estaba Bella. Para mi sorpresa Tanya había estado bastante callada, estudio muy bien el salón de clases y parecía mostrar un interés extraño en los alumnos, habian pasado varios minutos cuando se excuso, y dijo que iria al bano por un momento. Al poco rato Bella se dispuso a entregar su examen para salir del aula.

Bella…Queria hablar contigo –dije sosteniéndola por la muneca- aunque creo que este no es el mejor momento, no?

Edward… no tienes que hacer esto, -dijo ela apoyando su otra mano sobre mi muneca- no busques explicaciones, ni pidas disculpas….

No se trata de eso de lo que quiero hablar, -dije levantándome para poder disminuir el tono de voz- Bella, yo no puedo seguir asi… voy a enloquecerme….

Hablaremos en otra ocasión –me corto ella luego de escuchar el carraspeo de uno de sus compañeros- no quiero dar de que hablar… por ahora, debo irme.

De acuerdo… -dije soltándola y rozando su mejilla- Pero de que hablamos, hablamos.

Bella's POV

Sali apresuradamente del salón, no podia creer que todo esto estuviese pasando… Ayer nos habíamos besado en el salón de clases, había sido un beso lleno de pasión y para mi sorpresa, la pasión no solo venia de mi parte, porque pude sentir la furia con la que había respondido el. Nuestros encuentros cada vez eran mas calientes… pero esto no debía seguir, _o si?_ En verdad no estaba segura de nada, había evitado hablar de esto, yo soy muy cerrada con mis cosas personales, pero si seguía tragándomelo todo seguramente enloquecería…. Venia sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien tiro de mi hombro con cierta bruquedad….

Que demonio….-comence a decir, pero me quede sin habla, allí, parada frente a mi, estaba ella, la pelirroja de ojos claro que había visto en el aereopuerto lanzándose contra Edward

Creo que no nos conocemos formalmente, -dijo con un tono serio- Mi nombre es Tanya Denali, y soy la novia de tu profesor Edward… -culmino levantando la ceja, sabia que debía decirle algo pero nada salía de mi boca.

Yo…. –estaba completamente confundida, no sabia si ella me recordaba, despes de todo estaba muy ocupada metiendo su lengua en la boca de Edward cuando nos vimos en el aereopuerto, pero entonces… que diablos hacia presentándose, por que me había interceptado de esa manera, que hacia en la universidad…..???

No tengo interés alguno en saber algo de ti, ya he visto lo suficiente para saber que clase de mujerzuela eres… -dijo tomandome por el brazo y metiéndome en un aula que estaba vacia- se muy bien como son las de tu clase, aparentan ser unas taraditas y después muestran sus garras…

Discupeme pero usted y yo no nos conocemos para….–dije mientras soltaba mi brazo, yo no estaba muy segura de lo que sabia ella, pero no iba a permitir que me tratara asi…

Mira nina… Abre los ojos, yono tengo que conocerte, y te hablo como a mi me de la gana –dijo apoyándose fuertemente sobre el pupitre que nos separaba- el hecho de que te andes besando por ahí con mi novio no te da derecho a nada sobre el, porque tu –dijo echando el pupitre hacia mi, que cai hacia la silla que estaba detrás mio- solo eres una resbalosa, y creeme que se como se las busca Edward, y… viéndote bien, ni siquiera eres de su tipo… Quiero que te ubiques, que te alejes de MI hombre y vayas a resbalártele a otro….

Ya basta –dije poniéndome de pie y propinándole una buena bofetada- ya le dije que no me conoce, y si esta tan segura de que es su hombre y que no soy su tipo, pues deje de estar amenzandome e insultándome…

Que te has creido tu mosquita muerta? –dijo indignada por el golpe- que sea la ultima vez que te vea besándote con el, porque sino yo misma me voy a encargar de que te corran de aquí y no te acepten en ninguna otra universidad, por resbalosa, por fácil, por…

No le permito ni un insulto mas –dije levantando mi voz, no sabia muy bien de donde salía toda esa fuerza- si es SU hombre, debería estar lo suficientemente segura como para no estar insultando y amenazando a cualquiera por alli… Ubiquese usted, y dese su puesto, _señora_

Comenzo otro discurso lleno de insultos y palabras muy poco refinadas, mientras tanto yo salía del salón, a penas me sentí a salvo eche a correr, y mi rostro comenzó a banarse en lagrimas… seguramente ella fue las que no vio en el salón el dia anterior, de eso quería hablar Edward conmigo, para terminarlo todo, después de todo el era su hombre y ella… ella era el amor de su vida, yo era la que salía sobrando en esa relación, porque los terceros nunca son bien recibidos, y en este caso no seria la excepción… si bien antes estaba a punto de estallar por tragarme todo, ahora si terminaría volviéndome loca si no hablaba con nadie. En ese momento me tropecé con una muro de piedras, que al parecer llevaba puesto la chaqueta del equipo de la universidad… Supe que era el momento de desahogarme, y que igualmente pronto todos sabrían la verdad.

**Hola!!!!!! Aquí estoy… lo prometido es deuda, me tarde un poco porque tuve que reescribirlo un par de veces…No estaba muy segura, y sigo sin estarlo pero al final esto fue lo que quedo! Jajajajajaja punto para Bella por enfrentarse a Tanya! Por fin vemos algún progreso, nuestra amiga es buena pero de vez en cuando uno debe sacar las garritas para defender lo suyo!!!! **

**El beso… mmm… no estaba en mi idea del capitulo! Pero Romeo y Julieta me ayudaron… prometo que después de esto será imposible para Edward olvidarla!!! Y sobretodo NO MAS ATAQUES HORMONALES! Los institos de hombre de Edward se verán seriamente afectados… y Tanya sufrirá las consecuencias muajajajajajajja**

**Bueno! No saben lo feliz que estoy! Siguen uniéndose nuevas lectoras a la historia, y mis fieles lectoras siguen dejando sus maravillosos reviews! Ya vamos a los 100… para ser mi primer Fic supongo que no esta nada mal, me emociona ver como siguen uniéndose! Como siempre Ari Swan, day-whitlock, Kaami Cullen, Mavii Valmont, PqnaPcosa, tatty1, lovestory034, nonblodes, patiita, titynna, BiankisMasen… entre otras, mil gracias por ser tan fieles y seguir mi historia y dejarme esos maravillosos, encantadores, halagadores y estimulantes Reviews! No saben todo lo que ha cambiado la historia gracias a su opinión! Asi mismo a Giise Cullen, , Marisa1305 y Laura, espero que sigan la historia, y sigan dejando su opinión!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y poder actualizar pronto, pues el próximo capitulo promete estar muy interesante!**

**Nos leemos Pronto!!!! No olviden darle a GO!**

**LilyB.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Bella's POV

Bella necesito que me digas que te sucedio –dijo Emmet lentamente con voz cansina, ya estabamos en su carro y era la decimo segunda vez que preguntaba lo mismo

Yo estaba en shock, pensé en contarle todo, pero tuve miedo. No sabia como reaccionaria Emmet, por una parte nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio, y en estos momentos no necesitaba que minimizara mis problemas y por otra parte, era demasiado sobreprotector y no quería causar una pelea innecesaria entre el y Edward, sabia que se habian convertido en grandes amigos. En el camino había llamado a Rose para decirle que me llevaría a la casa, esta prepararía el almuerzo para los 4, pues ya me habian comentado que esta ultima se había estado tomando muy en serio lo de comer por dos personas. Llegamos rápidamente y Emmet me ayudo a bajarme.

Bella, pequeña… -decia Rose con cariño mientras me abrazaba- que ha sucedido? Te encuentras bien?

Yo… -intente hablar pero el llanto volvia a apoderarse de mi-

No llores hermanita, por favor… mira que me partes el alma –dijo Emmet realmente preocupado

Gordo…-dijo Rose dirigiéndose hacia Emmet- sabes que?? Creo que el bebe quiere helado y… ayer cuando vimos la película… se acabo lo que quedaba en la nevera, podrías ir a comprar y mientras tanto yo hablo con Bella?

Esta bien Gordita… -dijo besando tiernamente a Rose y luego subiendo un poco su blusón para quedar frente a su barriga- ya vengo bebe, pórtate bien con mami

Era realmente sorprendente el cambio de Emmet, jamás en mi vida lo imagine asi, tan dulce, tan cariñoso y tan preocupado y detallista. Estaba realmente enamorado, y no solo de Rose, a quien veía con una dulzura infinita en sus ojos, sino también del bebe, ese pequeño de verdad que estaba haciendo milagros incluso antes de nacer. La casa no era ni el reflejo de lo que había sido el departamento de Emmet, se veía limpio y ordenado, habian un par de fotos de ellos durante la boda y varios ecosonogramas enmarcados en portarretratos. Era realmente un hogar y me sentia mal por empanar su felicidad con mis problemas.

Rose, realmente no fue nada importante amiga… siento mucho causarles problemas –dije cuando Emmet ya se había ido

Lo se, -dijo Rose- no es nada importante y estaras bien, no quieres preocuparnos y solo necesitas descansar, cierto?

Mmmm… -no entendía muy bien aquello, pero supuse que Rose estaba en lo cierto- supongo que es asi….

Claro que es asi, siempre es asi…. –dijo Rose obligándome a sentarme a su lado- eso es lo típico de Bella, es lo que siempre haces… te callas las cosas, nunca quieres aceptar que tienes un problema, nunca quieres preocupar a los demás, nunca te abres Bella, y no puedes seguir asi…

Vaya… -me había dejado con la boca abierta- Me habian comentado que el embarazo te traia perceptiva… pero en esta oportunidad, me sorprendiste, en verdad que si… es asi con todo el mundo o solo con la gente que ya conoces?

Isabella Swan, por primera vez en 2 meses no quiero hablar de mi embarazo –dijo Rose con fingida molestia- te exijo que me digas ahora mismo que te sucedió, que fue lo que te puso asi…

Yo… -no sabia ni por donde comenzar…- Rose es que…

No confias en mi? –dijo un poco ofendida- la verdad, sabia que podia ser algo asi… ya he llamado a Alice para que venga…

Rose –dije verdaderamente dolida- aunque no nos conocemos desde hace mucho eres como una hermana para mi, me duele mucho que pienses que no confio en ti tanto como en Alice, las dos son mis mejores amigas…

Bueno, me alegra escucharlo de tu boca –dijo sonriendo- pero de igual forma ya llame a Alice, sabia que sacarte las palabras de la boca no seria tarea fácil… me parece extraño que no haya llegado…

Pues el trafico estaba infernal –dijo una voz desde la puerta- pero ya he llegado, me encargue de hacer que Jasper mantenga alejado a Emmet de la casa, pero supongo que si le pediste uno de tus antojos no será tarea fácil, vaya que lo tienes bien domesticado, no entiendo como alguien puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo –Alice solia hablar rápido, pero esta vez me había costado entenderla- …en fin, ahora si Bella, es hora que nos cuentes todo.

Creo que están confundidas chicas… -intente metir- solo ha sido un pequeño problema que tuve con…. Un chica y por eso Emmet me encontró un poco alterada –seguia intentando decir todo sin mirar a Alicde, pues sabia que me descubriría de inmediato- pero no hace falta que armen tanto alboroto por eso.

Isabella Marie Swan… -dijo Alice volteando mi rostro hacia ella- mirame a la cara antes de volver a decir esa gran mentira!

Bella, –llamo Rose desde el otro lado- Alice y yo te hemos visto muy extraña desde hace tiempo… y estábamos realmente preocupadas, Emmet me dijo que siempre querías evadir tus problemas, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano explotarías… asi que decidimos esperar a que nos buscaras…

O en su defecto… -corto la pequeña Cullen- a que Emmet te encontrara al borde de un colapso… en fin, nosotras no tenemos que dar explicaciones… vas a confiar en nosotras o vas a esperar a que te amarremos en una silla hasta que hables?

Creo que… -dije viendo que bien me conocían- lo mejor será que hable… pero créanme que todo es mas largo y complicado de lo que parece. Y… -dije dirigiéndome hacia Alice- NECESITO que escuches todo, sin hacer ningún comentario previo.

Mis amigas asintieron cuando les pedi que no me interrumpieran, suspire profundamente, y pensé en inventar una tragedia familiar… pero al ver sus rostros, supe que no eran una simples chismosas que querían saber de mi vida, sino mis amigas que estaban realmente preocupadas y se merecían mi sinceridad.

Bien… todo comenzó el dia de tu despedida de soltera, -dije dirigiéndome hacia Alice- estaba deprimida por mi pelea con Jacob, me sentia vacia y humillada, y como recordaran ese dia bebimos demasiado, y amaneci con un chico…. Pues veras, para mi sorpresa, porque te juro que no lo sabia, resulto que ese chico era…-no sabia bien como decirlo, no quería que Alice se atacara

Edward –solto Rose de repente para mi sorpresa

QUIEN? –Pregunto Alice, alterándose tal como sabia que lo haría

No lo entiendo… Como lo sabias? –pregunte dirigiéndome a Rose

Ok… Alice primero debes calmarte, el ambiente cargado de tensión no le hace bien a mi embarazo –luego se dirigió hacia mi- y tu, termina tu relato, pediste que no te interrumpiéramos, solo lo hice para darte un empujon, sabia que no lo dirias por tu cuenta…

Pero no lo entiendo… -dije aun confundida- todo este tiempo, y tu… tu lo sabias?

Digamos que era una ligera sospecha, pero si me facilitas tu parte de la historia podre darte algunos detalles –dijo Rose con un brillo en sus ojos.

Despues de esa ligera interrupción segui mi historia, le conte acerca de cuando nos vimos en la Boda y acordamos que empezaríamos desde 0, también acerca de mi rechazo en un principio al recordar todas las anécdotas de Alice acerca de "el prostituto de mi hermano" a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho Edward en acercarse, también mi sorpresa al saber que seria mi profesor y el accidente con James, como se había comportado. Mientras se los contaba me sorprendia a mi misma, pues habian muchos detalles que había pasado por alto en mi relación con Edward, en realidad muchas cosas que no había querido ver, y la verdad, aunque me doliera, todo tenia que ver con mi complejo de parecer fuerte y dura como una roca, en vez de dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

Contando la historia me daba cuenta que las pocas veces que me había dejado llevar Edward había correspondido completamente mis sentimientos… como en aquel beso de las escaleras, o la noche que le pedi que se quedara conmigo después del incidente de James. El desde un principio se había portado bien conmigo, aun recordaba vagamente aquella noche donde intento dejarme en mi casa, pero nuestros instintos fueron mas fuertes que nosotros mismos. Era difícil, pero tenia que aceptar que incluso en la boda de Rose, había un tono de sinceridad en su voz que solo hasta hoy, lograba reconocer.

Aja… -dijo Alice unos minutos después- voy a omitir todos mis comentarios, los tengo guardados para el final… Mi pregunta es, tu lloras, el te consuela besándote –agradeci haberme ahorrado los detalles de aquel beso- y tu sigues llorando por los pasillos de la universidad? No entiendo!

No Al… - aun me faltaba la ultima parte, lo que había sucedido solo unas horas atrás- lo que sucede es que cuando terminamos de besarnos, sentimos como se cerro una puerta, Edward salió pero aparentemente no había nadie. Hoy después del examen… me he encontrado con Tanya en el pasillo, y creo… estoy segura de que fue ella quien nos vio ayer….

Pero… hablas en serio Bella? –dijo Alice reaccionando rápidamente- pero que ha sucedido? Tuvieron un enfrentamiento? Seguramente el tarado de mi hermano no te defendió de la zorra e…

Alice –dijo Rose con voz calmada- podrías mantener tu imaginación en estado vegetativo hasta que Bella termine de contarnos los hechos reales? –rio por lo bajo

De acuerdo –dijo esta con voz cansina.

Bueno, el caso es que Tanya nos vio en salón besándonos, –segui con el relato- pensé que me había reconocido del aereopuerto, pero Gracias al cielo no fue asi. Me acorralo en un salón para amenazarme e insultarme por haberme metido con "su hombre" –dije burlándome de su voz- Me dijo que me arrepentiría si no me alejaba de el y no se cuantas cosas mas… al final no aguante –dije un poco apenada- yo se que no debi, porque tiene toda la razón, yo no puedo meterme en una relación de pareja… pero igual la puse en su sitio –ignore el grito ahogado de Alice y dije- le dije que se diera su puesto, que se ubicara y que no le permitia que me siguiera insultando.

Bravo Bella –dijo Alice sin poner contenerse, lanzándose hacia mi- por fin alguien se atreve a poner en su sitio a la tipa esa…! Se lo merecía, y la próxima vez, deja que se enfrente a mi… porque yo si le voy a dar de lo bueno, para que aprenda a respetar a los Cullen…

Yo espero que no haya próxima vez –dije sincerándome- la verdad me sentí muy mal cuando termino la pelea, yo no la conozco Alice, y a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo… Edward la quiere a ella…

Mi hermano no la quiere Bella –dijo la pequeña arreglando su compostura- Solamente esta obsecionado, ella ha sido su única novia, el único "amor, si se puede llamar asi, que el ha conocido… por eso es que se empena en amarrarse, pero yo lo conozco, y se que se esta dando cuenta, yo lo conozco Bella, y se que ahorita no es feliz.

En este punto Bella… -dijo Rose con voz calamda, interviniendo por primera vez- creo que le doy la razón a Alice…. Y tal vez yo no haya crecido con Edward, pero no hay que ser muy observadores para saber que esta un poco alterado últimamente…

Por eso supiste desde el principio que el chavo al que me refería… era el? –pregunte confundida, eso no lo oba a dejar pasar por alto.

Ay Bella….digamos que soy bastante observadora, por no decir que tu eres bastante ciega –dijo riendo mientras yo alzaba una ceja- cuando digo que Alice tiene razón en cuanto a Edward, no me refiero solo a que esta obsecionado con Tanya, sino que al parecer… le cuesta, aceptar sus sentimientos.

No pretenderas hacerme creer que Edward…. –comence yo a la defensiva

Silencio Iabella –me regano Alice- todas tenemos nuestro turno, ya el tuyo paso. Ahora nos toca escuchar a Rose SIN-IN-TE-RRUP-CIO-NES –dijo lentamente en forma burlona

De acuerdo –dije sacándole la lengua- pero quiero que lo cuentes TODO –dije dirigiéndome hacia Rose, quien asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ok… digamos que desde que llegue de Inglaterra, Alice comenzó a meterme a su hermano por los ojos, eso claro sin ocultar su vida… sabíamos que era un perro de calle, por asi decirlo –dijo la Rubia, captando toda mi atención- Yo empece a mostrar mas interés hacia Emmet, asi que desde la llegada de Edward comencé a observarlo con atención, pues necesitaba encontrar algo que me sirviera como excusa en frente de ti, pequeño Cupido –esta vez se dirigió 100% a Alice y yo rei por lo bajo- Comence a ver a Edward muy seguido con los preparativos de la boda, y me pareció un gran chico, tuvo la oportunidad de coquetear conmigo y no lo hizo, eso me llamo mucho mas la atención… pues yo solia ser atractiva para el tipo de hombre que pensaba que era…

Pasaron los días y llego la boda, me pareció muy extraño el interés que mostro Edward en ti, durante toda la velada hablo contigo y creo que no me equivoco al decir que no te quito la mirada de encima, y se porto un poc… posesivo por asi decirlo, al entrar al bano de damas, me dijo que Emmet me buscaba y cuando nos encontramos este lo negó, mostrándose preocupado por ti y asegurándome que te llevaría a casa pues no querías seguir en la fiesta, pero nos sorprendimos mucho viéndote salir, aunque lucias triste estabas notablemente tranquila y seguiste con Edward casi toda la noche. Desde ese dia comencé a sospechar que había algo…

-Rose suspiro, pues había dicho tono sin casi tomar aire, pero en seguida vio mi cara, que debía lucir realmente desesperada continuo- Luego pasaron los días, Edward llamaba frecuentemente a la casa y no ocultaba muy bien su tono de decepción cuando era yo la que hablaba con el, incluso cuando su único motivo era para informarme acerca del trabajo… sabia que se moria de ganas por saber de ti, no me sorprendió tanto que te invitara a desayunar, mas me sorprendi cuando ese mismo dia sugirió que daría clases… solo buscando que yo le confirmara que tu veias clases allí, eso si termino de confirmar todo lo que yo necesitaba.

Pero no entiendo –dijo Alice confundida- porque te guardaste todo eso durante tanto tiempo? –rio por lo bajo- yo hubiese colapsado con tanta información en mi cerebro…

Claro, no serias capaz de contener un chisme por tanto tiempo –dije sin contener la risa, a pesar de que mi cerebro solo seguía repitiendo las escenas que Rose había dicho una y otra vez-

Bueno, el caso es que cuando ya estaba segura de que había algo entre ustedes, tu comenzaste a salir con James, y eso si que me confundió…Tu te mostrabas insegura y Edward estaba completamente celoso -dijo Rose con el rostro contrariado- luego paso todo lo de mi embarazo, y nos contaste como te había defendido, estaba segura que en ese momento iban a formalizar su relación… y por segunda vez, me equivoque. Me podrías explicar que sucedió en ese momento?

Bien… -dije intentando ocultar el dolor de mi rostro al recordar eso- ese dia sin querer escuche una conversación entre Edward y Emmet… y el le hablaba del amor que sentia por Tanya, de todo lo que habian vivido y de… todo lo que no seria capaz de volver a vivir

Bella estas segura que escuchaste todo bien? –dijo Rose que seguía muy confundida

Si… en realidad me costo un poco entenderlo, pero si hablaban de amor… y de cómo la Tanya esa lo rechazo… me hierve la sangre pensar en como pudo hacerle eso y luego volver como si nada hubiese pasado –dije apretando un cojin con una fuerza desconocida para mi.

Ahorita no vamos a hablar de Tanya –dijo Alice- esa parte me toca a mi, el caso es que tu querida amiga estas enamorada de mi hermano, y ya no lo puedes ocultar…

Y lo importante es que Edward también… -comenzo Rose

No… -la corte en seguida- en verdad todo ha sido muy bonito hasta ahora, pero siguen obviando la parte mas importante… yo intente decirle todo a Edward! Y el no me dejo, no le interesa lo que yo sienta o no… no le interesa si me gusta o no

Bella, no te engañes… no te niego que tal vez no se porto muy bien cuando intentaste decirle lo que sentías –dijo Alice de manera conciliadora- pero yo también hable con Edward después de eso, el había mejorado mucho hasta ese dia… era otra persona, se había adaptado bien al grupo e incluso había cambiado su actitud hacia las mujeres, y ahora que lo se todo estoy segura que todo eso fue gracias a ti

Bella… -dijo Rose llamando la atención de las dos- hay algo que todavía no te he dicho, cuando nos fuimos de viaje para California, yo no aguante… y hable con Edward, le pregunte que estaba pasando entre ustedes y el en seguida negó todo, pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijo "No hay nada entre Bella y yo todavía"… entiendes?

Y te dijo… el en verdad te dijo todavía? –dije recordando nuestra escena en la boda de Rose.

Si… y no solo eso. Tambien –dijo haciendo una pausa- recuerdo que me aseguro que quería estar listo para una relación y estar seguro de que tu… querías intentarlo.

Y el te lo dijo Bella –grito Alice innecesariamente- el te lo dijo claramente, lo que pasa es que tu noo quisiste escuchar, te hiciste la loca y en verdad todo se habría solucionado.

No lo creo…. –dije en un susurro- porque tal vez tienen razón, el lo intento, quizo darme una oportunidad pero luego… a penas la vio, volvió con ella, sin si quiera verme

Si, tienes razón nena –dijo Rose- pero no tenia razones para verte, y es mas, aunque esta con ella, no se ve feliz, aunque esta con ella ahora pasa mas tiempo en la oficina que de costumbre, aunque esta con ella… Te beso a ti! O lo olvidaste?

Pero… -intente continuar.

Pero NADA, -dijo Alice tomandome por el brazo y llevándome al bano- Ya basta Bella, mirate –dijo señalando el espejo- eres una mujer hermosa, hecha y derecha…. Eres inteligente, madura y sobretodo sincera, eres dulce y sabes cocinar, eres el sueno de cualquier hombre! Asi que lo primero que quiero pedirte es que dejes de menospreciarte, no quiero escuchar ni un pero mas de tu boca, de ahora en adelante Rose y yo te diremos que hacer, y tu no puedes negarte.

Asi es hermanita –dijo Rose haciéndome cosquillas para que sonriera- asi tienes que estar siempre, sonriendo y con la frente en alto… Solo queremos ayudarte, si tu nos dejas… porque creo que tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto...

De acuerdo… -dije aun sonriendo- pero, que pasara cuando Tanya…

Tanya no merece nuestras preocupaciones, -dijo Alice- de ahora en adelante solo importan tu y Edward… solo importa que los dos estén bien…

Las chicas comenzaron a charlar animadamente, acerca de un monton de ocurrencias que tenían para juntarnos, en realidad pensé que Alice se pondría en contra de la relación, y no por mi sino por Edward, ella solia defenderme demasiado. Pero no fue asi, al contrario, se animo mas de la cuenta, ya había dejado volar su imaginación en cuanto a todo lo que haríamos, o mejor dicho, lo que ella pensaba que haría para que Edward y yo finalmente estuviésemos juntos. Al principio pensé que todo era una locura, pero pensándolo bien, no era asi… Tanya no se merecía a Edward, o por lo menos no mas que yo, asi que por primera vez decidi que lo mejor seria luchar por lo que quería, luchar por Edward.

Edward's POV

Todos mis alumnos habian terminado, tuve que esperar unos minutos para que Tanya volviera al salón, se excuso diciendo que se había perdido al salir del bano, me dio un beso y me pidió que comiéramos juntos en el hotel, no tenia muchas razones para negarme, asi que decidi aceptar. Tal vez era un buen momento para hablar con ella, aunque no tenia muy claro que le iba a decir.

Crei que comeríamos en el restaurante del hotel –dije viendo que nos dirigíamos hacia la habitación

Pues no… te he preparado una sorpresa –dijo con su tono infantil abriendo la puerta de la habitación, ya la comida esperaba allí por nosotros- te gusta? –dijo en un tono mas serio

Ehm, supongo que si –dije un poco inseguro, _supongo que asi no podras hablar con ella…_dijo la voz dentro de mi cabeza

Ire a ponerme mas comoda gatito –dijo besándome de una forma salvaje

Vaya… ahora si que estaba en problemas. No habría mucho que me ayudara a salirme de ese lio, por un lado necesitaba hablar con Bella, aclarar las cosas… y esta vez si seria valiente, aunque ella no lo aceptara yo sabia que había algo entre nosotros, una atracion mas fuerte de lo normal. De eso estaba seguro y haría lo posible porque ella lo admitiera, aunque estaba segura que no seria tarea fácil.

Gatito… -llamo Tanya con esa voz melosa que empleaba a veces.

Al voltearme la vi con una diminuta prenda de lencería, acercándose a mi. Se sento en mis piernas y comenzó a darme un bocado de la comida que estaba sobre la mesita. Intente tardarme lo suficiente, mientras pensaba que hacer… había huido de Tanya los últimos días, desde que me sentí un bastante mal al imaginarme a Bella, pero hoy tendría que ser mas directo, mas puntual.

Comenzó a besarme pero no le respondi con pasión, intente frenarla, pero ella no se dio por vencida. Movio sus labios hasta llegar a mi oído, sabia que era un punto débil para mi. Comenzó lentamente, luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y lamio lentamente hasta mi cuello, pensé que no podría controlarme pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando no sentí nada. Comenzó a repetir su trayectoria del otro lado, luego desabotono mi camisa y se dirigió a mi cinturón, bajando lentamente mis piernas… y yo seguía sin sentir nada.

Por un momento cerre los ojos y la vi, vi como lucia esta mañana, con su jeans desgastados y su chaqueta de cuero, siempre con las ondas de su cabello adornando su bello rostro en forma de corazón, y esas mejillas sonrojadas que no dejaban de enternecer a cada celula de mi cuerpo… No se como se las ingenio para llevarme hasta la cama, cuando me di cuenta estaba deslizando mi pantalón a través de mis rodillas, ambos estábamos casi desnudos y para mi sorpresa mis hormonas no habian aparecido todavía haciendo estragos, ese instinto animal que había en mi, no se había liberado aun.

Tanya comenzó a posicionarse, y admito que por un momento quise responderle, pero mi cabeza decía una cosa, mi corazón otra y mis instintos, por primera vez, no tomaban el control de la situación. Nunca me había pasado esto, me sentí realmente extraño al experimentar estos sentimientos. El ser racional se había apoderado de mi, aunque algo en mi mente me gritaba que la hiciera mia, la imagen de Bella no salía de mi mente, y mi cuerpo la pedia a ella, con su piel blanca y suave, con sus labios rosados y su cabellera castana… y esta vez no me podia engañar con jueguitos mentales, sabia que eso no estaba bien y ya las cosas no iban a funcionar igual, por lo menos… hasta que aclarara mi situación.

Tanya no puedo –dije seriamente, sabia que esta actitud la tomaria por sorpresa

Pero no entiendo –dijo ella- en que falle Edward? Hice algo que no te gustara? –en su rostro se notaba una mueca de frustración

Simplemente no puedo –la corte sin muchas explicaciones- no se si es el cansancio, si soy yo, si eres tu… pero se que no puedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, luego ella se volteo hacia su lado de la cama y se metió entre las sabanas hasta dormirse, o por lo menos hacerse la dormida. Yo me escabulli y me di una ducha… no podia durar ni un minuto mas en esta situación, necesitaba hablar con Bella y lo haría ahora.

**Tienen toda la razón! Bella se anoto unos cuantos puntos con lo que le hizo a Tanya, pero mejor será ahora que Alice y Rose podrán ayudarla y darle el empujoncito que necesitaba para ser un poco mas atrevida y enloquecer a Edward… si es que se puede estar mas afectado aun jeje**

**Este cap es de transición… ya Bella reacciono y va a luchar por Edward, y ya Edward ya lo acepto… finalmente sabe que esta enamorado de alguien que NO ES TANYA! Jajajajjajaja el próximo capitulo…. Estarán juntos??? Que pasara? Jujuju sinceramente ni yo estoy segura! Jajajjaja**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me encanta que den su opinión al respecto, esta vez no tuve la oportunidad de responder… pero es increible que pasamos los 100 reviews, para mi es bastante de verdad! ****Mavii Valmont****, ****titynna****, Ari Swan,****nonblondes****, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****,****day-whitlock****,****PknaPcosa****, loreto, tatty1, ****BiankisMasen****, ****.girl****, Patiita… ****No saben como les agradezco todos sus comentarios, escribo los capitulos pensando en que diran, que les gustaria, etc…Si hubiese un favorite readers, obviamente serian las mias! **

**Para las nuevas lectoras, no por eso menos importantes, espero que les guste y que sigan la historia! no duden en dejarme sus comentarios…. Espero que sigamos en contacto!!!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto, no dejen de darle a GO!**

**LilyBdeC**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Edward's POV

Sali del hotel un poco confundido, aquello del _autocontrol_ nunca había sido mi fuerte, y esto de la _incapacidad_ tampoco era común en mi. Preferi caminar al aire libre para pensar, dejando el Volvo en su puesto, en estos momentos no necesitaba velocidad… requería de paz y un poco de silencio, para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Tanya… había pasado toda mi vida con ella, tenia dos anos deprimiéndome por su despedida y ahora que volvia, ya no la quería mas?. Seria posible que solo por conocer una chica como Bella, _tan enigmática, hermosa, buena, simpatica, maravillosa, angelical, sexy…_No puedo enumerar cuantos adjetivos mas se me ocurrían para describirla, seria posible que solo por ella yo perdiera asi la cabeza? Que de un dia para otro mi corazón cambiara de parecer, tomando un camino completamente diferente. Porque en eso si estaba claro… Bella y Tanya eran completamente diferentes, no había punto de comparación entre ellas, no podia encontrar ni un aire de parecido.

Durante todos esos anos siempre me había preocupado por ver un parecido entre todas esas chicas y Tanya, siempre lo encontraba… los ojos, la sonrisa, tal vez la forma de hablar, pero por lo menos un gesto tenían todas aquellas mujeres que yo encontraba familiar. Pero Bella no, ella era completamente diferente, tenia ese brillo en su mirada que la hacia tan única, cuando se sonrojaba como solo ella lo hacia parecía una nina pequeña, y a la vez cuando mordía sus labios era _tan _mujer, como lo había sido conmigo esa todos mis pensamientos al pasar por un Starbuck's, me extraño que se hiciera tan familiar, me hacia querer recordar algo, no tardo mucho en detenerse el constante video en mi cabeza, observe mi alrededor y comprendi que me había pasado del edificio sin darme cuenta. Me rei de mi mismo, estaba demasiado distraído, no lograba concentrarme en nada de lo que hacia… regrese y subi las escaleras apresuradamente, _necesito verla._

Al entrar a casa de Emmet mis ojos viajaron rápidamente por toda el area, y me desilusione mucho al ver que ella no estaba allí. Alice se guindo a mi cuello, saludándome efusivamente, todos rieron ante mi cara de sorpresa. Jasper y Emmet se sentaron conmigo a tomarnos un trago, mientras Alice y Rosalie cuchicheaban entre ellas. No quería parecer muy obvio ni desesperado pero tenia que saber donde estaba, intente preguntarlo sin ser muy evidente, pero al parecer el licor ponía a mis amigos poco perceptivos, pues ninguno captaba mis indirectas acerca de Bella.

Y… solo seremos nosotros esta noche? –pregunte un poco desesperado

Somos los que estamos… -dijo Emmet, que a mi parecer estaba un pasadito de tragos- y estamos los que somos

Mmm…. Significa que no invitaron a nadie mas? –insisti un poco irritado mientras los demás reian de la broma de Emmet

Edward –dijo Rosalie sonriendo-, quieres invitar a alguien? No tendría problemas quiero decir –culmino levantando una ceja

No no… -dije rápidamente

Lastima que Bella no pudo venir –dijo Alice, como si por fin hubiese entendido mis insistentes preguntas-, no te parece que hace falta hermanito?

Si… -dije soltando un suspiro sin darme cuenta, un poco desilusionado

Que pasa monstruo? –dijo mi hermana, sabia que no podia ser tan evidente y menos con Alice

Nada… por que habría de pasarme algo? –dije un poco nervioso- y… -no podia quedarme con esa duda- eso…? Eso que…. –_dilo Edward, no seas cobarde_, dijo la voz en mi cabeza- Por que Bella no pudo venir? –solte finalmente

Creo que tenia una cita o algo asi… -dijo Alice desinteresadamente

Alice, -llamo Rose- no sabemos porque… simplemente no pudo venir y ya

Rose –dijo Alice imitando la voz de Rose- Que motivo puede tener Bella para no asistir a una reunión, en la noche cuando no trabaja, en un dia que ya esta de vacaciones, donde están sus todos sus amigos?

Quizás… -intervino Jasper para tranquilizar la atmosfera, pero Alice lo ataco con la mirada

Yo me voy a encargar de averiguar esos motivos –dijo Emmet, como si me hubiese leído la mente.

Seguidamente salió del departamento, dejando la puerta entre abierta y comenzó a tocar la puerta insistentemente, temi que nadie contestara, pues según Alice Bella estaba con quien sabe que tipo de prospecto teniendo una cena super divertida, que tal vez terminaría con unos tragos de mas y… _no te lo quieres imaginar_, dijo la voz ironica de mi cabeza. Para mi sorpresa los golpes de Emmet en la puerta cesaron en ese moemento y se escucharon unos susurros. Acto seguido se abrió repentinamente la puerta dejando ver la enome figura de Emmet, seguido por una pequeña silueta cuya cintura conocía muy bien, subi lentamente mi mirada hasta encontrarme con unos ojos marrones, esos ojos que no salian de mi mente, esos ojos brillantes que me parecían impenetrables.

Aquí esta Bella –dijo Emmet, estsba totalmente ebrio- ahora… que comience la fiesta! Quiero que hasta mi hijo baile dentro de la barriga de su madre –termino la frase besando a Rose en la mejilla, cuya molestia se aliviada por el ultimo comentario del susodicho.

Bella estaba… diferente! Lucia un camisón blanco de botones, entallado por un cinturón marron que marcaban muy bien su figura. No pude evitar mirarla un par de veces de arriba abajo, sinceramente agradeci que no hubiese salido asi a la calle, seguramente hubiese causado varios accidentes de transito… su piernas me dejaban sin aliento, su piel solo me llamaba a gritos, o por lo menos mis manos sentían cierta fueza de atraccion, cierta necesidad de estar pegadas a ella. Cuando por fin se cruzaron nuestras miradas pude ver una chispa en sus ojos, y sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente, haciéndola ver tan tierna como me encantaba verla, acto seguido se mordió el labio y yo perdi mi cordura por completo. Me acerque hasta ella como si mi cuerpo fuese atraído por un iman.

Bella… eres. –comence a hablar sin saber bien que decir- estas… -intente continuar. _No será fácil_- quiero decir... Quie-res-bai-lar? –dije rápidamente y un poco nervioso- Digo no se si….

Si –dijo ella contra todo pronostico, como siempre-,vamos a bailar Edward

Me tomo del brazo ligeramente y me llevo a un ricon mas amplio para poder bailar comodamente, tome su cintura con delicadeza, y solo con su tacto me volvi a sentir vivo, en el mas real de los sentidos, en el mas animal de mis instintos, y no puedo negar que me quite un peso de encima al saber que _eso _estaba bien en mi cuerpo. Controle mis pensamientos para mantener en calma mi cuerpo, pero al sentir como Bella paseaba sus manos en mi cuello… no estaba seguro si seria capaz de controlarme.

Bailamos unos minutos suavemente, fui por unos tragos para nosotros, al parecer los demás estaban muy ocupados porque nos ignoraban por completo, me parecía ideal pues necesitaba estar asi con Bella, la música se tornaba mas intensa, hasta que pronto había un ambiente mas animado. Ya teníamos rato bailando y entrando en ambiente, yo me sentia un poco confundido por la actitud de Bella, a pesar de no haber hablado mucho, sentia que estaba coqueteando conmigo, no sabia si eran ilusiones mias, no quería imaginarme cosas.

Bella's POV

Habia cumplido con la sugerencia de Alice, me puse algo casual pero atrevido, estaba desesperada por entrar pero Alice me pidió que me hiciera esperar, al rato Emmet toco a mi puerta y yo me hice la desentendida, me cargo ligeramente sacándome de mi sofá hasta el pasillo, y luego entramos a su casa, inmediatamente vi esas esmeraldas viéndome de arriba abajo, me sonroje ligeramente… eso era un indicio mas de que todo lo que Rose había dicho, era cierto, tal vez no estaba enamorada sola como pensé durante todo este tiempo.

Bella… eres –comenzo a decir cuando se acerco a mi- estas… -no hablaba con mucha coherencia- quiero decir... Quie-res-bai-lar? –pregunto muy rápido, estaba nervioso, se veía tan tierno- Digo no se si….

Si –dije siguiendo las senas de Alice por la espalda, bailar nunca había sido mi fuerte pero en este momento muchas cosas estaban por cambiar-,vamos a bailar Edward

No dije nada mas, no me preocupe por nada mas, solo el sentir sus manos en mi cintura y su nuca entre mis manos, me dio valentía para continuar con el plan. Me recosté levemente de su hombro, evitando cualquier conversación, paseando mis dedos entre su piel y su cabello, de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada intentando que supiese leer mentes. Llevabamos un buen rato bailando, desde música romantica hasta algo alocado que había conseguido Emmet, pero incluso con el ambiente cargado de tensión solo existíamos el y yo, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

Estas cansada? –me dijo el, llamando un poco mas mi atencion

No, -conteste sinceramente- pero si lo estas podemos sentarnos un rato, se que no soy la mejor pareja de baile que te ha podido tocar –dije lo ultimo riéndome de mi misma

Bella… -dijo el disminuyendo el paso de baile hasta estar casi sin movimiento- estas hermosa hoy… Quiero decir, no es que todos los días… -Podia sentir el calor que transmitían sus manos por los nervios

Tranquilo –le dije acariciando su mejilla- No digas mas

Se quedo en silencio pero para sorpresa mia, me beso tiernamente la frente tomandome con un poco de fuerza por la cintura, no pude evitar sonrojarme totalmente, agradeci que mi cara estuviese oculta en su pecho. Estaba completamente distraída, haciendo volar mi imaginación acerca de lo hermoso que seria todo si El y yo, podríamos estar juntos… asi como Alice y Jasper o Emmet y Rose, lo imagine por un segundo y luego mi mente no quiso separarse de esa imagen… De repente resbale y cuando estaba a punto de caer sentí como sus brazos me sostenían. El dolor se hizo presente en seguida, mi tobillo… otra vez.

Bella… Estas bien? –dijo en seguida, apoyando todo mi peso sobre el- Disculpa, seguramente fui muy brusco, creo que te has resbalado…

Creo que me he doblado el tobillo –dije un poco adolorida, pero mis brazos pasaron alrededor su cuello instantáneamente, encantados por la cercanía. Si bien el dolor se profundizaba un poco, esto me hacia sentir completamente bien

Que ha pasado? –surgio la voz de Jasper mientras Edwar me deposistaba en el sofa –Bella te encuentras bien?

Parece que mi hermanita aun no aprueba las lecciones de baile… -dijo Emmet riendo- Ahora dime, fractura o torcedura? Conservas todos tus dientes?

No seas pesado Emmet –dijo Rose golpeándolo suavemente- Bella, nena te sientes bien?

Solo me duele un poco, con algo de hielo estare bien –dije para tranquilizar, pero un punzada de dolor hizo que me estremeciera brevemente y emitiera un leve quijido

Te buscare un calmante –volvio a decir la rubia buscando en los gabinetes de la cocina- Aquí esta, -dijo tomando un envase pequeño y sirviendo un vaso con agua- Tomatelo, es fuerte y te quitara el dolor rápidamente… Pero quizás sea mejor que te vayas a descansar, esto, puede darte un poco de sueno

Definitivamente mi sobrinito esta haciendo de las suyas contigo, Rose –dije mientras metia la pastilla en la boca- Gracias, discúlpenme –intente ponerme de pie pero cai contra el sofá nuevamente

Edward… -llamo Alice, quien se había mantenido callada estudiando cuidadosamente la escena- porque no llevas a Bella hasta su departamento? Creo que no puede caminar y seria peor que se llevara otro golpe en el camino…

Si creo que seria lo mejor-coincidio Rosalie, _que oportuno, no?_ Dijo la voz en mi cabeza

Me despedi de todos muy apenada por danar la velada, _maldito equilibrio_. Edward me cargo al ver que me tambaleaba un poco, entramos a mi departamento y me llevo hasta mi cuarto, donde nos habíamos visto, _sobrios por lo menos_, por primera vez. Nos miramos unos segundos, quería besarlo, quería sentir sus manos en mi cintura, pero según Alice debía lograr que el diera el primer paso, ir lento, solo asi se daría cuenta que no era una atracción física o algo del momento.

Edward… discúlpame, que vergüenza contigo –dije realmente apenada, huyendo de los pensamientos que tenia en ese momento- soy un desastre ya lo se… pero… Pase un rato muy agradable, gracias

No tienes nada que agradecer, -dijo el viéndome con esa sonrisa torcida que estaba comenzando a volverme loca- Yo la he pasado genial, _contigo_ –enfatizo la ultima palabra

Ay –me queje en voz alta sin querer, al ver el rostro confundido de Edward complete –en realidad duele bastante –dije sinceramente, y una idea surgió para aprovechar un poco la situación- será que… podrías alcanzarme una pomada y unas vendas en el bano?

Claro, esperame aquí –dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando al bano, salió rápidamente con todo lo que le había pedido – necesitas… quieres… si no te molesta –comenzo a tartamudear my tiernamente- quiero decir, si no.. si no te molesta yo puedo hacerlo

Me harias un enorme favor –le dije conteniendo la risa por mis nervios.

Edward's POV

_Tienes que aprender a controlarte Edward, esta mujer no solo te esta enloqueciendo, te portas como un muchacho… debes dejar los nervios, no puedes tartamudear con cada frase que dices, pensara que eres tarado o algo._

Me harias un enorme favor –dijo un poco sonrojada, ocultando una sorisa

Comence a desamarrar su zapato, y la sentí estramecerse cuando roce su pantorrilla con la punta de mis dedos, luego comencé a frotar lentamente la pomada por su tobillo, el sentir su piel asi tan cerca, al tener solo unos pocos centimetros de su cuerpo bajo mis manos me era difícil controlarme. Coloque la venda como había aprendido en un curso de primeros auxilios al que me había enviado mi padre hace mucho tiempo. Escuche un sonido profundo, que me llenaba de ansiedad, subi la mirada y ahí estaba Bella, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Me pare con cuidado para darle un beso en la frente, ella adormilada susurro algo que a mi me sono como "_Edward quedate_" y tuve toda la intención de hacerle caso. Me acoste a su lado y la rodee con mis brazos, me causo risa lo pacifica que se veía, lo tiernos que me parecían sus suaves ronquidos y lo perfectamente bien que encajaban nuestros cuerpos.

Al dia siguiente me desperte, y aun estaba abrazado a ella, estaba profundamente dormida porque seguía respirando lentamente, me levante con cuidado para no despertarla, me agache frente a ella para darle un beso en la frente, luego revise su tobillo, al parecer estaba bien porque había disminuido hasta su tamaño normal. Estar asi con ella… era extraño, era perfecto para mi, podría vivir asi tranquilamente, sin hacer nada mas que verla dormir y sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba…

Buenos días preciosa –dije susurrando, sin poder contener las palabras cuando sus ojos se entre abrieron lentamente

Edward… -dijo en tono bajo, que afortunado era de ser lo primero que veian esos hermosos ojos color chocolate- …. Como estas? –dijo sonriendo- Anoche…

Te caíste… lo recuerdas? Yo te traje hasta aca y me pareció que debía quedarme… -_Bonita excusa Edward-_ por si necesitabas algo en la noche

Si… lo recuerdo –dijo levantándose- Gracias Edward.. Muchas gracias, espero no haberte causado problemas…

Nunca lo haces –dije sinceramente- como te sientes? Te duele el tobillo? –pregunte mientras se ponía de pie, ella sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza- Que te parece si te preparo algo de desayunar?

Mmm… me parece, mala idea –me desilusione por completo- … Porque, -continuo ella- creo que podría acostumbrarme muy rápido a… tu presencia

Bella… yo quería hablar contigo –ahora estaba mas que seguro de lo que debía hacer- de verdad creo que todo esto se esta saliendo de control… y deberíamos poner las cosas claras, no quiero que pienses…

Shhh… -dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en mi boca para hacerme callar- como ya te dije, No digas mas… Has como si yo no pensara, -dijo poniéndose frente a mi y apoyando sus manos en mi pecho- como si a ti no te importara que las cosas se salieran de control…

Bella… no deberías…-ella estaba probándome, y sinceramente, enloqueciendome

No importa que deba o no hacer… -continuo ella paseando la punta de sus dedos por mi pecho y bajando hasta mi abdomen- lo único importante en este momento es que quiero, que queremos…

No podia mas, Bella de verdad estaba jugando sucio, no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que hacia, intentaba ignorar todos mis pensamientos, todos mis sentidos, mis instintos… pero no pude. La tome por la cintura y me fui directo a cu cuello, temiendo que su boca me rechazara, pero en seguida comencé a pasearme hacia su mandibula sentí su dedos entrelazados en mi cabello y un susurro diciendo mi nombre. Caimos en la cama cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, ella por su parte acariciaba mi espalada, y con cada roce solo lograba que yo perdiera un poco mas el control. Una de mis manos abandono su cintua y fue hasta se mejilla, me separe unos segundos para verla, y allí acariciando su mejilla, una voz me sacudió "_debes hacer las cosas bien… "_ y era cierto no podia arriesgarme, quería hacer las cosas bien con Bella, ella lo merecía.

Creo que no podemos seguir besándonos cada vez que estemos solos –le dije aun encima de ella, con su mejilla aun entre mis manos- Bella, tu eres… tu te mereces algo mas que esto… Tal vez yo no sea el mejor…

Edward… no lo hagas, no hagas esto otra vez. Entiendelo, no se que merezco, ni que soy, ni que hice para merecer eso… -dijo ella mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi nuca- pero lo que se.. es que quiero merecerlo contigo, con nadie mas. Aunque tienes razón, no podemos seguir besándonos cada vez que estamos solos, tu tienes a tu novia… Y yo no tengo derecho a meter…

Shhh… -ahora era yo el que la silenciaba mientras la tomaba por la espalda para sentarnos, no tendria suficiente autocontrol si seguía encima de ella- Tu no te metiste en ninguna relación, no quiero que pienses eso, Bella yo… estoy enamorado de ti –dije finalmente- no se cuando sucedió, ni que hiciste pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de verte, no quiero tener que dejar de verte…Y se que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo y que yo no debería estar aquí, diciéndote esto…

Por favor…. –me interrumpió- de verdad todavía dudas que yo sienta lo mismo? A caso eres ciego para no notar lo terriblemente loca que estoy por ti… lo enamorada que estoy. Pero no puedo estar en una relación de tres, de verdad… -una lagrima cayo por su mejilla- prefiero estar sola y dejar las cosas asi, si tu consideras que lo mejor es que me aleje yo…

Tiempo, solo te pido que me des tiempo de enderezar este desastre, de hacer las cosas bien…. –dije abrazandola- de terminar lo que haya que terminar y comenzar de nuevo, pero con la persona indicada…contigo, pero te pido… te pido que no te alejes, solo tiempo.

De verdad estas seguro? –dijo ella aun apoyada en mi pecho, pude sentir que otra lagrima caia por su rostro- Yo… yo nunca antes me había enamorado y soy un completo desastre con las relaciones… no quiero quitarte tu estabilidad

Pues lamento decirle srta. Swan que hace mucho tiempo usted me quito eso… Desde que te conoci mi mundo ha estado de cabeza –bese su pelo, inhalando su aroma- Asi que no creo que mi estabilidad sea un problema… pero si piensas en mi autocontrol, creo que si deberías preocuparte, asi que mejor vamos a desayunar porque si sigo viéndote tan cerca de la cama…

La cargue y la lleve hasta la cocina depositándola en una silla. Ella rio ante mi gesto, luego intento ponerse de pie pero se lo impedi. Prepare unas tostadas con huevo para ambos con un vaso de jugo de naranja… estar asi con ella, solo me daba una imagen mas nítida de nuestro futuro, un futuro que estaba cerca y que me moria por vivir.

A pesar de lo bien que la estaba pasando recordé que debía ir al trabajo, había dejado mi carro en el hotel y no tenia cambio, asi que fui a casa de Emmet, gracias al cielo estaba vacia… todavía no quería dar explicaciones de ningún tipo en ese momento. Me di una ducha y tome algo de la ropa que todavía guardaba allí, fui caminando a recoger mi auto y luego me dirigi a la oficina, me di cuenta que no llevaba mi celular, seguramente lo habría dejado pero aun no estaba seguro de donde. No estuve muy presente en el trabajo, solo hacia un reconteo de las ultimas imágenes, viendo a Bella llegar, bailar conmigo, la caída, su tobillo, sus ligeros ronquidos… me rei un poco al recordar esto ultimo, el sonido de la puerta me hizo reaccionar

Adelante –dije en voz alta, viendo a una rubia atravesar mi puerta- Hola Rose…

Edward, aquí están las fotografías que me pediste –dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre- El sr. Banner se tuvo que salir me pidió que te informara…

Esta bien Rose –la interrumpi-, tomalo con calma… Te ves hermosa, ese bebe te ha hecho muy bien. Cuantos meses tienes ya?

Gracias! Siempre tan caballero… -dijo riéndose- Tengo 11 semanas, dentro de poco cumplo los 3 meses, el tiempo pasa rápido no?

Asi es Rose… -comence pero me vi interrumpido por la puerta- Adelante –dije extrañado

Bella –dijo Rose antes de que pudiese reaccionar- Edward, lo había olvidado por completo, tengo cita con el doctor y no quería dejarlos sin ayuda, -casi puedo afirmar que Rose me había picado un ojo descaradamente mientras sonreía- y Bella esta de vacaciones… espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente…

No no… es decir, no has debido preocuparte –dije antes de que fuese muy obvio mi nerviosismo- pero, pero… Gracias por venir Bella –esta ultima se sonrojo y me sonrio

Emmet te espera abajo Rose- dijo Bella, hablando por primera vez- creo que debes ir…

La rubia se despidió de nosotros, y salió de nuevo de la oficina, no sin antes volverme a picar el ojo descaradamente. Bella rio de algo que Rose le dijo al despedirse. Cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, centre mis ojos en la chica que estaba justo enfrente, que al notarlo se sonrojo notoriamente.

Bella's POV

Traje algo para los dos –dije para romper el hielo mostrándole la comida que había traido-

Es… muy tierno de tu parte –dijo el, estaba claramente sorprendido, pero no quería que malinterpretara mi actitud.

Edward… antes que nada, no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando –estaba hablando realemente rápido- se que necesitas tiempo, y te dije que no tendría problemas al respecto… sigo pesando lo mismo. Es solo que… Rose me llamo, y como ayer me ayudaste pensé en pagarte el favor –comence a hablar mas lento, casi a tartamudear mientras el se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mi- pero de verdad no quise incomodarte se que este es tu lugar de trabajo…

Y me encanta que estes en el –me beso tiernamente en la mejilla- No tienes que preocuparte, solo me sorprendi un poco, pero fue una sorpresa muy grata… Gracias por venir

Es que… por un momento pensé que no… no te había gustado la idea –dije mordiendo mi labio inferior- pensé que creerías que te estaba presionando y de verdad….

Eres una tonta Bella…. –me abrazo, se sentia tan bien estar entre sus brazos- como voy a pensar que me estas presionando si a penas tenia unos días conociéndote y me meti en tu salón de clases y me converti en tu vecino…. Tu hubieses podido pensar que yo era un acosador –rei de solo imaginármelo- hasta habrias podido denunciarme, no te habías dado cuenta?

Puedo tener en cuenta esa opción todavía –dije riéndome aun- Ahora si te tengo en mis manos, no?

Desde hace mucho que me tienes en tus manos… Pero eres tan tonta que no te diste cuenta antes –dijo besando la punta de mi nariz

Estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, me mostro un poco de la campana que estaba haciendo en ese momento, me parecía increíble como se apasionaba con su trabajo, envidiable. Tambien comimos lo que había llevado para el almuerzo, riendo de cualquier cosa, mi humor generalmente gris había cambiado por completo, estaba demasiado feliz. Mas tarde llego el sr. Banner, el jefe de Edward, hizo unos cuantos comentarios acerca de quitarle el trabajo a Rose, y todos reimos acerca de ello. Ya eran pasadas las 5 y debía irme a la videotienda, ya que la biblioteca estaba cerrada por vacaciones también era lo único que debía hacer. Edward se ofreció a llevarme y al llegar a nuestro destino, me abordo…

Bella… hoy, hoy ha sido un dia…. Un dia único para mi –dijo viendo hacia enfrente como buscando las palabras adecuadas- espero que tengas en cuenta lo que te dije, solo necesito tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, para tomar la decisión correcta… Esto no es fácil para mi, el tenerte tan cerca hoy… siempre rompes con todas mis expectativas, y te vas por el camino menos inesperado… eso es algo que me encanta de ti, pero, pero ella ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo, no es una decisión fácil de tomar...

No tienes porque decirlo, yo lo se –tome su mandibula con una de mis manos- Mirame, y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir… Jamas había sentido lo que siento ahora, jamás había estado tan segura de algo. De verdad quiero que las cosas salgan bien, pero… necesito que estes tan seguro como yo de esto. Yo menti, no quiero estar fuera de esta relación, si lo podemos llamar asi… en realidad quiero ser parte de esto, quiero que esto suceda…

Yo tam… -comenzo a decir, pero lo interrumpi en seguida

Callate –pedi antes de que todas mis agallas se fueran al piso- Tu decisión es simple, ella o yo, estoy segura que ella es genial, la conoces mejor que a mi y has compartido cosas con las que yo… quizás no pueda competir. Pero Edward, yo… yo no soy una persona fácil, nunca me había preocupado si estaba bien o mal vestida para ir a una clase, ni me importaba que pensaba alguien sobre mi, jamás me había dependido de alguien como lo hago ahora… y eso solo me hace odiarte, un odio tan grande por quererte, por necesitar que estes aquí, ahora, sin saber si realmente tu quieres estar… conmigo. Entonces, escogeme a mi, eligeme a mi, amame a mi….

**Hola Chicas!!!!! Mmmm… bueno, malo, que les pareció? Me costo un mundo escribirlo poir eso no estoy tan convencida como otras veces… ya solo falta ver la decisión de Edward (un poco obviaaa) y también la reacción Tanya! Jeje espero que para ese cap este un poco mas animada. **

**Para aquellas que piensan que se acerca el final lamento decirles que falta mucho todavía, cosas buenas, cosas malas… pero falta bastante! Asi que espero que estén dispuestas a leer un fic largo donde por cierto (esto es especial para mi amiga Kaami Cullen y Ari Marie Swan) si aprecera MIKE! jajajaja**

**Mil gracias a todas! Me hubiese gustado responderle pero la pagina no me quiere dejar! Asi que Ari Marie Swan y Kaami Cullen pueden estar tranquilas que si viene pronto, day-whitlock , Mavii Valmont y nonblondes no se como agradecer su apoyo, BiankisMasen y PknaPcosa son lo MAXIMOOOOO, Patiita y tatty1 siempre pendientes de mis actualizaciones! mil gracias por hacer un esfuerzo y dejar siempre su opinión y también a ****shula, ****Carmen Cullen 116, alicecullen, Laura y argin espero que este cap no sea tan malo, no? Vendrán mejores ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto y espero que no vengan muchos insultos!**

**LilyBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Edward's POV

No podia creer lo tonto que podia haber sido, dejar que Bella se fuera asi, sin decirle nada. Ver como limpiaba sus lagrimas antes de entrar a la videotienda y quedarme estatico, dentro de mi carro, sin poder hacer nada. Queria decirle que la queria, gritarle si era necesario para que supiese que mi decisión era ella, pero esa parte insegura de mi ser, ese niño que nunca había llegado a madurar me mantuvo inmóvil en mi asiento, sin hacer nada.

Cuando la perdi de vista, tarde unos minutos en reaccionar… Arranque el auto y comencé a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, poniendo a prueba la potencia de mi carro. En este momento necesitaba liberar tensiones, que la adrenalina saliera de mi cuerpo y me permitiera despegar mi mente. Estuve un par de horas asi, ya estaba oscureciendo asi que pensé que lo mejor seria ir a solucionar mis problemas con Tanya ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. A pesar de encontrarme en el otro lado de la ciudad llegue en muy poco tiempo al hotel, deje mi auto y subi desesperado dispuesto a hablar con Tanya, pero al entrar a la habitación me di cuenta que estaba vacia, no había ni una nota, ni nada que indicara donde estaba, asi que pensé que lo mejor seria esperarla, seguramente no se tardaría. Aproveche el tiempo a solas en la habitación para recoger mis cosas, no eran muchas asi que las meti en un bolso sin problema alguno. Me sente en el sillo justo en frente del reloj de pared, que indicaban las 7:20 p.m… Pronto llegaría.

Cerre los ojos, demasiado tenso para quedarme dormido y pronto Bella, mi tierna Bella vino a mi cabeza…Habian tantas cosas que aun no sabia de ella, y miles de detalles que me moria por saber, que diferente podría ser todo con ella, seguramente pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuese solos o con los chicos, pero seguramente la pasaríamos genial. Si hace una semana no podia sacarla de mi cabeza, hace un par de días estaba volviéndome loco, hoy ya era oficial, tenia que admitir que estaba enamorándome, es mas, tenia que gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba locamente enamorado de esa chiquilla de ojos marrones. Era demasiado frágil, demasiado hermosa, timida… y completamente irresistible. Los deseos por hacerla mia otra vez nublaron mi mente enviando recuerdos de aquella noche, pero esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien… asi que sin duda tendría que poner eso en segundo plano.

Lo primero que haría seria decirle que ya era libre, que solo necesitaría una afirmativa de su parte para conquistarla, y después que me diera el si y que estuviésemos juntos, seguramente pasaría muchos días recuperando el tiempo perdido. Queria estar con ella cada segundo durante todos los minutos de las 24 horas del dia, sonaba exagerado y posesivo, pero la necesitaba como el oxigeno para mantenerme vivo, Era tan agradable volver a tener una ilusión, volver a tener una razón para abrir los ojos todos los días, un chica que lograra quitarme el sueno, ya que ahora ella era la única dueña y protagonista de los mismos… Era una sensación que me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad y eliminaba ese vacio que estuvo en mi pecho durante bastante tiempo.

Hola –dijo Tanya en un susurro, ni siquiera escuche el sonido de la puerta.

Hola… -dije viéndola fijamente, esto no seria fácil- donde habías estado?

Yo… fui a pasear un rato, necesitaba despejarme –dijo poniendo unas bolsas en el piso- ayer… te fuiste y no viniste a dormir

Si… estaba con mis amigos –esa parte no era mentira- y se me hizo tarde, había dejado el auto aquí… asi que, me quede a dormir alla –no respondió nada- Tanya, escucha… creo que tenemos que hablar, las cosas no han estado bien y no pueden seguir asi

No entiendo… -dijo la chica con el ceno fruncido- a que te refieres?

Me refiero a nosotros… Vamos Tanya, tienes que admitir que esta ralcion no es lo mismo de antes –no quería herir sus sentimientos- Han pasado 2 anos, yo he cambiado y tu…. Tu también, no quiero que pienses que te estoy culpando, nadie tiene culpa, son cosas que pasan, los sentimientos cambian y…

Ya va… me estas diciendo que ya no me quieres? –dijo ella riéndose irónicamente

No… -dije rápidamente- no quiero que lo pienses asi Tanya, nos conocemos desde pequenos y hemos sido muy amigos, fuiste mi primer amor y una persona muy importante en mi vida… No quiero que terminen las cosas mal entre nosotros

Gatito –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi- ya se a que te refieres, no tienes porque preocuparte… has estado muy estresado y seguramente por eso fue que la otra noche… no salieron bien las cosas, si alguien te dijo acerca de lo de hoy…

No Tanya –estaba confundida, pero como podia decirle que estaba enamorado de otra?- lo de la otra noche no tuvo nada que ver… lo que te estoy diciendo es que

Edward, te conozco muy bien…. No quiero que pienses que me fallaste, yo se muy bien que tan hombre eres y no quiero que pienses que te voy a rechazar, esas cosas pasan y nosotros somos adultos y le podremos encontrar solución fácilmente….

Tanya, yo no tengo ningún problema al cual encontrarle solución –dije seriamente, ya me estaba exasperando- mi decisión no tienen nada que ver con lo que sucedió la otra noche…

Y entonces a que se debe tu decisión? –siseo ella

Tanya, yo no quiero lastimarte… ya te lo dije te aprecio mucho, eres una mujer maravillosa, pero las cosas cambiaron… en todo ese tiempo que estuvimos separados yo cambie, ahora busco cosas diferentes, hay muchas experiencias que vivi y muchas otras que me di cuenta que quiero vivir… y de verdad no lo hago con malas intensiones, pero lo mejor es separarnos.

No entiendo…. No quiero entenderte, pretendes que nos separemos? Asi sin mas? –estaba a punto de llorar, y me dolia mucho verla asi- quieres que me aleje de tu vida otra vez? Estos dos anos no fueron suficiente tiempo para recapacitar? Para estar con todas las mujeres que quisiste y darte cuenta que yo soy la única que puede estar contigo? Edward, -tomo mi cara entre sus manos- piénsalo bien, tu siempre me has querido, desde niños hemos estado juntos, en todo este tiempo jamás encontraste a nadie… siempre hemos sido tu y yo

No se trata de eso… no importa con cuantas mujeres haya estado, no importa cuanto tiempo hayamos estado separados, se trata de mi, Tanya, no quiero ser cruel, mis intensiones no son hacerte daño –quite sus manos de mi rostro, alejándonos lo suficiente para que viera mis ojos- yo ya no puedo estar contigo Tanya

A caso es por lo mismo de la otra vez? Esa loca obsecion tuya por casarnos? –dijo frenetricamente- de eso se trata? Sabes que el matrimonio nunca ha estado en mis planes… pero si de eso se trata, yo lo hago, si eso es lo que buscas, yo lo hago… vamos a casarnos, tardare un poco en organizar todo..

Basta Tanya –dije separándome de ella, ya mi paciencia se había agotado- Entiendelo, no se trata de ningún problema que yo tenga, no es por el matrimonio, no lo estoy haciendo por vengarme, solo paso… entiéndelo! Nuestro tren se fue sin pasajeros a bordo, ya lo nuestro es pasado y yo no puedo hacer nada para revivirlo, yo… -debia decírselo, no quería danarla pero seria la única forma de que lo entendiera- yo ya no te quiero, eso es lo que sucede

Osea que después de tantos anos juntos, de seguirme hasta la universidad, de estar conmigo tantos anos, después de proponerme ser tu mujer el resto de la vida… tu lo dices asi de fácil? Ya no me quieres… arrancas la pagina y borras todos nuestros recuerdos?

No se trata de borrar una pagina Tanya, -vaya que se estaba haciendo mas difícil, _le hubieses pedido matrimonio para que saliera corriendo otra vez, _dijo una voz en mi cabeza- Por eso no quería decírtelo asi… no es que te deje de querer, siempre te considerare alguien especial en mi vida, una amiga, un gran amor, pero ya te deje de ver como antes, ya no es lo mismo para mi…. Tal vez fue un acierto que te hayas negado en aquel momento a ser mi esposa, porque quizás ahora estaríamos hablando de divorcio, lo que pasa siempre es lo mejor… Tu eres una mujer hermosa, nunca te han faltado pretendientes, velo de este modo, ahora tienes una neva oportunidad….

Una oportunidad que no quiero tener –dijo golpeando mi pecho- No lo entiendes Edward? Yo volvi porque descubri que mi vida esta a tu lado, no puedes dejarme Edward, no merezco esto…

En mi opinión, lo que no te mereces es que me quede a tu lado sin quererte, por eso prefiero ser sincero ahora que hacerte mas daño si espero que transcurra el tiempo… -estaba intentando que entrara en razón- Tanya, no te lo digo por mal, ni por hacerte daño, creeme que si hubiese una forma mas fácil de decirte esto, lo haría… pero no hay otra forma, lamento mucho esto.

Es por otra verdad? Seguramente conseguiste a otra y por eso crees que ya no me quieres? –dijo acercándose a mi nuevamente- Edward, piénsalo bien… no crees que te estas apresurando? No cualquier mujer es para ti, tu no eres para cualquier persona… no eres fácil y tampoco eres un mal chico para conformarte con cualquiera….

No hay nadie Tanya… -dije rápidamente, esto seguramente complaria mas las cosas

Vamos Edward! Si me vas a intentar dejar, por lo menos se sincero creo que lo merezco –dijo rozando mi camisa con la punta de sus dedos- …esa chiquilla, no te llega a los talones, no es suficiente mujer para ti

Basta –dije con un tono de voz muy alto, quitándome sus manos de encima- no quería que esto fuese doloroso Tanya, pero ya basta… Ya no es lo mismo de antes, deje de sentir muchas cosas por ti, desde que te fuiste pensé que nunca me repondría, pero luego llegaste y me di cuenta que si me recuperey que ya… ya no te quiero

Deja esa historia… Solo porque una de tus alumnas se te metió en la cama crees que estas enamorado Edward, pero no es asi

No entiendo –dije confundido, reflexionando las palabras de Tanya en mi mente… _una alumna?_- a que te refieres?

A la ninita resbalosa esa con la que te estabas besando en el salón de clases, luego llegaste tarde… y no me respondiste como siempre –dijo ella gritando también- crees que no me di cuenta? Crees que soy tan estúpida? Pero ya la puse en su lugar, para ser sinceros no creo que se atreva a buscarte de nuevo….

Que hiciste Tanya? –dije tomandola del brazo- no lo entiendes? Ella no tienes NADA que ver con esto, esto es algo entre tu y yo, estamos terminando tu y yo… con ella NO te metas, lo entiendes? –dije soltando su brazo… no quería perder el control.

La busque, que pensabas que haría? Que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados? –dijo la chica en tono ironico- Solo la puse en su sitio, donde se merecía… Solo defendia lo mio

Pues no lo hagas, nuestros problemas era entre TU y YO, no tenias que meter a nadie –dije tomando mi bolso, agradeci no tener tantas cosas- Espero que entiendas que ya no tienes nada que defender, ya no soy tuyo…

Pero… -comenzo la chica, pero ya había encendido la chisma de mi furia, por lo que no la deje seguir

Solo quiero que te quede claro que si vuelves a buscarLA, sere YO es que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, sere yo el que te ponga en tu sitio… Esto se acabo.

Tire la puerta de la habitación y pude escuchar uno de los clásicos gritos en las rabietas de Tanya, era tan común en ella. Con ello solo comprobé que no se trataba de un dolor sincero, y que solo tenia el orgullo herido, si algo tenia claro era lo orgullosa que podia ser, y si bien había regresado porque me quería, mas le había dolido que esta vez fuese yo quien terminara con esto, quien la dejara, y mas si sabia lo de Bella… eso seguramente la estaba carcomiendo.

Me pregunte que habría podido hacerle a Bella, recordé el dia en que nos besábamos en el salón de clases, el ruido de la puerta…. Yo no la vi, pero si encontré muy extraño que no me armara una escena de celos al llegar a casa, que no me comentara nada. Pobre Bella, por eso sonaba tan triste cuando hablaba de meterse en una relación de tres, si algo tenia claro era la habilidad de Tanya en hacer sentir mal a la gente, y Bella era tan frágil. Lamente mucho no haber podido defenderla en ese momento y evitar que pasara por un mal rato asi.

_Pero ya me encargare de que seas feliz Bella, ahora si viene nuestra verdadera oportunidad_, me dije a mi mismo. Y era verdad, ya todo estaba listo para que Bella y yo comenzaramos bien a escribir nuestra historia, ahora todo estaba listo.

Bella's POV

Sali del auto, con la esperanza de que Edward dijera algo. Camine lentamente, esperando que me detuviera y me diera alguna senal, pero no paso. Simplemente se quedo allí parado, esperando que entrara a la videotienda, me escondi en el cuarto de revelado, para que me perdiera de vista y se fuera. Estaba un poco desconsolada… en que demonios estaba pensando _escogeme a mi?_, eso era lo mejor que se me ocurria para intentar luchar por Edward.

A penas era miércoles, esta semana estaba tornándose lenta y con demasiados acontecimientos, a penas hace 2 dias Edward me había besado en el salón de clases y se me hacia muy lejana la pelea que había tenido con Tanya el dia de ayer, mi reunión con Alice y Rose que me había llenado de valor, cuando vi la cara de Edward al verme… como me llevo hasta mi casa después de haberme caído y como la habíamos pasado tan bien en la mañana. Pense que la idea de sorprenderlo en la oficina como lo había planeado Rose seria excelente, lo único que realemnete me importaba era pasar tiempo con el… no quería perder ni un minuto.

Y ahora todo había cambiado, otra vez me encontraba débil y un poco insegura, pues aunque una parte de mi me decía que solo le diera tiempo, la otra, muy pequeña pero insistente me hacia perder mis ilusiones… No me quería imaginar que me esperaba para el fin de semana. Rebusque entre mis cosas para conseguir unos cupones, nunca los utilizaba porque prefería leer un libro y descansar el fin de semana. Pero esta oportunidad parecía perfecta… cuando me tranquilice, sali del cuarto hacia el exterior de la tienda, que a penas tenia un par de personas en la zona de los videojuegos. Pasee por los estantes de la tienda y selecciones unas cuantas películas romanticas, que seguramente me ayudarían en mi depresivo fin de semana, en el que no planeaba ver a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigos los Capuleto peleando con los Montesco, ni a Catherine en su indesicion por Heathcliff… o todos esos personajes de la literatura que en estos momentos envidiaba por pertenecer a ese hermoso mundo de fantasia y no tener que enfrentar dificultades con dolores tan reales.

Cuando termino mi turno, hice el cambio de mis cupones por las peliculas que había seleccionado y fui al supermercado a comprar municiones que me ayudaran con el despecho. Cotufas, chocolate, nestea, cereal y algunos galones de leche y jugos… crei haber visto a Rose en uno de los pasillos, pero preferí esconderme y salir rápido de allí, no quería dar ninguna impresión equivocada, tampoco quería que se preocupara de mas o preguntara cosas que no sabria bien como responder. Al salir me di cuenta de que llevia, pero no me moleste en sacar mi sombrilla… simplemente camine rápido, haciendo que las gotas de lluvia cayeran en mi rostro y se confundieran con algunas lagrimas rebeldes que comenzaban a salir.

Fui al edificio caminando a prisa, para asegurarme de no encontrarme a mis vecinos, y asi lo hice. Al llegar a mi casa de di un largo bano con agua caliente, necesitaba relajarme y dejar de pensar en el, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos… y en todas las cosas que había imaginado en un futuro junto a Edward, todas aquellas maravillosas escenas que se dibujaban en mi mente con tanta facilidad. Sali de la ducha y la esperanza que quedaba en mi, disminuyo un poco mas cuando vi el reloj ya habian pasado las 7 de las noche, me di por vencida. Prepare un poco de chocolate caliente, según mi madre era el mejor remedio para un corazón roto, y unas cuantas cotufas para acompañar mientras veía la primera de mis películas, decidi que seria Titanic.

La verdad la química entre Leo y Kate se veía a través de la pantalla, pero mas alla de eso el amor descrito por Jack hacia Rose me hacia imaginar que distinto fuera mi vida si Edward sintiera algo parecido por mi, si pudiese ir contracorriente de todos, sin importar nada, solo estar con ella… Definitivamente seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo si _el_ sintiera algo asi por mi, tuve que detenerla, si Titanic continuaba en mi DVD, seguramente el iceberg saldría por la pantalla y me hundiría con los restos del barco en una depresión infinita.

Habia tomado otra de las películas sin fijame en la portada, se trataba de una mujer con Alzheimer que olvidaba como se había enamorado de un joven encantador en un pequeño pueblo, era separados por diferencias sociales y debido a varios desafortunados incidentes no se habían visto en anos, pero ni siquiera todo ese tiempo separados basto para que el romantico Noah la olvidara, ella volvió al pueblo a buscarlo cuando pensaba que ya era tarde... Al ver como no pudieron controlar su pasión después de tantos anos sentí un poco de celos, pues mas que verme reflejada en Allie, la protagonista, no pude evitar recordar la escena del aereopuerto donde a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado Edward beso a Tanya sin importar nada… Asi que tampoco pude llegar al final de la película pues eso era precisamente lo que yo quería evitar que pasara, no quería pensar que ese tipo de amor masoquista existía, cuando la devolví a su caja pude ver que se llamaba The Notebook.

Decidi esta vez poner atención en el titulo de la película, incluso en leer bien sobre que se trataba para ver si lograba terminar alguna…. P.S. I love you logro llamar mi atención, se trataba de cómo una viuda joven lograba sobrellevar la muerte de su marido, pasada la primera media hora ya había comenzado a llorar, y no solo por la muerte de Gerry sino por mi similitud con Holly, la viuda joven, como se desploma y se olvida del resto del mundo, tal como yo planeaba hacerlo por lo menos durante el fin de semana, hasta me pareció una buena idea llamar al trabajo para decir que menana no iria, y tal vez pasado mañana tampoco. Estaba disfrutando la película en verdad, el ver como sus amigas a las que yo había identificado como Alice y Rose la acompanan en sus locuras para salirse del foso en el que se encontraba, y como las cartas de Gerry la animaban… me pareció un poco tétrico al principio, pero al ver como avanzaba y superaba todos sus temores me pareció muy tierno de su parte haberlo dejado todo planeado...

Cuando la película termino, no lo podia creer… estaba a punto de volver a verla cuando mi estomago rugio, ya habian pasado casi 3 horas y las palomitas se habian acabado hace mucho. Me prepare un tazon de cereal, no tenia ganas de hacer nada elaborado. Comi rápidamente y busque en mis municiones unas gomitas que había comprado para mi sesión de películas, saque una cobija del closet para abrigarme un poco y coloque otra película en el dvd, quería ver si algo gracioso me terminaba de ayudar con mi estado de animo… esta vez seleccione una sobre un chico que se enamora de una chica con problemas de memoria, y hace hasta lo imposible por estar con ella todos los días… Era con dos buenos actores asi que debía ser suficientemente buena.

Habian transcurrido pocos minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta, en seguida vi el reloj eran casi las 11, seguramente era Emmet o Rose, asi que pensé en hacerme la dormida, cuando vi como insistían pensé que seria alguna emergencia de Rose y el bebe, pero entonces seguramente hubiese escuchado gritos… me aceque con sigilio a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo, pero no habian voves afuera, asi que seguramente era una broma de mal gusto y ya se habian ido, cuando estaba regresando al sofá volvió a sonar la puerta, pero lo que me congelo fue lo que escuche a continuación…

Bella –llamo con su aterciopelada voz- yo se que estas ahí…

Por un momento pensé que me desmayaria, pero mis congelados musculos no me permitirían ni siquiera ese movimiento, estaba estatica en mi sitio, era su voz, era el… estaba aquí, en mi puerta. Quizas era un sueno, pero necesitaba que alguien apreciera a mi lado para darme cuenta que no me dolían los pellizcos pues mis manos tenían un cojin en las manos, y parecían incapaces de soltarlo… Intente dejar mi mente en blanco para lograr escuchar su voz de nuevo, y allí apareció…

Bella soy yo, Edward… por favor abreme –dijo mientras golpeaba con mas insistencia la puerta- Yo se que fui un idiota, que no he debido dejarte asi… pero aquí estoy Bella, solo hice lo que me pareció lo correcto… - yo seguía inmóvil, solo pude girarme hacia la puerta, donde ya no se escuchaban el suave golpeteo- Dime que puedes disculparme, no quiero que pienses que dude ni un minuto, desde hace días yo te había elegido a ti Bella, y no porque tu me lo pidieras, sino porque estoy completamente loco por ti – Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca ahora habian voces en mi cabeza, decidi acercarme a la puerta con pasos lentos, mientras la voz seguía con su discurso- Siempre he sido un idiota, un cobarde, pero tenia demasiado tiempo haciendo las cosas mal… por eso no pude responderte, sabia que tenia que terminar con Tanya primero, solo quiero estar contigo… yo solo quiero… amarte a ti.

Lentamente, coloque mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta, gire tan lento como pude y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió despacio… no quería que la realidad me golpeara de golpe y me dijera que había vuelto loca, que tenia voces, no, ni siquiera voces en plural, que tenia su voz en mi cabeza. En cambio si era un sueno prefería dejarlo asi, seguramente al levantarme lo olvidaría, casi nunca recordaba que sonaba… pero en cambio, si continuaba se convertiría en una pesadilla al abrir los ojos y no encontrar nada, porque seguramente e despertaría agitada y todavía tendría a Leonardo Di Caprio muriendo congelado en mi televisor….

Pero no sucedió nada de lo que me esperaba, antes de abrir los ojos sentí una ráfaga eléctrica correr por mi mano a penas sentí su tacto frio, lentamente abri los ojos, y allí estaba… con una mano tomando la mia y la otra con una rosa roja. Subi lentamente mi mirada para poder grabar cada detalle en mi mente, si era real o no, ya no me importaba, el solo verlo me haría bien… cuando llegue a su cuello temi seguir subiendo la mirada, pero el empujo mi barbilla tiernamente para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, definitivamente era real porque ni en el mejor de los sueños yo podría tener una imagen tan perfecta….

Bella… -dijo suavemente

Edward… -logre decir escapando un supiro –yo..

Shhh… No digas nada, ya has hecho mucho, ya has dicho mucho… ahora, solo escuchame por favor –tomo mi otra mano dejando la rosa entre ambas- Bella, discúlpame… me he comportado como un idiota, desde el momento en que nos conocimos no he hecho otra cosa que confundirme contigo… primero me aproveche de tu estado, después te comencé a perseguir, me meti en cada ricon que pude solo para verte… y luego te rechace, por miedo a admitir la verdad, por miedo a pensar que durante todos estos anos todos habian tenido razón al decir que podría volver a enamorarme… Me he portado como un cobarde, un orgulloso, y tu, a pesar de todo…. Seguías allí, y no se como sucedió, pero te enamoraste de este maldito idiota que lo único que ha hecho es cagarla contigo…. Perdoname Bella, por favor te pido que me perdones y me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que todo lo que siento es inmenso y que nadie, ni nada puede ir contra esto…

Estaba en estado de shock, no podia darle crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, solo necesitaba escuchar una palabra de su boca, no necesitaba disculpas, ni una elaborada declaración de amor.. aunque sus palabras habian sido la combinación mas hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida, no podia estar segura ni completamente clara de lo que significaban….

Significa… -comence a decir tímidamente, temiendo que todo lo había entendido al revés- que tu decisión….

Tu, Bella… desde antes que me pidieras que tomara una decisión ya yo estaba muy seguro de que eras tu y de que siempre seras tu… me perdonas haberte hecho pasar todos esos malos ratos? –dijo ofreciéndome la flor

Yo no tengo nada, absolutamente nada que perdonarte –dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- claro que si sigues hablando y no me besas en los próximos cinco segundos… puedo pensar en molestarme seriamente….

Asi sin mas palabras, sus labios se acercaron a los mios lentamente, primero rozaron lentamente, luego deposito un tierno beso en mi labio superior, en mi labio inferior… estaba torturándome, estaba segura, pero le segui el juego, acaricie su nuca mientras el abandonama mis manos para rodear mi cara, nos separamos un momento en el que abri los ojos y al vernos, sus pupilas penetraron en las mias, corte el contacto visual cuando mis labios se juntaron con los suyos nuevamente, y poco a poco se fueron abriendo, explorándose como si fuese la primera vez que su unian. Su lengua mojo sutilemente mis labios, que se entreabrieron para dejarla pasar…. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi cintura, y luego la hizo lo mismo con la otra, hasta que quedamos abrazados, en un silencio roto por nuestras respiración… esta vez en cierto sentido, fue como la primera vez, a pesar de que sentia las mismas descargas eléctricas con cada segundo que seguíamos ahí, ya no estaba esa sensación de miedo de que en algún moemento se terminaría, y no fue un beso apasionado e intenso como los que habíamos compartido, sino uno lleno de paz, de calma y de todo el romance que había podido desear…. Ahora yo era la envidia de todas esas mujeres, porque Edward no estaba congelado en el tiempo como Jack, ni mandando cartas desde el otro mundo como Gerry, y yo finalmente podría grabar en mi mente cada momento a su lado, para asegurarme que nadie pudiera borrarlos de mi memoria nunca.

**Holaaaaaaa!!!! POR FIN! Ahora si, están juntos y felices pero… para siempreeee??? Mmm no creo! Jajajaj por ahora les toca disfrutar, los pobres han llevado bastante para tener ese derecho, no creen??? Espero que les guste! A mi me gusto… si las pelis que escogi no les agradan les pido disculpas!!! He visto todas recientemente y me parecieron adecuadas… **

**Primero pido disculpas publicas a mi amiga Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, siempre intento agradecer a todas pero supongo que me equivoque!! Mil gracias por seguir mi historia y sobretodo por tus frecuentes reviews!!! Siempre estoy pendiente!**

**Como siempre no encuentro palabras para agradecer a mis fieles lectoras, nonblondes, day-whitlock, titynna, tatty1, PknaPcosa, Kaami Cullen, Laura, Mavii Valmont, BiankisMasen, Patiita, Ari Marie Swan yyyyyyyyy Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, siempre están pendientes de mi historia, siempre dejan sus reviews y siempre me ayudan a continuar! Espero que nunca duden en decirme cuando algo no les guste para poder remediarlo! Tambien a Shula, Cammiie, Carmen Cullen 116, Giise Cullen por su opinión y sus ansias de continuar siguiendo la historia espero poder leerlas pronto, como siempre estoy abierta a opinionessss! **

**A nuevas lectoras como ., OriiCullen, AtRaM Potter… Gracias por su review! y su opinión… espero que no les moleste que mezcle algunas ideas, para las personas menos observadoras, las ultimas líneas de Bella del capitulo pasado son basadas en Grey's Anatomy, una serie de abc que me encanta! Y me parecieron indicadas para el momento! **

**Espero que les guste y sigo al pendiente de sus opiniones! Asi que no olviden dejar sus reviews!!! **

**LilyBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Edward POV

Estaba placenteramente dormido cuando un sonido hizo que me despertara, a pesar de esto no queria abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado feliz. Debia ser el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, pues podia sentir su calor entre mis brazos, inhalar ese aroma tan fuerte proveniente de su cabello, y escuchar esos ligeros ronquidos, que en vez de molestarme solo me llenaban de paz. Abri los ojos lentamente, pues el teléfono seguía sonando y al parecer, Bella estaba tan profunda que lograba ignorarlo.

Me apoye en el suelo, un poco adolorido, ayer después de un largo rato en el pasillo entramos y nos acomodamos para ver una películas que Bella tenia, me pareció muy tierno como se quedo dormida sobre mi pecho, abrazada a mi cintura, no tuve valor para despertarla ni la voluntad necesaria para no dormirme allí, con ella en el suelo de su sala cubierto por una manta. Hoy pagaría un poco las consecuencias, ya podia notar un ligero dolor en mi cuello, pero todo quedaba en segundo plano al verla a ella, mis dolores se veian confortados solo con sentirla tan cerca.

Hola –dije en voz baja atendiendo el teléfono, me había costado un poco separarme de ella, aunque al parecer estaba suficientemente profunda para no haberlo notado, emitió un ligero gruñido cuando separe delicadamente sus brazos de mi cuerpo.

Edward? –dijo la voz chillona de mi hermana

Si… como estas monstruo? –dije intentando aparentar normalidad- Puedo saber que haces llamando a las 7 de la mañana?

Tu… Bella… -comenzo a decir ella claramente emocionada- me puedes decir, me puedes explicar que haces tu en casa de Bella un jueves a las 7 de la mañana? –contraataco ella

Mmm… -sabia que Alice estaba enterada de la mayoría de las cosas, pues mi hermanita pesadilla era capaz de hacer hablar a un mudo- creo que es algo largo de explicar, y algo me dice que ya sabes la mayoría de la historia y que no necesitas que te la cuente, asi que no intentes sacarme información

Esta bien hermanito… vaya humor matutino que te gastas –se quejo la pequeña, Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro con el ceno fruncido pero con una tierna sonrisa en su labios- y bien, será que podemos salir hoy?

De hecho….- dije mientras le hacia senas a Bella para que no hablara- hoy nos tomaremos el dia…

Entonces podríamos ir a almorzar al club… -comenzo a planear Alice rápidamente

No monstruo, creo que no me entendiste… -dije sentándome al lado de Bella, y acariciando su rostro- Bella y yo nos tomaremos el dia libre, solos… Oficialmente, la estoy secuestrando y aun no se cuando será liberada, asi que abstente a llamar, buscar y/o molestar porque no seras bienvenida hasta nuevo aviso, entendido?

Supongo que quieren recuperar el tiempor perdido, no? –dijo riendo por lo bajo mientras yo miraba a Bella que estaba completamente sonrojada- Esta bien, pero no permitiere que te robes a mi amiga mucho tiempo, asi que aprovecha mi generosidad al máximo posible….

Colgue el teléfono y Bella en seguida se sento en mi regazo, se veía tan hermosa con el reflejo del sol en su rostro que parecía una ilusión, un sueno…

Asi que… me vas a secuestrar? –dijo rompiendo el silencio y sonriendome

Bueno… yo pensaba que no estarías ocupada en la mañana –comence a decir, no quería que pensara que era dominante, seria empezar con mal pie- Pero si tenias planes… puedo acompañarte, o te espero… como prefieras

Creo que mi único plan hoy era esperar a que me secuestraran… -dijo besando tiernamente mi mejilla- tenemos algún itinerario?

Bueno… en realidad estoy abierto a posibilidades, pero creo que debo comprar el periódico para revisar algunos departamentos… Ya la barriga de Rose esta crecidita y no quiero incomodar…

Entonces… -dijo parándose rápidamente y con una muestra de… disgusto?- supongo que debes apresurarte…

Que sucede Bella? –dije siguiéndola

Es que… yo pensé que… -estaba un poco sonrojada y me preocupo el tono triste de su voz- Pense que querrías vivir… aquí, conmigo

Bella… yo, yo no quiero que pienses que estas obligada a… -comence yo, ya había pensado en esto… - Por supuesto que me encantaría vivir aquí, contigo, pero no sabia si era muy rápido y ni seria muy autoritario de mi parte

Tal vez tengas algo de razón… - dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos- pero no me importa si es rápido, o si es autoritario… o si esta bien o mal, creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y yo… te necesito cerca.

Estas segura? No lo estas haciendo por obligacion, o algo? –pregunte aun un poco inseguro

Si, lo estoy haciendo por obligación, es mi deber mantenerte aquí, cerca, muy cerca –dijo rozando mis labios, provocándome- y debería ser tu obligación hacerme feliz…

La tome por la cintura y la mire directamente a los ojos, en seguida sus mejillas se encedieron y mis labios no aguantaron mas la frescura de su aliento, entrelazamos nuestros labios, mi mano subió lentamente para acariciar su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus dedos entre mi nuca y mi cabello… Mis labios abandonaron su boca y recorrieron lentamente su mandibula hasta llegar a su oreja, podia sentir su respiración agitada, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar sin poder controlar mis emociones, pero debía detenerme, y no porque no deseaba todo esto, sino porque era importante que ella sintiera que de verdad la quería y que lo nuestro no era solo pasional o físico.

Bella –susurre cerca de su oído- que te parece si… desayunamos algo?

Mmm… Esta bien –dijo ella a regañadientes- Que quieres comer???

Que tal si… -dije cargándola hasta la cocina- si preparamos algo los dos?

Decicimos preparar unos hot cakes, Bella hizo la mezcla y mientras yo los hacia preparo un siroup, comimos en silecio, viéndonos… su mirada era tan limpia que no podia evitar verme reflejado en ella, y me encantaba lo que veía, porque me veía feliz, sus ojos me invitaban a quedarme allí, para siempre. Me parecía que habian transcurrido unos pocos segundos cuando ya estábamos de nuevo en el sofá, terminando de ver una película… el tiempo pasaba rápido, demasiado rápido cuando estaba junto a ella.

Y bien… -dijo ella riendo- como victima del secuestro exijo saber que planes tienes para mi?

Mmm… puedo tener muchas cosas en mi mente si me lo preguntas de ese modo –dije sonrojándola- que te parece si jugamos a verdad o reto?

Nosotros dos solos? –pregunto con el ceno fruncido

No te gusta mas la idea? Puedo ponerme muy creativo con mis preguntas… -dije mientas la sentaba entre mis piernas- y tu podrías mandarme hacer lo que desees en tus retos…

Si me gusta la idea.. –dijo acariciando mis brazos- Cuales son las normas del juego? –dijo riendo

Bueno, básicamente te voy a hacer un millón de preguntas hasta que haya alguna que no me puedas contestar y tengas que cumplir mis retos –dije rápidamente mientras ella reia- Es una buena idea, no?

Mmm… Me parece que si –dijo riendo y apoyándose contra mi pecho, donde pude sentir el calor de sus mejillas- pero creo que puedo mejorar una de tus reglas, yo hago una pregunta y ambos contestamos, asi estaremos en igualdad de condiciones…

Suena justo… -dije levantando su cara para verla- Quien comienza? –ella pareció no tener nada que decir, asi que conclui- …Primero las damas

Bien, me ganaste… dejame pensar –Cerro los ojos, como buscando preguntas en su mente- Ya se, que pensaste la primera vez que me viste?

Wow… eres buena en esto –dije riendo- bueno, recuerdo que note que estabas un poco "contenta" –ella se sonrojo en seguida- Luego, cuando mencionaste tu nombre pensé que era el nombre perfecto para alguien tan bello como tu, también note lo sincera que eres y algo que nunca voy olvidar, tu aroma, aun no lo he podido definir… pero se que no puedo vivir sin el –sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, y no emitia ningun sonido- Creo que es tu turno de responder, no?

No me esperaba eso…- dijo susurrando- bien, como tu mismo recordaste estaba un poco "feliz" cuando nos conocimos, pero recuerdo que cuando me hablaste, te respondi sin verte, pero cuando me presente, me costo un poco seguir hablando cuerdamente, me parecías demasiado bello para ser real… -era tan tierno escucharla hablar con tanta sinceridad que no tuve tiempo ni de reirme ante su comentario- Tambien pensé que podría ser por efecto del alcohol… pero, a la mañana siguiente, un poco mas sana, me di cuenta que el alcohol no me había afectado tanto….

Eres tan tierna… -dije acariciando sus mejillas, que habian permanecido encendidas durante un largo periodo- veamos… Que pensaste tu, cuando descubriste que era el hermano de Alice?

Mierda, fue lo primero que pensé, no lo podia creer, mi cerebro no asociaba las ideas… me costaba, me costaba hasta respirar, sinceramente no podia ni verte la cara de vergüenza…

Yo en cambio estaba feliz, -dije cortándola, sabia que le costaba mucho- No te puedes imaginar todo lo que paso por mi mente, mientras tu desviabas la mirada yo no podia quitártela de encima, recuerdo cuando te fuiste molesta y me dejaste plantado en la pista de baile…

No se valen malos recuerdos –dijo la chica, un poco mas tranquila, sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas menos intensas- Despues de eso la pasamos bien… y aun te debo las Gracias por defenderme…

Defenderte? –dije ofendido- Queria patear a ese idiota, si no hubieses estado allí… estaría preso por intento de asesinato…. –me rei antes su expresión de incredulidad- Te lo digo en serio Bella, creo que nunca había estado tan celoso de alguien como en ese momento…

Me parece bien que seas celoso, pensé que serias muy seguro de ti mismo, pero no te me vayas por las ramas… Ahora es mi turno otra vez, quiero saber, algo, lo que sea, cualquier detalle que… -se sonrojo ligeramente- …que te guste de mi

Algo? –dije incrédulo- un detalle? –repeti aun confundido- debes estar bromeando…. –me rei, pero ella solo me miro y supe que no era una broma, Bella no se valoraba a si misma como debía, y yo comenzaría a cambiar eso ahora- Bella… eres hermosa, tus ojos son profundos y tu mirada calida, tus largas pestanas, tu piel suave y tus labios… -me acerque y la bese lentamente- ese tierno rubor en tus mejillas que aparece con tanta intensidad, y sin contar lo hermosa que eres… Eres tierna, dulce, sencilla, considerada, siempre sabes que decir en el momento correcto, y a la vez siempre sabes sorprenderme –dijje llevando sus cabellos hacia atrás para poder contemplar su rostro- Bella, eres hermosa, inteligente, sexy y demasiado demasiado perfecta… lo entiendes?

Bella's POV

Yo… -comence a titubear- Edward…

Shhh… -susurro colocando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios- esta pregunta ni siquiera la tienes que responder –dijo besándole la frente- eres una nina tonta –dijo ahora besando la punta de mi nariz- y aunque tu no me creas –beso una de mis mejillas- estoy completamente loco –beso mi otra mejilla que ya estaba ardiendo al rojo fuego- …por ti

Nos comenzamos a besar, lentamente, mis manos pasearon por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, luego comencé a sentir sus manos en mi cintura, y en un movimiento caimos en el sofá yo por encima de el, mi camisón se subió por la espalda mientras sus manos bajaron para acariciar la parte baja de mi espalda, que estaba casi descubierta. El beso iba subiendo de intensidad, pronto abandono mis labios para dirigirse a mi mandibula y bajar por mi cuello, nos sentamos nuevamente mientras el besaba mi pecho y yo no pude evitar gemir ante tal contacto, aun era un poco nueva en esto… El me miro directamente a los ojos, acaricio mi rostro mientras me seguía sosteniendo por la espalda, no estaba segura hasta donde me iba a llevar esto pero no quería parar. Pronto lo vlvi a besar, esta vez un poco mas lento, jugueteando con su lengua… pude sentir como se reia antes de murmurar algo inentendible para mi mente nublada. Comencé a besarlo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, succione lentamente hasta dejarlo libre nuevamente, sentí como apretaba ligeramente mi espalda con sus manos, lo tome como aprobatoria y volvi a hacerlo sentí como mis manos tomaban su camisa intentando sentir su piel mas cerca… pero lo único que logre fue caer de nuevo, esta vez el por encima de mi, apoyo sus brazos del sofá para no sostener todo su peso, cuando comencé a buscar sus labios nuevamente, el timbre sono y al segundo siguiente Emmet entraba por la puerta…

Bella… yo no –comenzo a decir- Edward??? –casi grito mientras conseguía reconocer al chico que se acomodaba en el sofá dejándome a su lado-

Emmet… te lo puedo explicar, todo ha sido mi culpa –comenzo a decir Edward, pero no sabia en lo que se metia… El conocía la parte amena de Emmet, no su lado de hermanastro celoso….

No, nada ha sido su culpa… -comence yo, sintiendo mi cara arder- Lo que ha sucedido…

Creen que esto esta mal? –dijo acercándose a nosotros- Eso si no me lo esperaba… Quiero decir, ES GENIAL –dijo riendo por lo bajo y cargándome prácticamente, mientras en sus enormes brazos también abrazaba a Edward- Vaya, vaya… se lo tenían bien escondido, picarones! Desde cuando están en esto?

Emmet, -llamo Rosalie desde la puerta, con una gran sonrisa de complice dirigida completamente a mi- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes venir sin ser invitado? Perdonen la interrupción chicos… ya saben como es Emmet

No me importa haberlos interrumpido… -dijo Emmet con una sonrisa enorme- les tengo una sorpresa

EMMET NO! –grito la rubia, luego respiro profundamente y se dirigio- Solo vinimos a invitarlos para una cena esta noche en casa, te lo iba a decir en la oficina pero no llegaste –dijo dirigiéndose a Edward- pero si no pueden… creo que podríamos posponerlo…

Pero osita… -comenzo a quejarse Emmet como un pequeño niño

Esta bien chcicos, ya basta –dije para poder frenar este asunto- creo que esta noche, estaria bien –mire a Edward, quien asintio en senal de aprobación-

Si, -continuo el- esta noche será perfecto… celebraremis todos, no?

De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos en la noche… -dijo Rose tomando de la muneca a Emmet y sacándolo del departamento- Suerte chicos, pasenla bien –se despidió con un guino de ojo.

Eso fue… raro –dijo Edward, cuando se cerro la puerta- pero me alegra que Emmet ya lo sepa, pensé que seria un paso difícil…

Ya te ganaste a todos mis amigos, incluido mi hermanastro… -dije divertida- no finjas que algo es difícil para ti…

Tu fuiste difícil para mi –dijo besándome tiernamente

Eso quiere decir que ahora será una chica fácil? –dije figiendo molestia

Eres una tonta… fuiste difícil de tener, y ahora será difícil separarme de ti por cualquier segundo que pase…. Siempre seras una chica difícil –dijo viéndome como si fuese un niño con un helado gigante en las manos, o algo parecido.

Me alegra que lo menciones porque yo tampoco me creo muy capaz de alejarme de ti, ahora que estas conmigo –dije sinceramente- no quisiera perderte

Y no lo haras Bella, creeme, que no lo haras… -acaricio mi cabello, provocando un escalofrio en mi espalda- que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo mientras continuamos jugando? No creas que voy a perder esta oportunidad…

Me parece bien, a donde quieres ir? –pregunte curiosa

Mmm… tengo varios planes en mente, vamos… -dijo poniéndonos de pie- Ve a arreglarte mientras soluciono un par de cosas en el trabajo…

Esta bien… -dije quejándome un poco, pero luego sonreí.

Me di una ducha larga con agua tibia, en verdad la necesitaba, estaba tan feliz que no podia quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Era muy lindo poder ver a Edward que se preocupaba por mi, que no me dejaba sola ni un minuto, y que ahora viviría conmigo… era mio, solo mio. Podria flotar de la felicidad, solo había algo que me preocupaba, sabia que pronto llegaría el momento de estar con Edward como la primera vez, pero yo no estaba muy segura de mis habilidades por asi decirlo. No era como con Jacob, que simplemente no estaba preparada, no quería. Sino que al contrario, deseaba con todas mis ganas estar con el pero tenia miedo de defraudarlo, yo no había estado muy conciente aquella vez…. Y no sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo actuar.

Me imagine hablando de esto con Alice y con Rose… pero solo logre que un escalofrio me pusiera la piel de gallina, no me imaginaba la clase de consejos que me podia dar ese par de locas, seguramente seria un completo desastre. Tambien recordé las charlas con mi madre, ella nunca había tenido temor en hablar esas cosas, creo que por eso mismo cree mis propios temores, escuchar a tu madre desde los 15 anos hablando de sexo puede hacer que realmente te alejes de el, asi como yo que a los 22 anos aun era virgen, _era_, eso exactamente era el problema.

Estoy segura que Edward no hubiese tenido problemas de esperarme si yo se lo dijera, pero no sabia como se lo diría si ya había estado con, sonaria un poco infantil y pensaría que me estaba haciendo la dura, y si me atrevía a confesarle la verdad… que había sido virgen hasta ese momento en el que estuve con él, tal vez pensaría que estaba tan desesperada que ni siquiera me di el trabajo de conocerlo antes de acostarme con él.

Bella –dijo Edward tocando la puerta- todo está bien?

Si, si, si… -me apresure a decir- que ha sucedido?

Llevas mas de una hora en el baño… pensé que te habría pasado algo –dijo un poco preocupado

Ya salgo, ya salgo –dije, me seque y me puse la bata rapidamente, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la torpeza que me caracterizaba hizo presencia y me cai...- Auch! –grite sin poder contenerme

Bella –grito Edward de inmediato- que ha sucedido??? Estas bien? Puedo pasar??

Si… -fue lo único que logre musitar

Preciosa que ha pasado? –dije mientras me levantaba del piso como si fuese peso pluma- que te duele?

Me cai –dije un poco avergonzada, mientras Edward me llevaba a la cama

Donde te golpeaste? –dijo verdaderamente preocupado

Creo que solo me pegue en el codo para amortiguar la caída, supongo que me resbale –dije para tranquilizarlo

Ay pequeña… me has asustado, mas nunca vuelvo a apresurarte, lo prometo

No seas bobo Edward, no ha sido tu culpa… -dije acariciando su mano que se encontraba sobre mi rostro- La torpeza es parte de mi naturaleza –reimos los dos.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo el en un tono mas serio

Claro, después de todo era tu turno, no? –dije levantando una ceja

Como lo haces? –dijo, parecía realmente frustrado, yo me encogi de hombros porque no lo entendia- Como haces para volverme loco cada segundo? Para sorprenderme con cada una de tus ocurrencias? Y… para enamorarme cada vez mas de ti?

No lo se… -dije sinceramente- cuando lo averigues, me gustaría saberlo –dije riendo, pero muy seriamente- para no dejar de hacerlo, porque aun me sorprende pensar que estas aquí… conmigo, asi de loco como tu dices…

Creo que eres toda Tu, tus torpezas, como tu la llamas, tus detalles, tu ternura y tu personalidad –dijo jugando con un mechon de mi cabello- tu aroma es el encargado de volverme loco, pero ya he dicho bastante… Dime como te sientes?

Me siento bien –dije sinceramente- fue un pequeño golpe, pero ya estoy aliviada, creeme… porque no te duchas tu también y luego salimos?

Aun quieres salir? –dijo sorprendido

Claro! Crees que por una caída me voy a perder un paseo contigo?

Tuve que convencerlo durante unos cuantos minutos para que se metiera a la ducha, estaba un poco sobrepreocupado por el golpe, casi me toca arrancarme el brazo para convencerlo de que no era necesario pasar por la clínica, luego se metió a la ducha y yo aproveche para vestirme, me puse unos jeans oscuros con una blusa azul de puntos rojos que me había regalado Alice en uno de mis cumpleaños, con una cinta roja para arreglar mi cabello. Fui a la cocina para preparar unos sándwich, no sabia cuanto tiempo nos tardaríamos, Edward me alcanzo en ese momento y me ayudo a terminar, recogimos nuestros abrigos y salimos en el volvo plateado, a un destino desconocido. Me sorprendió que me llevara a la costa, sentia la brisa helada en mi cara y podia escuchar las olas rompiendo en las rocas del muelle.

Te había comentado que una de las cosas que mas me gusta de Seattle es que a pesar de este clima frio, siempre hay un loco dispuesto a pasearte por la bahía? –dijo con un tono sonador

No, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de tu amor por la bahía… pensé que preferías las ciudades Cosmopolitan como New York…

Pues hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, y me encantara mostrártelas… -dijo tomandome de la mano- Vamos?

Tus palabras con ordenes para mi… -dije inclinándome en tono bromista y siguiéndolo hasta el barco.

Paseamos un rato, en silencio abrazados mientras el barco zapaba, luego comenzó a mostrarme algunas cosas de la bahía y nos comimos los emparedados que había preparado.

Es tu turno… -dijo después de un rato

Mmm… de acuerdo –acepte, y me tarde unos minutos en encontrar una pregunta- Dime 3 cosas sin las que no podrías vivir, indispensables en tu vida…

Bueno, esa esta fácil, mi familia, tu y…. –comenzo a decir el

No, no me entendiste… dije cosas, quiero conocer tu parte superficial –dije riendo- tal vez me arrepienta y salga nadando de aquí

Ja-Ja-Ja Muy chistosa –dijo sarcásticamente- me gustaría verte nadar por el mar para llegar al muelle por ti sola –lo mire con cara de pocos amigos- de acuerdo, primero, Starbucks, el frapuccino de caramelo es algo realmente adictivo para mi, creo que casi tanto como tu –me abrazo fuertemente- también podría decir, que mi carro, -rei por lo bajo a sus espaldas- se que pensaras que es vano y superficial, pero antes de que te eches al agua…en realidad es como un escape para mi, cuando necesito estar solo o relajarme se que siempre esta disponible, creo que es un signo para mi, aunque pase de moda jamás lo venderé, y bueno, esto –dijo sacando una cadena debajo de su camisa- me la regalo mi abuela pocos días antes de morir, y nunca me la he quitado, son sus anillos de compromiso –dijo señalando el par de aros que guindaban de su cuello- es el símbolo del amor que sintió por mi abuelo, ella lo apreciaba mucho, dicen que me parezco mucho a el, supongo que por eso me la dio…

Creo que no tendre que usar salvavidas, -dije después de un rato de silencio- debo aceptar que tu parte superficial es completamente tierna e irresistible!

Me alegra que no huyas de mi… porque al verte ahogándote no hubiese podido resistir ir a salvarte –dijo riendo- y tu? Tienes alguna parte superficial?

En realidad soy un poco descuidada con las cosas físicas, y podría decir que no soy muy amiga de las cosas nuevas… pero también tengo mis reliquias, la primera es un álbum de fotos que preparo mi madre durante mis primeros anos, me encanta verlo y recordar viejos tiempos –dije recordando cuantas veces había visto ese álbum para sentirme un poco mas feliz- la segunda, pordria decir que es mi brazalete de la suerte –le mostre una tira que colgaba de mi muneca con varios dijes- cada dije representa a las personas mas importantes de mi vida, por ejemplo esta estrella es mi padre, es sheriff del pueblo y este zapato es Alice siempre pendiente de la moda –reimos por lo bajo- y, de tercero… supongo que podría decir que la caja de música que esta en mi tocador, tiene una melodía que me encanta, siempre que estoy un poco triste la escucho y mejora un poco mi estado de animo…

Me encantas…. Ese es el problema, no es solo lo que haces, sino también lo que dices, por eso me vuelves loco… -dijo mientras me volteaba para quedar frente a el y me daba un tierno beso en la boca- Ahora es mi turno, cierto? –asenti- Bueno, como seria tu dia perfecto?

Lo estoy viviendo en este mismo instante,-dije admirando todo lo que tenia a mi alrededor- levantarme junto a ti, desayunar, ver una película, dar un paseo… y todo los planes que se te puedan ocurrir, siempre y cuando estemos juntos

Mmm…entonces creo que formule mal la pregunta, como seria tu cita perfecta? –dijo, pero al ver que yo le iba a refutar corrigio- mejor, tus vacaciones perfectas…

Bueno, principalmente unas en las que estuvieras tu conmigo, me gustaría que fuera en un lugar apartado, no me importa si playa o montana, -dije imaginándomelo- en un lugar donde los días pasen lento, y donde pueda disfrutar cada segundo junto a ti…

Osea que si te llevo a Brooklyn, no te importara si yo estoy contigo, cierto? –dijo incrédulo

Cierto… podríamos ir a la misma selva y no me importaría, -dije sinceramente

Pues entonces tenemos una idea bastante parecida en cuanto a nuestras vacaciones perfectas… -dijo y aproveche su silencio para besarlo, sentir sus labios presionando tiernamente los mios y luego abrir paso para que nuestras lenguas entraran en contacto era una sensación muy agradable, cuando nos separamos para respirar, dijo- espero que lleguen pronto –yo me sonroje completamente –

Llegamos de regreso al muelle, paseamos un rato antes de entrar al Volvo, luego, llegamos al centro de la ciudad y nos bajamos a comer en un restaurante, donde seguimos haciendo nuestro juego de preguntas, hablamos de nuestras películas favoritas y los tipos de música que nos gustaban, también acerca de las ciudades que nos gustarian visitar, las cosas que no nos gustaban acerca de la conviviencia juntos y coincidimos en varios aspectos, Edward era un poco mas ordenado que yo, pero dijo que no le molestaba en absoluto mi forma de ser.

Hogar dulce hogar –dijo en broma cuando llegamos a casa- No hay nada como llegar casa

Eres un tonto… -dije abrazandolo- si es tu casa, ya te dije que no podría decirle casa a cualquier sitio donde tu no estes… -dije mientras un escalofrio me recorría la espalda pensando

Bella… a que le tienes miedo? –dijo con frustración- No confias en mi? Aun no me crees?

NO –dije casi gritando- no quiero que pienses eso, es solo que le tengo miedo a la soledad, y tu eres tan perfecto… que me puedo acostumbrar demasiado rápido a ti, y luego…

No lo digas –me dijo sellando mis labios- Escuchame bien, yo, nunca podre olvidarme de ti o dejar de quererte… porque yo estoy loco por ti, estoy E N A M O R A D O de ti –dijo pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado- y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en soledad, no quiero que tengas miedo por mi, yo jamás te haría daño…

Me puedes prometer algo… –solte derrepente en voz alta-

Lo que tu desees… -dijo el con sinceridad en su mirada

Prometeme que si te aburres de mi, o me dejas de querer –dije, mientras sentia que mi vista se nublaba por las lagrimas- … me lo diras

En el remoto hecho… de que algo tan imposible suceda, prometo decírtelo… -dijo, y no pude evitar derramar una lagrima- Pero con una condición –concluyo secando mi rostro con delicadeza

Cual? –dije en un susurro

Se que no te gustan las formalidades, y que piensas que es un poco pasado de moda –dijo poniéndose de pie- Pero quiero que aquí, ahora… aceptes formalmente ser mi novia –yo no logre asimilarlo, me quede en estado de shock- Yo se que te parece muy rápido –continuo el- y que nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir, no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, no quiero que pienses que te estoy amarrando, pero creo que ya hemos tenido que pasar por muchas cosas… y que no estoy apresurando tanto las cosas, lo único que quiero ahorita es disfrutar de tu presencia, estar contigo en donde sea y hacer lo que sea juntos… Aceptas Bella, quieres ser mi novia?

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, mis ojos solo estaban intentando distinguir sus rostro pero no podían parar de llorar, estaba realmente sensible estos días, seguramente eran los nervios. Edward comenzó a secar mis lagrimas, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue saltar encima de el y guindarme de su cuello, me abrazo fuertemente, esperaba que hubiese entendido la afirmativa de mi respuesta. Cuando estuve un poco mas tranquila nos separamos un poco.

Gracias Edward, te juro que nunca voy a poder olvidar este dia, -dije sinceramente- no puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy…

Si sigues llorando no voy a poder creerte pequeña, regálame una sonrisa –dijo levantando mi rostro y tocando la punta de mi nariz con sus labios- que te parece si dejamos las verdades y vamos a los retos?

Retos? –dije nerviosa mientras mis mejillas se enrojecían- no te parece que es un poco tarde? Emmet no debe tardar en llamar… deberíamos arreglarnos… -comence a balbucear

Me parece que por unos cuantos minutos, Emmet no se preocupara… -me dijo con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me encantaban- que te parece si esta vez empiezo yo? –no sabia que era posible pero me sonroje aun mas de lo que ya estaba, pero asentí, no era tan valiente como para ser la primera- Quizas podríamos empezar con una prueba de resistencia…

Y… -comence a tartamudear- e-eso en que-e cons-sis-te..?

Quiero saber… -dijo arrastrándome hasta el sofá- que tanto puedes resistirte a… mi

Comenzo a acariciar mis mejillas, yo estaba completamente fuera de mis casillas, y cuando comenzó a bajar por mi cuello mi piel sintió corrientes eléctricas por todas partes, luego al sentir sus labios rozar los mios, pero luego detenerse, pensé que me volveria loca, pero comenzaba a entender el juego, y si el prentendia hacerme sufrir yo intentaría resistirme al máximo posible para disfrutar de su cercanía. Pronto me encontraba recostada en el sofá con Edward respirando profundamente cerca de mi oído, mientras mis latidos iban en una velocidad que había creido imposible, sentí su mano arrastrase desde mi cintura a la parte baja de mi espalda mientras mis manos luchaba por no disminuir la distancia que nos separaba, luego comenzó a hacer eso a lo que me estaba volviendo adicta, comenzó a besar mi oreja tiernamente, luego a juguetear con el lóbulo de mi oreja y después pasar su lengua por la línea de mi mandibula, estaba intentando hacelo lo mejor posible, pero cuando paseo su lengua por mis labios, y luego los éntrelazo con los suyos, no pude resistirme, en seguida lo tome por el cuello para impedir que se alejara, sentí como apretaba mis mulos mientras el beso subia de intensidad con rapidez, ya me había olvidado de respirar cuando nos separamos ligeramente y sentí el aire entrar por mi nariz….

Vaya que eres mala, no? –dijo el entre jadeos- Me hiciste sufrir hasta el ultimo momento… Si no me hubieses besado de esa forma… estaría pensando que en realidad no te gustan mis besos…

Pues… Si crees que no me gustan tus besos, tal vez… estes en lo correcto –dije sonriendo- Me encantan, y cada vez me hago mas adicta a ellos…

Mmm.. me alegra escuchar eso… -dijo el sonriendo con clara satisfacción- Algun reto para mi?

Creo que será mas una pregunta… -dije apenada por lo que estaba pensando, pero si ya el juego había tomado este camino, debía aprovecharlo- Como seria tu momento perfecto? –le dije esperando que yo estuviese incluida en el

Para mi… el mejor momento del mundo será en unos anos, cuando ya estemos un poco mayores, en el que te pueda abrazar después de todo, y decirte cuanto te quiero… -dijo cerrando los ojos, como imaginandosose la escena- sentir como te duermes apoyada en mi pecho, escuchar esos ronquidos que me llenan de paz, luego podría dormir un rato, creo… y luego me despertaría, para poder admirarte una vez mas, y esperar para ser lo primero que vean tus ojos al amanecer…. Sea yo, eso me haría saber lo afortunado que soy –me miro por unos segundos- Lo se, soy un poco cursi cuando me pongo romantico, es algo que debo controlar…

Fue hermoso… -dije para interrumpirlo- fue realmente hermoso lo que dijiste Edward!

Tu tienes algún momento perfecto? –pregunto el con curiosidad, queriendo omitir el tema de su romanticismo

Pues… -no sabia como confesarle esto- creo que si, el momento en el que el amor no son solo sentimientos y palabras, el momento en que se puede tocar con los dedos… que se puede oler y ver la pasión, percibir el romance y todo mediante un solo acto… me parece mágico

Es una forma muy lindo de describirlo… y tienes razón, con amor toso se vuelve magico-dijo abrazado a mi cintura, y luego me susurro al oido- y me muero por que ambos momentos se hagan realidad…

Puedo… preguntarte algo? –dije apenada, sentí como asentía sobre mis hombros- tu, te recuerdas de la noche que estuvimos juntos?

Como si hubiese sido ayer –murmuro en mi oído-

Y… te gusto? –logre soltar, mi garganta estaba seca de la vergüenza, agradeci que Edward no pudiese ver mi cara en ese momento.

Bella… tengo que ser sincero contigo, antes de estar contigo como ya sabes, estuve con muchas mujeres, fueron días locos en mi vida – "_y por supuesto que comparándote con ella, fuiste un completo caos"_ dijo una voz en mi mente, pero la ignore para poner atención a Edward- pero cuando estuve contigo fue diferente, sentí que estábamos conectados, como si nos conociéramos de antes, como si pudiese leer tu mente… - "_como si jamás en la vida te había tocado un hombre…"_ dijo la voz en mu cabeza, pero yo estaba absorta escuchandolo- Yo no creia mucho en esas cosas, pero creo que esa noche hubo magia, como si nuestros cuerpos supieran que íbamos a terminar juntos, había una especie de atraccion, no te parece?

Lo único que puedo decirte… -comence a hablar pausadamente para que no notara el nerviosismo de mi voz- es que para mi fue un momento único, y si, estuvo lleno de magia, espero que como tu dices nuestro destino sea estar juntos… y que no te aburras de mi –_"genial Bella, siempre con tu inseguridad, vas a lograr que se vaya corriendo…"_

Eso jamás sucederá preciosa, -dijo rodándome un poco para ver mi cara, yo baje la mirada inmediatamente- Ya te lo he dicho, yo tuve mis anos locos, y en todo ese tiempo después de tantas experiencias, nunca encontré a nadie como tu. Creo –dijo bajando su rostro para unir nuestras miradas- que el que debe estar preocupado soy yo, tal vez… te aburras pronto de mi o hayas conocido a alguien mejor que yo…

Edward yo… -comence a susurrar, intentando que no se notaran mis nervios- yo nunca había estado con alguien… hasta que, hasta que estuve contigo esa noche.

**HOLA!!!!!!!! No tengo excusas, ni merezco perdón por haber tardado tanto, mi pc servia, tenia internet y hasta ganas de escribir! Pero estuve un poco limitada de tiempo por la uni y para completar, he descubierto que soy mala, porque cuando por fin me toca escribir la parte bonita, me ha costado un monton… definitivamente prefiero los malentendidos y las confunsiones jeje Pero no se preocupen, que a nuestra parejita en cuestión le queda bastante tiempo juntos y felices, espero que con la practica mejore mi inspiración para escribir estos capítulos!**

**Como siempre estoy abierta a opiniones, si estuvo terrible perdónenme, en verdad casi todas las cosas fueron saliendo, mientras escribia, lo único que tenia claro en este capitulo es que Edward se tenia que enterar que había sido el primer hombre en la vida de Bella, ya para el próximo capitulo esta todo mas seguido, espero poder actualizarlo esta misma semana pero a finales… no creo que pueda antes :( **

**Mil gracias por todos sus Reviews del capitulo pasado, a mis lectoras Ari Marie Swan, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, ****nonblondes****, ****day-whitlock****, ****PknaPcosa****, ****BiankisMasen****, ****Patiita****, ****titynna****, shula, ****Lulii ****, ****Carmen Cullen 116****, ****OriiCullen****, ****AtRaM Potter****, ****Laura, Bella, Marisa1305, ****Xan Xing****, ****bella-1998, evita95, Sharon, ****Rose Lupo****, ****martacullen Y ****Geminiss12****, por alli hay algunas nuevas que lo han leido todo completo, aqui les va algo Nuevo, no? Y también las fieles a la historia, espero que les siga gustando y please! Dejen su opinión acerca de esto, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, lo he releído y sigue sin convencerme mucho, pero me parece que el juego los ayudo a conocerse y tener algo de diversión! **

**Las quiero y perdónenme la tardanza! Espero que valga la pena!**

**No olviden dejar su review! =)**

**LilyBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Bella's POV

Vaya semanita la que me habia gastado, habia terminado mi penultimo semestre de la carrera, habia besado a Edward en un arranque de sentimentalismo a mitad de salón, había peleado con Tanya, le había contado todo a Alice y Rosalie y decidido luchar por el, todo ese torbellino de confusiones, me parecía que habian pasado semanas, quizás hasta meses de todos estos acontecimientos, pero no era asi, aun podia recordar palabra por palabra la declaracion de Edward y estos 2 maravillosos días que habíamos compartido juntos.

Edward se había portado como todo un caballero, yo nunca fui de esas ninas que se disfrazaban de princesas, ni una Drama Queen adolecente que intentaba ser una damicela en apuros, siempre intente pasar a segundo plano, no llamar la atención y sobretodo no sonar, mis padres se habian divorciado cuando aun era una bebe y creo que eso no me ayudo a confiar en el amor. Pero en este momento era imposible seguir siendo yo, pues sentia que había encontrado a mi príncipe azul y que solo faltaba la zapatilla de cristal, pero seguía teniendo miedo, y no porque no confiara en el, sino porque no creía que una sola persona fuese merecedora de tanta felicidad.

Debo admitir que me sorprendi mucho de la reacción de Edward la noche pasada, pensé que se pondría nervioso, distante, tal vez hasta haría bromas al respecto, pero jamás me imagine que me besara de manera tan tierna, como si fuese una flor a punto de ser deshojada, ni que me abrazara asi, por un momento pensé que seria una despedida pero solo musito unas palabras, que a mi parecer estaban dirigidas a si mismo porque no encontraron coherencia en mi cabeza.

_Flashback:_

Ven pequeña… -Dijo finalmente depsues de unas frases inentendibles- vamos a la fiesta, hay muchas cosas que celebrar –termino tomandome de la mano.

Salimos de mi departamento y me dio un tierno beso antes de atravesar la puerta, al entrar en casa de Emmet todos virotearon un poco, con gritos y silbidos celebrando nuestra unión, Alice se me lanzo encima y los demás felicitaban a Edward, estuvimos un rato siendo el centro de atención de la reunión hasta que nos sentamos en la mesa para la cena. Antes de comenzar a servir la comida, Emmet llamo nuestra atención.

Chicos, se que es genial que este par por ifn se hayan juntado… -dijo señalándonos- pero hay mas, tenemos algo que decirles… -dijo dejando un silencio lleno de suspenso

Vamos hermanito… -dije rompiendo el silecio- dinos que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos…

Si, habla ahora o comenzare a pensar que no soportas mi protagonismo en las buenas noticias… -dijo Edward haciendo que todos riéramos

Bien… –dijo Emmet cuando paro de reir, tomo de la mano a Rose y coloco la otra mano sobre su vientre- Tengo el orgullo de presentarles a Nicolas Evans Hale –todos comenzamos a felicitarlos, pero antes de poder emitir una palabra completa Emmet nos hizo una senal de silencio- … y a Serena Evans Hale –tarde un segundo en reaccionar, pero al parecer no fui la única confundida con aquel anuncio, cuando Emmet se dio cuenta, casi grito- tendremos gemelos!!! Rose y yo vamos a ser padres por partida doble

Todos comenzamos a abrazarnos, había demasiada felicidad en el ambiente, Rose lloraba de la alegría, Alice y yo la abrazamos fuertemente, sabíamos que estaba asustada pero sobretodo feliz. Tambien felicite a mi hermanito, aunque Emmet y yo no compartíamos la misma sangre, desde que nuestros padres se casaron nos la habíamos llevado muy bien, asi que la noticia fue una razón mas para estar feliz, seria tia por partida doble. Alice comenzó a hacer planes de remodelación, el apartamento era suficiente para los 4, solo tendrían que ampliar un poco el cuarto para los dos bebes.

Duramos toda la noche haciendo planes, cada vez mas entusiasmados por la llegada de Nicolas y Serena, a estos niños no les haría falta amor, definitivamente la pareja estaba radiante y los futuros tios mas, sobretodo al enterarnos que seriamos padrinos de los pequenos, también llamamos a Bill y a mama estando en conferencia para darles la buena noticia, estaban de los mas emocionados con la idea, incluso hablaron de venir para el nacimiento y ayudar durante los primeros meses.

Al terminar de cenar, ayude a Rose y Alice en la cocina mientras los chicos hablaban de un partido que acababa terminar, no pude evitar dirigirle unas cuantas miradas a Edward, había estado toda la noche muy callado no me había abandonado en ningun momento y nuestras manos a penas acababan de separarse, pero aun asi lo sentia pensativo, sospeche que seria por la bomba que le había lanzado antes de venir. Nos quedamos un rato mas, mientras el hablaba con Alice prácticamente por primera vez en toda la noche, hasta que un bostezo escapo de mi boca, Edward me tomo con un brazo aseguránles que habíamos tenido un dia muy largo y que yo debía descansar, era muy tierno ver como me cuidaba.

Luego de entrar en el departamento, Edward se devolvió rápidamente asegurándome que había olvidado su móvil, yo aproveche para ponerme la pijama y me recosté en la cama a esperarlo, pero para cuando sentí que la puerta se cerraba nuevamente, ya estaba comenzando a profundizarme en mis sueños, pero un poco antes sentí su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, su mano acariciaba mi cabello y beso tiernamente mi frente.

Me escuchas Bella durmiente? –pregunto en un susurro

Un poco… -respondi abriendo mis ojos- Sucede algo?

Pues si… sucede que te quiero

Mmm… es la mejor frase que me han dicho para evitar mi mal humor al interrumpir mis sueños –bromee mientras lo tomaba del cuello- yo también te quiero –dije besando su mejilla- sabes? Ahora que recuerdo me debes un reto….

Ah si? –dijo con una chispa en sus ojos

Creo que ya comprobamos que tanto me puedo resistir a ti… -dije intentando parecer inocente- pero falta ver el otro lado de la moneda, o no?

Sabes que me resultas completamente irresistible…. –comenzo Edward

No deje que terminara la frase, me sente frente a el y coloque mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para que callara, mis manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y se instalaron en su pecho, comencé a besar sus labios, pase por su mejilla y llegue a su oído, baje lentamente hasta su cuello y sentí un suave apretón en la espalda, volvi a besar su oído y sentí como pronto su otra mano comenzaba a juguetear con mi cabello, me separe para verlo y no hizo falta que cruzaran nuestras miradas para que supiera que había ganado el reto, nuestros labios se unieron desesperadamente, en seguida Edward comenzó a pasear su mano por mi espalda, caimos sobre la cama y nos separamos brevemente para vernos…

Creo que ya no te debo nada –dijo Edward separando los cabellos de mi rostro- quedo claro que yo soy tan débil como una nina de 5 anos, no?

Tonto… si tu eres débil, no se que podría llegar a ser yo… -comence a decir-

Tu eres simplemente preciosa, y… muero de ganas de estar contigo –dijo sinceramente

De estar conmigo…? –repeti apenada

Lo siento Bella…. No quise incomodarte, no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando, yo estare listo cuando tu lo estes, sin necesidad de apresurarnos, es un momento especial para ti y yo estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que tu consideres necesario

Gracias mi amor… -dije conmovida por sus palabras- es muy tierno de tu parte todo eso, pero no tienes nada que esperar… yo estoy completamente lista y también muero por estar contigo..

Shhh… no digas mas –dijo para callarme- Por ahora, vamos a descansar… ha sido un largo dia

(fin del Flashback)

La mañana siguiente desperte aun sin abrir los ojos, todo era demasiado perfecto, comencé a buscar a Edward tanteando a mi lado pero no estaba, abri los ojos y no lo encontré, pero había una nota sobre su almohada, la abri apresuradamente _"Preciosa, tuve que ir a poner al dia unas cosas del trabajo, no quise despertarte y me fui sin despedirme… te deje el desayuno para recompensar mi ausencia, llamame cuando leas esto, Edward"_. Me levante, y busque mi móvil, en seguida marque su numero…

Hola? –se escucho la voz de una mujer.

Si… -dije temblorosa, por los nervios- por favor, con Edward?

Un momento, por favor….

Hola mi amor –dijo Edward unos segundos despues, muy relajado

Ho…la –logre articular

Como amaneciste nena? Tuve que salir temprano, el sr. Banner me pidió que atendiera unos asuntos de trabajo, quizás tarde un poco mas de lo previsto…

Quien es _ella_? –pregunte, no había prestado atención a ninguna de las palabras que había dicho antes.

Ella es Lauren, el sr. Banner esta buscando una asistente que reemplace a Rose durante el embarazo y el reposo... pero como te estaba diciendo, que te parece si vamos a cenar…

Si, esta bien… -dije aun ausente, Edward no había dudado ni un minutok, y parecía sincero, yo no solia ser esa clase de mujer celosa y posesiva, pero su voz no me inspiraba confianza

Bella… estas bien? –pregunto con cierta preocupación, que ya conocía…

Si… es solo… olvidalo, es una tontería –dije apartando esas inseguridades de mi mente- nos vemos en la noche, si? Cuidate por favor…

De acuerdo preciosa, no te preocupes...

Fui a la cocina y estaba todo perfectamente arreglado para desayunar, no sabia porque podría preocuparme o dudar de un hombre asi, ya el había pasado su etapa de mujeriego y desde que nos habíamos conocido, solo tuvimos el incidente de Tanya, y al parecer ya todo estaba solucionado. Me comi los waffles que había preparado para mi, y estaba recogiendo la cocina cuando sono el teléfono, corri a atender pensando que seria Edward, seguramente había olvidado algo o me necesitaba

Bella? –dijo una voz conocida, pero no era la que deseaba escuchar

Hola Ali… -dije un poco desanimada

Acabo de hablar con mi hermano, y al parecer hoy estará ocupado asi que puedo acapararte, quiero ir de compras y tenemos una cita en la peluquería después de almuerzo…. –comenzo a hablar rápidamente- Tienes 20 minutos para arreglarte, Rose no podrá venir hoy asi que estaremos solas, tenemos tiempo sin hablar….

De acuerdo –dije aun sabiendo que me iba a arrepentir de ir sola de compras con Alice- creo que es una buena idea –por lo menos tendría una segunda opinion

Termine de arreglar la cocina y luego me di una ducha rápida, me puse mis jeans con una camisa nueva, intentando evitar los comentarios de Alice acerca de mi apego por las cosas viejas. En seguida escuche la corneta de su porshe amarillo, tome mi bolso y mi móvil, esperando que Edward llamara antes de la noche. Al entrar al carro Alice tenia esa sonrisa de complicidad que me decía "vamos de compras, estamos a solas, cuéntame todo" , comenzamos a hablar de algunos temas superficiales, en verdad seguía un poco distraída pensando en la secretaria de Edward, asi que no estaba muy pendiente de lo que hablábamos

Y bien… - dijo Alice después de unos minutos de silencio- que ha sucedido?

Bueno, ya te he contado básicamente todo… -dije mirando por la ventanilla del auto, mientras Alice se estacionaba frente a una calle llena de comercios

Bella, mirame –dijo agarrándome por el brazo- que sucede? Has estado ausente todo e camino, y se que las compras no te entusiasman pero nunca te llevan a este extremo…

Al… -dije sincerándome, no valia la pena discutir con ella- tu que conoces bien a tu hermano, crees que en verdad haya cambiado? Quiero decir, que ya no sea un mujeriego, que de verdad pueda estar conmigo… que este enamorado de una persona… como yo

Ay amiga…. No lo puedo creer –dijo abrazandome- tu no cambias, pensé que después de todo lo que habian pasado ya estarías mas segura de su relación, Bella, mi hermano te quiere, yo creo que no lo había visto asi por nadie…. Tienes que dejar todas inseguridades amiga, sino siempre habrá un fantasma en su relación, llamese Jacob, Tanya…

O Lauren… -pense en voz alta, _ops, me arrepentiré de esto…_

Quien es Lauren? –pregunto Alice en seguida- hay que ver que mi hermano es un idiota… y eso que se lo advertimos

Que le advirtieron que? –dije sorprendida, ahora 100% interesada en la conversación

Bella… no te molestes, pero tenia que hablar con el, yo conozco a mi hermano y te conozco a ti mejor que nadie en todo el mundo, y ambas sabemos que siempre haces esto… comienzas a buscar pretextos para que tus relaciones no funcionen, para no enamorarte… todo por miedo a salir herida, lo único que hice fue hablar con mi hermano, para asegurarme que era algo serio, no quería que te hiciera daño, ni que te tratara como a cualquiera de sus novias…

Y entonces? Que sucedió? –pregunte un poco ansiosa, quería reprenderla pero en el fondo, sabia que todo lo que había dicho había sido verdad

Bueno, me di cuenta que sus palabras eran sinceras, como te dije , lo conozco muy bien, y como se que te quiere le pedi que intentara ser perfecto, que no te hiciera a un lado, que se preocupara por ti, antes de que tu crearas ese caparazón… me puedes decir que idiotez hizo ahora? Quien es la tal Lauren?

No es nada, Ali… -dije apenada, las palabras de mi amiga me habian afectado bastante- soy solo yo, y esa inmensa inseguridad, tu hermano ha sido aravilloso, perfecto… y yo solo, solo tengo miedo – Alice me vio con incredulidad, tuve que terminar el relato- Hoy en la mañana dejo una nota porque debía ir al trabajo y lo llame y me atendió una chica… ella es Lauren, es la chica que suplantara a Rose en la oficina, pero amiga… no sbaes todo lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando la escuche atender el teléfono de tu hermano, por un segundo mi mundo se congelo…

Que tonta eres amiga… pero yo se que podemos hacer para arreglar esto –dijo suspicaz- estamos cerca de la oficina de Edward, que te parece si pasamos por alla? Es el mejor remedio para los celos, ten la seguridad que te lo digo por experiencia…

Intente negarme pero en verdad quería conocerla, saber como era y sobretodo ver como se comportaba Edward al respecto. Pasamos por un Starbucks y decidi comprarle un frapuccino de caramelo, para tener una buena excusa para presentarme, sin que sospechara que estaba muerta de los celos. Pronto llegamos al edificio, al tocar el timbre, una muchacha no muy alta, delgada y rubia nos abrió la puerta, me sentí fatal, era una chica muy linda.

Buenos días, desean algo? –dijo la muchacha sin permitirnos entrar

Si, venimos a ver a Edward… -dijo Alice sin portarse muy dulce

Un momento por favor, -dijo dejándonos en la sala de espera, pero Alice me tomo de la mano y la seguimos- Sr. Cullen, lo buscan en… -comenzo a decir

Hermanito te vinimos a visitar –dijo Alice de manera grosera

Alice…. Bella –dijo Edward sonriendo en seguida, algo sorprendido, mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba la frente- que hacen aquí?

Vine a… traerte esto –dije, dándole el vaso de café- pasábamos por aquí cerca, y se nos ocurrió. Edward acaricio mi rostro, y Alice se sento divertida en el escritorio de Edward

Las señoritas… -dijo Lauren, que aun estaba en la puerta- desean algo de tomar?

Oh.. lo siento, Lauren –dijo Edward- ella es Alice, mi hermana y ella es Bella, mi novia…. –me sentí muy bien escuchándolo de sus labios- Chicas, ella es Lauren, nuestra nueva asistente….

Mucho gusto –dijimos las tres en coro, y Alice rompió el silencio- Que te parece si me ayudas a prepararme un te, y asi dejamos a los novios _a solas_….

Ahora si… cuéntame, que ha sucedido pequeña? –dijo Edward, levantando ligeramente mi rostro- no me malinterpretes, me encanta tu visita y la sorpresa…. Pero conozco a mi hermana, y hay algo detrás de esa mirada de complicidad… algo mas que un delicioso café

Tienes razón… -dije mientras mis mejillas se encendian de un colr carmensi- vas a pensar que soy una tonta…

Pues nunca lo sabras si no me cuentas al respecto, -dijo en tono burlon- solo puedo decirte que aunque seas la mujer mas tonta en este mundo, no podría dejar de quererte… Vamos dime, que ha sucedido? Quieres hablarme de algo?

Veras… no quiero que pienses que soy una loca, yo no soy buena en las relaciones, y casi siempre las daño, pero esta vez no quiero hacerlo… por eso intentare ser honesta, se que no llevamos ni una semana, y no tengo ningun derecho sobre ti o algo or el estilo –comence a decir de manera atropellada- pero hoy en la mañana, cuando te llame… me asuste, me asuste mucho al escuchar la voz de una mujer al teléfono, y no quiero que pienses que desconfio de ti, es solo que no se que me paso, cuando la escuche…

Tranquila –me interrumpió, y di las gracias por eso, no estaba segura de cómo debía continuar-yo también levo tiempo sin estar en una relación… por lo menos en una seria, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti, y tal vez pienses que no tienes que no tienes derechos sobre mi, pero te equivocas, mas que derechos… tienes poderes sobre mi, lo que si no puedo permitirte es que desconfíes de mi, porque yo no logro sacarte de mi mente y lo curioso es que eso no me molesta, mas bien me alegra el dia, y hoy que solo llevaba unas horas sin verte, sentia ganas de salir corriendo, haces que te necesite cada dia mas….

Yo también te extrane mucho hoy… creo que me estoy volviendo Edwardependiente –dije aun apenada- no te puedo explicar lo mal que me sentí, y no por desconfiar de ti, sino por desconfiar de mi misma… temo que algún dia te aburras

Quiero que saques esa idea de tu mente, porque tu me estas haciendo el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, pero al parecer yo para lo único que sirvo es para darte preocupaciones… -dijo en tono severo- ya basta, creo que fue bueno sincerarnos, pero tengo 3 cosas que decirte…

Te escucho… -dije a regañadientes

Primero, quiero que hoy te saques todas esas ideas de la mente, y que de ahora en adelante nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, pero lo mas importante, que nunca dudes de ti misma, y del control que tienes sobre mi, lo que provocas en mi, las ganas de estar contigo que tengo… lo único que tienes que tener en cuenta es que esto que hay entre nosotros, que aun no puedo describirlo, es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y nada ni nadie podrá destruirlo… me lo prometes?

Prometido –dije sonriendo ligeramente, me encantaba ver ese brillo en su mirada, lo hacia parecer un niño pequeño, y hacia que me enamorara mas de el, asi que no pude contenerme- yo también muero de ganas por estar contigo –en seguida sentí la sangre hervir en mis mejillas.

Bella –me recrimino es- no juegues con fuego, -culmino acariciando mi espalda provocando 100.000 descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo- Segundo, quiero que sepas que te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa, pero no creo que haya alguien que te pueda hacer competencia, asi que puedes armarme todas las escenas de novia "loca" que desees…. Siempre y cuando estes dispuesta a perdonarme después de alguna buena explicación –dijo besando mis labios- Y te advierto, que yo soy un poco despistado y no suelo ser posesivo, pero usted… es mia, y no me va a importar demostrárselo a cualquier imbécil….

Me encanta la idea… -dije jugueteando con su cabello

Bueno, y lo ultimo es que me encanto tu visita, me alegra que estes aquí, y me voy a mantener a 100 metros de Lauren, si asi lo deseas –dijo riéndose por lo bajo- pero si no te vas ya, creo que Alice va a explotar alla… y antes de eso vendrá a matarme por arruinar su dia de compras…

Ambos reimos de la cara de Alice, que estaba pegada al cristal de la puerta, molesta por el atraso en su dia y un poco curiosa, ya que seguramente no había podido escuchar ni la mitad de la conversación como le hubiese gustado. Me despedi de mi novio y de Lauren que estaba en la entrada de la puerta, en realidad se veía agradable, asi que intentaría sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza. Alice me llevo el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde comprando varias cosas, aseguraba que debía estar preparada para cualquier tipo de ocasión, asi que compramos unos vestidos, algunas camisas de vestir y al llegar a la parte de la lencería se volvió loca comprándome pijamas y algunos conjuntos muy atrevidos, que pensé que nunca usaría, pero como si me conociera de toda la vida, me hizo sentir un poco mal al tener en cuenta todas las aventuras de Edward, y me aseguro que nunca estaba demás tener ese tipo de cartas bajo la manga.

Luego fuimos a una especie de _spa_, nos hicieron unos tratamientos relajantes, aparentemente ahora estaba de moda ensuciarse con lodo, con algas y con algunas cosas que preferí no preguntar, luego pasamos por el departamento de depilación, la parte que mas odio de ser mujer, esos dolores de los que no nos libraremos jamás. Alice insistió en que debíamos hacernos un cambio de look, ella corto un poco mas su cabello a nivel de sus orejas, yo la convenci de hacerme algo mas tradicional, solo lo escalone en varias capas pero conservando su largo tradicional. Mientras nos terminaban de arreglar el cabello nos pintaron las manos y los pies, Alice insistió en hacernos una hidratación facial. Cuando pensé que ya no existían mas tratamientos disponibles, nos dieron un masaje y nos colocaron unas muestras del maquillaje que compro Alice.

Al salir de allí, fuimos rápido al departamento de Alice, a pesar de pensar que estab lista, ella insistió en arreglarme para mi cena con Edward, en el camino lo llame para avisarle que no estaría en casa, y aseguro que pasaría por mi antes de las 9. Me extraño mucho que Jasper estuviese solo en casa, pensé que seguramente se reunirían con Emmet y Rose, pero no pedi explicaciones al respecto. Alice ondeo un poco mi cabello, retoco mi lápiz labial, y comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas, saco uno de los conjuntos de lencería nuevos y a pesar de mi quejas amenazo con ponérmelo ella misma sino colaboraba. Al salir del bano, habian unas medias pantis blancas con uno de mis vestidos nuevos color azul marino, el favorito de Edward, me sentia un poco sobre arreglada, pero tampoco había indagado mucho acerca del sitio donde cenaríamos.

Alice me presto un abrigo que casualmente no combinaban con mis botas, asi que me presto unos zapatos que según ella hacían el juego perfecto, un poco antes de estar lista Edward ya había llamado, asi que Sali apresurada ya que debía tener unos cuantos minutos esperando. Ni siquiera me vi en el espejo pero debo aceptar que la cara de sorpresa de Edward me causo mucha vergüenza, pero estaba segura que mi amiga no me quedaría mal, ella sabia mucho mas de moda que yo.

Edward's POV

Te ves…. –comence a decir- Quiero decir, estas… luces

Sin poder continuar la tome por la cintura y comenzando a rozar sus labios, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, mi lengua entro en su boca y comenzo a juguetear con la de ella, sus dedos se deslizaban por su nuca y mis manos acariciaban mi rostro y mi espalda con cierta desesperación. Senti como su respiración se tornaba agitada, asi que baje lentamente a su cuello para permitirle respirar, besándola con mayor intensidad, haciendo que yo mismo reaccionara de una forma inesperada...

Edward… -musito ella, y me separe de manera un poco brusca, viéndola interrogante- creo que tenemos audiencia –dijo sonrojada

Al subir la vista, le eche una mirada de pocos amigos a mi hermana y a Jasper que contemplaban la escena con interés, sabia que no era por ser metiches, pero no quería que danaran mi sorpresa.

_Flashback:_

Edward, te noto distraído… sucede algo? –pregunto Jasper

No… no ha sucedido nada, es solo que me entere de algo que no me esperaba… -dije sinceramente

Quieres hablar o prefierieres… -comenzo a decir el rubio, sin saber que ya era muy tarde

Que pasa hermanito? –interrumpio Alice

Nada… -menti en vano, sabia que Alice me conocía demasiado bien-

Veamos… una sorpresa inesperada, -dijo la pequeña, dejando en claro que había escuchado mi previa conversación con Jasper- no me digas que hay problemas con Bella?

No no… -dije rápidamente- no hay ningun problema

Edward, necesito que me digas si esto es en serio, yo se que soy tu hermana y sabes que te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo pero Bella… Bella es mi amiga, y es muy sensible, y aunque estoy completamente feliz de que estén juntos, no puedo permitir que sea una mas de tus noviecitas

Al… Tu me conoces mas que nadie, y esto te lo digo de corazón, Bella es completamente diferente y yo lo se, y por eso tengo miedo, miedo de hacer las cosas mal y perderla… -necesitaba hablar con alguien y de verdad Alice era la persona mas indicada por su relación con ambos- Ayudame…

Me alegra saber que eres sincero –dijo ella abrazandome- bueno, primero debes estar claro que Bella no es una persona fácil, es muy insegura Edward, ha sufrido bastante, y le cuesta aceptar sus sentimientos, le cuesta dejarse querer… Yo se que tu eres el indicado para esto, eres paciente, amoroso y si la quieres, aprenderas a valorarla… tal y como es

Y ya lo hago hermanita –dije un poco conmovido por la preocupación de mi hermana- creeme que la quiero y la valoro tal y como es, y si tengo que decírselo cada minuto durante las 24 horas del dia… ten por seguro que lo hare…. –aproveche que Jasper estaba entretenido con Emmet, para abordar el otro tema que me rompia la cabeza- Al, hay algo mas… tu debes saber la situación de nosotros, yo, yo no sabia que Bella es… quiero decir era, que cuando estuvimos…

Ya se a que te refieres –dijo mi hermana divertida entre risas- no me digas que tienes problemas con mujeres de poca experiencia? –bromeo

No –respondi un poco malhumorado por su comentario- es solo que… no quiero que se sienta presionada, pero ambos conocemos a Bella, creo que si no hago algo también podría sentirse rechazada… mi posición es un poco difícil

Mmm… tienes razón hermanito, pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte…

De hecho… -la corte- tengo un plan en mente, quiero que esta vez sea algo especial, como si fuese su primera vez… me entiendes? pero no se como saber si esta lista… yo no tengo prisa, quiero decir, me muero por estar con ella pero podría esperarla todo el tiempo que necesite…

Edward! No son dos chiquillos de primaria… El hecho de que Bella no haya vivido de eso como tu – _auch, eso dolio-_ no quiere decir que sea un extraterrestre, o el único ser en la tierra que no disfrute de eso, simplemente hay que crear el momento…

Pues tengo algunos planes para mañana… pero necesito que la saques de casa…

Le conte mi plan a Alice, y sus ojos brillantes relampaguearon ante la aprobación, en seguida comenzó a armar una estrategia para distraer a Bella durante el dia, Emmet y Rose me ayudarían con mi plan… quería llevarla a cenar, luego sorprenderla, llenaría el departamento de rosas, brindaríamos por nuestro primer dia oficial como novios, y pasaríamos juntos el resto de la noche.

_(fin del flashback)_

La cena estuvo maravillosa, fuimos a un pequeño restaurante de comida japonesa en el centro de la ciudad, uno de los favoritos de Bella, yo intentando controlar mi mente para no delatarme, ni parecer extraño, pero ella también estaba claramente nerviosa, y nuestros besos cada vez eran mas candentes, al salir de allí, prefirió ir directo a casa, y yo lo agradeci, al bajarnos del elevador comenzó a buscar sus llaves en el bolso y cuando las encontró aproveche para tapar sus ojos, antes de que pudiera ver el interior…

Edward… que sucede? –pregunto, sin intentarse tapar los ojos

Solo quería darte una sorpresa –respondi cerrando la puerta y dejándola observar la escena, a mi parecer parecía maravillada

Oh Edward… -fue lo único que logro articular

Se lanzo encima de mi y la abrace fuertemente, mientras inhalaba su perfume. Luego me quite el saco, y la ayude a quitarse el de ella, los guinde en la entrada, servi un par de copas de champage y luego prendi el reproductor, invitándola a bailar… ella se rio ante mi gesto y acepto a regañadientes, estuvimos en silencio con nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestras respiraciones calmadas durante un largo rato, hasta que ella subió su rostro uniendo nuestras miradas, y comenzamos a besarnos. Pronto caimos en uno de los cojines de la sala, el vestido de Bella se había subido hasta su cintura, un poco mojado por el goteo de las copas al caer y mi camisa tenia varios botones sueltos, mi mente intentaba calmarme, pero mis manos estaban deseosas de ella, seguía viajando entre la parte baja de su espalda y sus muslos, todo esto debajo de su vestido, mientras ella besaba la parte descubierta de mi pecho y sus manos seguían desalojando los botones cada vez mas… Pronto me encontraba sobre ella, sin camisa, jalando el tirante de su brasiere, para permitirme besar con mayor cercanía su piel, pero me detuve un momento para encontrarme con esos ojos marron chocolate, que se encontraban en una mezcla de miedo y pasión

Edward… -comenzo a decir, y su voz sonaba entrecortada por la agitada respiración- yo…

Pequena, lo siento –la interrumpi en seguida, _eres un idiota- _no quiero que pienses que yo hice esto solo pensando en…

Shh… -dijo ella, rodando para posicionarse encima de mi acariciando mi pecho con las punta de sus dedos, esa posición no me ayudaba mucho en mi situación- Yo… muero por estar _asi _ contigo…

Solo necesitaba escuchar esas palabras para saber que estaba en lo correcto, en seguida la tome por la cintura, tomando las copas con la mano y la lleve hacia la habitación, quería disfrutar el momento, la sente sobre la cama llena de petalos de rosas, en la pequeña mesita habian unas cuantas velas con fresas con crema, también sirup de chocolate, tuve que admitir que Emmet y Rose eran muy romantico-creativos y agradeci que se hubiesen ofrecido para ayudarme en esto… me incline para desabrochar sus zapatos, su piel se erizaba con cada roce de mi piel, y yo sentia electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, luego me mantuve de pie para quitar mis zapatos y ella se acerco a mi y volvió a besarme, mis manos fueron por su espalda y bajaron el cierre de su vestido nos separamos y cayo al suelo, ella solto mi cinturón y mis pantalones pronto salieron volando. Nos tumbamos en la cama, y comencé a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, aun cubierto por el brasiere de encajes blancos, que parcia formar parte de su piel… lami su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde deposite un beso, la tome por las caderas y comencé a bajar las medias pantis, y no pude evitar mordisquear sus muslos ligeramente, cuando ya estaba cubierta solo por dos pequeñas prendas a juego, pude apreciarla y mis sentidos se hicieron presentes.

Bella comenzó a besarme en el oído, y sentí una dureza debajo de mi ropa interior, al parecer ella también la sintió, ya aunque pensé que se alejaría, no sucedió, intensifico mas el beso lamiendo mi nuca, rozo ligeramente mis labios y yo busque los de ella con desesperación, mordiendo su labio inferior y provocando que toda su piel se helara, a pesar del calor que había en ella misma. Solte el broche de su espala para dejar al descubierto sus pechos, comencé a besarla con delicadeza, lamiendo su pezón que edurecio rápidamente. Senti sus manos recorrer mi espalada, bajando hasta llegar a mi interior, que salió fácilmente dejándome completamente desnudo, ella comenzó a acariciar ligeramente mi parte baja, provocando que mis instintos se enloquecieran, tome su cara entre mis manos y nuestras miradas se penetraron profundamente, ella siguió frotando mientras yo acariciaba sus muslos por debajo de su única prenda…

Ed…Edward –comenzó a decir entrecortadamente

Yo baje un poco la pequeña prenda que la cubria, y comence a apretar su espalda sintiendo su piel sobre la mia, decidi dar el primer paso, para que se relajara, extendi el brazo y le extendi una de las fresas con un poco de crema, ella la mordió sensualmente y luego la separo de su boca para banarla en chocolate, en el trayecto algunas gotas se escaparon en su pecho y yo me apresure a chuparlas, le ofreci un poco de champage, ella se sento sobre mi cintura y me dio una fresa con chocolate, que solo lami y la eche fuera, dándole entrada a la imaginación atraje a Bella hacia mi frotando nuestros cuerpos, la coloque contra el colchon y con otra fresa mojada sobre chocolate dibuje el centro de su abdomen hasta llegar a su parte intima, devore la fresa dejando a Bella cubierta de chocolate, comencé a besar su cuerpo, lamiéndola hasta llegar al final del camino, donde tome sus cadera y quite su ropa intima, luego subi acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar a mi principal objetivo, escuchando incesantes gemidos salir de su boca, con mi nombre, comencé trabajar escuchándola venirse… luego cuando estaba completamente excitada, tal y como yo lo estaba subi con cuidado, y le bese el pecho y el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, donde ambos mostramos nuestra necesidad por el otro, mientras tanto comenzaba a penetrarla cuidadosamente, escuche un gemido de dolor pero cuando iba a detenerme, no me lo permitió, enterro sus unas en mi espalda, murmurando en mi oído "te necesito Edward, te necisto ahora…", comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente sintiendo como entraba en ella, para mi sorpresa cuando nos vimos estaba sonriéndome, asi que fui aumentando el ritmo hasta que nos vinimos juntos, unidos por nuestras miradas, que hablaban por si solas, sin tener que usar palabras para comunicarnos.

**OK! Sude frio… intente hacerlo lo major que pude, obviamente detallado… pero no se si tuvo de más o de menos, tengan en cuenta que cuando estuvieron juntos al principio del fic aclare que pasaría muuuuucho para que volviera a pasar, asi que por eso intente ser tan… especifica? Bueno, en fin… den su opinión, de todas formas no todos los capítulos serán con lemmons… y espero que pueda mejorarlo poco a poco…**

**Mil gracias a todos, creo que el cap anterior fue el que recibió mas reviews! Gracias a ustedes, se las debooooo! Primero a mi amiga Holy Girl Iron Maiden, que ahora creo que es ****Melanie Stryder****, ya lei varios de tus capítulos de Strawberry, muy bueno jeje me he divertido bastante, la historia es muy original, creo que me has ayudado un poco con este cap…**

**Tambien a mis fieles lectoras que siempre me animan con sus comentarios ****BiankisMasen****, ****nonblondes****, ****PknaPcosa****, ****Mavii Valmont****, Ari Marie Swan, Kaami Cullen y shula… espero que no quieran lanzarme de un tren ahora, admito que no es lo mio, pero estoy en proceso a mejorar, con sus criticas seguro lo hare mejor la próxima vez! Tambien a ****evita95****, Laura, ****AtRaM Potter****, Geminiss12, martacullen, ****Carmen Cullen 116****, ****Rose Lupo****, ****Marisa1305**** y ****argin**** que siguen la historia y dejan sus comentarios! Espero que esta vez no lo olviden…**

**Pude ver algunas nuevas lectoras como ****Just Cullen****, Natasha Granger, ****angelita del mal****, mara, *BELLA y ****Fran Pattinson****, me alegra que se estan uniendo mas personas a la historia espero que no la dejen, estoy abierta a criticas , comentario y por supuesto esperando cualquier Review!**

**Gracias por seguir la historia y tomarte tu tiempo de dejarme un Review!!!Espero actualizar mas seguido, por ahora, la uni, la inspiración y el trabajo no me han dejado mucho tiempo libre!!! Perdónenme inmensamente!**

**Con cariño,**

**LilyBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Bella's POV

Habian pasado mas de dos meses desde que Edward se habia mudado a mi casa, y habian sido los dias mas felices de toda mi vida, nunca me habia gustado la idea de volverme dependiente de alguien, pero siendo sincera, a estas alturas creo que ya lo era. Nos habíamos adaptado demasiado bien uno al otro, al principio durante mis vacaciones fue difícil vernos separados, según Emmet era "la miel del primer mes", pero luego al comenzar clases y con ello mi trabajo en la biblioteca, seguíamos ingeniándolas para pasar cada momento libre juntos.

En las mañana, Edward se levantaba temprano y mientras yo me arreglaba el hacia la comida, desayunábamos juntos y me dejaba en la universidad para mis primeras clases mientras el se iba a la oficina a dejar sus asuntos al dia para luego volver a la universidad a darnos clases, al principio no quisimos que se hiciera publico porque la gente pensaría que me estaba acostando con mi profesor, asi que durante esa hora, nuestro trato era a distancia, casi no hablábamos, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban decían mas que mil palabras. Al salir de clases, nos escapábamos a almorzar a cualquier sitio de la zona, y Edward había resuelto que los libros de publicidad de la biblioteca le eran muy utiles, asi que se quedaba todo ese rato trabajando en el laboratorio de la biblioteca, yo lo ayudaba de a ratos cuando estaba el area libre de chismosos. Saliamos a la tarde y me dejaba en la videotienda mientras iba a alguna reunión o a dejar algún proyecto en la oficina, como decidió ayudarme con los gastos de la casa y no acepto ninguna negativa de mi parte, solo trabajaba en la videotienda dos días a la semana, asi que los días libres aprovechaba para estudiar, terminar mi tesis y cuando mi cabeza no funcionaba del todo, íbamos al cine, a visitar a Alice, nos reuníamos todos en cualquier pub… pero siempre Edward y yo, juntos.

Hoy, era uno de esos días que no tenia trabajo, acababa de tener la segunda entrega de mi tesis y tenia una semana sin dormir bien, por lo que mi cabeza no iba a funcionar si intentaba estudiar. Al salir de la biblioteca, Edward me tomo de la cintura y nos dirigimos al carro, el también tenia la tarde libre asi que teníamos planes de ver cualquier peli en la casa hasta que me quedara dormida. Nos metimos en el auto y me beso tiernamente

Estas hermosa hoy, -dijo susurrando cerca de mi oído- te he dicho antes cuanto me gusta esa blusa?

Lo de la blusa te la compro, pero lo de hermosa… no te lo puedo creer –dije riéndome por lo bajo- llevo una semana sin dormir, y mi cabello es un desastre, seria mas sincero de tu parte que me dijeras que huelo mal…

Nunca hueles mal… -dijo encontrándose con mis ojos- jamás sere capaz de describir tu olor, pero puedo jurarte que no puedo vivir sin el…

Eso significa que si te doy mi frasco de perfume, me dejarías al instante? –dije aparentando estar ofecndida- es bueno estar claro en esas cosas cuando estas en una relación…

Eres una tonta… -dijo besándome nuevamente…

Me encantaba cuando me besaba con esa intensidad, como si me necesitara, como si respirara a través de mi cuerpo, sentí como sus dedos paseaban por la parte baja de mi espalda, acariciándome mientras besaba mi cuello con desesperación, yo le daba ligeros besos por la frente hasta llegar a su mejilla y deslizarme por su oreja, sabia que eso le encantaba y lo enloquecía, a penas comencé a juguetear con la lengua sentí como su piel se helaba… comenzó a buscar los botones de mi blusa, desprendiéndolos, cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba encima de el, con el volante en mi espalda y sin camisa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y volvimos a besarnos, esa pasión si que nunca se apagaba entre nosotros, era inevitable sentir como sus manos se fundían sobre mi piel ardiente, al minimo descuido nos encontrábamos en alguna escena poco pudorosa. Mientras mis dedos recorrían su abdomen y el separaba mi cuerpo del volante para que no me hiciera daño, sentí algo vibrar cerca de mi muslo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente, pero el rio por lo bajo, y nos separamos cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar…

Cunadito… -se escucho el energico saludo de Emmet al otro lado del teléfono

Hey Emmet, como andas compadre? –saludo mi novio poniendo los ojos en blanco, mi hermanastro había adquirido cierta habilidad, si se le puede llamar asi, para interrumpirnos en los momentos mas inadecuados.

Todo bien, estoy saliendo de la casa con Rose, quedamos de vernos en el pub de la 21, Jasper llegara después del trabajo, asi que pude buscar a Bella y tu te vienes temprano con nosotros…

No hace falta –dijo Edward un poco desanimado, viendo como volvia a mi asiento buscando mi blusa, yo rei ante su gesto de niño malcriado- Bella hoy no trabaja en la videotienda, esta conmigo asi que ya vamos para alla… en el camino dejo algo en la oficina y ya.

Caray hombre! Tu si que eres sobreprotector… no desamparas a mi hermanita ni en el dia ni en la noche –comenzo Emmet con sus burlas- si te quedas sin empleo en unos anos, te contratare para que vigiles a mi pequeña Serena, que seguramente saldrá igual de guapa que su madre, o sino puedes darle unas lecciones

Te avisare si me quedo sin empleo, por ahora… no creo que pueda aceptar tu oferta –se burlo Edward, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- tu hermana me paga a tiempo completo

Buena esa –dijo Emmet, riéndose a carcajadas- bueno espero que te paguen bien, me imagino que es algo que no aceptaras viniendo de mi parte –siguio riendo- nos vamos alla, de acuerdo?

Encendimos el auto y fuimos a la oficina de Edward, yo me baje y deje las cosas con la secretaria, ya no me inspiraba desconfianza, hasta me comenzaba a caer bien, a pesar de las burlas de Edward de mis celos del principio, de los cuales ella ya se había enterado. Estuve un rato hablando con ella y luego me despedi para ir con los muchachos al pub donde nos íbamos a encontrar. Al llegar ya estaban Alice y Rose sentadas, me fui con ellas mientras Edward ayudaba a Emmet con las bebidas.

Hola chicas, -dije sentándome al lado de Rose, subiendo su camisón, su barriga cada vez estaba mas grande, ya tenia casi seis meses y parecía que iba a reventar- como están mis sobrinos consentidos?

Hoy están hambrientos, creo que he comido por todo un mes –dijo Rose entre risas- fuimos al medico ayer, parece que pueden nacer por parto natural….

No me has mostrado el eco… -se quejo Alice haciendo pucheros

Aquí esta, -dijo Rose entre buscando en sus cosas- ya los renacuajos tienen forma –se burlo

No les digas asi a mis sobrinos –chillo Alice, mientras tomaba la foto- ay que cuchura! Espero que estos meses pasen volando, creo que a Nicolas le gustara el verde, y será mas fácil combinarlo con el morado de Serena, ya he comprado las cortinas, solo me falta una cinta para poder terminar la pintura… y he encontrado una cuna enorme, perfecta para ellos

Ali… recuerda que no debes excederte –dijo Rose, frenándola- por favor! Emmet y yo queremos solo lo necesario, los niños crecen muy rápido y esas cosas se van perdiendo…

No te voy a escuchar –dijo tapándose los oídos como una nina, se parecía tanto a Edward con esas gestos infantiles- Emmet me dio carta blanca, no te pongas intensa Rose… ya lo tengo todo planeado…

Ya chicas… todo saldrá bien poco a poco –intervine antes de que comenzaran a discutir, Alice se había tomado el embarazo muy a pecho, y Jasper les había pedido a Rose y a Emmet que le permitieran intervenir, porque estaba un poco sensible, al parecer habian estado intentando y aun no lograban nada- no se presionen que ambas están muy nerviosas

Sabias palabras hermanita –dijo Emmet, entregándole a Rose un jugo natural- para la mama mas bellas del planeta

Nos sentamos un rato, mientras seguíamos hablando de los gemelos, el parto estaba pautado para diciembre, mas o menos para la fecha de mi graduación, aunque intente pasarlo a desapercibido Alice me advirtió que ya tendría tiempo para eso, y que ya tenia mi vestido en mente, como yo era muy mala para esos preparativos no quise reclamarle mucho, según Jasper era mejor mantenerla distraída, Alice era una persona muy sensible, y yo sabia que el embarazo de Rose le había despertado ese instinto maternal, y que la entristecía mucho toda esa situación, aunque no lo dijera, la conocía muy bien y su mirada dejaba mucho que decir. Cuando llego Jasper se sento a su lado, y hubo un destello de felicidad y dicha en su mirada. Pronto nos pusimos a bromear, bailamos un poco, Emmet se encontró con unos amigos de la universidad y el ambiente agarro un animo diferente, Rose y Edward estaban bailando, mientras yo me sentaba, Alice en seguida se acerco a mi…

Bella… quería hablar contigo –dijo seriamente

Que sucede amiga? –dije preocupándome un poco

Ya sabes a que fecha estamos?

15 de agosto? –respondi sin estar si quiera mas segura

Exactamente, -dijo en tono misterioso- te has molestado en ver cuando cumple anos mi hermano?

Mierda… -dije entrando en pánico, cayendo en cuenta- faltan 10 dias para el cumpleaños de tu hermano, cierto?

Exactamente… que te parece si te ayudo? Creo que no te puede negar…

Tienes algo planeado? –pregunte viendo sus ojos brillar, ya sabia la respuesta

Algo asi… mama y papa vienen ese fin de semana, y he hablado con Seth, un amigo de Edward que vive en NY, y están planeando venir para un congreso en DC, asi que podría venir con un par de amigos de ellos… Son los únicos amigos de Edward que conozco, y los únicos que tiene… asi que ya tenemos la lista de los invitados

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -dije, viendo venir a Rose y a Edward- mañana cuando este en la videotienda te llamo para hablar bien…

El resto de la velada transcurrió rápidamente, seguramente porque comencé a planear todo y no me di cuenta de que hacían los demás, lo cierto era que el tiempo con Edward pasaba muy rápido, y aunque sabia bien cuando cumplia anos no estaba conciente que estaba tan cerca. La idea de Alice me gustaba, sus amigos de NY, nosotros, el sr. Banner y quizás Lauren, con Esme y Carlisle, hasta podría pedirle que trajeran a Charlie para verlo. Ahora venia la parte difícil… que le podia regalar a Edward? Era tan poco materialista que me costaba creer que encontraría un buen regalo.

Estas cansada? –me dijo una voz aterciopelada, mientras sus brazos me aprisionaban por detrás.

Un poco… -dije sinceramente- pero si quieres nos quedamos un rato mas

No pequeña… vamos a casa, ya después seguiremos celebrando con los demás…

Salimos del pub luego de despedirnos, Rose estaba cansada y se vino con nosotros mientras Emmet se quedaba con sus amigos, Alice y Jasper. Nos despedimos en el pasillo y en seguida me di un bano y me acoste, aunque solo pude dormir cuando los brazos de Edward me encasillaron, era un nuevo habito que estaba adquiriendo… el podia llegar a ser un poco adictivo para mi. A la mañana siguiente, me levante por el olor a comida, había dormido plácidamente. Desayunamos juntos como acostumbrábamos, y nos marchamos hasta la universidad donde nos despedimos rápidamente para evitar ser vistos, aproveche el momento para llamar a Alice

Buenos días cuñadita –saludo sarcásticamente- tan temprano y ya estas preocupada?

Hola Ali! –salude con tono de fastidio- como estas? Que tal termino la noche?

No finjas interés amiga! Te queda muy mal –dijo riendo- vayamos al grano, la fiesta de Edward…

Oye pensé que seria una reunión… -me queje

Pues ya hice la lista de invitados, somos casi 50 personas, asi que no creo que debamos hacerlo en mi casa y menos en la tuya… tienes algún sitio en mente?

Mmm… para 50 personas es un poco difícil… -comence, pero en seguida se me encendio el bombillo- que te parece el local donde hicimos tu despedida de soltera? Eso seria algo simbolico… creo que le gustaría

Me gusta la idea… veo que se te esta contagiando la creatividad de mi hermanito –se burlo- bueno, que te parece si voy a la videotienda y alistamos los detalles para ponernos en marcha… le pediré a Rose que averigue lo del local, yo llevo la lista y tu… ocupate de tu regalo por ahora.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -dije casi en llanto, no se me ocurria nada aun para el regalo- solo ten cuidado de tu hermano no te vea merodeando por aquí, seguramente sospecharía algo

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde.

Sabia que con Alice en esto seria mas fácil, pero al mismo tiempo seguramente todo seria mas complicado, mas gente, mas mentiras y mas misterios. En la tarde nos vimos en la videotienda como habíamos acordado, ya había ido al pub y reservado el salón VIP, me traia la lista de invitados con algunos números que faltaban por llamar, ya tenia el presupuesto de la comida y los tragos que servirían, asi que prácticamente estaba todo listo, solo faltaba el elemento mas importante, la sorpresa, esa era la parte difícil de trabajar con Alice. Su única condición para ayudarme fue hacerlo a su manera, quería que Edward pensara que habíamos pasado su cumpleaños por alto, según ella esto aumentaba la emoción una vez dada la sorpresa.

Edward's POV

En definitiva, estaba viviendo los mejores meses de mi vida, tuve que reconocer que estaba equivocado, que no conocía el amor, y que solo ahora podia afirmar que era demasiado maravilloso y no se comparaba con lo antes vivido. Bella seguía siendo dulce, cariñosa e irresistible, a pesar de tener casi 3 meses sin separarme de ella, no me cansaba, era tan cambiante que era imposible aburrirme de ella, parecía que cada minuto que pasaba a su lado aprendía algo nuevo, y que con cada nueva ocurrencia me enamoraba mas y mas de ella, como si este sentimiento fuese ilimitado, como si siempre pudiese haber mas.

Teniéndola cerca era casi imposible evitar besarla, querer estar con ella, cada vez que comenzaba el primer toque… mi piel comenzaba a arder en llamas, y no podia controlar el deseo que sentia hacia su piel. Era tan especial esto que teníamos, que no podia dejar de pensar en ella en todo el dia, y aunque los días pasaban yo no podia dejar de intentar pasar cada segundo, y disfrutarlo al máximo, ya fuese en un paseo con los chicos, solos en la casa viendo una película o divirtiéndonos en un pub, podíamos pasear en el auto, o simplemente intercambiar algunas miradas a escondidas en clases, pero cada segundo era importante. Estar con Bella, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Buenos días pequeña –salude cuando abrió sus ojos, viéndome como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia.

Buenos días –dijo terminando con un bostezo en sus palabras

Que quieres desayunar? –pregunte

Mmm… creo que unas frutas me vendrían bien –dijo sentándose sobre la cama- Creo que tantos consentimientos comienzan a hacer que la ropa me apriete

Bueno, ahora que lo dices…. –comence a burlarme- las prefiero flacas –me rei

Asi que solo… solo flacas, no? –dijo enrojeciéndose un poco- y entonces para que me das tanto de comer…. Me lo hubieses dicho antes, no ahora que estoy comenzando a parecerme a una ballena….

No es cierto nena…. Sigues igual que siempre –dije besándola por el cuello- y aunque fuera cierto, gorda también me estarías volviendo loco

Bueno, ya que te sinceraste… puedo decir que tu si estas un poco mas gordito…

Debe ser el amor que me llena de kilitos –me rei abrazandola- Gordo también me quieres, no?

Si gordito… asi es mejor, no tendre que preocuparme tanto por tus admiradoras..

Me gusta la idea… -dije besándola mientras nos poníamos de pie- entonces hoy frutas para que conserves tu figura y waffles con chocolate para que no te preocupes por mis admiradoras…

Nos pusimos de pie, y me fui a la cocina mientras Bella se arreglaba en el bano, al llegar a la cocina me sorprendi al ver el calendario, era la cuarta semana de agosto y aunque no estaba marcado en que dia estábamos, supe que era viernes 25. El dia de mi cumpleaños, era normal que no estuviese pendiente de estas fechas, pero que mi hermana lo hubiese olvidado, no… generalmente me llamaba antes de las 7 am, solo pegando gritos para felicitarme. Y hoy, ya habian pasado las 8 y nada.

Bella también era un poco despistada, no me extranaria que no supiese que dia era, sino seguramente también me habría felicitado , mis padres estaban de viaje y de resto, no creía que nadie se preocupara por mi cumpleano, decidi dejar que pasara el dia, seguramente Bella se daría cuenta en cualquier momento y ya vendría mi recompensa.

Nos fuimos a la universidad, esta mañana no asistiría al trabajo por algunos asuntos administrativos que debía resolver. Nos despedimos antes de bajar del auto y a pesar de haber leído el periódico y escuchado la radio, Bella parecía no notar que era mi fecha de cumpleaños. Nos vimos en el salón donde estuvo muy ocupada parloteando con Angela acerca de una actividad evaluada, ni siquiera me miro… Al llegar a la biblioteca recibi una llamada de Lauren, al parecer me necesitaban en la oficina, asi que decidi ir, en realidad me había molestado un poco la olímpica ignorada que estaba haciendo Bella, estaba bien que olvidara que dia era hoy y no me felicitara al principio, ni siquiera quería un regalo, pero por lo menos que me felicitara aunque fuese tarde.

Hola Lauren, que ha sucedido? –pregunte al entrar a la oficina

Edward, que bueno que llegas… -comenzo la rubia apresuradamente- El sr. Banner se ha ido, y yo debo marcharme temprano como notifique la semana pasada, los representantes de EW deben estar por llegar, debes presentarles el comercial y darle el material, ya prepare la sala de conferencias, ahora debo irme….

Genial –dije en voz alta cuando me quede solo en la oficina

Estuve un rato en la oficina, y me quede dormido en el sofá hasta que escuche mi móvil sonando, al principio pensé que solo había sido un momento, pero al ver el reloj, ya era de noche y los inversionistas nunca habian llegado, atendí el teléfono rápidamente…

Si? –dije un poco abrumado por el susto

Brother… como andas? –me saludo la voz despreocupada de Emmet

Todo bien, estaba en la oficina… tu? –por un moemento pensé que seria Bella, pero al parecer el seguía sin prestar atención a la fecha

Bien, acabo de dejar a Rose en la casa durmiendo, estas solo o con mi hermanita?

Estoy solo… -respondi malhumorado

Que te parece si te recojo y vamos a tomarnos algo? Estoy un poco stresado y creo que con unos tragos con los amigos me ayudarían

Me parece buena idea… -dije sin pensarlo

Vaya! Pensé que te pondrías fastidioso… con todo ese asunto de los siameses –se burlo

Emmet, si quieres que te acompane, mejor cállate… -dije sinceramente- mejor dime en donde nos vemos, prefiero llevar mi auto

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -dijo resignado- estoy en la calle Murphy, hay un buen sitio por aquí… sabes llegar?

Creo que si… Nos vemos allí?

Antes de salir pensé en llamar a Bella, seguro estaría preocupada, pero me encontré con un mensaje de texto _"Nene, como supuse que seguías en el trabajo no quise molestarte, nos vemos en la casa, un beso, te quiero"_ , preferí esperar a que mis animos se calmaran antes de hacer un rollo donde no lo había. Cerre la oficina dejándole un recado a Lauren y al sr. Banner, los inversionistas no habian aparecido. Llegue y rápidamente reconoci el Jeep de Emmet, con un cambio de luces le indique que había llegado, pero en vez de estacionarnos tuve que seguirlo un par de cuadras mas arriba, me indico donde bajarnos y no tarde ni un segundo en recordar el sitio… hace unos meses la había visto allí, parada en la calle llamando a un taxi, la perspectiva era diferente, en aquella oportunidad la veía por la ventanilla del local con esos jeans negros ajustados al cuerpo, creo que en ese momento ya sabia que era la mujer de mi vida.

Hey… -dijo Emmet moviendo los brazos para llamar mi atención- vamos o que?

Recuerdas que aquí fue la despedida de Alice? –pregunte un poco curioso por la casualidad del momento

Si, soliamos venir mas seguido… -dijo descuidado abriendo la puerta- es un buen sitio…

Al entrar me detuve en seco, mi mirada viajo rápidamente a la barra, y mi cerebro me hizo una jugada sucia, ahí estaba ella, con los mismo jeans y la misma blusa un poco holgada, me sonreía y me guinaba el ojo, tuve que cerrar los ojos un par de veces estrujándolos con las manos, derrepente, todo se fue por un rumbo diferente al que imaginaba. Escuche un estruendo de varias voces el unisono gritando "SORPRESA", pero mientras solo podia ver a Bella corriendo hacia mi, la atrape en mis brazos y le di un beso profundo, al separarnos, estaba riendo, yo comenzaba a reconocer algunas caras a mi alrededor…

Pensaste que te podrías librar asi de fácil de pasar tu primer cumpleaños conmigo? –dijo burlonamente

Pensé que seria el primer cumpleaños que en verdad deseaba celebrar y no lo haría –me queje- hubieses podido advertirme de esto para tener un mejor dia

Lo se… -respondio con un beso, acariciando mi cabello- te juro que moria de ganas de decírtelo, pero Alice me ayudo, y debes conocer sus reglas... yo estaba muriendo por felicitarte, consentirte, y advertirte de esta locura…

Será que hay un espacio para mi? –dijo una voz de soprano que conocía muy bien- Feliz cumpleaños Monstruo!!!! –dijo guindándose en mi espalda- no creerías que pasaría a desapercibido nuestro primer cumpleaños juntos desde que volviste!!!! Tenemos desde tus 21 que no celebramos juntos…

Gracias enana! Todo esta en orden, como te gusta, estuve todo el dia amargado, me sorprendiste, eres la mejor hermana del mundo y estoy comenzando a volverme loco de amor por tu amiga Bella!

Pues espera a que veas el resto de la sorpresa –sugirio mi hermana, y me jalo del brazo- ven conmigo

Comenzo la ronda de saludos, estaban mis padres que habian llegado hoy de Suiza, estaba Charlie que los acompanaba, Emmet burlándose de mi sentido del humor junto con Rose y Jasper, el sr. Banner y Lauren que me explicaron que todo había sido una broma para mantenerme aislado, las vecinas de la oficina que tenían una venta de ropa, algunos compañeros de la Universidad con los que trabajaba en el departamento de Literatura, Angela, la amiga de Bella de la universidad, junto otras chicas que ya había conocido en la boda de Alice, cuando pensé que estaban todos los que podían estar sentí como un monton de brazos me enjaulaban y comenzaban a saltar a mi alrededor, conocía muy bien ese saludo.

No lo puedo creer… -dije volviéndome hacia mis amigos

HERMANO! –grito Seth a todo pulmon

Feliz cumpleaños cariño mio –se burlo Eleazar

No creerías que te olvidaríamos? –saludo Ben

Siguen siendo unos imbéciles –me burle yo esta vez, demasiado contento de verlos- Que hacen aquí? Cuando llegaron? Por que no me han avisado?

Estamos aquí gracias a esta maravilla –dijo Seth abrazando a Alice de manera cariñosa- esta hermanita tuya si que nunca cambia… porque si es por ti, ni nos enteramos!

Yo… -comence un poco apenado, en realidad desde que llegue a Seattle había perdido mucho el contacto con mis amigos de la universidad y no tenia excusa para ello

No te molestes –dijo Ben dándome un codazo- ya nos dimos cuenta que has estado ocupado por aquí…

Nunca crei que desconfiaras tanto de nosotros –dijo Eleazar- crees que somos tan ruines como intentar quitarte a esta Belleza? –dijo tomando a Bella de la muneca y haciendo que girara

O es que a caso la cara de inocencia de Bella es una simple farsa y es una pequeña malvada que te tiene encerrado en su casa y no piensa liberarte jamás?

Ya basta chicos –dije tomando a Bella de la cintura, la pobre estaba a punto de estallar, sonrojada como siempre- Yo se que he sido un mal amigo, pero no tiene nada que ver con Bella...

No te enrolles… -dijo Seth riendo- lo importante es que somos tan buenos que vinimos a visitarte en tu cumpleaños para aprobar a tu nueva novia…

Estuvimos bromeando un rato con los chicos, luego Jasper y Emmet acapararon mi atención, mientras Bella atendía a los invitados con Alice, todo estuvo muy entretenido. Tambien bailamos un rato, y hasta convenci a Bella para acompañarme en unas cuantas baladas… al principio se resistió pero se lo exigi como parte de la sorpresa.

Gracias por todo pequeña –dije con cariño

No tienes nada que agradecerme bobito, -dijo apuntándome en la punta de la nariz- me alegra verte tan feliz…

Estoy mas que feliz… estoy completo –inhale profundamente- creo que no hay un hombre con tanta dicha en el mundo, mis papas, mi hermana, mis amigos… y tu, tu eres el complemento perfecto para mi felicidad

No insistas… mi ego llegara a las nubes –dijo burlándose.

Ya basta par de tortolos… -dijo la voz de Emmet detrás de nosotros- es hora de pasar tiempo con los invitados… -dijo separándonos y cargando a Bella por la cintura-

Estuvimos un rato mas con los chicos, bebimos unos shots de tequila, todos le hicimos caso a Alice con uno de sus juegos, la noche fue genial, a decir verdad estuve muy contento de ver a mis amigos, a mis padres y de compartir con Bella este cumpleaños. Al terminar la fiesta nos fuimos a casa, y Bella me dio una caja.

Mas? –dije al recibirla

La sorpresa era de parte de todos, esto es de parte mia… -dijo quitándole el lazo- soy muy mala para los regalos, quería darte algo que te recordara a mi

No necesito tener nada para acordarme de ti las 24 horas del dia… -le dije guinandole un ojo, mientras abria la caja- es…

Un álbum de fotografías… no lo pude llenar, -dijo sonrojándose-0 pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante llevare una cámara a todas partes, para que podamos archivar todos nuestros recuerdos.

Gracias, gracias, gracias –dije intercalando cada palabra con un beso- todo ha sido excelente, es la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que he tenido... De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerte…

No tienes que agradecerme nada tonto, lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo…

Te amo –se me escapo, nunca antes habíamos dicho esto, pero de verdad que lo sentia desde hace tiempo- de verdad Bella, Te amo, todo esto ha sido genial, todo lo que hemos pasado… no me canso de estar contigo, no te saco de mi mente, me encantas preciosa.

Yo también te amo Edward, se que no suelo expresar mucho mis sentimientos… pero de verdad no se que haría sin ti, mi vida estaba a oscuras y tu la encendiste, me has ensenado a querer, a estar en una relación sin tener miedo, de verdad Gracias a ti… gracias por todo.

**HOLA!!!! Si, estoy viva…(espero que ahora no comiencen a llegarme amenazas de muerte) y actualizando!!! Parece un milagro, no? Bueno, les voy a explicar la universidad me tiene la vida marchita y hecha cuadritos! El poco tiempo que tengo es para respirar, banarme y comer, porque básicamente no puedo ni dormir! Jajajajjajaja perdónenme la tardanza! Lo bueno es que seguimos en los caps lindos y nada las mata de la intriga! Pronto si vendrá un giro de 360 grados! Asi que la historia continua…. Aunque un poco mas lenta! **

**Mil gracias a mis amigas! PknaPcosa no sabes como me rio con tus reviews, BiankisMasen y Mavii Valmont siempre dándome luz verde para que continue, Melanie Stryder realmente tus locuras me animan demasiado jajajaja , Patiita y Kaami Cullen () que siempre están pendientes de la historia! **

**Mucha graaaacias también a Laura (), Marisa1305, _oO"Sharon"Oo_ (),Cammiie Cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, AtRaM Potter, martacullen y *BELLA () por ser constantes y siempre dejar su opinión con los reviews! Este estuvo un poco relajado, es para que vean como es la vida de Bella y Edward ahora que están juntos… por ahí vendrán mas, espero que con mas movimiento!**

**Darle la bienvenida a darthmocy, que comenzó a leer el fic hace poco y dejo reviews en todos los caps!! Eso es lo que hace una verdadera fanatica de los fics! Me alegra que te vaya gustando, espero que lo sigas y continues dejando tu opinión! De verdad GRACIAAAS! Tambien vi nombres nuevos en los reviews! Kelda Ylonen Cullen, , cr89 y chiiocullen siempre estoy abierta a opiniones! Ustedes son las que me dan ideas para los fics! Asi que no dejen de ayudarme!**

**Muy apenada por la tardanza!!!! Espero poder seguir contando con ustedes!!! **

**LilyBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Bella POV

Alice… ya me quiero ir –me queje como una nina pequeña

Bella, aun faltan los zapatos y no nos iremos hasta conseguirlos –dijo hablando como si se tratara de la 3ra guerra mundial- Faltan a penas 5 semanas, y no puedo comenzar a hacer el vestido hasta que tenga los zapatos, y a menos que quieras pasar 2 tardes mas conmigo en el mall, te recomiendo que pongas de tu parte

De acuerdo… -me queje- pero solo si me prometes que estaremos listas antes de las 8…

Si Bella! –dijo con fastidio- no te preocupes que no hare que faltes a la cena con Edward

Recorrimos un par de zapaterías mas y encontramos algo lleno las expectativas de Alice, eran un poco altos para mi gusto pero preferí no poner reparo. Luego me llevo a la peluquería con la excusa de que saludaríamos a su estilista, terminamos sentadas con un secador en la cabeza, no puse quejas porque mi cabella estaba un poco rebelde y quería verme linda para la cena con Edward. Me dejo en la casa, donde Edward me esperaba

Hola pequeña –dijo de espaldas a mi, mientras le tapaba los ojos

Hola gordo… -lo salude con un beso corto- que planeas? –pregunte al ver que tenia la estufa encendida

Mmm.. bueno, queria darte una sorpresa, pero veo que llegaste antes de lo que había dicho Ali, se que te había prometido una cena pero no pude conseguir la reservación en el restaurante que querías… asi que la estoy preparando…

Que tierno gordo… Me parece perfecto –dije por fin poniéndome frente a el-

Estas preciosa, gorda… seguro que te arreglaste porque querías salir… cierto? Lo siento nena, discúlpame lo torpe que he sido… ahorita mismo me bano y salimos, sea como sea entramos al restaurante…

Shhh… no seas tonto –dije conmovida por su preocupación- yo ni siquiera iba a hacer esto, pero ya sabes como es Alice

Si, ya lo se… pero igual querías salir, yo se bien como te gusta ese restaurante… -dijo con el ceno fruncido

Si, me encanta, pero sabes porque? Porque voy contigo… es mas, si me conoces tan bien, debes saber que no hay nada que disfrute mas que estar contigo aquí en la casa, ver una película, que me consientas… y…. –me rei de mi misma, aun no había aprendido a controlar mis sonrojos

Por eso te amo… -dijo abrazandome por la cintura y besando mi cuello.

Me di una ducha y me puse comoda, asi mismo termine de ayudar a Edward con la cena. Comimos plácidamente, y luego no sentamos en el sofá de la sala a ver una película, me quede dormida un rato y luego al despertarme, Edward estaba observándome cuidadosamente.

Buenas noches Bella durmiente –dijo sonriendo

Lo siento… -dije disculpándome por quedarme dormida- estaba un poco cansada por todo el recorrido con Alice hoy

No te preocupes nena… disfruto mucho viéndote dormir, me da paz… -dijo besando mi cabello- y bien, cuéntame que compraste hoy… ya estas lista para tu graduación?

No –me queje- Alice escogió las telas para el vestido, escogió mis zapatos y creo que hablo algo sobre una prueba de maquillaje, pero nunca me entere de si la hicieron o no

No me imagino como serán los preparativos cuando nos casemos… -dijo Edward de manera muy natural

Cuando que? –solte abruptamente, había escuchado mal o…

Cuando tu –dijo señalándome- y yo, nos ca-se-mos –dijo pronunciando lentamente

De verdad…. De verdad… tu y yo –comencé a tartamudear- de verdad has pensado en casarte… conmigo?

Por supuesto que he pensado en casarme contigo preciosa! –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- solo estoy esperando el momento indicado porque se que aun no estamos preparados, pero no hay otra persona con la que haya pensado en casarme, solo puedo pensar en casarme contigo…

Edward yo… -no tenia palabras para responderle eso

No tienes que decirme nada –dijo mientras acariciaba mis labios- solo con ver tus ojos, yo se que tu me quieres con la misma intensidad que yo a ti, y aunque ahora tengas un poco de miedo… en el fondo también te has imaginado ese futuro conmigo

Tienes… tienes toda la razon gordo –dije acurrucándome en su pecho- mmm, me gustaría saber que ves? Cuando nos imaginas en unos cuantos anos juntos….

Te lo puedo decir… -dijo abrazandome- te veo con un pequeño niño de la mano, y con una barrigota vestida con una braga, te veo trabajando en un colegio, y esperándome para almorzar, molesta porque olvide los panales para….

Que sucede? –preunte cuando se quedo callado

No quiero asustarte –dijo riendo

No lo haces, me encanta que seas asi… que veas esas cosas y siento que es como un cuento de hadas, cierro los ojos y te escucho y tambien puedo verlo, con claridad…. Sígueme contando que ves, por ejemplo… cuantos hijos tendríamos?

Bueno, eso depende… -dijo sonriendo- si fuese por mi, creo que tendríamos 5 o incluso 6 hijos… pero creo que después del tercero me diras que es suficiente, aunque estoy casi seguro que habrá un cuarto –me rei por lo bajo para que continuara- El primero, seria varon, el hombrecito de la casa que te cuidara cuando yo no este, como te gustaría que se llamara?

Mmm… hay muchos nombres que me gustan –dije pensando- Federico? Guillermo? Diego? Sebastian?

Si es asi… -se rio- podemos tener 4 ninos –se burlo- y que nombres les pondrías a tus hijas?

Me gusta Sophia, Victoria, Valentina, Cludia y Camila –me rei de mi misma- soy un poco indecisa

Bueno, no esta tan difícil… que te parece Diego Federico para el hermano mayor? Es un 2 en 1… Luego tendremos morochos para competir con Rose y Emmet –dijo riendo mientras yo asentía- si son 2 ninas les pondremos Victoria y Valentina, si son nina y niño podría ser Sebastian y Sophia y el cuarto, seguramente será varon, podríamos ponerle Guillermo, aunque si es nina, Claudia me gusta bastante

Vaya que has pensado en todo, no? –dije realmente sorprendida por su rápido razonamiento- Gracias, gracias por ser asi… tan tu!

Espero que eso sea un halago –dijo ofendido- mentira mi amor…. Yo se que si! Bueno, a parte de los hijos tan bien creo que tendremos que mudarnos a menos que queramos vivir uno sobre otros… me encantaría una casa con un gran patio! y bueno, discutiramos tus horarios, los mios, las nineras, y todo lo que te haga feliz

Comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente, pero como siempre sucedia el beso subió de tono, pronto nos encontrábamos en una posición un poco indecorosa, y las manos de Edward comenzaba a desechar toda mi ropa, llegamos al cuarto y comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta bajar a mi pecho, sentia como cada segundo las repiraciones se agitaban un poco mas, y el corazón latia como si fuese a explotar, con Edward siempre llegaba a tomar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

Las semanas seguían pasando, yo estaba un poco agitada terminando mi tesis, las clases, los trabajos, Alice, Alice, Alice… Tenia que salir muy temprano a reunirme con Angela para la tesis, luego veíamos clases, luego me iba a la biblioteca donde usualmente aprovechaba de estar con Edward quien corregia mi tesis, luego a la videotienda y luego a la casa, donde Edward estaba esperándome con una deliciosa cena, con un abrazo que me llanaba de paz, una sonrisa que me iluminaba lo oscuro que había sido mi dia o hasta un bano para relajarme.

Hoy, era viernes y saldríamos con los amigos de Edward que seguían en la ciudad. Yo invite a Angela, pues note que había tenido cierto pase de corrientes con Ben, asi que pasamos por ella y nos fuimos a un local nocturno, donde nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper, los demás aun no llegaban.

Y Emmet no viene? –pregunto Jasper

No, Rose se ha sentido un poco mal esta semana, ya tiene mas de 30 semanas, los gemelos pueden llegar en cualquier momento, -dije muy entusismada por la llegada de mis sobrinos- asi que es mejor mantener a la madre en calma

Ay que emoción, -chillaba Alice- no puedo esperar para ver esos ojitos color verdes

Como sabes que tendrán los ojos verdes? –pregunte con curiosidad

No tendrán, mi ahijado Nicolas los tendrá verdes… -dijo con mucha propiedad- La pequeña Serena te pertenece

Ah si? –dije curiosa- y supongo que eso ya lo hablaste con Rose…

Dejala peque, -intervino Edward- ya sabes como es Alice… Cree que puede ver las cosas del futuro…

No todas, -dijo la misma Alice- jamás me imagine que ustedes dos estarían juntos

Y vaya que eres ciega para no ver el enamoramiento de estos dos –interrumpio la voz de Seth por detrás.

Hermano! –saludo Eleazar- Nos costo un mundo llegar hasta aca, entramos a 5 pub diferentes –termino riendo

Saludaron amenamente, y nos sentamos mientras llegaban la bebidas que Angela y Ben habian ido a buscar, los amigos de Edward nos narraban como habian sido sus primeros días en Seattle y cuanto extrañaban NY, al parecer Seth se había caído por las calles mojadas, y por eso tenía la muneca vendada,estuvimos riéndonos un buen rato con su relato. Angela y Ben llegaron con las bebidas, platicando muy amenamente acerca de una película que acababan de estrenar en el cine y que posiblemente se verían mañana, me alegre mucho por mi amiga, ya que desde hacia tiempo no le conocía pretendientes.

Chicos, a que no saben? –chillo Alice, interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones de la mesa

Que sucede amor? –le pregunto Jasper riendo, seguramente de la próxima locura de mi cunada

Hoy es noche de Kareoke!

Edward's POV

Era viernes en la noche, y estábamos en un local nocturno con Alice, Jasper y mis amigos de la fraternidad. La estábamos pasando genial, algunos chistes, recordando viejos momentos y mis amigos intentando avergonzarme ante Bella, que no paraba de reir con Eleazar.

Edward, amigo tenemos que hablar –dijo Seth con un tono mas serio

Que sucede? –pregunte curioso por la seriedad

Sabes que con todo lo de la caída, fui al hospital del centro…. –dijo en tono confidencial, intentando nbo captar la atención de nadie- creo que tienes visitas

Visitas? –repeti confundido

Si, he visto a Tanya en el hospital, con una amiga, pensé en esconderme pero hubiese sido evidente –dijo el chico preocupado

Tanya? No es mi problema, ella vino hace unos cuantos meses, pero terminamos y comencé con Bella y estoy muy feliz ahora

Pero Edward, si sigue aquí es por algo –dijo preocupado- Tu sabes que Tanya ama NY, no creo que este aquí sin motivos

Ella no me ha buscado –dije recordando la ultima vez que la vi- No nos hemos visto desde el dia en que terminamos y por lo que creo esta muy molesta conmigo

No hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer molesta Edward –refuto Seth

Si, pero Tanya nunca me quiso…-reflexione para mi mismo- por eso creo que solo estaba herida desde que la deje…

Uff… -supiro aliviado- no sabes el peso que me quitas, pensé que te daría problemas, y aquí entre nos, Bella se ha ganado nuestro cariño

Creeme, Bella se ha ganado algo mas que mi cariño –dije mirándola sonreir

Nunca te había visto asi por nadie amigo –comento Seth- ni siquiera cuando creías estar listo para casarte con Tanya

Creeme, nunca lo había estado –le asegure- Con Bella todo ha sido diferente, si fuese por mi me casara hoy mismo, pero le estoy dando su espacio, a ella le gusta ir lento y yo voy a su propio ritmo….

Y cuando daras el gran paso? –pregunto entusiasmado

Ahora, le dije.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando acerca de viejos amigos, recuerdos de la universidad y de todas nuestras locuras en New York, era imposible evitar reírnos de vez en cuando pensando en los inmaduros que eramos, comenzaron a subirse los tragos a la cabeza, y dieron inicio a las canciones del Kareoke, la primera en atreverse por supuesto, fue mi hermana Alice con una imitación casi perfecta de Cyndi Lauper, luego Eleazar con una presentación de Thriller muy original, después se animaron Jasper, Seth y Ben en un intento de los Beatles, y llego el turno de Angela y Bella que se negaron, el alcohol todavía no había surgido efecto en ellas, por lo que turno seguido, me tocaba a mi…. Me monte en el escenario y le pedi al DJ una canción, era de mis favoritas, y consideraba un buen momento para dedicársela a Bella.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Termine la cancion y vi como Bella lloraba mientras corria hacia mi, todos me aplaudian y algunos como Eleazar y Emmet hacian bulla mientras Seth y Ben se carcajeaban. Tome a Bella entre mis brazos y la bese delicadamente, al terminar todos estaban mirándonos, viroteando y gritando "otro, otro, otro…", me rei al ver a Bella completamente roja, la tome por la cintura y bajamos de la tarima, saliendo del pub rápidamente.

Estas bien pequeña? –le pregunte aun riéndome un poco por su color

Creo que ya mi sangre comienza a descender al resto de mis extremidades –dijo sonriendo

Me alegro porque es tu turno de subir a la tarima –menti para ver su cara de asombro

Edward.. –gimio

Solo estaba bromeando, no te preocupes –dije acariciando su mejilla, que ya se tornaba rosa palido- esto demuestra que lo que siento por ti es a prueba de bochornos, y por supuesto, lo que nunca he dudado, que yo te quiero mucho mas que tu a mi!

Oye eso no es cierto! –se quejo- el que tu seas mas desinhibido que yo, no quiere decir que e quieras mas que yo a ti!

Yo creo que si… -dije en tono serio

Si me monto en esa tarima… -pregunto dudando- dejaras de decir eso?

Podría ser… -dije haciéndome el duro- solo si es una canción para mi!

Me parece justo, la tuya era para mi, no?

No precisamente… -dije riendo- la chica de rojo que me esta esperando adentro debe estar realmente molesta por la escena que acabas de hacer en frente de todos…

Eres un idiota… -dijo dándome un beso

Y tu eres una tonta, por supuesto que esa canción era para ti –dije abrazandola- _"Yo no se como o que hiciste, estoy muy enamorado de ti y esto a penas comienza. Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo a mi lado por y para siempre…."_

Nunca dejas de sorprenderme –dijo besando mi mejilla- Te demostrare que mi amor es igual de grande…_ -_dijo riendo

No tienes que hacerlo preciosa –dije apartándola un poco y viéndola a los ojos- yo se muy bien que lo que sientes es tan grande como lo que yo siento

Se que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo… Vamos, disfruta el show-termino riendo

Entramos al pub otra vez, y habían tres chicas cantando en el escenario, mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa Bella solto mi mano, y me guino un ojo, mientras se iba a la parte de atrás del pub. Me sente con los chicos y Alice comenzó a fastidiarme acerca de cómo me tocaria socorrer a Bella cuando intentara cantar, ambos sabíamos que era un como cohibida, y que le costaría mucho, pero el solo hecho de que lo intentara me hacia sentir feliz. Pronto se apagaron casi todas las luces y apareció Bella en el escenario, roja como un tomate, se veía como una nina después de haber hecho una travesura, como si temiera que la reganaran, siempre tan tierna…. Comenzó la música de fondo y yo me puse de pie, intentando que al verme se le bajaran los nervios, cuando hicimos contacto visual sentí como sonrio tímidamente, y comenzo a cantar suavemente

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Mientras Bella cantaba, fui acercandome a la tarima y al terminar se lanzo hacia mi, que tenia los brazos abiertos, le di un tierno beso en los labios, definitivamente estaba listo para el próximo paso.

**Hola ninas!!!! Como siempre, tarde pero seguro, bueno pues para todas las que quedaron intrigadas, espero que capten las pistas de este capitulo!!!! El giro de 360 grados sigue! Por ahora hay mucha felicidad en el ambiente! Perooooo tal vez no sea asi para siempre! **

**Muchas gracias a mis amigas! BiankisMasen, day-whitlock, PknaPcosa, Patiita, Melanie Stryder,****Carmen Cullen 116¸nonblondes que me extranaron un poco, y tambien a ****_oO"Sharon"Oo_ (), AtRaM Potter, Laura-cullen-swan, martacullen, *BELLA () y shula () por seguir dejando comentarios con la historia! tambien tenemos nuevas lectoras****liloc, AURORAAAAAAAA y gladys () espero que la sigan! Cualquier critica será bien recibida! **

**Nos leemos pronto! Ya tengo la idea del próximo capitulo asi que tal vez tarde menos! **

**No olviden dejar su review!!! **

**LilyBC**


End file.
